Blood Thirsty
by yerelly
Summary: What if Sookie was the one who craved Eric's blood? Eric and Sookie find out Bill's secret agenda and Sookie's heart is broken. Will Eric take advantage of the situation and take Sookie as his risking his life and his political position? - Rated M
1. Blood Thirsty

**Starts where Season 2 left off and what I thought should happen. As Eric and Sookie venture into finding where Bill is they discover that Sookie is the one who thirsts after Eric's blood for many reasons.**

**I don't own any of the characters. Have fun!**

**Chapter 1 – Blood Thirsty**

Sookie was on her way to Bon Temps in Eric's Corvette. Bill was missing; actually he had been kidnapped by his maker, Lorena. Bill had taken Sookie out to a French restaurant to propose to her and while she had been upstairs in the bathroom trying to calm down before making the biggest decision of her life, Bill had been taken. She had decided to go downstairs and tell Bill that she would like to wait. Yes, she loved Bill, but she wasn't sure about accepting his proposal, yet. She had been waiting for Bill to propose and now that he had finally asked her she was having second thoughts, why? Why couldn't she simply say yes?

The fact that she couldn't say yes led her to ask Bill for more time. While she was excited, she didn't want to decide in the spur of the moment. Even when that kind of question required a quick answer, she wasn't sure she was ready to accept. If she accepted, she would have to marry him that same evening and she couldn't see herself doing it. She was not ready. Her pounding heart and a strange feeling, that she couldn't explain, were her reasons to not accept his beautiful proposal.

She made her way downstairs, reciting the words in her head that she would tell Bill, when she saw the mess. She checked the rest of the restaurant finding it empty. All she found was a trail of blood on the kitchen floor that led to one of the exit doors. She looked to the empty restaurant and outside not sure what to do and that's when she decided to call Eric.

Eric, of course, was happy to oblige. As soon as he heard that Bill had disappeared he grinned from ear to ear. Even though he enjoyed the rivalry with Bill, Sookie's stubbornness brought many satisfying and unforgettable moments. Eric had left to the restaurant right after receiving her phone call. Upon his arrival and after a quick inspection he found that Lorena had been the one responsible for Bill's disappearance. He called Pam and Chow to clean the restaurant and glamour the humans involved in that night's event. After cleaning Lorena's mess he drove Sookie home in his red Corvette.

"Why did you call me?" Eric asked, breaking the long silence.

Sookie was staring out the window, remembering the morning Godric had met the true death; afterwards she had gone to Eric's room.

**Flashback**

_Sookie stood in front of Eric's room, hesitating on whether to check on him or not. She had promised Godric she would care for him, though Godric and Sookie knew that Eric would not allow such a thing. Eric believed he could care for himself and didn't need any one, lest a human to care for him. Except, that what had happened on the rooftop changed her mind. She never thought that a day would come when she would see Eric cry. It broke her heart to see Eric down on his knees, begging for Godric to stay, to live. Never, did she think Eric would be capable of such strong emotions. _

_Sookie brought her palm up, ready to knock, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. What was she going to say to Eric? What words of comfort could she offer a thousand-year old vampire, a fierce warrior and a Viking? Maybe she didn't have to say anything. Maybe she could just check to make sure, what? She couldn't decide. She closed her eyes and rested her palm against the door and that's when she found the door was open. She pushed it slowly and went inside the room. Eric was sitting on the black leather sofa, face down. His once beautiful face had long read streaks that ran all the way down to his strong, bare chest. She closed the door behind her and walked slowly towards him, because she knew he needed her. It was obvious he was hurting, badly._

_The moment Eric raised his head to stare into her eyes, she stopped. When their eyes met, she felt his pain as her own, his sorrow, his love for Godric, everything. It didn't make any sense, but she felt it. She thought her heart was going to explode as she felt all of Eric's emotions. She was so busy trying to understand their connection that she didn't even notice she had knelt in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and Eric rested his head on her shoulder. They both cried for an hour, it seemed. She knew it was time for Eric to rest. She sat at the end of the sofa and took Eric's hand. She led him so that he could lie on the sofa with his head resting on her lap._

"_Sleep Eric," she said moving his hair out of his face. _

"_Don't leave, stay with me. Will you stay, Sookie?" He asked. His voice didn't have the ominous tone she used to hear from him, instead he sounded terrified. In that moment, Sookie decided that even a menacing vampire needed to be taken care of._

"_I'll stay," she promised._

_Slowly, she started caressing his face and started humming a lullaby that her Gran used to hum to her. She knew the exact moment he had fallen asleep as she stopped feeling all his overwhelming emotions. She got up, went to the bathroom and took a hand towel. She soaked it in water and returned to Eric's side. She cleaned the dried blood from his bare chest. As she was cleaning him, the smell of his rich blood captivated her, called to her, inviting her for another taste. She hadn't noticed it before, because she was overwhelmed by his emotions but now she couldn't help but notice how deliciously attracted she was to his blood. She wanted to taste it. The hand towel fell to the floor while she stared at him and his dried blood; there was still some on his cheek. She couldn't stop herself; she leaned down and licked away the remnants of blood from his face. She loved the taste of his blood, the taste of him and she wanted more, craved it._

_It tasted so delicious, so good; who would've thought she would enjoy his sweet and rich blood so much. God! She wanted more; she wanted to drink Eric's ancient blood. Even though she had Bill's blood before, simply there was no comparison. She licked her lips savoring it, and moaned as she enjoyed his taste. _

_She shook her head trying to awake from whatever spell she was under. She took the hand towel back to the bathroom and washed it. She couldn't stand the smell, she wanted more. Her mouth watered, her body shook wanting more and more of him. As if her sex dreams about him were not enough, now she had to crave his blood._

'_Maybe, it has to do with the blood I swallowed, but why? I never craved Bill's. Does it have to do with the fact that Eric is much older? Why couldn't I stop myself? It's like a strong desire took over me. I was mesmerized by the scent of his blood, but why?'_

_She went back and sat on the sofa and lifted Eric's head to rest on her lap. She stroke his hair until she passed out from exhaustion. When she woke she found herself in his bed; a note on the night stand caught her attention._

_Thank you,_

_E_

**End of Flashback.**

"Why did you call me? Why didn't you call your _shifter_ friend?" He asked again breaking Sookie's thoughts. She rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because, Bill is a vampire not a _shifter_. If it bothers you so much, you could have just blown me off. You didn't have to come. Next time I need help I know not to call you. I'm sorry for bothering you, Mr. Sheriff of Area 5, when one of your vamps goes missing." He smirked and stared at her for short seconds before returning his attention to the road.

On her part Sookie was trying very hard not to breathe at all. She could literally smell his blood, just as he was bleeding, but he wasn't. She rolled the window down to breathe the cool air.

'_Better. Why does he have to smell so freaking delicious? I wonder if it's his cologne.'_

"So what are we going to do next?" Sookie asked when her own blood lust had passed.

"We?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes, we?" Sookie reaffirmed.

"I don't know what you think you can do; Lorena has every right to take him, Bill is her child. Unless, you plan to go against her; which I do not recommend. _We_ can't do anything." He replied back with an emphasis on the '_we.'_

"There must be something we can do." Sookie replied, stubbornly.

Eric thought about it. Although he was happy Bill was out-of-the-way. Sookie meant a lot to him and he owed her one. That of course didn't mean he couldn't take advantage. He had waited long enough to have her. He smiled inwardly.

'_Truly, there is nothing I can do but I could go out of my way to help my dear Sookie and in payment I will ask to bite her.'_

"I have an idea, but don't get your hopes up. Do you have a key to his house?" Eric asked.

"Yes, I do," she replied hopeful.

"Here is the deal Sookie, I have waited long enough to taste your delicious, sweet blood. If I find that Bill is working for the Queen I can intervene and in payment you will let me bite you." She gasped at his outrageous proposal.

'_Well! I knew he wasn't going to help me for free. Hello! Eric is but an egotistical, self-centered bastard. But really what do I have to lose. He gets to taste my blood and in return he helps me get Bill back. Not a high price to pay.'_

"Only if we find that he is working for the Queen I will let you taste my blood _from my wrist_," she specified.

"Neck, or no deal." Eric replied.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Fine," she muttered.

He smiled triumphantly with his accomplishment. He suspected for some time that Bill had returned to Bon Temps under the Queen's orders. He just didn't know what his assignment was.

Instead of stopping at Sookie's house Eric drove straight to Bill's. They walked up the stairs, a bouquet of roses lied on the side of the front door. Sookie picked them up and opened the door. Jessica was not at home, she figured she was probably with Hoyt. Eric made his way to Bill's office; he knew where it was since he had been there before. Sookie followed after Eric not liking how familiar Eric was with Bill's home. Either Bill was a total fool or careless; his laptop was open and was not password protected. Eric opened Bill's mailbox and saw several e-mails from Sophie-Anne. The last e-mail had been sent recently.

Eric was sure he had won but neither of them was prepared to find out what the e-mails were about.

_**From Sophie-Anne:** Bill, I want to hear how the proposal went. I'm waiting for you to deliver my telepath. You have delayed this long enough. I chose you because you'd be quick on seducing the girl. I don't want Northman finding out. I'm running out of patience. I want my telepath._

Previous e-mail

_**From Sophie-Anne**: I have arranged everything for your wedding with my telepath. I hope you received the engagement ring. Be quick._

There was no need to continue reading the rest of the e-mails; everything was clear. Eric turned around to look at Sookie; her hand was covering her mouth, her face was wet with tears and her eyes were cold. He felt her pain, her anger and horror to learn why Bill had returned. He was there to seduce her, to deliver her as some errand; he didn't love her.

Her heart had figured out the truth long before that evening, but her head refused to believe. Bill was so secretive all the time and sometimes he said things around her that didn't make sense. He was so overprotective all the time and now she understood why. Now everything made sense.

Eric made his way to her and held her in his arms as if to shield her from anything that would hurt her.

"I didn't know Sookie, I swear," he promised as he held her.

She cried in silence, she didn't want to speak. She figured this was exactly how Eric had felt when Godric had left him. There were no words to describe the pain.

Eric turned off the laptop and took Sookie home. He stood a few steps in front of her door.

"You can come in," she mumbled absently and went to lie on the sofa. She curled and cried for hours. What was she going to do now? Will she let Bill rot with Lorena? She forgot Eric was there with her. Her body was numb and yet her heart ached, it was broken into tiny pieces and she didn't know how to put it back together.

"Sookie, I know you are hurting, but we have a bigger problem. Look at me," he demanded desperate. She sat on the sofa with Eric kneeling before her. "Sookie, the Queen knows about you. When Bill doesn't respond she is going to know something happened. She will send someone to check on you or take you now that Bill is not here," Eric explained as he took her small hand.

"She can't do that. I don't want to go," Sookie replied shaking her head, her voice broke from her obvious pain.

"Yes, she can take you and when she does she will bind you to her or Andre, one of her children, and she will own you, Sookie. Do you understand?" He asked worried.

"Why is this happening to me? I don't want to go." She said crying, "please help me," she begged him terrified. How can someone just come and take her like she had no rights?

"Sookie, there is only one way out of this and you are not going to like it." Eric knew that Sookie was going to hate the idea as he didn't like the solution either, but he would do anything to keep her away from the Queen. He would've liked to bind Sookie to him under different circumstances.

Eric wanted Sookie to come to him on her own free will, because she desired him; however, that was no longer an option and there was no time to waste. Even if Sookie accepted him he wanted to earn Sookie's will and desires. He had made that same decision the night she stayed with him. His chest hurt and he didn't understand the why of it. He wanted to kill Compton right at the moment and his Queen for hurting her. The evil that dwelled deep within him yelled at him to kill something, to take Sookie with him and protect her so that no one would ever hurt her again.

"I don't want to go Eric, tell me what I have to do," she said resigned to her fate. If someone knew how to help her out of her current problem was Eric, no matter how evil and devious he was.

He held her gaze for a few seconds and replied, "You have to bind yourself to me. If you belong to me they can't take you without my permission. If they lay a finger on you it would be under penalty of the true death."

"What does belonging to you mean? What would be different? What would I have to do?" Sookie asked.

"I'm not going to lie, Sookie, since I met you I wanted you, but not like this. If you bind yourself to me, you will be mine…forever. I will look out for you, I will protect you. We will spend more time together; you will be by my side, often." He was not going to go into further details of what entailed being his. He didn't want to scare her. The bonding was the only chance they both had.

"Do I really have no other choice?" She asked, sensing he was hiding something.

"Yes, you can run and hide for the rest of your life, but eventually someone will find you," he replied honestly. He knew how vicious vampires were when they wanted something.

"Why me, Eric? I've never done anything wrong. I've never hurt anybody," she started to say and then she remembered. "I only," she gulped, "I killed a man, but it was in self-defense. I always try to be a good Christian and help others," she added more to herself.

"Because of what you can do, Sookie," he replied.

"Damn curse, I hate it!" She yelled out. Enraged and driven by all her emotions, she threw everything within her reach. When she couldn't find anything else to break she collapsed on the floor crying and cursing.

"Sookie, stop! You are only making this more difficult. Dawn is coming, I have to go; come with me and we will discuss this at my house. They won't be able to find you there if they come looking for you. You will have some time to think this over. Come, my little Sookie, let me take care of you," he said in a softer tone. She nodded absently. He helped her up so they could leave her home. She picked up her purse and made her way out of her ancient home. Before she locked the door behind her, she saw the mess she was leaving. A small tear ran down her cheek, feeling helpless to stop whatever was coming her way.

Again in Eric's Corvette her gaze met the emptiness of the road; she felt so lonely in that moment. She was enraged, desperate, helpless and alone. Neither of them said anything on the way to his house. Tired of crying, eventually she fell asleep; which worked out for Eric since he didn't want her to know where he lived. Only Pam knew.

When he got home he took Sookie in his arms and carried her inside his home. The inside was just a façade for humans; it was a house out-of-town. There were no neighbors close by and the property was big. The house had a state of the art alarm system so he rarely had any problems. The door to his hidden lair was behind a book-case in his study. It had a key pad with a seven digit access code that only he and Pam knew. He went down the stairs and around the hall that lead to his room. He laid Sookie on his bed admiring her beauty.

While Sookie slept he decided to go to the store and get whatever necessities she would need during the day. If she required more things he would ask his day man to take care of it. Next he called Pam to let her know what had happened and what was about to happen, as their lives were about to change, drastically.

"What are you going to do if the Queen finds out that you own Sookie? You know she will be pissed." Pam asked him over the phone. She didn't understand why he was risking everything for the human. It was not worth it, was it?

"What the Queen thinks matters little to me. If Sookie binds herself to me, I will take her to make the official presentation before the magistrate and the Queen will not be able to do anything. I will make it official and no one will be able to touch her." Eric explained furious.

"You are actually giving her the option?" Pam asked amused.

Eric was leaning against the wall of his room he kept staring at Sookie, her back to him. He thought Sookie was asleep, but she was listening to his conversation with Pam.

"I would've taken her by force just to see her scream and fight with me. I love her feisty personality, but I will not take advantage of her when she is under so much pain and helpless. I am evil, devious, mean, and malevolent, but I will not take her freedom away from her under these circumstances. If only because of what she did in Dallas. Godric would've wanted this. I know." He said, remembering what she had done for his maker.

When Eric hung up he heard Sookie. "Thank you." He froze not knowing what to say to her. He was about to walk away from the bedroom when Sookie turned around.

"If I bind myself to you, do you promise not to hurt me?" He turned around to stare at her.

"I can't promise that Sookie, I'm a vampire, I'm evil and you know that. I don't have control over me. I lose it when I'm enraged. I can promise you that no one will take you from me."

"Would I have to live here with you?" she asked.

"Not unless I find it necessary to keep you safe," he replied. He regretted his reply, because he realized he would like that. He would like to see her every night, but Sookie was an independent woman and he knew she would like her personal space.

"I want to do it. What do we have to do?"

He went to sit on the bed next to Sookie. "We have to exchange blood three times." He explained.

Sookie was shocked and excited at the same time. As soon as she heard his words all her fears dissipated; she forgot about her troubles and why she was there. The only thought that occupied her mind in that moment was that she was going to drink his blood again and damn the consequences.

Once Eric saw that she was willing to do the exchange he took her hand and carried her to straddle his lap.

"You have to bite me, bite hard, my Sookie." He was ecstatic. She was finally going to be his and he would be able to call her mine. Now he would be able to use that possessive pronoun next to her name that he liked so much.

Sookie didn't need to be told twice. She leaned down to Eric's neck and bit hard until he bled.

He growled and found Sookie's vein, his fangs had elongated the moment she bit into his neck. He loved the feeling of Sookie at his vein. He sank his fangs and the moment Sookie's blood hit his tongue he knew Sookie was not just any human. She had fairy blood; his sweet and delicious Sookie was part fairy. He tightened his hold on her. He was never going to let her go even if she didn't want to continue with the bonding. He would make her drink his blood even if he had to force it down her throat.

Sookie felt Eric's delicious blood on her mouth and tried to get even closer to him as if that was possible; she was practically crawling over him. She felt his body hardened and despite the fact that he was dead he was getting hot. She swallowed greedily as if she was never going to have another taste of him. Every drop of his blood burned her body, her soul. Desperate to have more of his blood, she kept her arms around him, her hand tightened around his blond tresses and her legs locked him in as if he would escape her.

Eric savored every drop of her sweet blood. He felt how the bond forming. He felt how a new string of life, sprung from his soul and joined hers. He was so enthralled in the moment he forgot how long they had drunk each others blood; until it dawn on him that Sookie was still at his vein, drinking his blood. She hadn't let go and while this excited him it brought him back to reality; Sookie had taken too much of his blood.

He licked her wound to seal it and stopped the bleeding.

"Sookie, stop you've taken too much," he said to her. He didn't understand why she was so greedy. He would've thought she would hate this ritual. Instead of letting go he felt her suck even harder and he chuckled.

"My Sookie, I will give you more later. Stop!" She was beyond reasoning she couldn't think and she definitely didn't want to let go.

Before anything bad happened he pulled her away and met her face. He didn't expect what he saw in her. Her lips were bloodied, but what shocked him the most were her eyes. Her usual beautiful blue eyes were a deep red.

* * *

** A/N: What do you think is wrong with Sookie? Can you guess why she thirsts after Eric's blood?**


	2. Eric Dreams

**(I'm using the Sookie version from the books as far as her looks)**

**Chapter 2 – Eric Dreams**

Eric had heard that Fairy's eyes turned red when they were in blood lust, but he had never seen it. His wound began to heal after Sookie had let go. She was panting and he could hear her heart rate slowing down. If he had paid attention during their exchange he would've heard her racing heart and would've stopped sooner. However, tasting her blood for the first time had distracted him; it had been very exciting to say the least.

Eric continued to stare at Sookie surprised by his findings and how ethereal she looked. Now a lot of things about Sookie began to make sense. He saw she was scared, surprised and many other things. He liked having her so close to him and he also liked seeing her lips dripping with blood, his blood.

"Your lips are bloody," he said almost in a whisper. He leaned down to lick the small drops that remained on her beautiful lips. His tongue licked her skin softly and her eyes stared at his.

She was confused and so turned on by his gesture. She stared for a few seconds not sure what to do. His actions was not something she had envisioned neither the reaction her body was having to his unusual caress; it scared her.

Coming back to reality Sookie realized what she had done; she was horrified and afraid. She wanted to run away and hide. When she tried to move is when she realized that one of Eric's hands was up on her thigh below her dress; her dress was in disarray. She got off his lap quickly and stared at him. He had a smirk on his face.

'_Why isn't he mad? I know I took too much of his blood.'_

"My dear Sookie, how long have you been craving my blood?" He asked smiling at her.

She hesitated for a moment, but she decided it was best he knew the truth. "Since Dallas." She muttered.

"Now you know exactly how I feel. I have been craving yours since the first day you stepped in my bar." She smiled back at him.

"You are not mad? Why can I smell your blood? Is it because of the trick you pulled when you were 'dying'? She asked anger returning to her face as the memory returned to her.

"No, no, no, my dear Sookie, your attraction to my blood has nothing to do with me; it has to do with your heritage."

She frowned. "What are you talking about? What heritage?"

He stood from the bed hesitating on whether or not he should tell her. He figured it was better she was aware since they had plenty of problems coming their way. He came closer to her, holding her chin up he said "Sookie, you are part fairy." He confessed amused.

She gasped. "W…what? How can that be?"

He shrugged. "That I do not know."

Looking down at herself she saw that she was still wearing the dress Bill had given her and remembered what she was going through. Her heart hurt all over again, but she wasn't going to shed another tear for that worthless piece of shit.

"Can I borrow…a…shirt…I want to take off this fucking dress."

He laughed and walked to his closet to give her one of his Fangtasia's shirts. "My Sookie is back." He said happy with her reaction.

"You can stop using that possessive pronoun with me." She hissed at him while she walked to the bathroom to get undress when she realized Tara had done the hook of her dress and she couldn't reach it.

"Eric, can you help me?" He was right behind her in a flash.

"What do you need help with, my Sookie?" She rolled her eyes.

"Can you help me with my dress and stop using that possessive pronoun." She demanded again knowing he was enjoying the moment more than he should.

"You are mine, Sookie." He stated as he undid the hook and pulled the zipper down touching her soft skin in the process. She jerked away from his arousing caress.

"Shoo, I can do the rest." She waved her hand dismissing him.

He held her wrist. "Watch your tone; you don't want to enrage me."

"Ouch, you are hurting me, let me go." He let her wrist go and stepped out of the bathroom. She slammed the door in his face, big mistake; she didn't get a chance to lock it.

He threw the door open and ripped the dress from her. He carried her to the bed wearing only her strapless bra and her panties. She wiggled and hit him on his chest, but he only smiled when she realized there was nothing she can do to get free.

"What are you going to do?" She asked scared, trying to cover her body with his shirt.

"You ever talk to me like that again or disrespect me again and you are not going to like my bad side, Sookie. Do you understand?" She nodded.

"Put the shirt on." He commanded.

She was thinking about asking him to turn around, but realizing her current dilemma she decided not to push it. He was back to be mean and all mighty. She put the shirt on and blushed because she knew he was staring at her. When she finished, he started removing his clothes with an obvious leer.

She wanted to slap the smirk of his perfect face, but she wasn't about to make another stupid mistake; especially when she was alone and locked in his lair.

"Eric, what…are you doing?" She swallowed hard, her eyes were big and wide, and she was staring at his colossal and perfect body.

Since he had her undivided attention, he decided to give her an eyeful. He undid his pants slowly and very dramatically. His obvious erection captivated her blue gaze; she licked her lips absently and gulped when he stood naked before her.

'_He could hurt someone with that…God what am I thinking? What if he tries to…he won't fit, he is just huge. Oh God! I should go, run away, but I can't move is like some part of me wants this, a part of me wants him. I want him. No, no, Sookie, you don't want him. Stop staring at his delicious body.'_

Something brought her out of her trance and she moved to the end of the bed, trying to stay far away from his reach and his dark intentions.

"I'm getting ready to sleep with my Sookie." He simply answered.

"I can sleep in the sofa. I don't want to be a burden or anything." She said trembling.

"The bed is big enough for both of us and you need to get used to it. We are going to sleep together from now on." He informed her.

She shook her head. "No, you are crazy if you think…"

He cocked an eyebrow at her in warning. "I warned you, my Sookie. My patience is running out." Eric slept absolutely naked and he seemed to be very proud of it.

Sookie opened her mouth to complain about his nudity, but she closed it quickly since it seemed every time she tried to complain she got in trouble. She closed her eyes and prayed for him to stay, far, far away from her. Knowing there was nothing she could do; she got under the covers and placed a pillow between her and the big, naked Viking.

Eric just stared at her when she turned away from him; her eyes were wide shut. He got in the bed smirking as his imagination conjured the many things he could do with his little fairy. He never slept under the covers, but tonight he was going to make an exception. He removed the small obstacle that Sookie had thought would stop him from touching her. He pulled her warm and small figure closer to him.

She smelled absolutely delicious and if she knew how enticing she looked wearing his shirt. She wiggled not knowing she was arousing him further, she tried to fight him. He loved the fire in her eyes and he loved the fact that even when he had warned her; she still fought him. "Stop struggling, you are making matters worse for you," he warned her thrusting his hard member against her hips. "I just want my good night kiss and I want to hold you." He lied to her. He wanted much more than that, but when she felt him, she stopped struggling.

She was afraid of what he would to her. "I'm not going to…" she started to say, but he pressed his lips over hers and held her wrists with one hand while with the other one he held her in place by her waist. She kept her lips together trying to not kiss him back. He pinched her and she opened her mouth to scream and he took advantage of that moment to slide his tongue inside of her.

'_That bastard, devious, fucking, hot Viking is kissing me. Oh God! I want more, he tastes so good.'_

'_My sweet, delicious, Sookie, you taste magnificent. I wonder if she will allow me to do more. She has responded to my kiss.'_

She moaned as his tongue invaded her. Eric let her wrists free and was about to slide his hands inside Sookie's shirt when she growled and pushed him to lie on his back. He thought she was pushing him away, but he was very wrong.

She crawled on top of him and began kissing him with abandon; he growled at her unexpected attack. Their kiss was hot and wild, claiming and desperate. Both were growling and moaning at their kiss, both battling for dominance. Eric slid his hand under the shirt and removed Sookie's bra. He caressed her soft and round breasts, pinching her nipples softly to arouse her further; she was absolutely beautiful when she was overcome with passion. She moaned and whimpered as he caressed her expertly, he left her lips to start trailing kisses down her breasts. He wanted her so bad, but he wasn't about to take advantage of her, even when it was evident she wanted him.

"Sookie, I want you, but not like this, little one. You are hurt. I'll wait until you are ready." She blushed seeing their current position. "Come, I'll hold you and we will talk come sunset." He stated though that was not what he wanted, but he wasn't about to make a mistake, not with her.

She snuggled next to him feeling thankful that he had stopped them; even when it was evident he wanted more than a good night kiss."Thank you, Eric." She willed herself to sleep before she did something she'd regret later.

Hours later Eric opened his eyes, absolutely stunned. He just had a dream. Vampires don't dream. He saw himself lying on his back, outside of Sookie's house, under the sun, with her. What bothered him the most was that he wanted that dream to be real. He wanted to lie under the sun with Sookie, but it would never happen. He cursed upset with his beautiful vision. Why would he dream of something that was impossible? Why did he have a dream after such long undead life? Why now?

"What's wrong Eric?" Sookie asked when she heard him curse. She was surprised to see him awake, but she didn't like his sad expression.

"I had a dream, Sookie." She thought the dream must have been horrible since he had not used the possessive pronoun next to her name.

"Was it a nightmare, why are you upset?" She asked hovering over his face.

"Sookie, you don't understand. Vampires don't dream. It was not the dream itself; it was the fact that I had a dream at all." She was just as shocked as he was. She was not aware vampires didn't dream. However it made sense since when they slept they were absolutely dead. She couldn't think of anything to say to him.

He wanted to ponder further on the fact that he had dreamed, but they had many things to discuss and sunset was approaching."We need to talk about what is going to happen next, my Sookie."

She rolled her eyes; there was the possessive vampire again.

"I'm listening," she said sitting on the bed.

"Until our bond is complete I want you to stay here. I will arrange it so that there is food available for you, put a list of items you like to eat and I will ask Bobby to buy them for you and drop them off at Fangtasia." He stood from the bed and Sookie tried to look away in vain. He walked to the closet to put on some boxers making sure to enchant his guest with his natural attributes. Sookie was still wearing his shirt but it was obvious that she had taken a bath; she smelled clean and carried his scent, which she was unaware of.

Eric could feel her stare on him and he turned around so she could appreciate the entire view. Her eyes widened, she thought at any moment they were going to pop out of her skull.

"Do you like what you see?" She gulped. Eric traced his hands over his naked frame imagining it was Sookie's hands. "This," he drawled making sure to drag his hands very, very slowly "is all yours, my Sookie," he added moving his hands further down.

She commanded her eyes to close, but it didn't work, so she brought her hands up to cover them. Eric chuckled. "Just get dress," she said hesitant.

She heard him walk back to his huge closet, which in Sookie's opinion was the size of her little room.

Eric wore a pair of boxers and made his way to his bed. He removed her hands from her face so that they could talk. Her eyes inspected him and when she saw he was partially dressed, she relaxed.

"I have to tell my friends and my brother where I am. I don't want them to worry about me." She said not sure what she was goint to give as a believable excuse.

"Don't tell them you are with me; the less people know the better." Eric suggested.

"Can I tell Sam? I trust him; I know he wouldn't say anything." She asked sure that Sam would keep her secret.

Eric thought that over. "Do you trust him with your life?" He asked her because both of their lives were at a stake, especially while the bond was incomplete.

"I do, he already saved my life once." He frowned and then remembered what she had said yesterday, that she had killed a man. He was going to ask her about that later.

"Very well, we might need his help. In order to protect you, Sookie, I need to make it official that you are mine, even when you hate the idea. We have to keep appearances, my Sookie, so a lot in your life has to change. I want you to sit by my side at Fangtasia, as my bonded. I will make arrangements for you to select expensive and elegant clothes which you will wear when you are out with me. I will also buy you a new car. Other things will change, but I will let you know of those later," he informed her amused at her shocked expression.

"Eric, you don't have to do this, I don't want you to spend your money on me. I…"

Eric interrupted her since she didn't understand his reasons. "Sookie, you are mine and you have to act as such. Yes, I wanted you even before this, but I will give you time to adjust, but until then we must keep appearances or the Queen will suspect. She knows me rather well. At first she will be shocked that we are actually bound, but none the less everyone that knows me knows I am extravagant." Even Sookie knew that. She nodded.

"What about my work? I work shifts at night with Sam." She asked and hoped that he wouldn't tell her not to work anymore.

"I will talk to him; do you want to keep working?" Sookie was shocked that he actually asked her.

"Yes," she replied hesitant. His words were so disconcerting to her.

"Very well, don't tell anyone about your heritage. And don't tell anyone that you crave my blood." He warned her.

"Why do I crave your blood Eric? I never craved Bill's or anyone else's. It's just yours. I…I licked your blood that morning, in Dallas, when I stayed with you." She blushed furiously.

Eric was surprised once more. "You licked my blood when I was asleep?" He asked Sookie, thinking he must have heard wrong.

"Yes, I just couldn't resist it. Is like I am addicted to your blood and is worst when you are near me." Eric thought that now he was in danger of being drained and for some reason he liked it. She stood in front of him and shyly she asked. "Are we going to…exchange again?"

He smiled at her. "I would not deprive you of this need, my Sookie, come." She took his hand and straddled him again. She liked that position to exchange blood with him.

"Just don't take too much." He warned her and she giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked tracing her vein with his cold finger.

"The fact that you are worried…about me… taking too much of your blood. Are you afraid, Eric, that I will drain you?" She asked in a slow, sexy, and dark voice like she meant it.

"My dear Sookie, you can drain me if you speak to me like that again." He encouraged in his own sensual voice.

She leaned down and didn't even wait for him to tell her to bite him. She did it as if it was the most normal thing for her.

'_Who would've thought fairies were blood thirsty. Damn he tastes so good.'_

'_My Sookie you keep doing that and I will not be able to hold for long.'_

He sank his fangs into her vein; they both drank each other's life essence. What neither of them knew was that each time they exchanged blood they were also taking power from each other. The blood exchanges were going to change them forever. Eric had already experienced the first change and so had Sookie. There was only one reason why a fairy's eyes would turn red, though neither of them knew the reason.

In preparation of courting Sookie, Eric had purchased several things for her, including expensive and elegant outfits. That evening he gave her the first one. He had bought everything that went with each of the outfits. Sookie's mouth fell open when she realized that he had even picked her underwear. He just laughed at her shocked and shy expression. The only thing she didn't have was makeup or anything to fix her hair. However Eric had already made an appointment at a salon. He would enter Fangtasia that evening with Sookie looking splendorous by his side.

Sookie was sitting at the hair salon wearing a strapless, light blue, satin dress, knee length, and silver heels. Eric had also given her jewelry which she objected to, numerous times. Eric reminded her that she was no longer just Sookie; she was to be Eric's bonded so she reluctantly agreed to wear the expensive and dramatic jewelry. Teardrop diamond earrings and matching necklace adorned her ears and neck. While she was waiting for her makeup and her hair to be done she heard the thoughts of those around her.

'…_I wonder what she did to get his attention.' _

'_I don't care that he is a vampire, he is freaking hot.'_

'…_Oh daddy I will love to do your hair and trace those muscles…grrrr.'_

'…_I have heard of him, he is the owner of that vampire bar, but what is this sexy girl doing with someone like him.'_

And it continued on and on. Eric distracted himself with his blackberry, as Sookie got pampered, something he noticed she was not used to, he saw how uncomfortable she was and so he sent her a sexy smile when she turned to stare at him. Sookie's stomach fluttered every time she looked at her sexy vampire. When she was ready they went straight to Fangtasia.

Sometimes reporters went to Fangtasia to interview Eric, since he was a very well known vampire entrepreneur, but Pam handled most of the interviews; he didn't care for such things. Except a few days ago he had agreed to give an interview; he had seen it had a positive impact in his business ventures.

When they arrived, Eric made his way to open the door for Sookie. He took her small hand in his and made an entrance worthy of remembrance. The reporter waiting for him wasted no time; he snapped pictures of them together as soon as they made their way to the front door. Eric gave him his signature smirk while Sookie looked nervous as hell.

Everyone stopped to stare in the direction of the flashes; Eric always entered the bar alone, and so that evening everyone stared at the woman by his side.

'…_What the hell? Who is that fucking bitch…My master didn't bring anyone before.'_

'_She must be very important for him to bring her. I wonder if he is going to marry her.'_

'_Why is my master with her? Why are they holding hands? She will not take my master from me.'_

He led her to his throne; she sat in the same chair as the first night she had gone to Fangtasia.

'_Who would've thought I would sit here again and now I belong to him.'_

Eric was amused by how everyone was staring at them. Now that he had Sookie's blood none of the vermin appealed to him. He would only drink from his Sookie from now on and since she drank from him there was no worry of taking too much.

He stared at her. "Did I tell you, you look stunning, my Sookie." He said softly as he brushed her hand with his lips.

She blushed."Thank you, but don't do that, you are embarrassing me." She replied shyly.

She was afraid to look into his eyes; afraid of what she would find when he spoke to her in that soft tone. Instead she tried to focus on the crowd. Some of the women were sending her looks of jealousy, others of admiration, and others of pure hatred

Eric motioned for one of the waitress to get her attention.

"Yes Master," Ginger greeted him bowing all the way down to the waist.

"What do you want do drink, my Sookie?" Eric asked making sure Ginger heard the words he chose to address Sookie.

"A gin and tonic, thanks," Ginger left dejected by Eric's words, but returned quickly with Sookie's drink. Although Ginger didn't say anything out loud, Sookie was able to hear her unhappy thoughts.

Pam went to greet them properly; she bowed to Eric first then to Sookie so other vampires saw that Sookie was to be respected. Pam's greeting caught Sookie's attention, but she remained silent trying to discern Pam's welcoming gesture.

"Master, there is someone here to see you; he is waiting in your office."

He stood from his chair. "Stay with her until I come back," he ordered Pam.

Pam didn't understand why Eric was so fascinated with Sookie, but she knew what Sookie had done for Eric when Godric had met his final death. Pam was thankful that Sookie had stayed with her master to comfort him. If her master was happy with the human, she would try to like her too.

Eric opened his office to find an old friend waiting for him. He bowed respectfully at him and went to take a seat on his usual chair.

"I suppose you are here because of her." Eric said to his friend.

**A/N: Who do you think is Eric's friend? Do you know what was Sookie's first change?**


	3. I'm tired

**Chapter 3 - I'm Tired**

"Indeed. You have figured she was from my line the moment you tasted her blood did you not?"

"How could I forget, after all I have only had the honor of tasting your blood once, hard to forget my friend. Are you here to claim her?" Eric asked but even if the First Prince of the fairies came to take Sookie from him he would not let him take her he would fight his old friend. He would fight anyone to keep Sookie with him.

"No, I have come to help you, but first you must answer a question for me. Would you leave all this to protect her?" Eric thought that over. He wanted Sookie intensely but would he sacrifice his power for her? Would he risk his live for her? What a fool he already had by bonding with her.

"I think you know my answer. Why ask?" Eric waited for an answer. Niall stood from the chair he was sitting at and began pacing around Eric's office.

"You must not finish the bond tonight. You must wait after Hollows eve. The last exchange should take place at her house." Eric nodded and Niall continued.

"She is most vulnerable during the day I have assigned her a guardian. You must do what you can to keep her safe. Your Queen will find out and will try to take her from you. She will test your bond when she finds out. You must be ready; you know what she is capable of. Most importantly I will remind you of a little fact. Fairies don't turn; I trust you know what I mean?" Niall asked and Eric growled at him. "However you must make _everyone_ believe that you will turn her." Eric was not looking too happy about Niall laying conditions on him.

"You hurt her and I will take her from you." At the thought of him loosing Sookie the beast in him came alive. He hissed at Niall. "I see that you will keep her safe, good, I was not wrong about you years ago and I know I can trust you with her care. She is not just any toy and most definitely not a pet. I should remind you she is from my line therefore she is of royal blood."

"Why had you not contacted her before? Why didn't you claim her before?" Eric asked.

"Because I promised her grandmother I wouldn't approach her unless it was necessary to save her life. I intend to keep good in my promise." Niall explained.

"Can I tell her?" Eric asked because knowing Sookie she was going to ask plenty of questions especially at the fact that they couldn't exchange blood for another three nights. Eric wondered how she would react when she learned about that. He smiled.

"Yes, you may call on me if she is in danger and you are in need of my help. However I don't want to see her. I am afraid I might put her in more danger although I would love to spend time with her. I am sure we will be in contact again, old friend."

Before he left Eric asked. "Why does she crave my blood?" Niall turned to face him and smiled.

"One day you will find out but today is not that day." And just like that Niall vanished from his office.

He stood and left his office to sit by Sookie. She looked so tense; Pam was still next to her.

"Master, the reporter wants to know what she is to you, or do you want me to take the photo he took and glamour him?" Eric had liked the fact of announcing that they were together however since he wouldn't be bound to Sookie for another three nights it was better that there were no pictures of them, yet.

"Take the photo and glamour him to not come back until three nights from now to meet my bonded. In fact I want you to call more reporters for that night."

"Yes Master." She left and Sookie stared at him.

"Why three nights from today?" Sookie asked.

"I will tell you later, when we are at home. Do you wish to make those phone calls now?" It wasn't late. She nodded and Eric took her to his office. First she dialed Merlotte's to speak to Sam and Tara.

"Sookie, where are you? Are you okay cher?" Sam asked obviously concerned for her well being.

"Are you in your office, what I am about to tell you is rather important?" Sookie sighed. She didn't want to go into the details of what led her to where she was but none the less she had to tell Sam.

"Talk I am in my office." Sookie related her horrible experience and Sam listened with no interruptions until she explained what she was going to do or had begun to do with Eric.

"Oh Sookie, I'm sorry you had to do that cher, I hate this but I agree with him. If the Queen is after you, you have to learn to play by their rules. I'm sorry Sookie. Is there anything I can do to help?" Eric motioned for her to hand him the phone. Eric explained to Sam of his plan in as little details as possible Sam of course agreed to change Sookie's schedule and he would let Tara know to take care of her house in her absence. Sam also offered to talk to Jason; he explained to Sookie it was better that way so that they wouldn't overwhelm her with questions. Sookie agreed and was thankful for having a great boss and friend. Once she hung up. She couldn't hold it anymore and began to cry but stopped herself. She would not spill any more tears.

Eric was glad to see that Sookie had found the courage to control herself. He was proud of her. She was very strong. She had to be if she was to stand by his side.

"Is your office soundproof?" Sookie asked and he arched an eye brow.

"Are you getting any ideas my Sookie?" She rolled her eyes.

"Eric!" He smiled.

"Yes my Sookie. Why do you ask?" He was leaning back against his desk and Sookie went to sit to the leather sofa in his office.

"There are three guys trying to enter Fangtasia right now, they are from the Fellowship of the sun." Sookie explained and sighed.

"They are looking for me Eric." He growled.

"How do they know to look here, we just talked to Sam and no one else knows you are here." He asked furious.

"They went to Merlotte's first but they didn't find me there. Somehow they know I work for you so that's why they have come here."

"What are their names?" Eric asked.

"The three are sitting at the bar, Chow is talking to them. Dave, Sean, and Scott."

Sookie heard Eric calling Pam and asking her to bring the three humans to him. Pam glamour them and took them to Eric's office. Pam released them from her glamour so that Sookie could ask why they were after her, but to Sookie it was obvious that Steve had sent them.

'_Shit she is here. Steve told us she was going to be hanging around vamps.'_

"What is your assignment?" Sookie asked one of them.

"To beat you up until you can't breathe you vampwhore." And before anybody else could move there was a blur and Dave was bleeding . Eric had slapped him.

"Watch your language in front of my lover." Eric growled. Sookie gasped and Pam smiled.

"What are you going to do Eric?" Sookie asked. Eric was obviously furious.

"I have an idea." Sookie walked towards Eric's desk grabbed a pair of scissors and was holding one of her curls when Eric removed the scissors from her hand.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I was going to cut a piece of my hair. Glamour them into thinking they succeeded in their mission that way Steve will stay of our backs at least for a while. However Steve required proof." Sookie explained. Eric hesitated for a moment and gave Sookie the scissors back. He hated the idea of her ruining her hair but she was right. Pam glamour them and led them out of Fangtasia.

Eric and Sookie sat at their chairs for another couple of hours and after the bar closed. He called all his employees, vamps and humans.

"From now on Sookie will be coming to the bar every night with me. You must honor and respect her as if it was me. Is that clear?" He asked his employees. The humans were shooting hateful looks at Sookie and some of the vamps where growling specially Clancy.

"Yes Master." They all said in unison. "Is there a problem Clancy?" Eric asked staring at Clancy who was obviously humiliated at the idea of being respectful on honoring a human.

"She is just a human, no offense Master but why must we do this? She is beneath us." Clancy asked not even looking at Sookie.

"I don't have to explain myself but I want all of you to know that Sookie is blood bound to me. And as my bonded you will pay your respects." There were gasps from equally vampires and humans. Clancy was obviously disgusted with the idea but didn't say anything further in the matter. "You may leave."

After the announcement Eric and Sookie return to Eric's home. Bobby had bought the groceries Sookie had requested and other items. She knew she had to stay longer than she initially thought at Eric's house.

When they arrived, Sookie went down to the lair and arranged her groceries. She was surprised that Eric had everything she needed in his lair. His lair was like a human house just underground but all his appliances and electronics where new and expensive she thought. She wondered why he even had a kitchen. The surface of his house looked like a normal house. She thought he did that to keep appearances and so to make the impression that a vampire didn't live there.

Eric was happy looking at Sookie feeling comfortable at his house. The sight of her walking around in his house made him felt warm even though he was always cold. Sookie made him feel alive. However it was time to deliver the bad news.

"We need to talk Sookie." Eric said and motioned her to sit at a leather sofa in the family room.

"Yes."

"I had an unexpected visitor, someone from your family." He said and waited for second to see Sookie's reactions.

"Jason came to see you?" Sookie asked. Eric shook his head. "A fairy relative Sookie." She gasped dumbfounded.

"Tell me." She pleaded.

"You are a descendant of the First Prince Niall Brigant. He has asked me to not finish the bond until three nights from today and we must finish the bond at your house. He didn't explain why. So you must stay here with me until then and _we are not to exchange blood until then_. He assigned you a guardian during the day to watch over you. I don't know who the guardian will be." He stopped thinking Sookie will be overwhelmed by all this.

"So I can't have your blood anymore?" She asked disappointed.

"No, my Sookie is very important that you promise me not to take my blood while I sleep. We have to wait, it is very important otherwise Niall wouldn't have brought it up, do you understand." She nodded.

"Promise me Sookie."

"I promise." She muttered and crossed her arms over her chest. He laughed. "Is not funny." She said angrily. Eric roared with laughter.

"I think it is my Sookie, I can't wait to tell Pam." Eric mused.

"No, please don't tell her. She is going to make fun of me." Sookie pleaded. He shook his head.

"No my Sookie I think this is very fun. I would've never thought of you craving my blood. I'm going to enjoy teasing you until then." She stood from the sofa and went to Eric's room. He was still laughing.

She looked in his closet for another one of his shirts so she could remove the dress she was wearing. When he walked in the room she was wearing his shirt. She went to the bed without saying another word. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore him.

"My Sookie I want my good night kiss." He hovered over her face.

"You are not going to get one tonight." She said upset and added a "hhhm" at the end. He slid a hand under the covers and found Sookie's legs; she tried to push him away to no avail. "Come my Sookie is torture enough having you in my bed and not being able to take you."

"Eric!"

"I want my good night kiss my Sookie." He slowly pressed his lips to her neck and she shivered. He licked her neck and she moaned. She was holding the covers with such force that she thought she was going to rip them apart. She was really trying not to jump him. However she thought she couldn't just have sex with him because she was sexually attracted to him. She stared into his beautiful icy blue eyes and there were no more words he needed. He slowly leaned down and kissed her. He touched every part of her mouth with his tongue and she didn't fight him this time. She traced his fangs with her tongue and she loved the feeling of them. Once they were done acquainting themselves with each other's mouth. The kiss deepened. Neither of them wanted to let go. Sookie had a hold of his beautiful hair; he stopped to let her breathe for a few seconds and returned for another kiss that lasted just as long.

Moments later Eric rolled over with Sookie in his arms. He was nuzzling her hair and was holding her hand.

"What else did he tell you?" She asked after a long silence.

"He warned me about the Queen. He also said that we must make everyone believe I'm going to turn you."

"But you are not going to turn me right?" She asked terrified. She didn't want to become a vampire.

"No my Sookie, you cannot be turned. I asked him why you crave my blood." Eric said. Sookie moved to look at his face.

"What did he say?" She asked expectantly.

"He said one day we would find out but not now." She rested her head on his shoulder and suddenly realized that Jessica must be alone. She didn't give crap about Bill anymore but it wasn't Jessica's fault either. Besides she really liked Jessica in a sense they were both forced to do something neither of them wanted.

"I should call Jessica. But I don't know what to tell her about Bill. She is going to ask me why I'm with you?" Sookie said.

"I'll ask Pam to check in on her. We don't want her to know what we are up to." Eric explained.

"Eric what are you going to dress up as on Halloween?"

"As me." He snorted. Sookie smiled Pam's plan was going to work out perfectly. She started to like Pam.

"Tell me more about my relative. How long have you known him? Can I meet him?" Sookie asked.

"We are old acquaintances; he is very old and powerful. You can't meet him. He promised your Grandmother that he would not approach you unless it was a life or dead situation."

"I guess that explains why I always felt different even apart from my telepathy."

"Yes, my Sookie you are different."

"Do you think Bill knew about my fairy blood?"

"I doubted he hasn't lived long enough to know I don't even think he has ever seen a fairy before." Eric was playing with her hair and Sookie was tracing circles in his abdomen.

"What do they look like? The only fairy I know is thinker bell and I doubt that Niall looks anything like that."

"Actually they look like humans but they are very handsome and have pointy ears. Is dangerous for them to be around vampires they are intoxicating to us." Eric explained.

"I guess that explains why you were so attracted to me." She said sounding disappointed.

"No, you smell different than any other humans but that is not the reason I was attracted to you." He kissed her hand softly "Sleep we will talk more tomorrow." She closed her eyes and fell asleep. The next day Eric awoke screaming and Sookie ran to his bedroom.

"What is it Eric?" Sookie asked concerned.

"I had a nightmare; I'm not used to having dreams." He explained.

"What were you dreaming about?" She asked thinking what could he possible dream about to scare him. For God sakes she never thought that Eric would be scared of anything.

"You, I was dreaming I lost you. I'm tired Sookie." She nodded; she thought he was saying he needed to rest.

"You rest is mid day." She said and was about to walk out the bedroom when he continued with this explanation.

"I'm tired of pretending I don't care for anyone. I'm tired of having to suppress my feelings. I'm tired of showing that I only care for myself when is not true." He said with a hand over his face.

"You miss him, don't you?" It was not necessary to explain who she was referring to.

"Yes, I know I never said anything to you after that day because I didn't want to bring it up. I hated the idea of you taking care of me. It made me feel so vulnerable so helpless and yet you make me feel so strong at the same time. I don't want to pretend with you anymore Sookie. I want to show you the real me but it will be just between you and me to the rest of the world I will always be mean badass vampire Sheriff of area 5." He sat on the bed and she came over to sit next to him. Of course he was naked so she covered what she could of his body, so she could actually focus on the conversation. He laughed at her gesture.

"Where do you want to start?" Sookie asked.

"Ask me anything you want to know about me, but I warn you I'm evil be prepared for answers you are not going to like."

"The other day when I asked you if you would hurt me you said you couldn't control yourself when you were enraged, were you like that too when you were human. Where you always so violent?" Sookie asked looking straight at him.

"Yes, my father was actually proud of me on that side, is like I didn't have a conscience I guess. I didn't care when I hurt or killed people. I didn't feel anything when I fought except this rage, this power inside of me and fighting was the only way to be at ease. My father always celebrated when I killed people so I never felt bad about it. I guess that's the only reason I'm a good vampire. I had no remorse Sookie." Sookie was amazed at his confession and it freaked her out too. If he was like that when he was human it made sense why he was such strong badass vampire as he put it.

"When did you start noticing you were suppressing your feelings?" She asked him.

"When I met you I made myself believe that I was only intrigued by you. However, in Dallas Isabel noticed my infatuation for you. I tried to tell her that I didn't care about you but I did. I heard the bell boy telling Bill that you and Godric where at the church. As soon as I heard I left and went looking for both of you. First I thought I left to save Godric but I was just lying to myself. I never had made a decision in the heat of the moment except when I offered myself to Steve to let you go. As soon as the words left my mouth I realized what I had done and I couldn't believe it." He paused for a moment and continued.

"When we were at Godric's state Bill told me to never speak to you again that you would never be mine that I was powerless and I couldn't have you. His comment enraged me I wanted to take you from there with me but Godric stopped me. He said that you deserved better, that you should have the option of whether you wanted to be with me or not. When I saw the human walked in the lair and saw his intentions. I couldn't stop myself and I threw myself in front of you to shield you. I didn't want anything to happen to you. I was still enraged at Bill's words I saw an opportunity to get closer to you and I took it. I know you are upset over it but it was worth it." He smiled up at her. She was upset again at the bullet stunt and threw a pillow to his face. He caught it and laughed.

"Did you really believe I was dying?" He asked amused.

"You should've seen your face, and well you were bleeding everywhere…Somehow I didn't want you to die." Sookie went back to that moment and thought that she really didn't want nothing to happen to Eric. She felt something else at that moment but she didn't want to admit that she had feelings for Eric but she did since the first night they met.

"Are you sure or was it my blood that you wanted?" He asked teasingly.

"I wasn't craving you blood then, it was afterwards and I don't want to talk about it anymore." He laughed and she went over to hit him but of course she couldn't really hurt him.

"What did you think when you first saw me?" He asked out of the blue.

"Are you sure you want the truth?" She asked raising her eyebrows. He nodded.

"Okay you asked for it. I thought you were an egotistical, self-centered, arrogant bastard." She said.

"Wow, I didn't know I caused such an impression. Really tell me the truth, you were staring at me were you not attracted to me?" He asked.

"You know you are attractive but that was not the reason I was staring at you, I felt you when you tried to glamour me. I felt your mind touching mine, it was a warm feeling…I heard you." She finished disclosing the secret she was terrified of.


	4. Sookie's Dark Little Secrets

**Chapter 4 – Sookie's Little Dark Secrets**

"What do you mean you heard me?" He asked quizzically.

'_I hope she means she heard me when I was talking to Pam. She is in enough problems as it is. Or did she mean she heard what I was thinking?'_

She gulped.

'_Crap, Sookie you should've kept your mouth shut. What did you think he was going to enjoy knowing you could hear his evil mind? Well it can't be that bad I've only heard him once; maybe that little fact will calm him. Well at least if I die today it would by his beautiful strong hands and with those hot fangs he has.'_

She took a deep breath and tried to sound calm as she spoke, she didn't want to give him the impression that she was scared out of her mind. "I heard what you were commanding me to do, to offer myself to you." She waited for his reaction but he got even whiter as if that was possible.

"Have you heard any other vampire?" She shook her head.

'_Okay, just me. Why? I hope she hasn't said this to anyone else.'_

"Does Bill know?" He asked afraid that her little secret will endanger her even further.

'_I wonder if it was the only time she has heard me. While it's dangerous I like the fact that she can only hear me.'_

"Is that the only time you've heard my thoughts?"

"Yes, I think it only works when you try to glamour me but I don't know I haven't tried that theory, but I don't understand why it only works for you." She said looking down at her hands. She was afraid of his reaction.

'_Why is she so tensed does she think I'm going to kill her over this. I admit if I known this the first night I met her I probably would've locked her up but never killed her. Maybe what we have goes beyond normal attraction; maybe there is something else that links us together.'_

"I'm not upset with you Sookie." He took her hand "Is not your fault but don't tell anyone else okay. Should we test this theory of yours?" He asked smiling at her.

"Why would you want to do that?" She asked skeptically.

'_Why would he want to do that maybe he just wants to prove that I can and then what, throw me over a bridge or something. No he wouldn't waste my precious blood. Right? Yeah keep dreaming Sookie.'_

"Because it could be handy if we were able to communicate at least one way with no one knowing."

'_Okay that was a close one; I get to live for another few years I hope. He is right, no one knows that I can read his mind and it would be helpful in the future. That sounds promising.'_

"I guess you are right, go ahead." Eric pushed his power in to her mind.

_Kiss me my Sookie._

"Really of all the things you could think of, you want a kiss." He smiled.

"That's very handy." They stared at each other and then he said changing the subject. "Last night I forgot to tell you something. We are going to pretend we don't know about the Queen's plans. We have to make up a story as to why you came to me." Eric explained.

"Why can't we say you took me, that sounds more like you." She said scowling at him.

"Because I couldn't take you since you were with Bill, I would be punished; otherwise I would've tried that sooner. I think we should say that when you were in the bathroom you decided that it was me you wanted to be with so you determined to decline Bill's proposal and came to me on your own free will which is partially true." He smirked. Sookie rolled her eyes. But then she thought that was the perfect way to get back at Bill if he ever cared about her that is and even then the Queen would just hate him for losing her to Eric.

"I like your plan, but only because I want to say those words to Bill if he ever gets back. I'm so going to enjoy the look on his face when he finds out I'm with you." Sookie said and Eric smiled.

"My Sookie I like your evil little mind. I was planning on killing Compton for what he did to you but I think this would be even better." He said amused at Sookie's reaction.

"I'm tired of people walking all over me. I'm afraid of being taken but I trust you to keep me safe. Now you should go back to sleep it is still early." She said.

"No, I rather spend the rest of the day with you. I only need a couple of hours of sleep. We should do something together." He smirked and Sookie rolled her eyes but decided not to play his game and trying to ignore the heat in his eyes she asked.

"What would you like to do?" She was clueless as to what he liked to do asides from having sex with her. She hoped he would say something else because she was not going to have sex with him even if he was so freaking hot and naked in that comfy bed of his.

"What were you doing before I woke." He didn't want to push her in the sex department. He knew she would come to him eventually. They slept together almost naked so he thought it wouldn't take her long to yield to him.

"I was eating and watching TV." Her stomach growled reminding her she didn't finish eating.

"I think you should continue eating I'll be over in a sec and we could watch TV together." She jumped of the bed and went to where she was sitting which was in the floor in front of the TV. He came over seconds later. He smiled at her and sat next to her on the floor. He was watching her eat and she was watching the TV when she noticed he was only staring at her.

"Uhm…do you want to watch something else?" She asked swallowing really hard. His stare made her nervous and if his eyes had laser sight like Superman she would be practically naked.

"No I like what I am looking at." He was not wearing a shirt, just pants. He remembered then what she had said about the man she had killed.

"Sookie who did you kill?" She froze. She sighed, he would have to know eventually anyway so why hide is not like she was a murderer.

"You know when I came to your bar that first night the pictures of those women I showed you?" He nodded and she continued. "This man, Rene, he killed them. He also killed my grandmother but I was the intended victim. He killed more women too, even his own sister. He tried to kill me, Sam tried to help me but Rene hurt him and in order to save my life and Sam's I killed him, he beat me pretty bad though."

Eric didn't know what to say. Sookie was so vulnerable but she fought to live to save her life. Once again Sookie had proven to him how strong she was.

"When you go back to your house, I'm going to hire someone to watch over you during the day, given you'll have your guardian, I want to hire someone." Sookie thought about it she didn't like it one bit but it would be pretty stupid on her part to say no. After the Queen finds out that she was bound to Eric things were going to be difficult.

"Thanks Eric." He expected her to put up a fight.

"What no ranting?" He asked.

"No, I know I'm in deep shit, it would very stupid of my part to wonder alone during the day."

"Do you want to learn how to fight? I can teach you." He offered. After thinking that over she knew that if she was ever confronted it would be by a supe and there was no way she was going to overcome one. She knew self defense so if it was a human she could get free.

'_Yeah and that helped you with Gabe, he was about to rape you if it wasn't for Godric. Well he was huge and strong. Maybe I should think about it.'_

"I don't think it would help if I was confronted by a vamp or a supe. I know enough self-defense to get free from a human attacker. I'll think about it but I appreciate the thought." He nodded and stood up. He pulled his blackberry from his office and dialed a number. He went to sit next to Sookie again.

"Alcide Hervaux I think I have an opportunity for you to settle your father's debt to me. How would you like to be a body guard?" Sookie just stared at him paying attention the conversation.

"I want you to watch over a very important person for me. Why don't you stop by the bar tonight you will meet her and then you can make your decision." He stared at Sookie and she blushed.

"Is settled then, I will see you tonight." Eric hung up.

"Who is he?" Sookie asked.

"His father owes me a lot of money. I worked it out with him to pay me with a favor. He is reliable. If you don't like him I can hire someone else."

"If you trust him to keep me safe that's enough for me. I'm not going to be picky about it." He nodded.

The rest of the afternoon went by fast. They discussed of things they wanted to do together and Eric asked Bobby to get them a couple of games they wanted to play together. At night they both got ready to go to Fangtasia. Sookie was again wearing a pretty dress and nice jewelry. Eric actually decided to show her the closet he had full of garments for her. She shook her head in disbelief and thinking how long he had been thinking of taking her.

That night she just let her hair loose and now she had make up thanks to Bobby so it wasn't necessary to go over to the salon. When they arrived at Fangtasia Sookie ordered her usual drink and smiled at Eric a couple of times. Pam came over minutes later to greet them.

"Sookie, I have everything you will need for tomorrow's celebration." Pam smirked at her master and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Already making plans behind my back?" He asked.

"You can't order her to tell you. Promise, is a surprise." Sookie asked.

"I promise." He said hesitant.

"You will enjoy it master." Pam added. In that moment a tall man walked inside Fangtasia. He had green eyes and black hair. He was bulky. He strode over to Eric.

"Eric." He greeted.

"Alcide let's go in to my office. Come my Sookie." Eric stood and took Sookie's hand and they walked to Eric's office. When the door was closed Eric began the introductions.

"Alcide this is Sookie Stackhouse, she is my bonded. This is the woman I want you to protect." Eric explained.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hervaux." Sookie greeted him but there was something fuzzy about his mind. She couldn't really hear his thoughts. She was pretty sure he was not a vamp.

"Nice to meet you too Miss. Stackhouse. Are you going to provide more details as to what I am supposed to protect her from?" Alcide asked.

"Is going to be a challenge I will give you the details if you agree. You know I have many enemies." Eric said and Alcide nodded.

"Very well why don't you seat and I will fill you on the details." After Eric explained who would be after Sookie Alcide was shocked. _'How could a girl like her have so many enemies already? She looks human and smells like human too, but she smells sweet. I wonder why a pretty girl like her got involved with Eric and bond to him none the less. I'll ask her later when we are alone.'_

Eric told him where she lived and what her usual schedule was. She told him he could go over to Bon Temps to familiarize himself with the area. Eric explained that she was not going back to her house in a couple of days but he would let him know. After they had agreed on all the details Alcide left the bar.

"What do you think my Sookie?" Eric asked her.

"What is he? He is not human." Sookie asked.

"He is a Were, how do you know he is not human?" He asked.

"His thoughts are hard to read, his mind feels like Sam's, he is really a Werewolf, I have never seen one before." Eric was amused by her reaction.

"Yes my Sookie let's go outside. I have to come back to the office to take care of some things but it will not take long. I'll ask Pam to stay with you and no more going behind my back." He kissed her lightly on the lips and escorted her back to her chair. He called Pam to stay with her again.

'_He kissed me like if we were in a relationship. Why didn't I object? Yeah aside from the fact that he would win a kissing contest all over the world and the fact that he has scrumptious lips and he is so hot, Yeah why didn't I object? Am I starting to like him? To have feelings for him? I definitely feel more comfortable around him.'_

"Do you think he suspects?" Pam asked her. Sookie shook her head. They both smiled broadly thinking how Eric was going to react.

"I wish I was there to see his reaction when he sees you. Do you care for him Sookie?" Pam asked her.

"I do. I care enough for him to fall for his stupid trick over the bullet." Pam smiled.

"Yes, he told me about that. I wish I was there to see his performance." Pam said laughing.

"You should've seen his face, he deserves and Oscar for that and I was so stupid to fall for it, but one day I will make him pay." Pam laughed remembering Eric telling her about how he tricked Sookie. In that moment a vamp Sookie had never seen before walked towards them. It was a sturdy man with brown skin. He nodded to Sookie and then greeted Pam.

"Rasul, are you visiting?" Pam asked and he nodded.

"Who is this lovely lady, you smell delicious." He froze for a second and gave Pam a questioning look.

"He is in his office. I believe he is waiting for you." The vampire Rasul who was dressed nicely for vamp at least that's what Sookie thought strode over to Eric's office.

"Who is he?" Sookie asked.

"A friend, Eric knew he was in the area and wanted to talk to him. He really likes humans." Pam explained. After moments later Pam motioned to Sookie to go back to Eric's office.

"My Sookie, you've met Rasul I believe." Eric asked.

"Yes."

"He was able to tell what you are just by your scent. No worries he is not going to tell. In fact he wants to watch over you at night. Would this be okay with you my Sookie?" Eric asked.

"I thought I would be with you at night." She said skeptically.

"Yes when you are here, however I want him to drive you here and drive you back home. I will drive you back home whenever possible but there will be times that I would not be able to and I don't you to be alone." Eric explained, there were times when he would not be able to be with Sookie. He didn't want to overwhelm her with his plans.

"Okay, but where would he stay during the day?" She asked.

"Don't worry I will take care of that. Will you be here tomorrow for Hollows eve?" Eric asked Rasul.

"Yes, I would not miss it for the world. I was right to come back. I was bored and you always seem to get yourself in trouble. Life is exciting around you" Rasul said. Sookie laughed.

"I guess he knows you pretty good." Sookie said and with that they all left the office .Eric and Sookie stayed only for a couple of more hours.

When they got home Sookie slept on Eric's shirt again. She went to bed and turned away from him because she knew he was getting undress and it was hard enough to stay away from him as the time passed. She knew he would ask her for his good night kiss. She waited and felt him hit the bed. Five minutes later and nothing he didn't say anything nor did he move. Maybe he was tired and fell asleep she thought.

'_I won't ask her today I want her to want to kiss me. I want her to want me, to desire me as I desire her.'_

He moved so that he laid sideways on the bed but her back was to him. He waited for her to turn to face him but she didn't.

'_Here we go he will ask me now. Should I just turn? If he asks me I will kiss him. Why isn't he asking me?'_

It was about five minutes while they both were debating of what to do next and fighting on not giving in on the next step.

Sookie finally turned to look at him. The stare on his eyes reflected disappointment but as soon as he saw her face his expression changed to joy.

'_I wonder why he was disappointed or was that sadness that I detected on his expression earlier. Why is he just staring at me? I looked directly on his eyes and got lost in that blue madness. He is so handsome I wonder why he wants me of all the women he could have.'_

'_I would like to know what she is thinking right now. Would she ever want me or be with me or would I always have to pursue her. I guess is too soon for her to want me. Maybe if I close my eyes it would be easier for her.'_

He closed his eyes but didn't move. She kept staring at him studying every inch of his hard handsome face.

'_What would he think if he knew how much I want to touch him? I want to kiss him. Is he giving up on me? Is that why he closed his eyes? I lifted my hand slowly from under the covers and I placed it on his cheek. His face was cool but I noticed his lips curled a little. I have always wanted to touch his face like this not when he was sleeping. I want him to feel my touch. I traced his eyebrows, his closed eyes, his nose. I lingered on his lips. I rubbed my finger over his lower lip a couple of times. I know I will be with him for the rest of my life._

_I thought of a million reasons why I shouldn't kiss him but at the end my body's wants won. There was no further excuse; I was going to be his so I wanted to know what it would feel to kiss him. I stopped arguing with myself I leaned in closer to him. I stared at his scrumptious lips. My nose touched his; he opened his eyes slightly probably to see what I was up to. His gaze lingered on my lips. As I approached his lips I felt butterflies in my stomach and my heart fluttered. I brushed my lips against his but he didn't move. I sucked his lower lip and he did the same. He pulled me closer to him and I began my exploration of his lips. He responded to my touch allowing me to take over the kiss which he never had. I ran my tongue over his lips and sucked his lips again. He parted his lips and I found his fangs where completely out. I traced my tongue over them. My hand was still on his cheek. I entwined my fingers in his fine hair while I was kissing him. I kissed him for a long, long time. Minutes passed and I couldn't have enough of him. I stopped for a minute but didn't move away. I went to kiss him again, more passionately this time but again he let me take over, the kiss felt so different, but I loved the sensation. I loved kissing Eric. But did he like it?'_

'_Never in my life had a woman kissed me like Sookie has. Her lips are so soft, so warm. It felt like she had never kissed anyone, like if she was always the one being kissed. I allowed her to kiss me because I wanted to know what she liked. She did so many things to my lips and she never ran out of breath. It was the longest kiss in my 1000 years the most beautiful and the most passionate kiss. From that kiss I learned one thing. My Sookie liked me and wanted me, I would wait for her. Tonight I learned that some things are worth waiting for definitely worth waiting for.' _

After Sookie was done kissing Eric she rested her cheek against his and rubbed it slightly. She didn't know she was doing it or that she was even closer to him. His arms were just holding her but he didn't pull her closer. She sighed and rested her head on his chest her arm was draped over his body. She closed her eyes and Eric stroke her back.

"Good night my Sookie." He finally said.

"Good night Eric." She didn't want to sleep yet. She wanted to savor this moment. Her heart was still bouncing around her chest.

"Sookie?"

"Mmmm."

"I liked how you kissed me. Have you ever kissed anyone before?" She frowned.

"You know I have, I have kissed Bill and you." She didn't understand his question.

"No, you didn't understand my question. I have seen Bill kiss you and I have kissed you but _have you ever kissed someone_?" He was right. She was always the one being kissed and she kissed them back but they always led the kiss.

"No, I guess you are my first one. Did you really like it?" She asked blushing. He felt her face get warm and he knew she was blushing. He lifted her face so she could look at him.

"Yes my Sookie this is and will always be the best kiss of my life." He brushed her lips slightly against hers. "Good night my Sookie." She rested her head against his chest with a stupid grin on her face. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. She didn't think she could fall sleep right away she was so excited but eventually she did.

Eric was happy to see that the relationship between them was growing stronger and Sookie was accepting him. He hadn't lied about the kiss. He liked it very much and it would be the best kiss of his life and he was even happier to learn that he was the first one she ever kissed like that and he would make sure he would be the only one.

He relished these moments when he watched her sleep. The little human next to him made him feel things he thought he wasn't capable of. He wondered what she would say when she went home and saw what he did. He of course hadn't told her that he wanted to move in with her. He knew she wouldn't live her house so he would make it safer for her and him. He smiled deeply what was she be planning on wearing tomorrow night. She brought a bag of garments with her but she made him promise not to look and he obliged. He couldn't wait; he was excited she took the initiative to wear something special for him whatever that was.

He slept earlier than usual because he wanted to wake up early to spend more time with Sookie. He wanted to play the games they had ordered.

Sookie woke hours later around mid day. She sat crossed legged on the bed looking at Eric. He was so stunning, so male and she knew that probably every woman who saw him would go to his bed immediately but she didn't want to do it because of lust. She wanted to give herself to him totally. She wanted to forget completely about Bill. She wanted to heal her heart. However, that didn't mean she couldn't do other things with him Right? She smiled. There were other things they both could do; she was dying to touch him. To touch that part of him that stirred whenever they kissed. She removed the covers to take a peak. The girl couldn't resist and who could. She wondered if he would feel when he was dead in his sleep. She touched his bottom lip to test it. No movement. Oh yeah she was going to do it.

She licked her lips in anticipation. She lowered her hand slowly and when she finally put her hands on him. She couldn't stop herself anymore. She started doing a movement up and down with her hands slowly. He was so soft and hard. She straddled him and then she stopped.

'_What am I doing, he wouldn't do this to me in my sleep. He is not a piece of meat Sookie. I want to know how he feels I see him and feel him in my hot dreams but is not the same. Is his fault why he sleeps naked, maybe that was why he slept naked he wants me to touch him? I can't do it. Yes, you can, you already have. He is so soft and hard I want to kiss him again. Oh God I want him to touch me too. I want him, __**he is mine**__.'_

She was so lost on her debate that she didn't notice when he woke "My Sookie what are you…" He stopped finding that heat in her eyes he was waiting for.

'_Busted. Now what? Continue, no, no, no, I shouldn't have done this. Crap.'_

Her cheeks where flaming hot "I'm sorry, is just that…I…I am really sorry." She tried to move away but he held her in place by holding her from her hips.

"Don't my Sookie; don't go continue what you were doing. I want you to do it. I know you are not ready to give yourself to me. I'll wait until you are ready but I want to feel your touch. Touch me little one, I want to feel your hands on me." She stared at him and saw the same heat in his eyes that was probably in hers.

He smelled her arousal and grew even harder. When her little hands finally touched him he moaned.

"Sookie!"

She continued her movements from earlier, but faster and harder. Occasionally she leaned down to press kisses to his abdomen and she traced his hard muscles. She could feel him almost finishing and he stopped her.

"Can I touch you my Sookie? I promise I won't take you. I want to finish _with_ you." She smiled she definitely wanted that. She nodded. He removed her shirt and rolled her over the bed. He stared at her for long moments appreciating the view of her in his bed. She was so beautiful to him, so small and she was his.

"My Sookie, you are so beautiful." Holding her gaze he leaned down slowly to kiss her passionately and then he left her mouth to kiss her breasts. "You taste so good." Sookie was breathless and hot and her heart was racing inside her chest. She had never felt anything like this when she was with Bill. Eric made her feel the most beautiful woman in the universe. His touch was gentle and made her burn for him. She felt his hands moving down slowly to her abdomen, playing with her, teasing her and she knew what he was going to do. She wanted him to do it and was practically at the point of begging him for more when he slid a finger inside of her.

"Oh Eric!" She stared at him and he continued stroking her slowly. She was so wet for him, so hot and she was so soft.

"I want this, I want to touch you." She said hoarsely.

"Not yet lover." He could barely speak he was so enthralled with her body. He kissed her greedily. He moved down to taste her core she was sweet to him. He had never tasted anything like her before. Sookie gasped when she felt his tongue on her.

She had seen what he can do at the bar, she occasionally saw the thoughts of women he had been with but she didn't expect it to be like this, so good, so perfect. He was perfect.

"Oh God Eric, I'm so hot…I want to touch you please." She begged and he growled. He moved to kiss her on her mouth and she couldn't take it anymore. Her hands found his erection and she began stroking him as she had before. He wanted to bite her and drink from her but he couldn't do it. They had to wait.

"My Sookie!" He moaned.

"Eric!" She whispered and then he felt her climax and he climaxed with her. He leaned down to taste her again. He hadn't had enough and wanted more. He wanted her to climax again, he wanted to hear his name on her lips and hear those little noises she made.

He teased her with his tongue and his fangs. She entwined her hand on his hair and was pushing him deeper inside of her.

"Do you like it my Sookie?" He asked her while he slid two fingers inside of her.

"Oh yes…Oh Eric I never…Oh God." He smiled.

"You are so tight my Sookie." He went back to tease her with his tongue again but he left his fingers inside.

"I'm so close…Eric…please…don't stop." He made her climax again and she screamed his name again. He went to kiss her again.

He stared at her in awe he loved his reflection on those beautiful blue eyes of her. In that moment he knew he wanted to see his reflection on those eyes forever. Something stir in his chest something he had been ignoring that made him feel whole, warm and at that point he hated the fact that his heart was dead, but he wasn't, he was alive. He felt alive because of Sookie, Sookie was his heart. After the kiss last night and what had just happened between them he knew that he had been empty. He took pleasure with other women but there was always something that was missing. With Sookie he had filled his emptiness, what was missing before he had found in Sookie and it wasn't that Sookie gave him something it was something he was giving Sookie. He wanted to blurt out the words that were in his chest.

'_I want to tell her. I want her to know how I feel. My heart feels like is going to explode if I don't' _

He was deep lost in thought he didn't notice when a tear rolled down his eye.

"Eric you are crying. Are you okay?" Sookie was confused. She thought they just had shared a wonderful moment. Something was different about his eyes. They were shining like if he had just come alive. He looked so different to her in that moment. She didn't understand why he was crying. His face indicated that he was happy. His eyes reflected the joy. '_Why is he crying? Did I do something wrong?'_

"My Sookie…I …"


	5. Eric's Girlfriend

**Chapter 5 – Eric's Girlfriend**

Eric couldn't think of another way to say the words to express his feelings "I'm in love with you my Sookie." Eric said in a soft serious tone. Sookie didn't not what to say, she was speechless.

_'I can't believe what I just heard. How could he, we have been together for just two days. Is not logical for someone to fall in love that fast, that easy. Yet the look in his eyes reflects what his words say. Eric Northman is in love with me and I am on my way of loving him too.'_

"Oh Eric I don't know what to say. I want to give you my heart but it is still broken. Would you wait for me Eric?" Sookie asked afraid she could regret her words later but she was not ready.

"I'll wait a hundred years my Sookie. Just tell me I have a chance at winning your heart."

"Yes, Eric." He leaned slowly and kissed her softly, in earnest.

'_She is so beautiful and I love the touch of her skin on mine. I love everything about her. I will wait for her I know she already started developing feelings for me. I can feel it through the bond. Yes I'll wait, I will earn her trust and I will win her heart.'_

"Would you like to bathe with me?" Eric asked and Sookie agreed. Eric got up and got the bath tub ready he came moments later back in the room to carry her to the bathroom. She thought it was funny. She could've walk but he insisted on carrying her to the bath. The tub was huge so they both fitted there comfortably. Sookie was between Eric's legs with her back against his chest. She felt his huge erection pressed against her. She turned her face to look at him. She had just given him another release and he was still hard.

"Is that a vampire thing?" Sookie asked. Eric was distracted thinking about something else entirely.

"What?" He asked.

"This." She explained caressing his erection. As far as she could remember Bill was not hard all the time. Maybe it was because Eric was older or more sexual.

"No, is not a vampire thing, is a Sookie thing." He answered with huge grin on his face. She rolled her eyes but smiled too. "Really my Sookie I am only like this around you." She gulped well if he was always hard it was going to be hard to satisfy him. However she didn't want to think about that right now.

He was shampooing her hair when he asked. "Tell me more about you Sookie, I want to know you."

"What do you want to know?" She asked savoring his gentle care for her. She couldn't believe he was washing her.

'_He is so different I never pictured Eric to be so caring or loving with me. I always pictured him to be a murderer and selfish, only caring about him and taking pleasure for himself. His touch is gentle; he makes me feel loved and safe. I was wrong about him. I want to give him my heart but I'm afraid what if he hurts me too? Yet I know after we finish the bond, I will always be with him but even then something tells me we will be together no matter what.'_

"Your favorite things, what makes you happy, things you enjoy." He continued washing her hair.

"Okay only if you do the same. I'll tell you of something and you tell me soothing too." She requested.

"Okay, but this will be only between us." He reminded her and she nodded.

"My favorite color is blue. I know yours is red, or am I wrong?" She asked.

"No, you are right my favorite color is red, in fact you just reminded me of something. You know that first night you walked in my bar. Do you remember what you were wearing?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I remember it was a white dress with red flowers." She gulped suddenly realizing where this conversation was heading.

"You know my Sookie when I saw you that night I wanted you and I knew I was going to have you and I always get what I want. You are so beautiful and that scent of yours and wearing that dress. If I wasn't hard right now, I would be getting hard again. I wanted to take you into my office over my desk and make you scream my name." He said with a very dark sexy voice. Sookie could just see it happening and at that moment she wanted it too. She smiled and thought she could play this game too.

"You know I still have that dress at home." She turned to look at his expression and was very satisfied with the response. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you?" He asked bemused.

"I could wear it for you one day, if you are nice to me when we go back to my house." He growled and she laughed. Eric was happy; she was practically inviting him to her house and was thinking about them in long terms. "You can chase me around the house; I can pretend to be a terrified little human and you the mean hungry vampire." She continued.

"My Sookie if you don't stop I'm not going to wait for you to offer yourself to me. I am hard and you are only making things worse." He said in hoarse voice. She turned to face him. She started pressing butterfly kisses on his neck, his jaw, his lips, and his closed eyelids.

"Since I'm causing you pain, I'll help you. What do you want me to do to you Eric?" She asked in a slow sensual voice.

Eric was lost. He liked this playful Sookie. He just wanted to feel her around him.

"Take me in to your mouth my Sookie." She knew he was going to ask that and she was prepared to comply. He sat on the edge of the bathtub and opened his legs for Sookie. She held him first in her hands and he closed his eyes waiting to feel those luscious lips around him. When she closed her lips around him he groaned. He was holding her wet hair in his hands. He needed to hold on to something or he was going to lose it.

"Oh my lover, you feel so good…so good…so warm." He said and she smiled in satisfaction. She wanted him to only want her. She didn't want him to go to other women so she had decided that until she completely gave herself to him. She would ease him and she loved it. When he climaxed he looked down at Sookie.

"My Sookie!" He smiled at her.

'_You will be mine too, only mine.'_ Sookie thought but she didn't understand why she was becoming so possessive of him.

After the long, long bath Sookie and Eric were at the family room. They were reading the instructions on how to play UNO.

"Since neither one of us knows how to play this game and we can't cheat how about we make a bet?" Eric asked.

"Okay what do you have in mind?" Sookie asked.

"For every game you win I will let you kiss me however you want and for every game I win I get to kiss you however I want." Sookie thought that over neither of them was going to lose and besides it was only kisses right? After what happened in the room and in the bathroom she felt more comfortable around him.

"All right how many kisses per game?" Sookie asked.

"Five." Eric answered. She nodded in agreement.

By the third game Eric was upset because Sookie had won all three games. Sookie was waiting for him to make his next move and she was thinking on what they could do next. She was staring at her cards when she saw a blur and then Eric threw a green card with a huge grin on his face. Sookie remembered he didn't have any more green cards. She threw her cards on his face.

"You cheating a-hole, do you think I wouldn't see that?" He laughed and started running around the house because Sookie was throwing the cards at him. He snuck up on her and threw her on the floor and started tickling her. She started laughing. Eric enjoyed the site of her and the sound of her laugh. He stared at her in awe. He didn't want Sookie to ever hate him so he decided to do something that might not work on his favor but he had to do it. It was a risk he was willing to take.

Sookie was concerned because all of the sudden his beautiful smiling face turned into fear. He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"I want to tell you something. I want to earn your trust. You are probably going to hate me afterwards but I rather you found out from me than from somebody else and ruin what we have now." He sounded terrified but sincere.

"Go ahead." She moved to her side and rested her head on her arm to look at him.

"I have done bad things Sookie to get your attention. I will not regret them. I am also doing bad things because I'm ordered too and because I'm Sheriff. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?" He asked.

"I know, just tell me and then we will go from there." He looked at her and nodded.

"I called Lorena when we were in Dallas because I knew that she would get Bill away from you. You know what I did to Lafayette your friend, but you don't know that he is working for me. He is selling v because I asked him to. He is doing it because he is terrified of me. I am doing it because the Queen ordered me to." He finished and for long moments they both didn't say anything.

Sookie thought about everything he said analyzing every detail. She was thinking that Bill had never been so open and honest with her when she had. She thought of millions of questions to ask and to be upset but she didn't want to ruin the moment. She decided she would ask her questions calmly.

"What were you intentions for calling Lorena, the truth?" Sookie finally asked.

"I knew Lorena and Bill were lovers in the past. I knew if she found out that Bill was with you, she would find a way to get him back. I only wanted to get Bill away from you, so that I could seduce you. I wanted you to come to me, at that moment I thought I only wanted you in my bed. Godric told me that if it wasn't for him you would've been raped. I felt miserable thinking that I was responsible for that. I'm sorry my Sookie."

"Don't take this the wrong way but truly you are a monster." She said calmly.

"I know. However I am capable of good things too, but only for you my Sookie." She frowned.

"Explain."

"Did you know your brother and his girlfriend Amy, kidnapped a vampire for his blood and they killed him afterwards?" Eric asked thinking that probably Sookie didn't know anything about it. She sat and looked at him.

"What? How do you know this?" Sookie was scared shitless because she knew what Eric was capable of and it was his obligation to punish Jason for what he did.

"Lafayette told me. However, I told your brother that I would let this one pass and not to do it ever again."

"You didn't punish my brother because?" She was confused. She saw what he did to Lafayette.

"Because he is your brother my Sookie, I wanted you to be mine to come to my bed, but my intentions were never to hurt you." Sookie thought that he really wanted her and he knew that if something happened to her brother she would hate him. She didn't understand it though, that was before they were even close. He could've used that to blackmail her and make her go to him but he didn't.

'_He did something good for me when it was his job to punish my brother. I don't understand him; I misjudge him I don't know what kinds of things he had to go through to survive. He might have done terrible things but he chose to do something good for me. God do I even deserve him? I don't think he is evil though.'_

She couldn't intervene, the orders from the Queen were vampire stuff and there was nothing she could about it. However she would look for a way to get Lafayette out. Thinking about the Queen she thought of something she wanted to ask Eric now that he was being honest with her.

"Why do you want me Eric?" He moved to his side and rested his head on his arm just like Sookie. He stroke her soft face and her hair. He smiled up at her.

"First I wanted you because you rejected me, you were not afraid of me, you intrigued me. I liked it when you slapped me; I like it when you fight me. You make me feel alive and warm, I like your feisty spirit, I want you because of who you are and what you make me feel but most of all I want you because you make me feel. Do you know you are the only human who has ever slapped me and gotten away with it?" She smiled.

"Why did you let me slap you? You could've stopped me."

"Yes I could've but I saw the anger, the fire in your eyes and I wanted to feel your hand on my face even if it was to hurt me. I just wanted you to touch me." She laughed.

"Wow, you let me slapped you so I could touch you? I've never heard of someone doing that to get a girl's attention."

"I took what I could, you didn't hurt me, I just felt your little hand on my face." He smiled at her.

"So I have another question." He nodded. "How come you didn't stop Longshadow, he was going to kill me and you didn't do anything to stop him."

"Because I was sure Bill wouldn't let anything happen to you. I thought he was in love with you then, but now it makes sense. He did it because he was under the Queen's orders to protect you. I had my suspicions that he was up to something. I asked him that day if he was in love with you…" He stopped he didn't want to hurt Sookie.

"Go on its okay, is better that I know." He rolled to lie in his stomach and got even closer to Sookie.

"His words _'Sookie must be protected.'_ When I heard that I knew he was definitely up to something. There is something else too. I think he was trying very hard to control you but he failed. Before we made our deal to go to Dallas I asked him if I could hire you to go to Dallas with me to find Godric and he refused even when you had agreed to help every time I needed to use your skills." She thought about his response. It actually made sense. Bill had never been truthful with her. Now that she thought about it, if he would've been forthcoming about the Queen's plans. They could've look for way out together, that is if he really cared for her. She began to understand that she was nothing to him. He was just following orders.

"He never told me that." She said. "So, you don't want me for my telepathy?" She asked afraid of his response.

"No, I only used your telepathy as a tool to be close to you, but that is not why I want you now or why I wanted you before. I feel something strong pulling me towards you, something I have never felt before even when I was human. Yes your scent is exquisite and your blood too but it's something else, I can't explain it. I know I will never let you go, and is not because I am possessive is because I can't, something in me tells me we belong together that we are meant to be together." She also felt what Eric was describing she felt it the first time she saw him at Fangtasia, yeah who wouldn't look at him he is so…well handsome, strong and male but she also felt what he was describing. The fact that she was able to hear his mind and his touch made her feel a tingling inside her like she had found something she desperately needed except she didn't know she was looking for him or needed him.

Eric had made it very clear that he wanted _her _from the beginning even when he didn't know about her telepathy. He used what he could to get close to her, but all is fair in love and war and he was definitely a fighter.

"Maybe you are not as evil as you think you are." Sookie said after a few minutes had passed in silence between them.

"Why do you say that?" He asked puzzled.

"Because, you got yourself your own little human fairy." She straddled him and stared at him. She traced his lips with her finger and leaned down to kiss him. She was only wearing his shirt. He caressed her legs. She bit his lower lip. She invaded his mouth and he let her. Ending the kiss she said "Fourteen." He smiled.

'_I can't wait for her to give me the other fourteen kisses; maybe I should lose all the games? No I want to kiss her too. I want to win at least one game.'_

"One last game maybe I can win this time?" He asked.

"No cheating." She stared at him and he smiled. Finally Eric won the last game. He knew he was going to kiss her after they came from Fangtasia and she had no idea what kisses were waiting for her.

"Come is time for us to get ready to go to Fangtasia." He stood up and held her up.

"Get ready and when you are finished, I want you to wait out here while I get ready." He cocked an eye brow.

"You are not going to let me watch, you are going to make me wait here." He asked.

"Yes Viking you are going to wait here."

"My Sookie let me see what you are going to wear." He pleaded. Sookie chuckled.

"No, I want to surprise you. Now go. I assure you, you are going to like it." He growled and went to this bedroom cursing saying how women were so manipulative or something along those lines. Sookie laughed. Eric was ready in less than five minutes. He sat on the sofa and waited for Sookie. He asked her every five minutes if he could go watch and Sookie said no every time.

"For the twentieth time I told you I would come to you when I am ready stop pushing me or I will make you wait longer. Are all men like that? I just want to make sure you like it, can't you wait a little longer?" Frustrated with himself he said he would wait patiently. Fifteen minutes later he heard the sound of cling, cling on the floor and he knew she was coming; he stood from the sofa and waited anxiously.

Sookie came to his view and his mouth fell open. Sookie smiled because she succeeded.

"You can close your mouth Viking." She said as she walked towards him very sexy, swaying her hips.

'_Maybe I can just ask her to stay here and take my kisses now. What is she trying to do? I don't think I can hold for very long. I never pictured her wearing those clothes to please me.'_

"For Odin my lover what are you wearing, what is your custom supposed to be?" He asked. Sookie was wearing a red blouse with long sleeves that slid down her shoulders, a black corset over it with red lace, a mini black leather skirt and black high heel boots. The corset accommodated her bosom beautifully and it was covered partially with the red blouse. Her hair was down in curls and she was wearing a triple horn symbol of Odin pendant. Sookie thought that Pam thought of every detail for her outfit.

"Exactly what you just said, I'm going to Fangtasia dressed as your girlfriend vampire Viking, so what do you think, do I look like your girlfriend?" After Sookie said the word _girlfriend_ something inside Eric's head popped from his past.

**Flashback:**

_"Don't leave Celestine, you can stay another hour."_

_"No Viking is time for me to go. You know my life is going to be over. I appreciate what you did for me. I always wanted to share my bed with you but now it's time for me to go."_

_Celestine stood from the bed blowing a kiss to the Viking sitting on her bed. She got dress while the vampire Viking was watching her. She felt there was something else she needed to do before she left this world but was not certain as to what that was. When she was ready to part she held the hand of the Viking and had her last vision. When the vision was over she smiled. She went to her old wardrobe and extracted a wooden box. She opened and found what she was looking for. Celestine handed the item to the Viking._

_"You are meant to have this. It has been in my family for many years. I am glad that your future girlfriend would be the recipient of this gift. I knew you were meant to have it since you have the male companion. I don't know how you got it but it doesn't matter. You are destined to have it and your future little girlfriend is meant to wear this one. You must give it to her on Hollows Eve."_

_"I don't understand, how would I know who I should give it to?" The Viking asked._

_"You will know, she is a feisty little thing. Good luck Viking." And with that Celestine left her room to part this world. The Viking sat there thinking Celestine had lost her mind. However, he kept her gift._

**End of Flashback:**

"Eric, are you even paying attention to me. Eric!" Nothing, Eric had a blank expression on his face he had been like that for at least two minutes.

'_Is it possible for Vampires to go in to shock?'_

Sookie didn't know what to do to break the trance he was under. So she slapped him and finally he stared at her.

"I'm sorry but you were scarring me. What happened to you?"

"Wait here; there is something you need to wear to look officially like my girlfriend." With his vampire speed he left into his room and was back in a flash. He was holding his hands back and stared at Sookie from head to toe and he smiled.

_'Yes, Sookie is the woman Celestine was referring to. I will give it to her now. It is the perfect time, is Hollows eve.'_

Sookie held his gaze and then suddenly his charming smile appeared on his face and he did the one thing that Sookie never in her life envisioned Eric doing.


	6. Blood Bound

**Chapter 6 – Blood Bound**

Eric held her left hand, went down to one knee and looked up at Sookie. She gasped.

"Sookie Stackhouse my life, my heart, body and soul are yours; will you spend the rest of your life with me and be mine?" Tears fell from her eyes. She was shocked, she felt she was going to pass out but gathered all her strength and didn't allow it. Her heart was pounding so hard in excitement she thought it would pop out of her chest. In less than a week two vampires had asked her for marriage. She had only spent a few days with Eric but she was surer of his love on those few days. The first time she was asked she wasn't sure. However, this time she didn't have to think about it. '_Yes, Eric is the one I want to be with him for the rest of my life. I know in my heart he is the one, I will love him and I know he will wait for me.'_ It felt right Eric was the only vampire and man she would spend her life with. She didn't know how she knew this. Her heart knew and that was all that mattered.

She nodded because she couldn't speak.

Eric smiled and placed the ring with an oval ruby on Sookie's finger. The ring was the woman companion of the ring he wore for centuries on his right hand and it fitted Sookie perfectly. Eric's ring of course was bigger but they were the same. The rings possessed powers but could only be used if his life companion wore her ring as well. However, the magic that both rings possessed was unknown to him.

The moment Eric put the ring on Sookie they both felt like they got hit by lightning. The rings glowed and a burst of red light exploded in front of them. The red glow surrounded both of their bodies as if it was a string joining their bodies and their souls. Another explosion of magic burst from inside them and then the magic went back inside both of the rings. Sookie blinked a couple of times unsure if what she saw had just happened.

"What happened?" She asked amazed.

"I don't know, but I know you were meant to have this ring of that I am certain and you are the only one I have ever thought of giving to." Eric pulled her hand and brushed it with his lips. He kissed her mouth next in earnest. This kiss was different from the others, not lust just love and joy. He smiled at her.

"Eric, you make me so happy. I want to make you happy I want to love you and I'm honored that you chose me." She smiled at him and kissed him softly, over and over for a couple of minutes. They stared at each other for a second and then he asked.

"Shall we go?" They were on their way to Fangtasia, Sookie was wondering about the rings and what happened at his house.

"What do you know about the rings?"

"Not much. Mine was given to me by a friend; he said one day it would protect me and it was mine by right. Since red is my favorite color I have always wore it but never noticed anything strange. Yours was given to me by a powerful witch, she was psychic. She had a vision; she told me I was meant to give the ring to my feisty little girlfriend on Hollows eve. I know without a doubt is you my Sookie. We can do some research later."

Shortly after they arrived at Fangtasia. Sookie wanted to walk through the front door but there was a huge line so they walked through the back door. They went to sit at their usual chairs. Eric was wearing a buttoned red shirt but was not buttoned all the way up, so his magnificent chest was showing. He wore black leather pants and black boots. He looked spectacular as always. As soon as Pam saw them she went over to greet them.

"Master." She bowed and then bowed to Sookie.

"I'm dying to know, tell me were you surprised Master?" Sookie giggled, Eric looked at Pam.

"Yes and Pam she is not just dressed as my girlfriend now it's official." Eric took Sookie's left hand and brought it to his lips again. Pam was shocked when she saw the ring on Sookie's hand.

"You have finally found her after two hundred years." Pam grinned and was happy to see the sparkling light on his eyes.

"Indeed." Sookie decided she would ask questions later.

Usually there were tables in the middle of the bar where the dancers made their show. However, tonight the tables were removed to allow more space for the dance floor. There were fang-bangers, real vampires, fake vampires, witches, a few devils and a few angels. After a while Eric decided to ask Sookie for a dance.

When Eric and Sookie walked to the dance floor all eyes were fixated on them. Sookie felt comfortable as Eric led her. Eric twirled her and smiled to see she enjoyed dancing as much as he did. At the end of the song he tipped her over and planted a kiss in her soft lips in front of everyone. There were a few gasps around the bar. When she came back up Eric took Sookie to his office with his vampire speed. He sat in the sofa and sat Sookie on his lap.

"My Sookie, you need to calm down, breathe." Sookie was trying to calm down and trying to lower her heart rate. She was in blood lust. She hid her face on Eric's neck. Pam came in the office seconds later.

"Eric is everything all right?" Pam closed the door and went to stand in front of them. Sookie didn't want Pam to see her.

"Don't tell her Eric, she is going to make fun of me." Sookie pleaded. "If you tell her I will tell her your reaction at your house."

"That's fair my lover." Sookie lifted her face and turned to look at Pam knowing her eyes were probably red.

"Sookie what…Eric what is wrong with her?" Pam asked shocked. Eric touched Sookie's nose lightly.

"My Sookie is a blood thirsty half-fairy." Pam roared with laughter.

"I told you she was going to make fun of me." Sookie grimaced. "Now he is afraid I will drain him dry on his sleep, he even made me promise not to drink from him when he is sleeping." Pam couldn't stop laughing.

"Tell me Sookie what he did when he saw you with your outfit." Sookie curled her lips in a playful smile.

"His mouth fell open, he went in to shock. I had to slap him." Pam continued laughing and Eric was shaking his head but was enjoying the moment.

"Can we go outside, locked in here with you makes it worse." Eric, Pam and Sookie walked outside they were enjoying the fresh air. Eric knew there were people outside but didn't felt any danger coming from them and Sookie was distracted trying to control her blood lust that she was not aware of the danger.

A woman wearing a black dress came out of the bar after them. She had a diabolical smile. She began chanting some words in Latin aiming her spell towards Eric. After the spell was conjured nothing happened. Eric heard her but he thought she was just pretending to be a witch he didn't know she was real. The witch couldn't believe that her powerful spell didn't work towards Eric. She was sure she said it right and yet he was standing there immune to her powers. That's when she saw Eric and Sookie wearing the rings. She was speechless at that moment she knew she couldn't have Eric. Eric would never be hers, he was already taken, heart, body and soul and there was nothing she could do about it. Upset she walked inside the bar took her friend with her and left.

After a couple of deep breaths Sookie was in control of herself unaware of what happened they went back inside.

"Is everything ready for tomorrow night?" Eric asked Pam. They were back on their chairs.

"Yes, as you requested. I'm guessing we will also have more public do to your bonded wearing that ring. There are already rumors going around they think you are engaged." Pam smiled incredulous.

"Indeed." Eric was holding Sookie's hand the whole time.

"Oh Master I'm so happy for you." Sookie thought that Pam was going to throw a fit over Eric being engaged to a human but she sounded so sincere.

"You don't mind?" Sookie asked skeptically.

"Of course not Sookie, first I thought it was ridiculous of seeing both of them fighting over you but then it became amusing. I know Eric is happy with you therefore I am as well. Congratulations Sookie I only ask that you keep my Master happy." Sookie nodded.

"Thanks Pam and thank you for helping me with my outfit." Of course the vampires that were at the bar paying attention to their conversation couldn't believe what they heard. Chow stepped off the bar and came to Eric.

"The Queen is on the phone for you Master." Sookie went cold. Eric took the phone and went to his office. Sookie was anxious.

"Don't worry Sookie he won't let anything happen to you." Pam assured Sookie while Eric spoke to the Queen.

"My Queen how may I be of service?" Eric said on to the phone.

"Have you seen Compton? I have been trying to reach him and I cannot locate him." The Queen said.

"I have not my Queen; however I found that a couple of days ago he went missing. I sent Pam and Chow to conduct a search at these accusations and they found that Lorena his maker took him. Since he is her child I couldn't do anything further. If I known you were looking for him I would told you sooner."

"Do you know where Lorena took him?"

"No my Queen I can research fur…" before he could finish the conversation she added hastily.

"Don't bother I will get him back." She hung up. Well that went well he didn't have to lie much. He would love to see the expression on the Queen when she finds out that Sookie is blood bound to him. That bitch had it coming. While he was loyal he didn't have to like his Queen. He knew Sookie would be sick worried. He went to calm his future wife. He loved the sound of that.

Eric handed the phone to Pam and sat next to Sookie.

"Everything is okay. She just wanted to know if I had seen Compton I informed her that because his maker took him I couldn't do anything further." Sookie took a deep breath.

"She doesn't know yet?" Sookie asked.

_No My Sookie she doesn't know you are with me. Just relax._

She took another deep breath and relaxed. Rasul came into view. He went to greet Eric and Sookie. He saw the ring on Sookie's hand and looked between Eric and Sookie.

"Wow, I have never seen so many shocked vampires in one day." Sookie said and Eric laughed.

"I don't mean to be rude but is the ring a joke for tonight's celebration?" Rasul asked Eric.

"No, it is not a joke. Come tomorrow it's going to be rather interesting. In fact I want you to greet us at the door I might need your help." Rasul nodded. Eric asked Ginger to get him a true blood and Sookie frowned she knew Eric didn't like that stuff as he called it.

"Really?" Sookie asked him eyeing the bottle he was holding and Sookie was not the only one that was surprised. His followers too were shocked.

"I don't think I can be satisfied with anything else other than your blood. For now this until I can drink from you again." She smiled. She didn't want him drinking from anybody else either. She was becoming rather possessive of him.

_My Sookie I don't think it was a good idea for you to wear that. I want to take you to my office, peel it off you and kiss every inch of your delicious body._

Sookie shook her head. "You are incorrigible, maybe when we get home."

_Can we go now?_

She giggled and shook her head. They danced again until Sookie couldn't move anymore. On their way to Eric's house Sookie fell asleep in the car. Eric carried her to his lair and sat on the bed with her on his lap. He knew Sookie was very tired, but there was no way he wasn't going to tease Sookie on their engagement night and with her wearing that outfit. He started pressing butterfly kisses along her neck and shoulders. He slid down the part of her blouse that was covering her breasts pushed up by the corset. She was wearing a strapless bra, he removed only the bra because he wanted to look at her breasts, tease them and play with them. He started playing with her nipple and she moaned.

"Wake up my lover we are home?" He licked her breast. She opened her eyes slowly to find out what he was doing. It was only fair she had done the same thing to him. He suckled her nipples.

"My Sookie, you are so beautiful."

"Eric!" She whispered still sleepy.

"Hold on to me, I'm going to take your clothes off." She held on to his broad shoulders while he unzipped her corset and threw it on the floor. He slid a hand under the red blouse and teased her nipples again. She moaned. He removed the blouse slowly and laid Sookie on the bed. He removed her boots, her skirt and her panties. She was totally naked. He removed his clothes off and lay next to her. He kissed her not with lust but with love. He touched every part of her body. She was awake now and was looking at how Eric was admiring her body. He kissed every inch of her from head to toes. When he was done kissing her she was literally burning. He propped some pillows against the headboard of his bed and sat Sookie so she could relax against the pillows. He parted her legs and admired her beauty.

"What are you going to do?" She asked afraid that he would take her.

"I told you my Sookie I will not take you until you are ready. I'm going to take one of my kisses now. I want to pleasure you. Will you let me?" He asked hoarsely but he still managed to say that in his dark sexy voice. Sookie nodded.

He crawled on the bed and went to lie between Sookie's thighs. She was looking at him anxiously.

"Don't look away my lover." She didn't. She watched him tease her core with his tongue and his fangs. Occasionally he slid a finger just to tease her. She was so hot, burning but he played her for a long time and didn't let her climax for long moments. Sookie had never felt so pleasured in her life. Eric knew exactly how to touch her, how to make her feel good. He savored Sookie for long moments. He took one of her hands and brought it down to her core, helping her pleasure herself. They were holding each other's gaze while she did it. Eric made her slid a finger inside of her and he pulled it out to licked her cream with his mouth.

"Do you want to finish or do you want more?" He asked her with a playful smile.

"More I want more." He leaned down and slid her finger inside while he teased her slowly with his tongue. He slide his own finger inside of her together with hers and then another. He could feel her smoothness and he loved it. She was going to remove her finger but he stopped her. He sat up with his fingers still inside of her and went to kiss her on her lips with a heated kiss. He kissed her breasts slowly he knew it wouldn't take her much longer. He started increasing the speed and she did the same.

"Oh God Eric…faster…I'm almost….oh Eric!" She screamed his name so loud she thought the house was going to collapse. She was panting and sweating. He went to kiss her. He was still teasing her nipples.

"Did you like it my lover." She bit her bottom lip and smiled at him.

"You've never done that have you?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"It felt amazing, you are incredible. I wish I knew more so I could make you feel the same. I want to pleasure you too."

"My Sookie you have no idea what I feel when I'm pleasuring you. Believe me I am pleasured as well just to see you scream my name in joy and call me your God." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I didn't say that, she said embarrassed."

"Yes you did, you said _Oh God Eric_." He smiled again.

"That's not what I meant. So your all paid up I think that was more than five kisses." She said blushing.

"No, that was just one. I still have four more, you let me kiss you more than once but that was up to you not my fault." She opened her mouth to complain he smiled at her.

"So, which one was the one you took as payment?" Eric loved when her cheeks had that blush on them. He hovered over her face and said slowly in her ear.

"If you don't remember I can do it again, kiss you until you scream my name and call me your god." Her heart started pounding hard. She gulped and turned to see the heat in his eyes. She went wild, she pushed him on the bed and kissed him. She loved biting his lower lip. He groaned. Finally she stopped and her eyes were glowing red.

"I want your blood Eric, so bad. Please." She begged. It hurt Eric to tell her no but they had to wait. He stroke her face. Even with her eyes glowing red, he couldn't understand why she was so beautiful to him.

"Tomorrow, don't look at me like that my Sookie it hurts me to say no. I like you craving my blood but I can feel it through our bond what it does to you. I'm sorry." Slowly her eyes returned to her normal color and she lay on Eric's chest. He kissed her cheek and went to his closet to get her one of his shirts. He put it on her.

"Come let's go to sleep, tomorrow is going to be a very long day." He lay on the bed and pulled Sookie in his arms. They both slept for long hours; amazingly they woke at the same time. They just had enough time for Sookie to eat and get ready for their official presentation tonight at Fangtasia. They hadn't finished the bond but will do it after the presentation. Eric was not planning on staying long at Fangtasia tonight. He was going to do the presentation and go to Sookie's house so they could finish the bond. Except that nothing goes according to plan. Pam had a surprise for both of them waiting at Fangtasia.

Sookie was wearing a strapless long black gown that shaped her curves, beautifully according to Eric. She was wearing a necklace with an onyx stone and matching earrings. Eric was in his regular attire. He parked in front of Fangtasia and was disturbed when he saw the doors closed but the reporters where waiting for them. Pam and Rasul were waiting for them at the main entrance. Sookie took long breaths.

Rasul went to stand next to Sookie and as soon as Eric and Sookie came in to view the reporters started shooting pictures of them.

"Is it true you are engaged Mr. Northman?" One of the reporters asked.

"Yes, it is." He answered and gave Sookie his charming sexy smile.

"Who is your fiancé and where did you meet?" Another reporter asked.

"My fiancé Miss. Stackhouse and I met here at my bar. I proposed to her last night and she accepted." Eric pulled Sookie's left hand up to his lips and kissed the ring on her hand. There were flashes of cameras everywhere.

"Miss. Stackhouse how do you feel being engaged to the most wanted vampire bachelor in Louisiana?" Another reporter asked. Sookie looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I'm honored…" Another reported interrupted and asked.

"When is the wedding?"

"We haven't decided that yet. Thanks for coming." With that Eric walked inside Fangtasia. Rasul and Pam sent the reporters away. When Eric and Sookie went inside Eric's supe friends were inside waiting for them to celebrate their official engagement.

"Pamela?" He prompted.

"You didn't think we were not going to celebrate your engagement did you?" He shook his head. "I'm happy for you Master, truly. I thought you would want to celebrate this event."

"Thank you, Pam." Sookie smiled at her too. Among the guests were some of the members of the Were pack of Shreveport, vampires that lived in Area 5 and only a few others that Pam had called. Chow was serving the drinks at the bar. Everyone came to congratulate the happy couple some stayed longer wanting to learn how Sookie captivated Eric's attentions. Eric and Sookie danced but all too soon was midnight and Erick and Sookie left to her house. Eric asked Rasul to follow them so he knew where Sookie lived. Sookie fell asleep. Eric didn't wake her because he didn't want her to throw at fit at what he had done to her house. He carried her and Rasul helped him open the door but of course he couldn't walk in. Eric asked him to come at night because they were going over to visit the magister.

Eric took Sookie to her room and undressed her. He closed the door he didn't want her distracted with anything else. He got undress and went to her bed.

"My Sookie wake up, we are home." She yawned and looked at him even when her room was dark she could still his face with the moonlight glow through the window.

"Come I want to finish the bond." That's when she noticed she was naked and he was too.

"Eric I don't think is…" He knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Do you trust me my Sookie?" She nodded. "Don't be afraid, I have promised you many times I will wait."

"What if I ask you, what if get lost in my own blood lust."

"I won't, I promise, but I want to do it this way. I want to feel your skin on mine. I want you to warm my body." He sat up against the board and opened his legs so Sookie could kneel in front of him. They kissed passionately for a long time and when they let go, they stared in to each other's eyes and at the same time they bit each other and drank their life essence.

Sookie thought his blood felt different. She could practically taste his feelings for her. The past two times she had drank from him his blood was cold now it was warm. His body started warming up with her skin. She felt like she was kissing him by drinking his blood and Eric was part of her now. She could feel Eric caressing her insides, her soul, and her heart.

For his part Eric felt the need she had for him so she could heal her broken heart. He also felt the feelings she was developing for him, her joy at being with him. His body was warming up by not only her touch but with her blood. He could feel the bond running through both of their bodies as if was electricity traveling through both of them. Sookie was part of him. They were one.

The room illuminated with a red glow that was coming from their rings. They both felt it and opened their eyes since the rings were practically burning them but they didn't stop drinking. They both saw how the room was illuminated and suddenly a wave of heat hit both of their bodies they couldn't ignore it. They stopped drinking, their lips were bloodied and they leaned to seal the bond with a heated, wild kiss and their blood. While they were kissing their magic exploded inside the whole house. The house will be the safest place for both of them and the place where their bond will be strongest.

Sookie wanted to bury herself in his body she needed it, she thought she was going to die if he didn't do something fast. In queue and as if Eric had read her thoughts he started pleasuring her as he had the night before. Sookie was lost she didn't know what was happening to her. She only knew she needed Eric to ease her fire.

"I'm here my Sookie, don't be afraid. I will ease your pain." With that he slid his finger in her core and applied as much pressure as he could to ease her. She screamed in agony, wanting more.

"I need you Eric…please I need you."She cried out.

"I know, just relax feel me inside of you…can you feel me inside my Sookie?" He sent her images of him being inside of her but it was only his fingers.

"Yes…Eric….I can feel you…more…I want more." He kissed her core while still stroking her until she couldn't breathe anymore. She cried his name and the burning dissipated. He hovered over her face and smiled down at her.

"I didn't take you." He assured her.

"But I…" She couldn't finish she was so sure, she saw it in her head.

"I sent those images to you, your body needed to believe I was inside of you." He kissed her tenderly in her lips, lightly just brushing their lips.

"It felt so real." She said and lifted her hand to place it on his cheek.

"I know." She smiled at him. She pushed him on his back and straddled him. She kissed him and lowered herself down to take him with her lips. She smiled at him and he stared at her with that look in his face like he was ready to devour her. He let her do to him whatever she wanted and after kissing and taking him into her mouth many times. He finally screamed her name in pleasure.

"My Sookie you please me no end." She lifted the covers and they both slid down. She was resting on his chest.

"What's going to happen tomorrow?" She asked caressing his tight abdomen.

"We are going before the Magister, Rasul and Alcide will come with us; we might have to stay a day. I don't know if the Queen will find out tonight or tomorrow but she will call us. Don't worry there is nothing she can do now to take you from me we are bound forever."

"How do vampires get married, is it the same us our traditions?" She asked. He was stroking her back comforting her because he knew she was afraid.

"No and I am glad you brought up the subject. I want to marry you both ways by your traditions and mine; do you want to do that my Sookie?"

"Yes, I will let you choose the dress for our vampire wedding and I will pick the one for our human wedding." He took her hand and kissed each of her fingers.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Yes, so uhm…when…" She didn't know how to ask him.

"I think our vampire wedding is going to be pushed on us as soon as the Queen finds out, but our human wedding we will have when you decide." He placed her hand on his cheek. "Don't worry about anything. I promised my Sookie I will always keep you safe. I love you." She hovered over his face and kissed him in earnest.

"Thank you, I don't know if I deserve you Eric but either way I want you, and when I am healed I will give myself to you, heart, body and soul." He looked at her and he thought he was the one who didn't deserve her. Eric was wondering what he did to deserve a half-fairy like she said. Yes he had gotten himself a fairy.

"I know. Let's rest." She slept the sleep of the dead. Eric smiled because he knew that Sookie was going to fight him come the morning. She was going to throw a fit but he was ready for her. He wanted her to call him all those names she always picked to describe him, to yell at him, he wanted to see that fire in her eyes. He didn't want her to see the pain any more. He would help her to get rid of that pain that was in her heart and replace it with his love because as long as her heart was broken, he was broken too.


	7. Suck it out

**Chapter 7 – Suck it out**

Sookie awake in a dark room and Eric was with her. She was confused. She knew he had brought her home last night. She saw her room with the glow of the moonlight.

'_Why is my room dark? How come there is no light? I don't care, he stayed with me. I want to wake up always with him even if he is sleep. I can always wake him up.' _

She had a wicked smile when she heard noises outside and knew it was probably Tara. She went to her bathroom still sleepy she didn't notice anything different, she wasn't really looking, she just wanted to take care of her needs. She put some pajamas on and her pink fluffy slippers and went outside. She needed coffee. She thought that Eric had probably covered the windows to stay with her. She closed her bedroom door so that the sun wouldn't come into her room. Tara had a desperate look on her face. She was practically on fire and Sookie didn't understand why.

"Okay Sookie you have some serious explaining to do." Tara said almost yelling at her.

"Good morning to you too, I'm fine." She said in a sarcastic voice, Sookie waved her hand forgetting the new item on her finger. Tara practically launched herself at Sookie to look at her ring. She opened her mouth to scream at her some more but decided to wait. Except that so many things had happened in the last couple of days and she didn't think she could wait some more.

"Oh yeah, you have to tell me everything and whose car is outside?" Sookie thought of answering her question but she knew that was just going to create more questions.

"Let me get my coffee and I will start since the night I went out with Bill." Tara grabbed a cup she had prepared for Sookie and gave it to her. Apparently she was done waiting. They sat at the table, when Sookie started noticing her house looked different. The windows were not the same. There was a key pad next to the door. The wooden floor was different. Her furniture was the same. Then she noticed the huge TV in her living room.

"What the...Who did all this?" She asked Tara. After the chaos with Mary Ann it had cost them a lot of work to clean the house but Sookie knew they had a lot of things that needed to be repaired and now those things were taken care of.

"You should go outside, and you haven't answered me who to the cars belong to and your car is gone." Sookie decided that coffee was not going to be of much help. She went outside to see that her house had been re painted. The old wood had been replaced with new one, the roof was new. Even the doors were new. Then she saw the cars that Tara was talking about, outside was also Alcide waiting for her.

"Miss. Stackhouse." He greeted her. '_Something is wrong with her house, well not wrong but it has a strange feeling.'_

"Just call me Sookie." Tara was staring at the man. She had never seen him before but he was handsome.

"Tara this is Alcide Hervaux. Mr. Hervaux this is my friend Tara."

"Nice to meet you and just call me Alcide."

"Okay Sook don't avoid me anymore. I'm going crazy here. You went missing for I don't know how many days and then people started showing up in your house like they owned the place. They fixed it but no one knew where you were until you talked to Sam and he wouldn't say anything. You know the room you used to sleep in is all sealed up and you have to have some kind of code to get in. Yesterday a guy shows up with a bunch of clothes and goes in to your old room like someone was moving in your house the only explanation I got Is that you had approved everything. Could you please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Tara yelled impatiently. After Tara had explained everything to her the fire and ager bubbled up in Sookie's chest.

"That's it, who the hell does he think he is to change my house, my Gran's house. I never told him he could move in with me. Just wait until he wakes…I'm going to…I'm going to stake him or open the windows and watch him fry." Sookie cried in anger. Alcide was taken aback at her comment.

"Aren't you engaged? I saw it in the news this morning." Alcide asked because he didn't understand why she was so upset about but then he didn't know her either.

"Yes we are but that doesn't give him the right to change my house." Sookie said furious. She went inside her house Alcide and Tara went after her. She went to see what it used to be her room and saw what Tara had said. There was a stainless steel door and a key pad next to it.

"That arrogant bastard is going to hear me. I don't want to see this anymore, let's just go have breakfast." Finally when they had eaten and Sookie had relaxed a little she looked at Tara she didn't know where to start.

"Tara, Alcide is my bodyguard; he is going to go around with me during the day, everywhere I go, right?"

"Yes, that's correct Sookie, I think you need to talk to your friend I will be outside if you need me." Alcide walked outside. Sookie took a deep breath and began with her explanation.

"Tara, something happened and even though I trust you because I do I cannot tell you with details everything that happened. I will tell you the version that everyone is going to hear because it will be safer for you. However, when everything comes out I will tell you the truth. For now what you need to know is this. The night Bill asked me out he proposed to me I went to the ladies room to make my decision but I decided I wasn't ready to marry him yet. He wanted us to get married that night. When I came down Bill was gone, missing. I called Eric and he brought me home. After some thinking I reevaluated my situation and I went with Eric I had been staying with Eric since. We are engaged. We got engaged the night of Halloween and if you turn on the news you will probably see the announcement we made last night." Tara thought that Sookie was losing it '_Is she out of her freaking mind? What happened with Bill?'_

"But honey you love Bill why are you with Eric now did he force you?" Tara asked. If she was sure of something was that Sookie loved Bill.

"No, I don't love Bill anymore I hate him. I am with Eric now; he loves me and rage aside right now. I am happy to be with him." Tara knew Sookie was being sincere.

"But you don't love Eric? Why do you need a body guard?"

"I might not love Eric, but I do have feelings for him. He hired a body guard because he has many enemies and he thinks that when they learn of our relationship I am going to be in danger." Tara looked skeptical.

"Let's say I believe all this, why are you engaged to him if you don't love him?" Sookie took a deep breath.

"Because I am happy with him, he promised to keep me safe. He makes me feel things I never felt with Bill. I care for him too. We have this connection is hard to put in words. When I am with him, I feel beautiful, loved and safe. He makes me burn and only he can ease the fire. I want him; I can't stand to think that he would be with another woman, ever. He promised to wait for me so that I could give myself completely to him and I trust him with my life."

"I don't think I ever heard you spoke of Bill like that. Your eyes have a special glow when you speak of Eric. I am glad that he makes you happy, because Sook I've never seen you like that since I met you, even when you were upset earlier, your eyes where shining, they had a special spark. So why did he do all this?"

"He told me he was going to change some things but not my house. I knew I was going to get a new car the other one is his, the red corvette. He wants me to start dressing differently, he is going to send me with someone to help me and I can't work at night anymore. Sam already knows everything." Tara took a deep breath and held Sookie's hand because she knew there was something else that Sookie wasn't telling her.

"Well let's go find the news about your engagement, shall we?" Tara said and they both went to sit at the sofa and started browsing channels until they found the local news. They were showing the traffic report and the anchor man said.

_On another note last night the famous vampire entrepreneur Eric Northman announced his engagement to a girl from Bon Temps. Lest go see the announcement_

A recording of what transpired the night before played showing Eric and Sookie outside of Fangtasia. She stared in awe at the images. She loved the way Eric was looking at her while telling the reporters of their engagement.

After the recording ended the anchorman continued.

_The ring that Mr. Northman gave her fiancé is estimated to be worth around two million dollars since it seems to be and old masterpiece about seven hundred years old._

Tara was shocked.

"Wow, Sook how did you fished that man, vampire whatever. He is freaking hot. He looks at you like he is going to eat you alive." Tara elbowed Sookie who was smiling in satisfaction.

"You have no idea." Sookie whispered.

"Yeah I do. I heard your screams last night." Sookie blushed embarrassed.

"Tara I didn't know you were here, but is not what you think. We haven't you know…"

"What? Are you crazy? Sook he is freaking hot, but I know you are not like that any way is none of my business."

"Well that doesn't mean we can't do other things." Tara and Sookie laughed.

"Let me see the ring. Is real pretty Sook." Sookie had not stared at the ring since he had given it to her. It was pretty.

"I had no idea it was worth that much. He told me a friend gave it to him. She was a psychic and she told him I was meant to have it. You know I'm not with him because of his money." Sookie knew that probably a lot of people where going to think that but she couldn't stand her friend thinking that of her.

"I know Sook." Tara said and then Sookie noticed that her eyes were swollen.

"What happened Tara?" Silent tears rolled down her eyes.

"Eggs…" She sobbed. "He is dead." Sookie opened her arms and Tara fell into her embrace. Sookie gave her words of comfort but there was nothing she could say to Tara to make her feel better. Tara really loved Eggs and now he was gone. Sookie really wanted to find out what had happened but she didn't want to make Tara more upset.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you but I'm here now and we will help each other. You will always have me Tara, always." Tara wiped away her tears. Sookie's touch made her feel better since she was little. Sookie smiled at her and her heart felt better. There was something about Sookie that always made her feel better; she knew how to heal her wounds no matter what they were. Tara saw Sookie as an angel, an angel who needed to be taken care of and Tara always felt as her protector.

"Look Sook you know I don't like you hanging out with dead guys but there is something about this one, you are different. I can't tell what happened to you but I know you are hurt, I can see it in your eyes. If you think is better that I don't know is fine with me. I'm sorry for whatever happened to you and I'll always be here for you too. Are you still going to work for Sam or what is the deal?" Tara asked.

"Not today, but I'll give you a ride in my new car. I need to talk to Sam. Eric and I have to go out tonight and I don't know when we are coming back.

Sookie got dress and she now paid attention to her bathroom. The bathroom was decorated with a soft blue color, a new bath tub was installed a new vanity cabinet that was of the same color as her new wooden floors. She just shook her head. She put some jeans on and a sweater. Before she left she went to her bed. She kissed Eric on the cheek.

"Rest now because when I come back you and I are going to have good fight."

She didn't understand how this vampire made her feel so many things at the same time. She went out and closed the door.

"Do you know where the keys to my car are?" Sookie asked Tara, she pulled them from a drawer on the kitchen and gave them to Sookie. They both went down the stairs. Alcide was waiting for them.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"I'm going to talk to my boss; do you want to ride with us?" Sookie asked not knowing what the protocol was with a body guard.

"I can drive, but I think you want to do that since your car is new. I'll ride in the back." Her car was a 2010 Cadillac sts in a dark blue color. The interior was a light grey color, all leather.

Tara was even more excited than Sookie. They arrived at Merlotte's and everyone stared when they saw the car approached. No one in Bon Temps had a car like that. When Sookie got down, immediately she began hearing the people's thoughts.

'…_She is gone for a couple days and arrives in a new car. Who is the hunk?'_

'…_I always thought Sookie was a descent woman…first she was with a vamp and now with that man.'_

'…_Wow where did she get a car like that?'_

She walked in and went to hug Sam immediately. She couldn't fight it anymore. She started crying he pulled her in his office. Alcide and Tara followed them. Tara told Alcide it was okay and to wait outside for them.

"Cry cher, cry all you want, we are here for you." Sookie was sitting on a chair in his office and Sam was knelt in front of her and Tara was holding her hand. Tara didn't know why she was crying but she knew something really bad must have happened for Sookie to hate Bill all of the sudden. Sookie's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She answered with sobs. She didn't even look to see who it was.

"My Sookie, what's wrong, are you okay?" It was Eric.

"Eric, what are you doing up?" She asked instead.

"I felt your pain my Sookie, come home. I want to be with you if you are hurting."

"Thanks Eric, I'll be home soon. I just need to be with my friends right now. Alcide is here with me. I'm sorry I woke you." Sookie felt butterflies in her stomach. Eric continued to show her how much he cared for her.

"I'll be here my Sookie, take care." She hung up.

"How is he treating you cher?" Sam asked her.

"Actually, he cares a lot about me. He told me he wanted to kill Bill for what he did to me. But we came up with another plan to get back at him." Sookie explained. Tara handed her a Kleenex so she could clean her tears away.

"I think just seeing you with Eric is going to be enough." Sam said.

"Yeah, that's what I told Eric. We are going to tell him that I went to him because I couldn't resist him anymore." She rolled her eyes. "It was Eric's plan but I like it because I want to see his face when I say that to him. We are engaged." Sookie showed Sam the ring.

"Are you happy with him cher?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I am. I have to go. I just wanted to come to thank you, I don't know when I'm coming back to work, Eric and I have to go see the magister tonight. He said we might have to stay." They stood and said their goodbyes. Tara offered to go back home with her. Sookie told them she was going to be all right. She just wanted to cry with her friends. Tara didn't know what Bill had done to her but he was in a lot of trouble. To Tara Eric didn't look like a sweet guy. He might be nice to Sookie but she thought he was not peaches and cream to the rest of the world. Sookie left through the back door because she wanted to avoid the people at the bar. She handed the keys to Alcide she didn't want to drive.

"Sam I know you can't tell me what happened to her, but I'm guessing Bill did something to her. I just want to know is she okay being with that vampire?" Tara was giving Sam a look that implied she didn't want to hear lies anymore. She was truly concerned for Sookie.

Sam sighed and shook his head. "Sookie is in a lot of trouble because of what she can do. The world Tara is not what you think it is, there is evil out there and that evil has surrounded Sookie. You know how much I care for her but even I alone can't protect her from that evil and before you suggest running away is not an option and yes Bill is involved. I hate to admit it but right now Eric is the only one who can keep Sookie safe, though I feel she is not alone anymore. We were right to not like Bill in the first place; I can't tell you what happened. We just need to be here for her. How are you holding up?" Sam asked seeing she had cried some more. She shrugged.

"You know I don't like to talk about it. I'm more worried about Sookie, what's out there Sam what are you not telling me. You have to trust me, you know I love her like my sister and I can't help her if I don't know. She told me it was better that I didn't know about what happened but what evil is out there that is haunting Sookie. I have the right to know. Tell me." She commanded. Sam didn't know how to explain this to Tara, she overreacted all the time but she was right.

"This will be a long conversation Tara but not one we can have right now. I will tell you in pieces but here is what you need to know…" Sam explained to Tara that because of her mind reading ability she was rare and many people would be willing to do anything to have her in control to take advantage of what she could do especially vampires. Sam thought he could explain more later so for the moment she was satisfied with his answer. What Tara wanted to know is how to get Sookie out of that problem and Sam told her that if he knew a way out he would've used it to save her instead of letting her be with Eric. Tara swore that Bill was going to pay for whatever he did to Sookie.

"Sookie I don't know what happen to you but you look like a nice girl and for what is worth I don't think you deserve what happened to you. Eric is bad ass vampire but he will keep you safe." Alcide commented on their way to her house.

"Thanks Alcide, I know Eric will keep me safe." He parked the car and went inside her house. She knew Eric was waiting for her. However she didn't think he would be in the living room waiting for her.

"Eric for God sakes you are out on the sun, you are going to burn. Go back to my room." He smiled when he saw her concern for him.

"No my Sookie I won't burn this is artificial lighting. Now tell me why you are hurting. Now that we are bound I can feel your pain. You were crying?" She sat on the sofa next to him and held his hand.

"I just needed to break one last time, I needed my friends." She looked down ready to apologize. "I'm so…" He stopped her by pressing his forefinger to her lips.

"No my Sookie, don't apologize for your pain. Come little one let me comfort you." She went to his open arms.

"It hurts Eric. It hurts." Sookie hadn't noticed that Eric was not wearing a shirt, just his jeans. He held her for a long time. He nuzzled her neck and stroke her back until she was calm. They were both lying on the sofa she was over his cool body.

"So what do you think of your new house?" He felt her anger immediately. He knew her being upset will make her forget a little about her pain. She hovered over his face and he immediately saw the fire in her eyes. The fight was about to begin. He smiled.

"You arrogant a-hole, high handed, jerk who do you think you are to change my house?" Sookie hit him on his chest and he laughed so hard, she was enraged. "I hate you." She said still slapping him. Eric upset at her words and to demonstrate her that she didn't hate him he pulled her head towards him and pressed a hard kiss on her lips. She kissed him back.

"Hate is such strong feeling my Sookie, do you really hate me?" She held his gaze and leaned down to kiss him again. "I do." The kiss was passionate. She pulled his hair and bit him on his lower lip.

"Hate me more my Sookie." He moaned. Sookie lay on top of him on the sofa kissing him and holding locks of his hair. She kissed his jaw and his neck. She licked where his vein was and wanted to bite him and drink from him. He stopped her.

"Let's take a shower you stink of shifter and I can't concentrate like that." He scowled.

"Jealous?" She asked smiling at him.

"Yes, I am." He pushed her down on the sofa and stared at her. "I don't want you to smell like other men I want you to only carry my scent. I am enraged Sookie, I want to take you and show you that you are only mine." He said in a husky voice, trying to control his anger.

"Only you can touch me that way, I would never allow another man to do what you do to me. I will be only yours." She said to him cupping his face and then she kissed him. His anger dissipated a little and not wanting to lose control again he stepped aside and pulled her from the sofa.

"Come my Sookie, I'll show you your new house." She stood in front of him not moving just staring at him.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do all this." She said smiling at him.

"I want to live here with you, although I don't know now. I heard you when you said you were going to stake me or open the windows and watch me fry." Sookie shook her head. She was truly enraged but she was also thankful. She knew he did most of the changes so she could live better and be safe.

"You really want to live here with me? Your house is so pretty." She didn't understand why he would leave the comfort of his house to be with her.

"I like waking up with you in my arms. I don't want you to wake up alone, not anymore. I don't care about my home, I care about you. I know you like the light and the sun, I have smelled it on your skin. I ordered new windows installed that have shutters to block the sun light but produce their own light to illuminate the house. I also built a safe room in case you are ever in danger you can lock yourself in there until I come to you or make it safe for you. Is fire proof too so is for my safety as well." Eric led her to her old room and showed her how to enter the code to open it. She also found some of Eric's things already there. His laptop, his clothes and other stuff that was in his study. There were also some of the clothes that he had bought for her. After they had seen all the improvements to her house they were back in her room to take a shower together.

After Eric made sure she didn't smell like shifter anymore. He started caressing her body he wanted her to be aroused because he wanted to rub himself all over her. Something inside him screamed at him to mark her so that everyone knew she was his. Except he didn't understand any of it, she already carried his scent in her blood. He loved her, why would he feel the need to do any of those things? He couldn't control himself. He pushed her against the wall and started kissing her possessively trying to brand her as his.

Sookie was aroused but didn't understand why Eric was acting this way. He had promised her he would wait for her. He seemed lost like something had taken over him.

"Eric stop!" She said afraid. When Eric heard the fear in her voice he was able to control himself.

"I'm sorry my Sookie, I've never done that before I feel this need to brand you, to show everyone else that you are mine, it's so strong." He didn't want to face her afraid of her reaction. Afraid he had killed the only feelings she had for him. He felt like he was turning to an animal.

'_How strange that I understand perfectly what he is going through. I stopped him because I thought he was going to take me. I don't mind if he wants to brand me I don't even know what he would do to make sure his scent all over me and yet I want it. I want his scent all over me. Why?'_

He was about to step out of the shower when Sookie held his hand.

"Do it." She said softly. His eyes widened.

"Are you sure? I just want to…" She didn't let him finish. She pulled him against her body and kissed him heatedly. He turned off the water. He dried her off as fast as he could and carried her to the bed. He licked every inch of her body and rubbed himself all over her. By the time he was done she was burning for him she wanted to kiss him but not on his mouth. She pushed him on his back and started kissing his hard erection. He pulled her to him and he started kissing her core at the same time.

"My Sookie, you are so wet, so hot." She moaned and he slid a finger inside her core.

"Only for you Eric, only for you." She whispered. Her words drove him crazy and he increased the speed and at his reaction she did the same. They moaned and groaned together. There were times she stopped to breathe she wanted him inside of her but she was still afraid to be hurt again that was the only thing stopping her right now. Well she was also afraid of his size.

"Eric!" She moaned and started moving her hips back and forth. She was burning for him. She didn't understand how he made her so hot. "More I want more." She cried out. He increased the speed of his strokes and she went back to kiss him, hard. He groaned against her core. They climaxed together. She turned to look at him and smiled.

"Thirteen." She said and he smiled at her.

"I still have my four." She rolled her eyes. She went to lay next to him. There were so many things she wanted to say to him but she didn't know where to start.

"Eric, I want to…I don' know how to do this…I just…" She closed her mouth. She was rambling and not saying anything. She took a deep breath and tried again. "I like you a lot, I want you and I want to be with you but I am scared."

"Do you think I'm going to hurt you like Bill did? That I'm going to break your heart?" He asked. She moved to her side to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Yes, but I am also afraid of being with you." He frowned.

"I understand the part about your heart, but I don't think I understand the other reason what do you mean? Are you afraid I will hurt you while having sex?" She shook her head.

"No, this is really stupid but you know I have only being intimate with Bill and well you…What if you don't like being with me? I am afraid you won't fit, that I will not live to your expectations. I'm not as experienced as you are. You make feel so many things and I don't know if you well…if you like it you know, when we are together." He smiled at her.

"Don't be afraid, first of all I will fit, I'll make sure you are ready to take me, I will not hurt you. I know I'll like being with you because it's you, I love you and even if you don't have experience what you make me feel when we are together is the most amazing feeling I have ever felt. I have told you that I like how you kiss me and you pleasure me too otherwise I wouldn't be able to climax with you. I love being with you, I love your touch and I can't wait to be inside of you. I know to me, it will be like being in heaven. I know." She smiled at him and he continued.

"I'm glad you told me this, you don't have to feel embarrassed to talk about our sexual life. I want you to tell me what you like and what you don't like, but so far I think you liked everything we've done together." She blushed and nodded.

"Tell me have you envisioned what our first time would be like?"He asked her and her face got even redder if that was possible. She covered her face with her hands. He chuckled and kissed her hands out of his way. He rested his cheek against her to feel her warmth. "Tell me." He whispered in her hear.

"I…I don't know if it's possible but I want to do it while drinking from each other. I don't know why? I just want to do it that way, like the first time we exchanged blood." She said with a shaky voice.

"I've never done that either. There will be many things that we will experience together my Sookie. I have never shared my blood with anyone other than Pam when I turned her. I want you to tell me what you want to do to me. I'll tell you what I want but I want you to feel comfortable talking about us, our intimacy. Would you like to try something?" He asked her and moved to see her face. He brushed his lips slightly over hers.

"What?" She asked in a husky voice.

"I can make you climax while you are drinking my blood." He said with a wicked smile. She blushed again. She was about to say yes but then she thought what about him?

"I do, but I want you to feel the same thing. I don't want it to always be about me." She said.

"You'll see how we will both have our pleasure." He sat against the head board of her bed; he spread his legs, his erection already hard. She gulped at his sight. He pulled her to him and kissed her first while caressing her breasts. He started a slow motion with his fingers at her core and a moaned escaped her. He turned her around and she sat against his cool chest with his erection between them. He pinched her nipples with one hand while he stroke her with the other. She closed her eyes and relaxed against him. She made those little noises of pleasure he loved to hear. He slid two fingers inside her and she began rocking her hips against him. He pressed kisses to her collarbone and her shoulder. She tilted her head to the side. When he knew she was ready he bit his wrist and put it in front of her. She latched on to his wrist drinking his rich, exotic, addicting blood.

She moaned against his wrist and he began moving too against her body. Her pulls of his blood were stronger because she was aroused and his blood during this act made her hotter and wild. She couldn't understand the pleasure she was having but God did she love doing this with Eric. If he asked right now to let him take her, she would say yes. From the bond Eric knew exactly what she needed, with her head tilted to the side he bit into her neck. She felt they couldn't be any more closer than this. He felt her pleasure and he stroke her faster knowing she was so close and with one last strong pull, she came and so did he. She let go of his wrist and she screamed his name.

"God, Eric!" He was still drinking from her. She was panting, out of breath. He licked her wound.

"I told you my Sookie that we would have our pleasure together." She rested against his cool chest because she felt like she had just ran a marathon. His arms were wrapped around her waist. When her breathing was even she said.

"I definitely want to do that again." He chuckled. "So tell me how you envision our first time together?" She asked.

"I already told you, I wanted to take you over my desk at Fangtasia." He said.

"I know, but now that we are together have you thought about it?" She knew he definitely had more than once and she knew he wasn't going to be shy about it.

"Oh my Sookie, of course I have. On my bed, on yours, on your sofa, over the kitchen table, in your bathroom and definitely in mine, many times." She blushed and gulped and almost choked.

"Eric!"

"I have many fantasies my Sookie, there are other places I want to drink from you, three to be exact." He said in his dark sexy voice. Biting her lower lip she asked.

"Where?" He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and he brought his hand to her breasts. "From here." Slowly he moved his hand down to where her femoral artery was "here." And he moved his hand to her core and made slow circles "And here."

"Won't it hurt if you bite me there?" She asked. He chuckled.

"Who said anything about biting I said drinking, I want to drink from you when you are bleeding, I have been waiting for that day patiently and I know it will be in a couple of days. I can smell it."

"You really want to do that?" She asked skeptically, Bill had never asked her to do that.

"Yes, I do. Will you let me?" He asked. She turned to face him to see if he was joking but he wasn't. She nodded. There were so many things she was willing to experience with him. She knew he wouldn't hurt her.

"Uhm…changing the subject. I know that this will probably hurt you but I can't stop from doing this now maybe once we are together longer I will but…I can't stop comparing you to Bill because he was the only relationship I had." She stopped to look at him and he nodded for her to continue. "I was honest with him and then he did something then I was afraid of sharing more secrets with him." She took a deep breath.

"What happened?" He asked. He didn't mind being compared he wanted to be better than Bill.

"I told him about a member of my family who hurt me in certain way when I was little and he killed him. I don't want you to do the same, I don't want you go around killing people on my account. I know that is in your nature but if you do that, I won't trust you anymore and I will hide things from you and I don't want that." He was enraged with the knowledge that she was hurt when she was little. Weren't her parents there to care of her? Knowing her if he asked the details he wouldn't understand it. She was different, her feelings for her family were too strong for him to understand or see reason.

"What if instead of killing him I would've hurt him. Will you still be upset and hide things from me?" He asked.

"I don't know, if you are asking my permission for future incidents I don't know what to say. I don't like revenge but I guess it depends how badly I'm hurt and the circumstances."

"If someone tries to take you from me or hurt you, I will defend you and if I must kill them to save you then I will." He said bluntly. She shuddered. He said it like taking a life was nothing but she understood his words. "Since you are comparing our relationship I must ask my lover did you not discuss your sexual needs and wants with Bill?"

"No, I didn't feel comfortable and he never brought it up but with you is different. You speak of it as if it was nothing, so I am feeling more comfortable since you bring it up all the time. Though there are things that I never thought about doing with Bill that I want to do with you and I was not like this with him. It's only with you." He smiled at her confession. "You make me feel wild, is like you awake something in me, but I like it." She blushed again. After a few minutes passed in silence she wanted to rectify something she said to him.

"Eric I don't hate you, you know that right?" She asked.

"I don't know you were very convincing." He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"I like my new bath tub, thanks. I like my car too. I saw our engagement in the news, they said the ring was worth millions did you know that?" She was staring down at the ring.

"I told you I don't know much about the ring, but you can't give it back just because of that. I think the ring is to protect us you've seen what it does. Never take it off. I have asked Pam to start some research on them. Is almost sunset and we have to go." Sookie packed some clothes that Eric had gotten her.

Sookie was wearing a pink dress knee length with a brown sash around the waist, pink sandals and diamond jewelry. Eric asked her to let her hair down because he liked her natural curls. After sunset Rasul showed up, Sookie invited him in so he would be able to enter her house. Since they didn't fit in the Corvette they took Sookie's new car. Alcide drove. After an hour drive, Eric received a phone call from the Queen inviting him to her marriage to the King of Arkansas; the wedding was going to take place around midnight. He thought that would be enough time for him to see the magister so he agreed. The magister was staying in New Orleans this week.

They arrived around eleven pm and headed directly to see the magister. Eric's goal was to request a proclamation that Sookie was his and no one was to touch her as his bonded. It had been a long time since someone had attempted what he was going to try to do. However it was up to the magister to issue the proclamation, he could very well decline his request but he didn't want to worry Sookie. Usually the magister held court on horrible places but tonight he was one of the buildings that belong to the Queen.

Alcide stayed outside of the building. Rasul, Eric and Sookie headed inside, they went to the third floor where the magister was waiting for them. Eric had requested a special meeting with him. They let them in immediately.

"Eric Northman, what do I owe the honor of your presence tonight, has another one of your vampires broken the law?" The magister was wearing a gray suit and was seating behind an ebony desk. He didn't acknowledge Sookie in any way. He despised humans.

"Thanks for accepting the request to see me magister. I came to request a proclamation as is our custom. I have bonded this human to me and I request that it is acknowledged that she is mine and no one can touch her under penalty of final death." The magister laughed and evil laugh.

"Well, well Northman. You haven't forgotten our traditions. I just want to know why I should concede your request. Is this human worthy of such honor? She is just a human after all. True she is your bonded but may I remind you it is my decision that counts." The magister said coolly.

"She helped me find my maker when he was kidnapped by the fellowship of the sun and she stayed with my maker on his last hours when he met the sun." Sookie was looking down the whole time avoiding to see the cold stare of the magister. He was freaking her out.

"I've heard of that, I also know that Godric offered himself, true you were not aware of his intentions but that turned out to be a mess as Nan reported it to me. I decline your request. Now leave I have other matters to attend to." Eric growled.

"Disrespect me Northman and I will issue a punishment and take your bonded from you, now leave." Since Eric new there was nothing else they could do. He took Sookie by her hand and went outside. He was enraged. They were standing outside of the building when Sookie heard the thought of someone on a roof nearby. Eric was about four steps away from her. It was just an instinct but she jumped in front of him and screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" a wooden bullet hit her on her left shoulder and she fell but Eric caught her before she hit the floor. Rasul saw where the attacked had come from and with vampire speed went to retrieve whoever had attempted to kill Eric. Eric was shocked. The wooden bullet was stuck on Sookie's shoulder.

"My Sookie, what have you done." She raised a hand to touch his beautiful face. Eric was so concentrated on Sookie he didn't notice that the magister was standing beside them.

"I don't want you to die, now is your time to suck it out." He smiled even though he was infuriated at the attempt on his life but was even more furious that Sookie had endangered her life to save his. She kept surprising him, she had risk her life to save him. He was enraged at the outcome of his meeting with the magister and completely ignored his surroundings.

'_I can feel her love for me through the bond. She is afraid I will hurt her as Bill has, but that would never happen. I only want to make her happy and keep her safe. In time she will realize that I will never hurt her.'_

"Perhaps this human is worth to receive such honor after all. She sacrificed her life for one of ours. I will reconsider your request. We should not linger here; perhaps we should take your bonded to the Queen's quarters so you may tend to her." The magister was astonished at Sookie's actions. He didn't understand why she would risk her life to save Eric. Usually humans were forced to a bond and what they wanted the most was to be free of their bond. Yet she had sacrificed her human life to save Eric's.

Rasul had found the human who was at the rooftop on a building across. Rasul took him to the Queen's headquarters and kept him prisoner as the magister requested. The magister wanted Eric to punish the human since his bonded had been hurt.

Alcide drove to Queen's headquarters and Eric flew there with Sookie in his arms. She was unconscious for that part. When Eric arrived he was led to a room on the Queen's request since the magister had called ahead to inform her of what happened. However the Queen was clueless as to who was Eric's bonded.

Eric laid Sookie on the bed. He was looking at her wound when he heard Sookie in his head.

_Eric it hurts, suck it out._

He was astonished, how was she able to speak to him? Or did he read her mind? Now was not the moment to find out. He sucked out the wooden bullet. He bit his wrist and held her up so she could drink from him.

"Drink little one, drink so you can heal." When the first drops hit her tongue even unconscious she knew what it was. She drank Eric's blood. He smiled when he saw her latch on to his wrist greedily. He removed his wrist when he knew she had enough. Her wound had healed but she was still in pain.

"So, did you suck it out?" She said groggy.

"Yes little one I did, now we are even. How are you feeling?" He was caressing her face, removing the hairs from her face.

"It hurts, but I'm okay." She looked around the room it wasn't familiar but Eric was looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face. He placed a finger over her lips.

_How did you talk to me earlier? I heard you in my head. Don't answer with your mouth, try again._

She frowned. She had no idea what he was talking about out.

_I just…Oh God…I know how I am doing it. I just want to talk to you but with my mind, I can feel my mind touching yours is like if it was a separate part of me. I've never been able to do this. Where are we?_

_At the Queen's headquarters, she doesn't know yet and we missed her wedding. They are waiting for us. The magister wants to talk to you. Don't speak unless spoken to and bow as I do but don't look at them always look down._

"Can you get up, I'll ask Alcide to get you pain medication, if you want?" Eric helped her get up, her dress thank God was not ruined. There was only a small prick of blood.

"I'll be fine. What happened?" She sat on the huge white bed.

"I'll explain later, someone wants to meet you and the magister wishes to speak to us again. Come we must go." She stood from the bed. Eric led her through a series of halls until they reached a room that was full of people and vampires. The Queen and her new King Peter Threadgill were seating in the middle of the room on throne chairs alike. To Sookie's surprise Hadley her cousin was among the multitude and she was a vampire. The magister sat next to the Queen and King smiling at them. He stood and approached Sookie.

"What is your name human?" The magister asked.

"Sookie Stackhouse, sir." He scrutinized her from head to toe. Eric who was standing next to her couldn't stop to glance at the Queen who was shocked by the news. She knew that the human standing next to Eric was bound to him. She was enraged but to Eric's surprise something else happened that moment that was going to change his life and Sookie's forever.


	8. Realization

**Chapter 8 - Realization **

Eric was able to hear what every vampire was thinking. Knowing that if he even flinched right now their lives would be in danger he tried to tune them out just like he did with his vampire hearing. He tried to focus on only one vampire, the Queen.

He heard the Queen's thoughts sporadically.

"_How is she with Northman? She was in love with Bill last he reported, they were about to get married. Doesn't matter this will only delay my plans a little I will find a way to take her from him, if he has to die o well I can always get another sheriff."_

"You risked your life to save your bonded does your life mean so little to you that you sacrificed it to save him or did you do it to be free of the bond?" The magister asked.

"No sir I did it because I didn't want Eric to die, I do not wish to die, I do value my life and now it is his to do as he pleases." Sookie answered and with her peripheral vision she saw the Queen's hard face. She enjoyed that little moment all by herself.

"What strange human you are, you do not hate the bond and yet you don't lie you speak the truth. How did you know he was going to be shot?" Sookie stiffened. She was still looking at the floor. The Queen was paying attention to everything she said.

_Do I tell him Eric?_

_Yes. We have no choice._

"I am telepath; I hear thoughts of humans. I felt the evil in my mind of the shooter I focused on his thoughts and knew he was aiming at Eric; I knew the exact moment he fired." The magister laughed.

"How interesting, no wonder Eric bound you to him. It is very rare that a human risks their life to save one of ours and for that I will give you a choice. Do you wish to be free of the bond of Eric and be free to do as you will with your life or do you wish to remain his bonded and give your life to him to turn you when he wishes? If you stay as his bonded I will issue the proclamation that you are not to be touched and any vampire who threatens you or harms you in any way will be issued the punishment of final death if you or your bonded so desire." The magister stood in front of her. "Raise your head and look at me as you answer my question."

Sookie didn't need to think about it. She knew if she was free of Eric's bond, she will be free for the taken by any vampire in that room. The magister didn't add that particular fact but Sookie knew it all the same that was the reason she had made her choice to bond to Eric. She also didn't know how the bond could be broken '_Will he have to kill Eric? Why would he do that I just saved his life and that is the reason why he is giving me the choice, but then he is an evil vampire I can tell, just like the Queen is. What is Hadley doing here?'_ She had already given her life to Eric, not her heart but her life she had. She thought maybe Eric would have a say on this. This was the time to prove if he really cared for her. She would risk it all to find the truth of his feelings.

_Eric I want to stay with you but I don't want to cause you problems. Do you wish for me to stay with you?_

She closed her eyes, in all her life she had many fears but none compared to this moment, even when she had been about to die. She inhaled calmly waiting for his answer.

Eric could sense her fear but he thought it was because they were in front of the Queen and the magister. He didn't even have to think his answer.

_Sookie, I will always want you. I told you, my life, my heart, soul and body are yours. I wish for you to stay as my bonded if that is what you want. I will always love you._

She wanted to throw herself at him and kiss him. He really loved her, she had no more hesitation. Sookie lifted her head and looked at the magister straight in the eyes and with a huge grin on her face because she would enjoy saying her answer to the Queen. "I wish to remain bonded to Eric. I gave him my life before, it was my choice to be his bonded and I do so again, it is his to do as he pleases." The magister laughed again. The Queen was stunned and speechless and she couldn't stop her expression showing on her face.

"_What changed? Why would she bind herself to Eric it was not his choice but hers? Bill would better explain this to me when he comes back."_

"Very well, Northman I will issue the proclamation, she is yours. Any vampire that threatens your bonded is a threat to you and therefore you are free to execute final death if she or you desire. Your bonded is protected within our laws for the rest of her human life. I will send you the official document once sealed." The magister was about to walk away when he noticed the ring Sookie was wearing in her left hand.

"Do you wish to marry her by our vampire traditions Northman?"

"Yes, magister." The magister clapped and laughed.

"Well, well Northman you have entertained me tonight. I am very satisfied with the outcome of this evening. You may leave with your bonded and I would wait for your wedding invitation." The magister went back to sit at his chair and the Queen finally spoke.

"Why wait? We have everything needed for the celebration. Quinn and the priest are still in town and of course I will be glad to provide anything needed. Is not every day that one of my Sheriffs marries a human telepath."

"Your majesty if it pleases you to have our celebration here we are honored. I just request that we wait until tomorrow night since my bonded is not well and I would like to have my child be present at our wedding and of course anyone who my bonded wishes to invite from her family if that will not offend you." Eric bowed and Sookie did the same.

The Queen thought that Eric would not agree to her request. It worked out for her that he wanted to wait because she wanted to ruin their wedding. She would have enough time to plan how to kill Northman and recover her telepath. Since Eric was still new at reading minds he was not able to remain in control and read all her thoughts.

"_You don't know what awaits you Northman I will take my telepath soon enough. I will let you have your way now but soon she will be mine just as I planned."_

Eric knew the Queen was enraged and would try anything to stop the wedding but he was not going to let that happen. He would marry Sookie tomorrow night at any cost and now that the magister had issued the proclamation he could kill even the Queen if she tried something against her.

Rasul had been standing on the side waiting for any events to happen. He knew the Queen did not take the news of Northman bound to the human lightly. He saw her reaction when the human had said her name and after she had said she was telepath he understood too well. The Queen wanted the telepath for herself. Rasul promised himself he would not let anything happen to separate Sookie and Eric especially after she had endangered her life to save Eric's.

Alcide understood why Sookie was so valuable to the vampires. He thought that Eric was using her to his own advantage but none the less he would still protect her to pay his father's debt. He felt sorry for Sookie seeing all the dangers that she was exposed to. Any Supe will want to use her abilities. He wondered how she was exposed the vamps. When Eric hired him he only knew that Sookie had to be protected from Eric's enemies. Eric never told him that Sookie could read minds. He knew that the Fellowship of the sun would be after her because she hang around with vamps. This job was going to be more difficult than he assumed.

It was two in the morning when Eric and Sookie returned to their room. Eric asked Alcide to rest but he wanted him to be available in the morning to be with Sookie and take her shopping. Alcide agreed and retreated for the night.

Eric gave Sookie a credit card with her name on it and told her to call Bobby if she had any problems using it. He told her to buy clothes at one particular store. Eric had sent a message to Bobby so that someone could help Sookie select new clothes for her. He didn't want Sookie to stay all day at the Queen's headquarters. He knew if she was in danger her guardian will appear and Alcide would keep her safe. He didn't want to be away from her but if he said anything she would only worry and he didn't want that.

"Can I invite my brother?" She asked after they were both naked in bed. She was resting her head on Eric's chest.

"Of course my Sookie you can invite anyone you want. I'll order a suit for him and I already have your dress." She rolled her eyes.

"Why doesn't that surprise me? So how is this ceremony does it involve me drinking your blood?" She asked in a playful tone.

"Yes, it does."

_That reminds me when you go shopping I want you to get contact lenses, whatever color you want, because I don't want anyone finding out you are half-fairy._

_Aren't vampires able to tell that I have contacts on with your vampire vision?_

_Yes but they won't know why and it would only be noticeable if they really focus on your eyes however if they see red right away I don't know what it will happen. We have to be careful, this is just to help a little just in case._

_Can I have more of your blood? It will make me feel better. _

She said looking at him with a playful smile. He smiled back. He rolled her over on the bed and kissed her in earnest.

_No you already had enough of mine today, I however had not had enough of yours. I am going to say things to you just to keep appearances but you know I don't mean them. You will act as you did this night you were very good. In our traditions even a bonded is seen as slave, but I will never treat you like that. You mean much more to me. Be careful with what you say out loud._

She nodded acknowledging everything he had said to her.

"I want to drink from you my Sookie, bare your neck to me." Sookie knew he was saying that because she knew they were being spied on. She could hear the vampires outside except she didn't pay attention to that little fact. She tilted her head to the side. Eric licked her neck and pressed a tender kiss before sinking his fangs into her. A small moan escaped her. She loved the sensation when Eric drank from her. The way his fangs sank into her skin made her burn for him. She never thought in her life that she would get excited at someone drinking from her but with Eric everything was different. She liked anything he did to her. His body started warming up. She closed her eyes enjoying the sensation. Why did she like the fact that Eric was surviving only from her blood? It didn't make sense to her but she welcomed the feeling. When he had enough he let her go and licked her wound to heal it. He kissed her again.

_Eric I know how the Queen found about me._

_How?_

_One of the vampires that was standing next to her the blond girl did you see her?_

_Yes._

_She is my cousin, I just don't know what she is doing here._

He cursed under his breath.

_She is her child Sookie, the Queen turned her not long ago she is only a couple days old._

_How do you know this?_

_I saw her couple of weeks ago. I came to see the Queen to talk to her about the maenad. I didn't know she was your cousin but she was human then, she was her pet._

_She must've told the Queen what I could do. She knows. Why would she do that? I mean we didn't get along very well but we didn't hate each other at least I didn't. Doesn't matter now I'm with you and no one is going to take me from you._

She snuggled next to him and he kissed her softly on her lips.

_My Sookie, I don't want you to ever do what you did tonight. Don't risk your life for me, I'm not worth it._

She moved and hovered over his face.

_You have no right to ask me that. You are risking yours for me. I don't want you to die Eric._

Her eyes watered. He licked the tear that rolled down her cheek.

_Don't cry. I just don't want anything to happen to you because of me. I don't know what I would do without you. Promise me you would do what you can to stay alive for me._

_I promise._

He kissed her softly again.

"Sleep well my Sookie. I have added Alcide's phone to your cell. He will be allowed inside the compound during the day."

"Thank you Eric." Hours later Sookie woke up. She took a shower and called Alcide; she was hungry and needed to do a bunch of things. She was getting married tonight. By the time Alcide showed she was ready. She wore a yellow sun dress that Eric had gotten her. She kissed Eric on the cheek before she left her room.

"How are you feeling Sookie?" Alcide asked.

"Better thanks to Eric's blood. I'm hungry do you know where we can go have something to eat?" Sookie said getting in the front seat of her car; Alcide was going to drive today.

"No, but your car has a navigation system, so we can find something here. So reading minds is the other reason why you are in danger to be taken." He added while working the navigation system to find a restaurant close by.

"Yeah, it gets me on all sorts of trouble. I can't read yours though, maybe if you tried to think something directly at me it will work." She said and he looked at her with his beautiful green eyes. He smiled and decided why not try is not every day he came to be near a telepath.

_I'm sorry for what happened last night._

"Thanks, do you know what happened to the guy?" Sookie added like reading his mind was nothing new.

"Doesn't it bother you to hear what everyone is thinking?" She shrugged.

"I'm used to it now." They finally picked a restaurant and Alcide drove following the screen directions.

"Oh let me call my brother, he will not forgive me if I don't invite him to my wedding." She added hastily looking for her cell in her purse. She found her phone and started dialing Jason's number. Jason picked up on the second ring.

"Hey sis you okay. Sam called me to tell me you were okay. What happened? Where are you? Is Bill with you?"

"Jason listen I don't have much time but I want you to come to New Orleans today, be here by eight at night. I need you to be here with me. I'm…getting married." Sookie said hesitant.

"Sook congratulations yeah I'll be there for you. Where are you and Bill getting married?" Sookie closed her eyes. She wished she had more time to explain everything to Jason.

"Jason I'm not marrying Bill…I'm marrying Eric." There was a long, long silence.

"Sook I don't think I heard you right. Can you say that again?" She sighed.

"I'm not with Bill anymore Jason, I'm with Eric I don't expect you to understand just be here for me tonight, will you?"

"It's your life Sook, I do want to know what happened but if you need me I'll be there for you. Where is the wedding going to be at?" She smiled this was going to be fun.

"Vampire central." She muttered "Just get to New Orleans and when you get here call me and I'll ask a friend to go pick you up, don't worry about your clothes. Eric took care of it. Just be here. Bye Jason." She hung up.

Alcide and Sookie arrived at the restaurant and while they ate, Sookie was getting anxious about the wedding.

"I know is not my business but for what I've heard you used to be with someone else no long ago. I feel like you are forced to be with Eric but then after what happened last night, I feel like you want to be with him." Sookie stared at him.

"You are very perceptive, what you said is accurate, one day the truth of what happened to me will come out. However, being with Eric is my choice, sometimes I want to stake him myself but I will not let anyone take him from me." The possessiveness was growing stronger changing her in ways she did not expect but that didn't scare her. He smiled at her.

"I sure wish I could find another girl like you but I guess Northman gets to be the lucky one. Although he doesn't deserve it, he is mean Sookie, he is evil well you must know he is an old vampire." Sookie giggled.

"Believe me I know what he is capable of. I've seen what he can do. He tricked me into drinking his blood. I used to hate him for that, but not anymore, I am glad he did it." Alcide just didn't understand this girl.

"Do you know what I am Sookie?" He asked. She wasn't sure why he asked her but she didn't see the harm in that.

"Yes, Eric told me after you left Fangtasia, you are the first one of your kind I meet. Well you know what my boss is right?" He nodded. "I only knew about him but he told me about you, I just have never met anyone before or seen the change except on my boss. He freaked me out the first time he did it." She wondered what Alcide will look like in his wolf form. Sam had told her that they were dangerous but Alcide didn't look dangerous he looked like a nice person to her.

"So you know that I will do the same to keep you safe if I have to, I just don't want you to be afraid of me, even in that form I will know who you are." He explained. Sookie hadn't thought about it but she was thankful he did. Besides Sam she didn't know very much about them. She wanted to learn more about him but she didn't think here was the place.

They finished their breakfast in silence. Sookie paid with the card that Eric gave her and the waitress stared at Sookie like if she had stolen the card. However she came back with the bill and she signed it.

Eric had given Alcide instructions of where to take Sookie for her shopping. They arrived at a shopping center and Alcide led Sookie to a designer's store. There were only two other customers and both glared at Sookie like if she was lost.

A tall woman with chestnut short hair and blue eyes approached her.

"Hi my name is Amelia Broadway, can I help you find something?" She had a huge smile and perfect white teeth. She seemed cheery and eager to help.

"Yes, my name is Sookie Stackhouse I believe…" She didn't even finish.

"Oh yes I have been waiting for you. I was told you can spend ridiculous amounts of money on anything you want. You can also order from our catalogs and I have the address of where to ship your clothes. I'll show you what I was told you would need. Please have a seat, let me bring what we need." Sookie sat on one of the chairs the store was huge and both women continued to glare at Sookie. She just smiled at them politely. Alcide told her he would just be outside if she needed anything.

'_I'm lucky I'm going to get a good bonus for whatever she buys I wondered why she needs so many clothes. I don't care my manager was very happy about the phone call.'_

Amelia came back with a bunch of catalogs and sat them on a small table next to the chairs. She handed Sookie the first catalog. Sookie took it and started flipping through the pages but didn't have a clue what to select. "You know I just don't know what to select." She closed the catalog and placed both of her hands on the cover. Amelia froze when she saw Sookie's ring.

'_It can be…but it looks the same, she is wearing the Nibelung ring. I thought it was just a myth.'_

Amelia's eyes widened. Sookie heard what Amelia was thinking and decided to ask her about the ring without giving her a clue that she had heard her thoughts.

"You like my ring, my fiancé gave it to me when he proposed is pretty isn't. He told me it had been in his family for many generations." Amelia stared at her and gulped. She really tried to not make a big deal out of it but she couldn't stop staring at it. She faked a smile at Sookie.

'_Who is she? More importantly what is she? I can tell she is not evil so I am glad she is wearing the ring'_

"Yeah, is really pretty, so is Mr. Burnham your fiancé." Sookie laughed and continued to be intrigued by Amelia's thoughts.

"Oh no, he just works for my fiancé." Amelia wondered who Sookie's fiancé was.

'_Does he even know what he gave her? God to think that ring can fall in the wrong hands. Should I tell her, should I warn her? I know she is not human. Would she even believe me? No she is just going to think I'm crazy. I should wait anyway what if is not the ring? What if I'm just overreacting. I don't want to screw up. I'll wait.'_

"So who is your fiancé, I'm just curious." Sookie was listening to Amelia's thoughts and decided she really didn't have bad intentions.

"His name is Eric Northman." Amelia's mouth fell open and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"You gotta be kidding, the vampire hunk head honcho from Shreveport?" Amelia said still shocked. She stood from the chair went to the cashier's desk and retrieved a magazine. It was the latest issue of VQ (vampires quarterly) Eric was on the cover. "He is your fiancé?" Amelia asked again.

"Yeah, I didn't know he was on the cover." Sookie stared at the cover for minutes he was so handsome she thought. He always had that sexy smile.

"Well, crap my coworker is going to cry when she finds out he is no longer available. She is been wanting to go that bar he owns to see him in person. So when are you getting married?" Amelia asked to continue the conversation but opened the catalogs to help Sookie with her clothes.

"Actually tonight, well is a vampire wedding, but we are also going to have a human wedding but the one I don't know when. I haven't decided yet." Amelia smiled. Sookie wanted to ask her more about the ring but couldn't really. Amelia had changed the subject and Sookie didn't know how to bring it back. She also didn't think she could ask her directly because the two women were still there and were really interested in their conversation.

"Do you have anything… you know to wear tonight for him?" Amelia asked discretely Sookie blushed and shook her head. She pulled her from the chair and led her to the back of the store where they had lingerie. Amelia gave her a few recommendations since Sookie looked really shy.

Sookie thought that Amelia looked like a nice girl. She really liked her. Amelia told her that she could try any of them on if she liked. Sookie decided that she would. She wanted to look nice for Eric. She went to the back and was trying a red baby doll when she felt a tickling in her mind.

_What are you doing my lover is that for tonight?_

Sookie felt like she had to cover herself, she was startled and hit her elbow in one of the fitting rooms.

"Are you okay in there?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She yelled out.

_Eric for God sakes you are going to give me a heart attack. How can we talk when you are so far away?_

_Don't change the subject my lover, I really like you in red, although I don't think that would last very long. I want to rip it off._

_Wait, you can see me too?_

_No, I just saw the image you had in your head, are you wearing that right now?_

_Yes, too bad you are dead right now._

Sookie could hear his growl. She giggled then stopped herself otherwise Amelia was going to think she is going crazy. Thinking about Amelia

_You know I'm at the store shopping and the girl who is helping me knows something about our rings. She was shocked when she saw my ring. She didn't say anything to me. I heard what she was thinking. She called the ring the Nibelung have you heard of it or do you know what it means? She said that she thought it was supposed to be a myth. She knows I'm not just human but I don't know how she could tell._

_Do you think she would come to the wedding if you invite her? I want to see if she has the same reaction to mine. And maybe you can talk to her more._

_Sure I'll ask her. Now go back to sleep Viking I have a lot to do._

_Okay don't take too long my lover I'm waiting for you and you could wear only that when you come back I wouldn't mind._

_Go take a cold shower._

After that she was alone in her mind again. After trying several pieces on, she selected a red corset with small panties since Eric enjoyed red very much it seemed.

Amelia recommended very nice gowns for her. Some of them where available at the store and some she had to order because the colors that Sookie wanted were not available.

"I have to buy some contact lenses do you know where I can get those?" Amelia smiled broadly.

"Yes, there is a store here, I'll call what color do you want them, I'll add it to your account."

"A deep blue, can you order like five sets or something like that." Amelia nodded went to her desk and ordered them.

"She will bring them here, anything else you need. Oops I forgot you also need shoes and jewelry and matching purses. Select the purse styles from this catalog and I'll order them in matching colors for your gowns. Let me know when you are done and we can look at the shoes next."

Sookie was impressed she got almost everything at the same store, granted the girl had to make some phone calls and make special orders. Amelia had let the VQ magazine on the table one of the women at the store walked by and glared at the magazine. Her mouth fell open when she saw the picture of Eric on the cover.

'…_gold digger I saw the announcement on the news yesterday. She must be really good in bed…'_

Sookie shot a very friendly smile to the lady. She wondered why people always thought she was with him for the money. Why couldn't they think she was with him for love? It was at that moment she realized that she was head over heels for the vampire Viking but she didn't want to admit it. She was afraid of being heartbroken again except last night he had proven how much he loved her and they were getting married tonight. She had stupid grin in her face. She loved Eric and couldn't wait to tell him, she was done waiting.

She didn't care what had happened to her, yes her heart still hurt because she was lied to. She had been really stupid to fall for the first vampire whose mind she couldn't read she ignored the warnings but not anymore. She would never forgive Bill for what he did to her but in a way she was glad. She was happy with Eric and God she still couldn't believe it. She was going to marry him tonight. She sighed deeply.

The two ladies finished their shopping and left the store. When Sookie was done with all her shopping Amelia assured her that she will send everything together and it was insured so she didn't have to worry about anything.

"Are you nervous?" Amelia asked her.

"Yeah, I am I've never been to a vampire wedding so I don't know what to expect." Sookie was really anxious and excited at the same time.

'_I've never been to a vampire wedding either but it would be cool. Oh hell Amelia keep dreaming you are never going to be invited to one. For one you don't even like to hang out with vamps.'_

"You know you have been really nice to me and I don't know anybody here would you like to come, to my wedding?" Amelia was taken aback.

"You mean it?"

Sookie smiled broadly. "Of course, do you know where the Queen of Louisiana lives?"

"Shut up, your wedding is going to be at the Queen's headquarters?" Sookie nodded. "Hell yeah I'm going. What time?" Amelia asked.

"Well the ceremony I think is going to be around midnight but you can be there before. Ask for me you can stay with me until is time for me to go down. I'll leave word at the door so you can go in."

"Well Sookie soon to be Mrs. Northman it has been a pleasure helping you and I hope you come to our store again soon." Amelia said. Sookie never thought of it the way would she had to change her last name?

'_Sookie Northman, I like how that sounds.'_ Sookie started feeling butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't wait anymore to be midnight. She would've never thought she was actually looking forward for the night and she thought today was going to be the first of many. Although Eric could wake during the day she didn't take it was fair he needed his rest just like she needed hers. She wondered what Tara and Sam would say, would they be angry with her? She hoped not and about the rest of the people in her town she didn't care. She wondered when would Bill come back and if he would come back at all what his reaction be to find out she was married to Eric. She really wanted to throw that in his face.

Sookie thanked Amelia and Alcide came in to help her with her bags he was just finishing loading them in the car. Sookie was still talking to Amelia when she felt the evil around her. Four bulky man dressed in biker gear strode over to the store. Two were going directly for Alcide.

"Alcide!" She screamed he turned in time and fought two of the men while the other two went inside the store to grab Sookie. She knew they were Weres so she couldn't fight them. She looked around for something to throw at them but there was no need.

"Use the ring Sookie." Amelia yelled while she chanted some words in Latin to knock down one of the attackers. Sookie had no idea how to use the ring or what she meant.

"I don't know how." She said trying to step back because the man was running towards her. Absently she raised her hand palm up and a red bubble appeared around Sookie the guy couldn't touch her, it was an invisible shield. And then a tall gorgeous woman appeared inside the store. She was all curves, and had long black hair. First Sookie thought she was an angel but when she saw what she did with the Were who wanted to take her, Sookie decided no way will an angel do that to a person. She wondered how she appeared in front of her to help her. She remembered that her fairy relative had assigned a guardian for her. Well she didn't have wings so she wasn't a guardian angel. Sookie thought she was losing it. The girl punched the Were with such force he fell back like it was a toy, the man was unconscious.

Between Alcide, Amelia and the girl or guardian or whoever she was they knocked out the four men.

"You can remove the shield I'm not going to hurt you. I'm your guardian my name is Claudine." Sookie didn't know how to remove the shield so she just lowered her hand and the red glow that protected her was gone.

"You owe me a window." Amelia said to Claudine.

"Zip it witch, I'll get you your window fixed." There was white glow and the window fixed itself. "There, happy now, you could've done that." Claudine exclaimed.

"I didn't want to waste my energy, you broke it." Sookie's mouth was still hanging open they were there discussing magic like if they were discussing this week's weather. Amelia was a witch and what was her guardian.

"Whoa, could someone please explain what the hell is going on?" Sookie said not caring to interrupt their conversation. Alcide was standing next to Sookie now, but was just as confused at Sookie.

"What do you want me to explain, I came to your aid, your life was in danger, I told you I'm your guardian, sure the vampire told you." Sookie thought she was rude she hadn't even thanked her guardian.

"Thanks Claudine but I mean what you did with the window, and how did you know about the ring or the shield for that matter."

"I can wield magic, I am a fairy and your guardian or you can call me your fairy god mother we just use guardian is easier. This woman here is a witch that's why she can wield magic too as far as your ring I don't know anything. I was able to see your shield; you must have projected it with your mind."Claudine explained.

Suddenly Sookie felt a pain in her chest. Eric, something was wrong with Eric. She took out her cell phone and called him. No answer, she called him with her mind nothing.

"Alcide take me back NOW!" Alcide found it hard to not agree with Sookie's command something happened in that moment. A glow in Sookie's eyes made him follow her lead. "Something is wrong with Eric, please let's go now. Thanks Claudine. I'll see you later Amelia." She ran to the car, she thought that Amelia hopefully would call the cops and deal with the four men.

"How do you know something is wrong with Eric?" Alcide asked driving as fast as he could.

"I can't talk to him. He is not answering his phone."

"Sookie is day time, he is asleep." Alcide thought that Sookie would know that by now.

"I know but Eric only sleeps a couple of hours because he is so old. I can feel his pain through our bond. I just know something is wrong. Please can you drive faster?" She was crying now. The pain was so intense.

Alcide stopped the car at the entrance of the Queen's headquarters it was faster than going around and parking the car. They both jumped out of the car. The security guard at the door opened the door for them. Alcide asked him to call security to Eric's room and Sookie ran as fast as she could. On her way to Eric's room she saw two swords hanging on a wall, she figured they were for decoration but an instinct told her to take one and she did. She heard the buzzing of four minds in Eric's room. She walked slowly. They were laughing at how easy it had been to take out a sleeping vampire. Sookie was furious, enraged, fuming with anger. She felt Alcide behind her. She signaled him to tell him there were four men inside.

Two of the security men came with guns behind Alcide. Sookie peeked through the open door and saw that the men didn't have guns just knives. Although that should have scared Sookie but for some reason she wasn't. With strength, agility and skill she didn't know she had she entered the room and stabbed the first men from behind. She didn't have second thoughts, no remorse, no guilt pure determination her goal was to save Eric. Alcide broke the neck of the second one. The other two acted immediately but Sookie didn't hesitate again she beheaded the third Were swiftly. She felt like she had been born to wield a sword like she had been doing it for years. The fourth man was taking out by the security guards. Eric lay in the bed, he was bleeding everywhere. He had so many cuts and silver chains around him.

Sookie dropped the sword and turned to look at Alcide. "Can you get me some True Blood?" she asked horrified. Alcide asked one of the security guards to remove the bodies and the other one to get the True Blood for Eric at least he assumed it was for Eric. Sookie removed the silver chains. It hurt her to see Eric like that. There was so much blood on the bed and the floor, all his. She was afraid smelling his blood will ignite her blood lust but her fear of losing him was stronger. She wanted to scream in horror and cry but she couldn't lose it she had to hold herself together. She had to bring Eric back to her.

"Eric, can you hear me?" Her face was full of tears. He was so pale. "Eric, please wake up." She said between sobs. Eric didn't move. "Eric you promised to keep me safe you can't leave me. Please Eric wake up." Nothing he didn't move or make a sound. She held his face between her hands. "Eric! Please!" she kissed his lips softly, he was so cold, but nothing happened, she couldn't lose hope. She had to stay strong for him. "Eric just hang on, don't give up, fight Eric, stay with me."


	9. Eric is mine

**Chapter 9 – Eric is mine**

Eric was in a place full of darkness, he couldn't feel anything. All he saw was emptiness a dark abyss that threatened to take him away. He didn't understand what had happened to him or why he was there all he knew was that he didn't want to let go. There was something he needed to do, that's when he heard a voice, the voice of an angel that asked him to fight. He knew that voice, he loved that voice, that voice promised life to him and he wanted it, he wanted to live more than anything. He wasn't going to let go, he was going to fight to stay for her because she needed him as much as he needed her. He tried to call out to her but he was too weak, still he would fight, he would never give up as long as she was alive.

"Please God I have never asked for anything, don't take him from me. I refuse to live in a world where he doesn't exist. Don't take him." Alcide could not bear to see the pain in Sookie's face. Once the bodies were removed he stayed with her. He thought that Eric was as good as gone. He had so many deep cuts and the worst one was on his neck even if Sookie could feed him the True Blood he didn't think Eric could make it.

One of the security guards brought four bottles of True Blood. Sookie had never tasted it before but she didn't even hesitate she opened the bottle and swallowed the stuff like if it was apple juice.

"What are you doing Sookie?" Alcide asked stunned. '_Is she crazy? Is she going to feed him her blood, he has lost too much.'_

"I'm going to feed him my blood; he'll take too much so I'm drinking this stuff to keep mine leveled. Help me raise his head with the pillows." Alcide thought that Sookie was nuts. Eric was going to drain her dry but he saw the determination she had to save him. She didn't even flinch when she killed the two Weres.

Sookie picked up a knife from the floor that the men used on Eric and she sliced her wrist open. She brought her wrist to his mouth dropping small drops on his body. That's when Alcide noticed something strange happening on Eric's cuts.

"Look Sookie his wound healed, where your blood touched his skin." She looked down and she saw his wound was sealing up. She used her blood in all his cuts. Alcide helped her cleaned his body with a wet towel to see all his cuts but the first one that Sookie healed was the one from his neck. When she was done she brought her wrist to his mouth again.

"Eric, please drink, take my blood." She forced her wrist into his mouth and she tried massaging his gums with her finger to make his fangs come out. She opened another bottle of true blood and swallowed it just like the first one. She heard Eric moaned.

"Eric can you hear me, you have to drink." He moved his hands and latched to her wrist as if he was a greedy baby, she felt his fangs sank into her skin. "That's it drink Eric." She stroked his hair to soothe him.

Life, someone was giving him life again. The liquid going down his throat was warm and sweet and held a promise of life and love. His strength was returning but he needed more. He was becoming aware of his surroundings and was remembering what had happened. Sookie was bringing him back to life with her blood.

"Sookie he is taking too much, you have to make him stop." Eric opened his eyes and a deep growl came out of his chest when he heard that the elixir that was making him come alive was going to be taking from him. The cold stare he gave Alcide told him to keep his mouth shut if he wanted to live. Instead Alcide opened another bottle of True Blood and gave it to Sookie. Eric followed him with his eyes.

"Drink he is not going to take me from you." He closed his eyes and continued drinking. "It's okay Alcide please wait outside if you don't mind I'll be fine." Alcide nodded and left closing the door behind him. Sookie pressed tender kisses to Eric and said tender words to him while he continued drinking.

"You scared me, you can't leave me Eric, you are mine." He opened his eyes and licked her wounds. He pulled her to him and kissed her with all his passion and heat like he was never going to taste her lips again. After the long passionate kiss he finally let her breath. She smiled at him.

"Did I take too much?" He asked. She felt her body heating from inside when she heard his voice.

"No, I drank True Blood I still have one bottle left if you want more." He opened the bottle and swallowed the whole thing in three gulps. She giggled.

"I meant I was to drink the bottle if you needed more of my blood." He shook his head.

"I took too much, tell me what happened." Sookie related the incident at the store, meeting her guardian or fairy god mother, how she knew there was something wrong with him. How they took out the four Weres who were killing him and how she healed his wounds.

_Only Alcide saw how you healed me?_

_Yes, he is outside._

_Ask him to come in._

Sookie opened the door and called Alcide inside.

"Eric, are you feeling better?" Eric sat against the headboard of the bed Sookie was sitting next to him.

"Yes thanks to Sookie's healing, I would glamour you to forget what you saw but you saved Sookie and saved me so I would not under the promise that you would not tell anyone what you saw neither here nor at the store." Eric explained.

"Of course I will not, but I will appreciate if you would tell me the whole story it would be easier to do my job." Alcide added.

"I didn't know if I could trust you enough, but here is not the place, I will once we get home. Do you still want the job now that you've seen what we are up against?" Eric was holding Sookie's hand.

"Yes, I still want the job. Initially I only took the job to settle my father's debt but now I feel like is my duty to protect Sookie, something she did at the store when she ordered me to take her to you and the determination she had to save your life changed me. She did something to me, I don't understand it myself I just feel it in me to protect her." Eric frowned.

"What did she do?" Eric asked looking at Sookie for an answer but she shrugged she didn't know what Alcide was talking about. All she knew was that she had commanded him to take her to Eric.

"I'm not sure I can explain she glared at me and commanded me, something in me reacted like it had been awakened. I just know that I will follow her lead and will protect her with my life if necessary. Here is not the place to speak of this. I will stay outside call me if you need me." He bowed to Sookie and left which startled Eric and Sookie. Eric glared at her.

"I don't know what happened." Sookie said and Eric shook his head. What had his Sookie done now? Once Alcide was outside Sookie looked at Eric straight in the eyes and started crying.

"You can't leave me, you promised you would keep me safe and I can't stand to live in a world where you don't exist, you hear me you can't die and if this ever happens again, you will fight to live. I don't want to lose you Eric, you are the only one who can heal my heart, I love you Eric. You are mine, you are my vampire, the love of my life." She kissed him hard still with tears in her eyes. He was startled at her words. He knew her feelings for him were stronger but her words, reached him down to his core. The warmth of her blood was increased now by her words and the bond stronger than ever between them.

"I promise my Sookie that I will always fight to stay alive for you, you are my life." She was lost in his eyes.

"I love you Eric with all my heart, my heart is now yours, I'm yours." There were tears on her cheeks but her tears were of the strong feelings that her heart now held for Eric.

"I love you too Sookie, even if my heart is dead, I live because of you. I have been dead for a thousand years, you brought me back to life not just now but since I met you. You Sookie are my heart and I will heal yours and I will not break it. I promise." They kissed for a long moment sharing their love through their bond. Sookie fell complete; a part of her had been missing her whole life, now she was complete. Eric felt more alive than ever and as long as he lived Sookie would not be taken from him. Ever. When they finally stopped kissing which was after a long time and wrapped in each other's arms. Sookie's lips were red and swollen from their kiss.

"I love you." She said it again and she would never grow tired of saying it. He smiled at her and they fell in a strong embrace. She sat against his hard cool chest and he wrapped her arms around her.

"Do you want to talk about what happened here in the room?" He didn't want her to be frightened about what she had done but he was proud of her. She was getting stronger and her moral fears were vanishing.

"I don't know how I did it. I have never used a sword in my life yet I felt like I had years of experience. I had all this rage and I let the rage direct my body. I'm not sure how I feel about it but I don't regret it." After she had spoken the words she realized that she would not let anyone come between her and Eric she would do anything to stay with him.

"Do you still want to get married tonight?" She asked hesitant. He held her face and turned it to face him.

"Nothing and no one will stop me from marrying you tonight." She smiled at his response after another moment she sighed.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked stroking her arms. She turned to face him knelt on the bed.

"I don't hate Bill anymore." He raised his eyebrows looking at her quizzically. "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. I think that if I see Lorena again I will even thank her." She smiled at him. "Do you think we can move to another room?" He nodded. He rouse from the bed got dressed called downstairs to speak to Melanie the Queen's day person and requested that another room be prepared for them. Since the room was dark and the sun did not hit the hallway Eric was able to walk to the room across.

They were in the bath tub, he held her against his cool chest. He was stroking her arms and she was relaxed against him.

"Do you think I knew how to wield a sword because you know how, because you are a warrior?" She asked after a long silence.

"Perhaps, do you feel different?" He asked her.

"Yes, but I can't explain it. I feel like part of me was awakened. I never liked fighting but now I see it differently. I know I would not hesitate anymore to keep you or me alive." Yes, she was different. She would've never said that before. Why was she changing was it the fairy in her or was it the blood he had exchanged with her, was it his blood that made her a warrior too? He didn't know and he thought they probably wouldn't find out soon. Would Niall know? After they went home he would call him. Sookie and Eric were changing too much to not ask Niall.

He kissed her shoulder. "Are you afraid?" He asked.

"Of so many things, but losing you is my greatest fear."

_I have been thinking of something I've wanted to ask you._ She took a deep breath. _What's going to happen Eric when I grow old, you can't turn me? We will only be together for a few years and then I'll grow old and die._ He had been thinking about that too. Suddenly he had an epiphany.

_That's it, that's why you crave my blood, well actually that's why you crave blood, why mine is still a mystery._

He answered.

"Huh?" She was totally lost.

_Fairies live for many years, well at least full blooded fairies do when they live in their world. If you drink my blood continuously you will not grow old you will stay as you are. See Fairies like as are ruled by magic I think that our magic together will keep you from growing old. Have you noticed any changes since you have drinking my blood?_

_Well I feel stronger and my senses are stronger even my mind reading ability is stronger. I think that's how I knew we were being attacked both times. I have noticed my skin is smoother and my hair color is a little different, lighter._

_I will ask Niall I think we better talk to him. I'm changing too. Something happened to me last night. I wasn't going to tell you until we went back home but I think is better that you know._

_What happened?_

_I can read vampire minds Sookie. My mind is stronger I think that's why I was able to talk you earlier when you were at the store. The Queen is not going to give up, but I will not let her take you from me._

_Do you think she ordered both of our attacks?_

_I'm positive. You'll have to teach me later how you concentrate on reading someone's mind. I tried last night to stay focus on the Queen but I think sometimes I tuned her out completely. It's harder for me because with my vampire hearing I also hear more voices. I can't do anything against her without proof but we will be more cautious._

_I don't know if it will work the same but we will figure it out. Do you think she will try something else tonight?_

_No, there will be too many witnesses and the magister will be here. _

Eric cleaned her and gave her a massage he wanted her relaxed, he didn't want her stressed out on their wedding night.

"I asked Melanie to add Amelia and Jason to the guest list. Alcide will pick up your brother and I will warn him not to make a scene. You just worry about getting pampered and relax I want to show off my beautiful soon to be wife." He smiled at her and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled back.

"When do I get to see my dress?" She asked biting her lower lip.

"Later, it's a surprise." He said touching her nose slightly with his finger. She stuck her tongue out at him and he smiled. They got dressed and stayed in the room. Eric asked Alcide to bring Sookie food before he left to pick up Jason. "Now there is something we must discuss about you being my wife." She gulped.

"What is that?" She asked all worried.

"I want you to change your last name to mine. I called a lawyer Mr. Catalides he will be here tonight we need to sign some papers and he will take care of everything, you will get your new documents with your new name and what I own will be yours too." He knew she wasn't going to agree.

"But…" He placed two fingers on her lips.

"No, we will not fight over this. I told you many things would change when you bound yourself to me but now even more, we are getting married, you will be my wife. I know that you are worried about what other people would say because we haven't had our human wedding. You can tell them we did it legally and that later we will have our celebration." She was just staring at him, she didn't know what to say.

"People already think I'm with you because of your money. Can you at least not give me more expensive things?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No, my sweet I will give you anything I want, if I can't spoil you who am I going to spend my money on? You can continue to work and they'll know you do it because you enjoy it." He kissed her hand softly.

"Do you really want me to change my last name?" She asked blushing because she really wanted that. He beamed at her.

"Yes I do, don't you want to be called Mrs. Northman?" She smiled.

"Yes, Mr. Northman." She wanted to ask him something else but was totally embarrassed.

"What is it Sookie what do you want?"

She took a deep breath. "Are we…uhm…going to have a honeymoon?" He chuckled and sat next to her. He kissed her on her red cheeks.

"Where do you want to go?" She bit her bottom lip.

"I don't know there are so many places I want to go but what about Fangtasia and your Sheriff position."

"We will talk about it when we go home. I can leave Pam in charge of my Sheriff duties and Clancy can manage the bar. I will need to get permission from the Queen but I think we can get away with it if we don't travel too far. We can do it on the weekend when the bar is closed it would be just a couple of nights. I'll buy a private jet that way we don't have to worry about the tickets and will go anywhere you want." Before she argued further he kissed her again.

Eric was getting ready in the bathroom and Sookie was waiting sitting on the bed admiring his sword. She wasn't surprised to see that his sword had the same symbol as the necklace she wore on Halloween. It had the triple horn symbol of Odin and on the blade it had the drawing of Thor's hammer. Even though Sookie knew he probably had used that sword to take many lives she thought the sword was beautiful and very impressive.

Amelia arrived a few minutes later apparently she couldn't wait, she was totally excited and she really liked Sookie and of course she couldn't wait to ask her about the ring. Melanie took Amelia to Sookie's room.

"I was worried about you, you left the store in a hurry and forgot your contacts. I thought you wanted them for tonight." Amelia was wearing a green dress that was opened on the back and the front didn't cover much either. She twirled to show Sookie. "What do you think too much?" She asked. Sookie laughed.

"Too little." They both laughed. Eric was still getting dress in the bathroom.

"So what happened, why you leave in a hurry?" That wiped Sookie's smile off her face. "I'm sorry; you don't have to tell me you barely know me." Sookie stared at Amelia for a second.

"Is not that I just don't want to talk about it, I want to enjoy tonight, perhaps I will tell you another day." She nodded and looked around the room.

"So where is your hunk soon to be husband?" In that moment Eric came out of the bathroom with a huge grin on his face. He looked…good enough to eat. Sookie thought. He could wear anything and still caused Sookie's mouth to fall open. He was wearing black leather pants that looked like a second skin to him a red shirt that was not buttoned all the way up so Sookie could see his chest a black leather jacket and a belt Sookie knew was from his Viking days.

'_Wow hot vampire Viking doesn't even cover it. I can't believe I'm going to be his wife in a couple of hours. He is so handsome.' _

He went to kiss Sookie with a heated kiss. Amelia cleared her throat.

"Uhm…should I leave?" Sookie laughed. Eric stared at her.

"You must be Amelia." Eric said and she nodded. "Okay Amelia your responsibility is that my soon to be wife stays happy until we met downstairs and don't let her see her dress until she has to put it on." Eric remembered why they had invited Amelia and lifted his right hand to put over Sookie's cheek. Amelia saw the ring and of course she had the same reaction. She was stunned. She couldn't think why on earth they both were wearing the Nibelung ring's.

_She knows something; she knew I could use the ring to protect myself. I will be careful when I talk to her. Now leave, handsome._

Eric sheathed his sword strapped it to his waist, kissed Sookie one last time and left.

"Wow Sookie your vampire is so hot." Amelia exclaimed and Sookie giggled but she like how Amelia said 'your vampire'.

'_Yes my vampire. He is mine and will always be.'_

Sookie took out a notebook and wrote on it.

"_I know you know something about our rings, don't say anything out loud, you know 'vamp hearing'. I can read minds just think about it. Please help us, we know they are not regular rings but we don't know anything about it."_

'_Okay she is really freaking me out, I knew she wasn't human. A regular human can't wear the ring. What the hell is she?'_

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I'm part fairy."_

'_Holy, shit…you really can read minds. Okay here is what I know about the rings. I saw it on an old book of witchcraft that I read. I don't remember everything well but what I remember is that the rings had to be worn by two lovers, soul mates, in order for them to work. Also neither of them can be human; they must have royal blood which means your ancestors and his were kings and wield some source of magic.'_

"_How did you know I could use the ring to protect myself? Did you know what I could do with it?"_

'_Not exactly, I just knew you would be able to use the magic to defend yourself. That explains why you have a guardian.'_

"_Where is this book? Also at the store you said that it was bad if it fall in the wrong hands, why?"_

'_I'll find the book my mentor has it, I can ask her to borrow it and we could read it see if there's more info. Regardless those rings are very important within the witch community. Every real witch knows about objects that were created by magic and of course those rings are among those objects. The ring doesn't have good or evil magic it depends on the person who is wearing it and the powers that are within that person. If you were evil than I'd worry because you could do some major damage with it, but I don' think you are.'_

"_No, I would never use that kind of power to hurt someone."_

Sookie decided that was enough talk about the rings for the moment, she put the notebook back in her luggage.

"So maybe you can come visit me some time at my house here I will leave you my cell phone and my address." Sookie wrote her information on a piece of paper and handed it to Amelia.

'_I wonder why she ordered the contacts she already has blue eyes'_

"I will tell you when you come visit me." Amelia was startled.

"Doesn't it bother you to do that? I mean no privacy for the rest of us." Sookie giggled.

"Actually I can block it, most of the people from my town think I'm crazy and they don't actually believe I can do it. I like you so I will not do that anymore." Amelia sat on the bed really interested on the topic.

"How do you block it?" Amelia asked.

"I have shields around my mind, I can raise them to block out the thoughts but sometimes I'm distracted and lower them absently. I have to raise them when I sleep otherwise I would hear all kinds of things at night." Amelia laughed.

"This is very interesting so can I ask how the head honcho proposed?" There was a knock on the door and Sookie went to greet two women that were there to get her ready for the wedding.

"Miss. Stackhouse my name is Melissa and this is Trudy we are here to help you get ready for tonight." Sookie allowed them in. After Sookie settled in a chair and the women began doing her hair and makeup she answered Amelia's question.

"It was on Halloween." She said and Amelia giggled.

"Be serious Sookie." Sookie looked at her with a straight face. "Hell I want to know how. I have never heard of someone proposing on Hallows eve." The two women were startled as well.

"Well I was staying with him and told him to wait outside while I got ready. Pam his second in command got me this outfit to wear. I dressed as we envisioned what a women version of him would wear. He mostly wears black and things that are Viking related. So I wore this leather mini black skirt with a black corset with red lace and red blouse and she even managed to find me a necklace that is from the gods he believes in and black leather boots. I knew he would never think I would wear something like that. Anyway when he asked me what my outfit was I told him I was dressed as his girlfriend. He was startled for a second then he told me I needed something else to look officially like his girlfriend and that's when he proposed."

"And you said yes?" Amelia asked but it sounded more like a statement.

"Actually I couldn't speak so I just nodded." Amelia laughed.

"If I was in your shoes I think I would've done the same thing. He is so freaking hot. So how did you meet him?"

While Sookie told Amelia the story her makeup and hair were done. The last item that was added to her hair was a small tiara with a heart ruby in the middle, diamond roses with platinum leaves. She was wearing tear drop diamond earring and matching necklace and bracelet. When Melissa and Trudy where done they asked if she needed help getting dressed but Amelia told them she would take care of that.

"Now can I see the dress?" Sookie asked.

"You haven't seen you dress?" Amelia asked.

"Nope, he got it for me and I'm dying to know what it looks like." Amelia grinned.

"Well then let's go see." The dress was inside a huge white box that was sitting on the bed. Yeah it was red, all red but it was beautiful. It was strapless. On the left side of the wide skirt around the middle was a red rose lifting the rest of the skirt in downward v underneath was a layer of red chiffon. It had a small train. On the border all around the dress it had an intricate design with silver thread the train had more elaborate design.

"He really likes the red color on me." Sookie explained.

"Yeah, no kidding. Well let's get you all dress up shall we?" Amelia helped Sookie get the dress on which was a huge project because the top corset didn't have buttons or a zipper but platinum thread that have to be tightened. Sookie felt like she was wearing a dress from the fifteen hundreds. After Amelia was done with the dress Sookie just hoped she didn't have to visit the restroom often and made a mental note as to not to consume any beverages for the rest of the night. There was a knock on the door.

"Sookie it's Alcide your brother is here." Sookie was about to open the door but Amelia didn't let her do it. Amelia shoved Sookie in the bathroom and went to open the door.

"Please come in, only Jason." She took in Alcide's figure which she hadn't when they were at the store because well they were kind of busy.

'_I am definitely going to visit Sookie, where does she find such fine men?'_

"Who are you?" Jason asked. Jason was wearing a navy blue suit that Eric had gotten for him.

"My name is Amelia Broadway, I'm Sookie's friend." She thanked Alcide after eyeing him from head to toe again taking all his attributes and closed the door.

"You can come out." Amelia said to Sookie. When she came out of the bathroom Jason's mouth fell open and his eyes watered.

"Sook you look…beautiful." Sookie blushed a little her brother had never said anything like that before. She felt like a princess wearing that dress and the way her hair was arranged with the small tiara.

"Thanks Jason, I'm kind of nervous now that I don't have anything to do but wait. I'm glad you came, this is very important for me. I'm so happy." Sookie did look happy but Jason still didn't understand how in the matter of a week she went from being with Bill to getting married to Eric. "I know you don't understand but I just want you to be happy for me, I am happy with Eric, Jason the happiest I have ever been." Jason nodded and went to hug her. He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"That's all the matters to me sis, that you are happy. Now, how come you never introduced me to your friend?" Here we go Sookie thought back to Jason's needs.

"Because I just met her today." Sookie felt a wave of warmth and she knew Eric was near. She gulped. The door opened and there he was looking magnificent.

Eric froze when he opened the door. He had imagined Sookie in that dress many times but his imagination didn't even compare to how amazingly beautiful Sookie looked in reality. He stood there for about five minutes just looking at her.

'_She is so beautiful, she is mine and will be my wife in a couple of hours. I'm the luckiest vampire.'_

There were no words they could say to each other, their locked gazes said it all, and they were both head over heels for each other. Soul mates.

Finally he walked to her, he took both of her hands and kissed them.

"Sookie you are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen, my bride." She blushed different shades of reds.

"Well you are the most gorgeous groom I have ever seen and you are mine." He Smiled.

"Always, my Sookie."

"I thought you were supposed to wait down at the reception for me." Although she didn't mind she was so anxious and she was afraid to go down without Eric.

"I couldn't wait anymore and I felt your anxiety."

Amelia gave a deep sighed and Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing. When did Eric become such a romantic? God he preferred the badass vampire. This was just too much honey for Jason. However, Sookie looked very happy with Eric and the way they both looked at each other made Jason realize he wanted that too but could he ever be at peace with himself after what he did. He was still having nightmares about Eggs. He shook his head to remove his thoughts. He wanted to be happy for Sookie.

"Are you ready to go in?" He asked her.

"Yes, oh wait I need my shoes, Amelia can you help me?" Amelia smiled and went to help Sookie put on her slippers. Thank God the heels were not so high otherwise Sookie would've left with no shoes on.

_Are you wearing your contacts?_

_Yes, I put them on before my makeup was on._

They left the room Eric and Sookie walked together. Amelia and Jason behind them and Alcide and Rasul flanking Eric and Sookie.

When the main doors opened, there were gasps and 'ohs' and 'aahs'. Sookie looked radiant and Eric was very proud to show off his future wife.

The Queen and the King were having a meeting at the Queen's study. Andre interrupted with the Queen with a knock at the door.

"My Queen Bill and Lorena have arrived, they are outside would you like to see them now?" The Queen smiled. She was hoping Bill would be able to ruin Eric's wedding.

"Please." Bill and Lorena came in did their official bowing. Bill was not looking so good but it was enough. The Queen thought that Sookie will feel sorry for him and will leave Eric at the altar so to speak.

"Bill, you didn't finish my assignment but not to worry, I know it was not your fault. However, we have more pressing matters to attend to. I would like for you and your maker to stay tonight we are having a wedding. Can you believe one of my Sheriff's is getting married tonight? Please go to the main room and feel right at home. We will speak of our arrangement after the ceremony."

'_That is if there is one.'_

She had a beatific smile in her face. Her new King didn't have the slightest clue of what she was talking about but he knew she was up to something that was going to get them in trouble. The king already had his plans too.

'_Andre make sure that Eric and Bill don't see each other in the next minutes. Call Eric; tell him I am available now. Was everything else taken care of?'_

'_Yes My Queen everything was taken care of.'_

'_That little telepath is screwing all my plans. I underestimated her but will not in the future. Leave.'_

Andre left with Bill and Lorena, he took them to a room so they could refresh before the celebration. Andre found Eric with his bonded in the reception area where the celebration was going to take place. Eric assured Sookie that he would only be gone a couple of minutes he needed to have a few words with his Queen.

Sookie was anxious but felt that the Queen would not try to hurt Eric at this moment, there were too many witnesses but would she care? What would the punishment be if she killed Eric? She didn't want to think about that. She took deep breaths until she was relaxed. Amelia noticed her anxiety and started chatting with her to get her distracted. They went to stand out in a balcony. A tall bald male approached her.

"Excuse me I need to have a few words with you?" Sookie and Amelia turned around to see the bulky male staring at them. He was dressed in a light gray suit but was wearing boots. What surprised her were his pansy purple eyes.

"Yes." Sookie and Amelia answered.

"I just want to make sure you understand the ritual, would you have a minute now?" He asked looking directly at Sookie.

"Sure and you are?" She asked.

"My name is Quinn I am the events coordinator." He said smiling at her.

"My name is Sookie Stackhouse and this is my friend Amelia Broadway." He nodded to both of them.

"Well Miss Stackhouse, you know the ritual involves drinking blood I just want to make sure you are aware of that?"

"Ewww." Amelia said. Sookie smiled.

"I imagined as much, so do I have to bite him?" Sookie asked. Amelia was having a hard time picturing Sookie biting Eric and decided not to venture further on her imagination.

"No, Miss Stackhouse the priest will use a knife to slice your wrist and Eric's. Since you are human Eric will heal your wound after we collect the blood that is needed to proceed with the ritual."

"Is that it?" Sookie asked.

"No, Eric will offer the cup with the mixed blood and will say his pledge to you. You will accept the cup and drink the blood; will you be able to do that?" He asked again. Sookie thought if he only knew how much she was looking forward for that part. She wanted to lick her lips, but that would just give her away.

"Yes, I have had his blood before so that will not be a problem."

"After you drink, you will say your pledge to him and you will offer him the cup once he drinks the ritual is blessed by the priest. Do you have any questions?" Quinn asked.

"Not about the ceremony, have you done this before?" Sookie asked.

"Not were vampires like Eric marries a human. You must be something special, I never thought I would see the day where lover boy will settle, no offense to you but especially with a human." Sookie smiled.

"None taken, I know what you mean. Thank you Quinn, I guess I will see you later." He nodded and left.

"I have to ask." Amelia said. "You are really not grossed out with the idea of drinking your blood and his blood?" She asked wrinkling her nose.

"Nope, that's how I became his. I had to drink his blood and he had to drink mine." Sookie explained.

"Okay, I am having a visual and I just can't picture myself doing that. I guess that's why I am a witch and not a vamp." Amelia shuddered and Sookie laughed. If Amelia had any idea how much Sookie enjoy drinking Eric's blood.

Eric walked in to see the Queen about the recent events.

"Eric, I am glad that you are well. Is there something I can help you with? I was told that you were attacked I am having Andre check to see what happened. I can't believe someone was able to enter my compound and that your life was at stake." Eric knew the Queen was lying through her teeth.

"I really don't care about what happened to me. I am more concerned about your well being. I believe you have a breach in security, I went to retrieve the tapes to see how it was possible that four Weres were able to break in, unseen and they were erased." Eric paused to see the King's reaction.

"Your sheriff is right we must look into this further." The King, added Sophie-Anne smiled kindly at her new King.

"However, my queen I wanted to see you because my bonded was attacked during the day. I believe someone tried to abduct her, another four Weres. I do believe my attack and hers were not a coincidence. I found out that the four Weres that tried to abduct my bonded where taken by the police but suffered an unfortunate death by a vampire under your dominion this evening." The Queen hissed at Eric.

"Are you trying to imply that I was involved?" The Queen asked.

"No my Queen of course not, I just wanted to let you know that I will pursue this vampire until I find him and make him tell me what he knows and when I find out who was behind the attack I am in my right to kill whoever orchestrated this attack towards me and my bonded."

"I would like you to keep me informed of your findings Northman. I am glad your bonded was not harmed. I would like to know how she was able to kill two Weres that is outstanding for a human."

"Indeed." Eric replied he also wanted to know how Sookie was able to wield the sword and not have any guilt that, was so unlike Sookie.

"What were you able to find from the shooter?" The Queen asked.

"He was sent to kill anyone that went to see the magister. It appears he remembered me from the Dallas incident and decided to shoot me. He is not going to be the last one sent to hunt us" Eric said and the Queen nodded in acknowledgement.

"I will take care of the rest you may leave." Eric bowed to the Queen and King and returned to Sookie.

Pam found Sookie with a delectable human out in a balcony. Pam was wearing a lavender chiffon dress. Sookie beamed at her. When Pam was not at Fangtasia playing her vampire role she dressed so different so unlike a vampire.

"Sookie you look utterly beautiful. I'm sure my master is pleased and who is your delicious friend?" Pam beamed at Amelia.

"Pam this is my friend Amelia Broadway, Amelia this is Pam Eric's second in command." After they greeted each other Sookie went cold. Across from her in the reception area was Bill and Lorena. Pam noticed the worry in Sookie's face and turned to see what had Sookie so worried. She saw Bill and understood. She held Sookie's warm hands and looked directly into her eyes.

"Sookie, you can do this. Hold your head high, you are Eric's, you are his bonded and about to be his wife. You know what you must do if he approaches, smile and be happy that is all that matters, be strong. Do you understand?" Sookie took a deep breath and nodded. In that moment Bill turned to meet her gaze and was shocked to see Sookie there. What astound him the most was her outfit? He didn't understand why she was there but she was mesmerizing. He didn't expect to see her at all. He walked towards her with a smile on his face. The Queen had negotiated his return with Lorena and now he was going to be reunited with his Sookie or so he thought.

After Sookie calmed herself down she removed her fear and remembered what she went through because of Bill.

'_I'm so go to enjoy telling him I'm with Eric. He will pay for what he did.'_

He was so enthralled by Sookie that he didn't even see anyone else when a hand stopped him from approaching Sookie.

"She is not to be disturbed." The vampire told him. Bill looked at him puzzled.

"Who are you?" Bill asked.

"I'm Rasul, her bodyguard." '_Bodyguard?_' Bill thought that maybe the vampire was guarding the girl next to Sookie but why would a human need a vampire bodyguard? That's when he heard Sookie spoke.

"Is okay Rasul, he is not going to hurt me." Rasul looked at Sookie and then at Pam, Pam nodded and he let Bill continue. He was about to lean to kiss his Sookie when she put her left palm up stopping him. She looked so radiant so happy. He could feel through the bond he shared with her.

"Bill I'm glad you are here. Are you okay?" Sookie asked calmed. Pam was relaxed for a moment she thought that Sookie was going to go to Bill and slap him making a fool of herself but she was being careful. She needed to behave and not make a scene. So far so good.

"Yes, Sookie what are you doing…" That's when he caught her new scent; she had Eric's scent all over her. "What have you done Sookie? I'm going to rip his head off." He was furious, enraged and he was going to kill Eric.

"You can't bill and I don't mean you are not capable of doing it. If you try to hurt Eric I will take you out. **Eric is mine** and I will not let anyone take him from me." She said it with so much confidence even Pam was surprised. Sookie smiled at him and said "I'm Eric's." Pam smiled and Bill couldn't look any paler.


	10. Take me into you and be mine

**Chapter 10 – Take me into you and be mine**

"Sookie you are mine and he had no right…" Before Bill continued Sookie interrupted.

"No, Bill let me finish. I'm not yours anymore. The day you proposed to me I realized it was not you who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with but Eric. I went to him, I am his now and there is nothing you can do to change that. I'm going to ask you not to interfere in my life; I am no longer of your concern. I want you to understand that I knew Lorena took you against your will I never thought you left me; I would've done the same either way. I gave my life to Eric." Bill was shocked, Pam was very proud of Sookie, Amelia was just confused and Alcide and Rasul where keeping an eye on Bill.

Jason was shocked. Sookie just told Bill that if he tried to hurt Eric she will take him out. Did she really mean that? There was something totally wrong with her.

"Sookie if he forced you to be with him I can fix it and you and I can be together again. Just tell me he forced you sweetheart." Bill pleaded because he couldn't conceive the idea of Sookie going to Eric on her free will.

Sookie shook her head and smiled "No Bill, he didn't force me; I'm in love with Eric. There is nothing you can do to separate us. We are blood bound." Bill couldn't believe it. He was so furious with Eric he didn't care what Sookie said to him he was going to rip his head off. In that moment Eric walked towards Sookie he knew she was talking to Bill but he chose to ignore Bill. He passed by him took Sookie's left hand and brought it to his lips.

"How you fare **my Sookie** did Quinn go over the details of the ceremony with you?" Eric asked still not acknowledging Bill's presence and he made an emphasis on 'my Sookie' he wanted to see his face but first he wanted to throw in his face that Sookie was marrying him tonight.

"_Ceremony details, what the hell is he talking about?"_

Eric smiled when he heard Bill's thoughts.

'_Oh Billy you lost, now Sookie is mine and in minutes she will be my wife.'_

"Yes he came over and explained the ritual." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I was just about to tell Bill that I am glad he is here to be a witness of our marriage." Eric turned to acknowledge Bill's presence.

"Bill I didn't see you there, my beautiful soon to be wife was distracting me. She is beautiful isn't she?" Eric smirked.

"How dare you, I'm going to rip your head off. **She is mine**." Bill hissed at him his hands were fists He was about to approach them and start a fight when Rasul held him. By now most of the vampires present where listening in to the discussion, the Queen, the King and the magister had just appeared and took in the discussion.

"Tsk, tsk, Sookie is mine and in minutes she is going to be my wife and there is nothing you can do about it Billy." Eric said wrapping his arms around Sookie. Sookie smiled at Bill.

"You broke our traditions she is mine and you took her from me." Eric smirked.

"No Billy, she came to me and she bound herself to me, she was no longer yours the moment she offered herself to me, you should know that." Eric answered. Pam was enjoying her Master's success.

Jason couldn't believe what was happening. Two vampires were fighting for Sookie and when did she leave Bill she had been with him just a week ago. Eric had warned him not to say anything and he knew that Sookie was telling the truth when she said she was happy with Eric so something must have happened. He would talk to Sookie later and get her to tell him everything.

"I will get her back and you will pay for this." Bill promised.

"Bill Compton are you looking for another punishment?" Bill turned to see that the magister was the one who spoke.

"Magister." The magister smiled at him.

"Eric's bonded is not to be touched she freely chose him. I offered her freedom and she chose to remain with Eric. Eric petitioned a proclamation to claim her as his and I have issued his request my word makes it official you are not to threaten their bond if you do I will issue punishment." Bill was furious and there was nothing he could to take Sookie with him. Nothing.

"Northman I heard your life was threatened and your bonded saved your life yet again. I also hear that your bonded was threaten it is because of this and for what I learned yesterday that I have decided to change the details of your proclamation. I regularly don't like humans and I don't care for you but your bonded has intrigued me. As it is my right I have added to your proclamation that it is your right and your human's to execute final death _with no consequences_ if your life or your bonded is threatened in any way or to separate you from your bonded." Eric beamed at Bill, Pam joined Eric on his victory. Lorena was just disgusted with the whole thing. She didn't understand why the magister was issuing this proclamation. The Queen was furious. Her little trick didn't work and now it was going to be harder to take Sookie from Eric.

"May I speak magister?" Sookie asked bowing respectfully.

"Of course." The magister answered.

"I just wanted to thank for what you have done. I don't want to be separated from Eric ." She bowed to him again.

"There is no need. I am here to witness your wedding so when will the ceremony start?" The magister asked.

"If you permit the ceremony will take place now." Quinn answered. The magister nodded Eric and Sookie walked to the reception area where there was a small stage setup there was a table with a ritual knife and a goblet. The priest was wearing a black velvet cloak. Eric and Sookie went up the stairs to stand next to the table.

"The ceremony begins; please let us witness this joining." Quinn said and all was silent. Eric stood covering Sookie's back they were facing the priest.

"Eric Northman do you pledge yourself to Sookie Stackhouse and accept this covenant?" The priest asked.

"I do." Eric answered with no hesitation.

"Sookie Stackhouse do you pledge yourself to Eric Northman and accept this covenant?"

"I do." Bill was fuming and hated Lorena; if he hadn't been taken he would be married to Sookie right now. She had taken him to prove to Sookie that she had power over Bill and that he would love her again. Sookie no longer cared for him. He didn't understand how that happened.

Lorena had succeeded in her plan but now she was enraged that Sookie was holding even the magister's attention. She promised herself she would make her feel miserable after the joining. She had a card she was going to play regardless what Eric and she had agreed before.

"We will seal this binding with a blood promise." Eric and Sookie extended their right wrists the priest took the ceremonial knife and with a swift movement made the same cut on both their wrists. They dropped the blood in the goblet. When Eric's wound healed. He took Sookie's wrist and healed it. They stared at each other for a moment while he licked her wound. The priest handed Eric the goblet. Eric took the goblet with both hands stepped away from Sookie and she turned to face him.

"My life, my heart, my soul and my body are yours take me in to you and be mine forever." Sookie smiled at him took the goblet from his hands and drank from the goblet. She could taste her blood and Eric's it burned her inside. She was glad she was wearing the contacts and stopped herself from drinking the whole thing.

She held Eric's gaze and smiled. "My life, my heart, body and soul are yours take me into you and be mine forever." Eric took the goblet from her and drank the remaining blood. He couldn't believe how good their blood mixed together tasted. His body heated immediately. He put the goblet on the table the priest nodded.

"This binding is sacred and none can break it." Eric stepped in front of Sookie and leaned down to seal their binding ritual with a loving kiss. Eric and Sookie were lost in their love, the world stopped and it was only both of them, they were now husband and wife to the vampire world. Eric let Sookie led the kiss and Sookie wished they could just disappear right now so they could be alone. Absently she wrapped her arms around Eric and he heard chuckles around. She stopped the kiss blushing. Sookie Stared into her husband eyes and he was lost in hers.

_I love you Sookie, I will love you forever._

_I love you Eric and I will love you forever._

After their kiss they stepped down from the platform. Pam was the first one to congratulate them. Amelia and Jason came later. And soon the vamps gathered around. Bill and Lorena stayed away from them at least for a while. The magister went and spoke a few words to them.

Once Eric and Sookie were alone Eric took Sookie to meet Mr. Catalides and sign their vampire contract.

"Mr. Catalides this is my wife, Sookie." Eric said and felt something in his chest, something good to say 'my wife Sookie'.

"Nice to meet you young women and may I add you look radiant, a fine woman for Eric." Sookie blushed.

"Thank you." Sookie noticed that Mr. Catalides was not a human either but didn't mention anything.

"Now I will need two witnesses one from you Eric and one from your wife."

Pam and Jason were the witnesses. Mr. Catalides told him that he would be sending him the official papers once the wedding had been recorded and the official documents were sealed.

Hadley came to her with two drinks on her hand. Hadley offered a toast for the newlywed and Sookie appreciated the champagne because she was anxious to get out of there.

"Sookie you look beautiful, I'm very happy for you. I can't wait until your husband turns you and become one of us." Hadley beamed at her.

"Me either, I want to be with him for eternity." Sookie turned to look at him and they both smiled.

"You should come visit me often my Queen would love for you to visit us. We haven't seen each other for so long, we have much catching up to do. Tonight is for you and your husband. I'm glad I was able to witness your joining." Hadley added. Eric was trying really hard to concentrate on her thoughts to see what he would find on her but couldn't focus.

"I'm glad you are doing okay." Sookie said, she assumed she was since she truly looked happy to be there with the Queen.

Without noticing Eric and Sookie were standing in front of the Queen and the King, Bill and Lorena where nearby.

"Well Northman I am delighted you have someone worth of you isn't that right Bill?" The Queen said in a sarcastic tone. "I heard you earlier arguing over the girl she left Bill to be with you or did you take her Eric, did you force her to be with you?"

_Bitch - _Sookie thought since she couldn't speak.

_Don't worry I will answer her for you._

"I'm sorry you missed the explanation my Queen but I didn't take her or forced her. She came to me on her own free will. You saw it yourself when the magister asked her if she wanted to be free of my bond. I'm sure you remember her words from yesterday evening when she said she chose to stay as my bonded and she gave her life to me to do as I please." Eric said in a calm tone and with a grin on his face. He was holding Sookie's hand.

"I will take her from you, I don't know how you did it but I will take her back from you." Bill hissed at him.

"And I told you that I don't want to go with you" Sookie said with a calm cold voice and then looked at Eric and smiled "I love Eric and I want to be with him, I am his. My life is his to do as he pleases and you have no say in that matter I am no longer your concern. In this _you are powerless_ you can't force me to love you." Eric lifted her left hand to kiss her. Bill growled.

"Don't you understand Sookie he forced you by giving you his blood. He is controlling you." Sookie smiled at him.

"You did the same well at least you tried. You lied to me about taking your blood; it was only after Eric gave me his blood that you disclosed to me what vampire blood would do to me. I didn't think about it until after you were missing. You hid it from me, just like you hid so many other things. _Love can't be forced by blood Bill _you should learn that for future reference." Eric was beaming at Bill in success. Did he really want to continue humiliating himself? He was proud of Sookie for keeping a straight face.

"You know I'm not lying can't you feel that from the bond you share with me?" Sookie continued. She really just wanted to get out of there.

"Just give it up Bill." The Queen said tired of listening to them argue. She wanted to have fun and she was going to enjoy the rest of the night and hurt Eric's wife if she could. "Why don't you tell her why you went back to Bon Temps, why you gave her your blood or should I say how you waited for her to be dying so you could give her your blood?" Bill wanted to snarl at the Queen but he couldn't. Eric hissed at Bill and Pam was shocked, it took a lot to shock a vampire.

Sookie wanted to explode in anger she knew why he had gone back but not that he stood there watching the Ratrays beating the shit out of her so he could shove his blood down her throat. She stepped in front of him.

"Tell me Bill I want to know." Eric stood behind her he knew exactly what she wanted to do. He just wanted to let her know he was there for her.

"Sookie let me explain. I didn't know you then, I just wanted to follow my Queen's orders." Sookie interrupted him.

"And what were those orders Bill?" He didn't want to say it; he didn't want to hurt Sookie. If he said why he had returned he was definitely not going to get her back.

"I sent him to investigate you and to bring you to my side. Unfortunately Sookie that was the night he was taken. Lorena ruined my plans. However, I still want to offer you a place at my side once Eric turns you of course." Sookie stared at Bill he looked at her and was trying to say something when she slapped him.

Jason was shocked. He had trusted Bill he even liked him and apologized to him and he tricked his sister. He wanted to stake the motherfucker himself. He would have a conversation with Bill once they went back to Bon Temps for sure. Sookie was not alone and no one would make fun of his sister.

"How could you? And you think what Eric did was low at least he didn't wait for my life to be in the line to shove his blood down my throat. I don't ever want to see you again. I don't ever want you to speak to me again. Ever." She was enraged but she wanted to make Bill feel even worst. She changed her tone to a playful smile. "By the way his blood tastes a thousand times better than yours." Eric chuckled and Pam snickered. Lorena started laughing sarcastically.

"Do you think your Eric cares so much for you and hasn't manipulated you, you are wrong my dear. Did you know the reason Bill didn't go to help you when you were kidnapped in that church was because Eric called me so that I could be together with Bill he didn't go to you because he was with me. Eric called me so he could seduce you. Do you understand?" Lorena said.

"Yes I do understand and boy did he succeed."Sookie grinned at Eric and he and Pam laughed. Lorena was shocked and Eric beamed at her in triumph. This was the reason he had chosen to be truthful to Sookie. He knew everything he had done would backfire if he hid things from her. "You can keep your fucking child and take him I don't want to ever see you or him again." Sookie said and Lorena hissed at Sookie and ran to her with vampire speed about to pick her up from her neck when Rasul stood in front of Sookie, Alcide to the side and Eric put Sookie behind him.

Rasul held Lorena from her hand.

"Touch **my wife** and you are as good as dead." Eric said growling at her.

"Actually," The Queen added "Bill works for me and I still want him to go back to Bon Temps and Lorena can stay with him if she wants. He is working on another project for me. So I'm sorry my dear but I'm afraid you are going to see him." Sookie didn't care she didn't have to speak to him.

Sookie had enough for one evening. She didn't want to be here any longer if she didn't have to.

_Eric I think I had enough for one night can we go. I'm not feeling well. Something is wrong I can feel it. Take me home now, or let's just go stay somewhere else. I don't want to spend another minute here._

"My Queen we thank you for your kindness and for allowing us to have our wedding here but we must leave. I will keep you informed on the other matter." Eric and Sookie bowed politely at the Queen and then at the King.

"Of course I certainly enjoyed the ceremony." She had an evil smile and waved her hand dismissing them. When they were gone she rolled her eyes. "Uhg, my best sheriff manipulated by woman. Pathetic."

Sookie gathered her belongings. She didn't bother to dress into something else. She just wanted to get out of that place. She felt something was odd and felt their lives were in danger. Alcide helped her and carried everything to the car. Her stomach was hurting. She said her goodbyes to Amelia and thanked her for everything. Amelia told them she would go visit them soon.

Pam had already left. Eric, Jason, Rasul and Sookie walked to the car. Jason left ahead of them in his truck. At the wedding Rasul carried only two swords strapped to his back but now he had two semi-automatic guns strapped as well.

"Are we going to war?" Sookie asked. Rasul smiled at her.

"No to my knowledge but you seem to be wanted by many I am only prepared for the worst. I will not let anything happen to you." Rasul assured her and Sookie smiled at him.

They got in the car and started driving towards Bon Temps. It was around two in the morning. Eric and Sookie sat on the back of the car again. This time Rasul drove and Alcide sat on the front.

_I'm not feeling well, something is wrong with me Eric. _

_What's wrong?_

_I feel dizzy and my stomach hurts I think my cousin put some kind of drug on my drink._

Eric took Sookie and sat her on his lap. Eric bit his wrist. Sookie latched on to him but his blood didn't help. She was sweating and breathing rapidly. Eric cursed. He stroked her back to soothe her but nothing work. She only seemed to get worst. Fifteen minutes after they were away from the city a black SUV approached them at fast speed.

"Fuck, get the hell out of the car NOW!" Rasul commanded. Eric kicked the door and flew out of the car with Sookie in his arms without waiting for an explanation. Rasul did the same and Alcide opened the door and jumped out but at the speed they were going he hit a trunk of a tree and became unconscious. The car went out of the road and crashed several feet in front of them and exploded. The black SUV stopped and five vamps came out. Rasul unsheathed his swords ready for battle. With his left hand Eric held Sookie to him because she was unconscious and with the right he held the sword. Rasul was fighting two and Eric was fighting the other three. Suddenly Claudine, Sookie's guardian appeared wearing pajamas. She ripped the vamp closest to her into pieces with her mouth and with the other vamps distracted with her scent Rasul had already killed one. Eric was still fighting the two.

"Leave one alive but make sure he doesn't run." Eric ordered. Quickly Claudine took out a second one. Eric cut the leg of the third one and Rasul killed the other one he was fighting. Without even saying a word Claudine took Sookie from Eric and he knelt in front of the vamp that was missing a leg.

"Who sent you?" Eric asked furious. The vamp smiled at him without saying anything. Eric slapped him.

"I'm not feeling patient tonight, speak who sent you and I will let you live." Eric asked again. The vamp didn't say anything again and Eric cut off his other leg. Eventually they would grow back if Eric left him live that is.

"Now, you still have a couple of body parts I can cut off until I only leave your head attached to your torso so one more time or you lose your arm. Who sent you?" The vamp was shrieking in pain but losing more body parts was not something he wanted to endure at the moment.

"I don't know my orders were to kill you and take your wife from you." The vamp said rather quickly.

"How can you not know, tell me or I will cut your arm."

"I got an anonymous call from a woman, she is going to pay me a lot of money if I took your wife and drove her to Jackson in Mississippi."

"When did you get the phone call?" Eric asked furious.

"A couple minutes ago." Eric looked in the vampires clothes and found his cell phone but the number was blocked.

"Where were you going to meet up with her?" Eric asked.

"I wasn't I just had to drop off your wife at a club called Josephine's. That's all I know." The vampire was in agony.

"How did you where to find us?" Eric didn't think the Queen was behind this attack.

"The woman who called me told me the license plate of your car and told me your wife lived in Bon Temps we were on our way there. I didn't know I was going to find you here tonight. I didn't even know what your wife looked like." The vampire added.

"I will let you live, but you can't go not yet, I need you to do something for me and I promise I would let you live." The vamp nodded.

Eric whipped out his cell phone and called Pam first. He asked her to get transportation for them. She said she would come back she wasn't that far away from them. He could fly to Sookie's house and it would be easier and faster for him, then he called the Magister.

Pam pulled up. Rasul took Alcide to Pam's car. "I'm not taking the dog in my car." Pam whined. Eric cocked an eyebrow that was enough for Pam to let her know she was indeed allowing the dog in her car. She shook her head. Rasul took what had been saved by the crash from the car and loaded in to Pam's BMW.

"She was drugged you better take her to a hospital." Claudine said after everyone ignored her. In that moment with the danger gone Rasul and Pam started walking towards Claudine, fangs out. Eric noticed and stopped them.

"Leave." He ordered them. They got in the car and left. Eric used his cell phone one more time.

"Dr. Ludwig I am in need of your services again, same girl different address." Eric said on the phone as soon as he heard the Dr. answered the phone.

"Well Northman what did you do to the girl this time?" The doc asked.

"It appears she is been drugged, she is sweating and was breathing rapidly, her breathing seems even now. She complained of pain on her belly before passing out." Eric explained.

"This visit will cost you double but I will go." Eric gave her the address and they agreed to meet in about an hour at Sookie's house.

"How are you going to get her home I didn't drive here in case you didn't notice?" Claudine asked and Eric took Sookie in his arms in bridal style.

"I can fly, thanks for your help." Claudine nodded and vanished.

"Hey are you just going to leave me here?" The vamp asked.

"No the magister will send someone for you. I suggest you don't go anywhere." Eric smiled at him sarcastically. Eric took flight on the sky with Sookie in his arms an hour later he landed on Sookie's backyard. Pam hadn't arrived yet.

He knocked on the door because it was locked and right now he didn't think was appropriate to break the door since they were going to need it to keep the house locked up. After several knocks Tara opened the door.

"What the…is Sookie all right?" Tara asked. Eric just ignored her and took Sookie to her room.

"Tara, it is better that you go stay with someone else for a couple of days." Eric said to her since he knew she was staring at him tending to Sookie.

"Are you kicking me out?" She asked upset.

"No, I'm giving you and advice." Eric said without looking at her.

"What is wrong with Sookie?" She asked ignoring his advice.

"It appears she was drugged by her cousin." Eric said taking her shoes off and rolled Sookie over on her stomach to begin undoing her dress.

"Where did she see Hadley?" Tara asked. Eric turned to look at her with a serious expression.

"I don't think this is the moment for gossip. I suggest you go stay with someone else if you don't have anywhere to go I can arrange for something but you must leave. I'm not doing this for you I'm doing this because Sookie loves you." He gave Tara and evil glare but she wasn't scared and if Sookie was in problems she would stay with her, period.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'll stay with Sookie. Do you need anything?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me." She said. He removed Sookie's dress to find she was wearing red underwear probably to look special for him for that night. If something happened to Sookie he was going to kill her cousin. He looked around the drawers until he found warm pajamas, under her pajamas was the Fangtasia red shirt Sookie wore when the maenad attacked her. He smiled, he would've thought she burned the shirt and threw it away. He wanted to know why she kept it. He got Sookie dress. He tucked her in bed. Dr. Ludwig arrived a few minutes later.

He went to open the door for her and took her to Sookie's room.

"Leave me alone with her?" The doc asked but Eric didn't trust anyone right now.

"I'll stay." Eric said and the doctor knew him well enough to know she wouldn't be able to persuade him to leave. After she inspected Sookie she turned to look at Eric.

"Did you give her your blood?" She asked.

"Yes, but it didn't work what's wrong with her?" Eric asked.

"She was given a poison not a drug. I might have to take some blood from her to make the antidote. The poison is killing her from the inside, to keep her steady until I return you must give her your blood every two hours. It will not kill the poison but it will stop it from doing further damage." The doctor explained. He didn't like the fact that she had to take blood from Sookie but he had no other option. The doctor took blood from Sookie and left, she told him she would be back later during the day.

When she was about to leave, Pam, Rasul and Alcide arrived. Eric explained to them what was happening to Sookie. Pam told him to not worry about the bar between her and Clancy could manage everything. Rasul told him he was leaving and would be back at first dark. Alcide stayed.

"I'm calling a friend in case we get more unwanted company during the day." Alcide said and Eric nodded.

Eric went to Sookie's room and stayed in bed with her. He gave her his blood every two hours as the Doctor instructed. Eric stared at his now wife in awe. He focused on her face everything about her captivated him.

'_She is so beautiful, her eyes, her nose, her luscious lips. I like it when she blushes; the color on her cheeks makes me want to take a bite out of her.' _

"Eric!" She said in a whisper. "Good night…kiss." She mumbled. He smiled and kissed her on her lips. She didn't kiss him back but went back to sleep.

He didn't want to sleep because he worried he would not wake in time but he couldn't help it. He needed the rest and it he wasn't strong enough to fight the need. He fell asleep with Sookie in his arms, curled against his body.


	11. The meaning of dreams

Chapter 11 – The meaning of dreams

Alcide knocked on the door on Sookie's room wanting to speak to Eric when there was no response Alcide opened the door to make sure Eric and Sookie were okay. He saw Eric sleeping, his body wrapped around Sookie's protectively, sword in hand ready to fight even when he was dead.

Alcide didn't understand how Sookie changed Eric but he also didn't understand what was happening to him. He felt as if he known all his life he was born to be someone special and yet he was empty until that moment that Sookie had ordered him to take her to Eric. What was she? How could she order him around? He felt a special pull towards Sookie not attraction, something else, something stronger that told him he was there to protect Sookie.

He knew Eric needed to feed Sookie his blood every two hours and it had been about four since he last saw Eric so he tried to wake him and then he felt sorry he did.

Eric felt a presence in the room and aware that Sookie was not well he woke and with his vampire speed he threw Alcide against the wall but recognized him before he stabbed him with his sword.

"Eric, calm down I just wanted to wake you I need to talk to you." He let Alcide free.

"You know better than to disturb a vampire on his sleep." Eric said not apologizing for almost killing him. "What do you want?" Eric asked.

"It had been four hours since I last saw you awake and I don't know if you had fed Sookie your blood and someone is here to see you. I will wait outside." Alcide left upset. Eric put the sword away and went to bed to feed Sookie his blood again. Alcide had been right to wake him. Sookie didn't look any better her heart rate was still the same as when he had fallen sleep. He covered her and went to see who was looking for him during the day.

'_For Odin, didn't people around here knew vampires sleep during the day.'_

There he was again. Niall Brigant. Eric bowed. Niall smiled.

"How's married life treating you Eric?" Eric was not in the mood for jokes.

"Why are you here, you know someone tried to poison her?" Eric asked. Niall nodded.

"That is not why I'm here; she will be fine after the doctor gets her with the antidote. I came for another reason. I came to warn you and I don't have the answers that you seek." Niall was standing in the middle of Sookie's living room. Eric was annoyed, if he didn't have answers to all the questions they had what help could he be. Eric knew Sookie was not safe, he knew how much the Queen wanted her.

"Against the Queen?" Eric asked.

"No, you are right to fear your changes. You have awakened my Great-granddaughter into something we feared for centuries. There is no going back. Much will change and you will change with her. Her scent will change, her blood will taste different to you. She will be what you were born to be." Eric was tired of his cryptic messages.

"She is human, I was born human and you said I can't turn her so I don't understand." Niall chuckled.

"You were never human Eric. Think back to those years before you were vampire. You knew you were different, you didn't fit with your family and you knew your father was more proud of you than any of your brothers. Don't you ever wonder why? Why was so easy for you to kill and feel no remorse no guilt. Do you remember the first time you killed? You held your father's sword in your hands and yet you were just a boy and you killed a grown man. However, I'm not here to speak about you. Someone will visit you to explain everything to you soon. She will come and claim you as she should've done." What hell was Niall talking about? Who will come and claim him he was Sookie's, nobody else could come and claim him.

Niall continued. "Sookie's ring is for protection and your ring will bring out the powers you were denied long ago. You must be careful using the rings for it will weaken you. Sometimes Eric asking for help is not being weak, do not make the same mistake I did years ago. Welcome those who seek to protect Sookie, many will come, and you must put your pride aside to ensure your survival. If you die, she will die too. She can no longer live without you." Niall explained. Eric looked skeptical. He was not the kind to be proud he always welcomed help and he did ask for help when the need rouse. Why hadn't he asked Alcide to help him earlier to make sure Sookie was fed every two hours? Right because he is a Were. Now he understood Niall's words. He couldn't rely just on his kind anymore. That was when he remembered Sam's words:

'_Because until somebody starts trusting somebody we are all single targets.'_

"What was the purpose of us finishing the bond here after Hollows eve?" Eric asked.

"This house is cemented on a great force of power, power that has been in Sookie's family for generations. Her telepathy does not come from her fairy heritage neither does her thirst for your blood. However you were right on your guess, she will need your blood to survive and not grow old. Your bond will grow stronger if you live in this house and your powers too. You must teach her to become a warrior if she is to survive. She already did it once to save your life but it was just an instinct." Eric didn't want Sookie fighting but they didn't have a choice. The Queen wanted her and now someone else tried to take her from him and take her to Jackson but who?

"I must leave, I have been here too long. Her protectors will come and so will yours. One is already outside. What she did to him, she will do to many more. He will not leave her side anymore than you will." Eric was about to ask him more questions but Niall just disappeared. Eric was more confused now and had more questions. What was he before if he was not human? Who in Odin's name had the right to claim him? He was concerned but excited at the same time. The knowledge that they would be stronger eased him a little. Who in Jackson was after Sookie now?

Eric called Alcide they needed to have a long talk.

"What did you hear?" Eric asked.

"Everything, so she is part fairy is that why her scent is so sweet?" Alcide asked.

"Yes, so what exactly did she do to you?" Eric new that Niall was referring to Alcide when he said protector.

"Something flared in her eyes, I feel connected to her. Like I said I will give my life to protect her."

"Did Rasul tell you what happened after you jumped out of the car?" Eric asked.

"Yes, so someone from Jackson is after her. I have been there for my father's business and I have been to that club Josephine's, is actually called Club Dead. Many Weres and vampires visit there often, Russell Edgington especially. Do you think is him?" Alcide asked.

"We don't know it was a woman who made the phone call according to the vampire. We don't have further information. You said a friend of yours was coming to help you, were you able to contact him, I will pay him of course." Eric added remembering the words Niall said.

"Yes, he is outside he just arrived, so he didn't hear our conversation he is not of my pack but he was cop before and he is a Were but I trust him. His name is Tray Dawson, he lives here actually, and he knows who Sookie is." Eric nodded and Alcide asked Tray to come in while Eric waited in the living room.

Tray went inside and was stunned to find Eric Sheriff of Area 5 walking around the living room of Sookie's house and he wasn't burning. When Eric took in his shocked expression he understood.

"Artificial lighting." Eric explained. "Tray what did Alcide explain to you?" Eric asked.

"He just told me that you could use my services as bodyguard to protect Sookie though I don't understand, Sookie has never gotten herself into problems before. Well except when those women were killed around here but it was Sookie who killed the bastard." Eric smirked.

"That was before now that we are married many seek to break our bond and take her from me. I am well capable of keeping her safe at night however during the day is where I would need your services the most. We have been attacked at least three times in the last couple of days so this will not be easy. Do you want the job? Alcide tells me you are good at your job and I need to hire someone I can trust with her life. Alcide had already proven to me that he would do anything to keep her safe but I don't know about you." Eric questioned.

"I take my job very seriously and I certainly would enjoy a challenge." Tray answered. Eric nodded.

"Well protecting Sookie will be a challenge." Eric said and there was a knock on the door, it was Doctor Ludwig. Eric told Alcide to fill Tray on the details regarding Sookie and on their last attack. Eric walked with the doctor to Sookie's room.

"I never expected to see you walking around in the day lest in sunlight." The doctor explained again. He rolled his eyes.

"Is artificial lighting, what did you find?" He asked.

"Whoever gave her the poison knew you were going to try and feed her your blood. Even after I give her the antidote she would need to sleep. It had some type of snake venom that's why I came right away with the antidote. Either they wanted to make sure she was knocked out or really wanted to kill her." The doctor explained and Eric was furious again.

'_Fucking Hadley she will pay for this. Although she must have been following orders from the Queen in time she will pay too.'_

The doctor gave Sookie a shot and took out a small vial with something in it. She opened Sookie's mouth and dropped the contents in her mouth.

"Feed her your blood after she vomits and she will be all right." Eric nodded.

"How long will it take to remove the poison out of her system?" Eric asked.

"A couple of minutes, while that happens I found something strange in her blood. I have destroyed the rest of her blood and did not record anything afraid it will get her into more danger." The doctor looked at him and took a deep breath. "She is not human at all Eric, her blood shows a different kind of DNA I had never seen. I knew this girl was different since the first time I tended to her. Her blood scent was different and now I have confirmed it. You must be very careful with her and since I'm amazed with her, I will come to tend to her anytime you need it." The doctor explained.

"What did you find in her blood what is she?" Eric thought maybe the doctor could help them solve their mystery.

"I do not know I have never seen anything like it before." Sookie started moving around making noises. Eric woke her up and took her to the bathroom so she could vomit. She looked so vulnerable he thought. Once her stomach was empty the doctor asked him to give her his blood. She was still sleepy but she felt when his blood entered her system. She came wide awake surprising the doctor and Eric. She was in blood lust and the doctor was able to see her red eyes. Eric had to remove his wrist from her and she whimpered at the loss of his blood.

The doctor checked her again and was surprised to see how quickly she had recovered. She was definitely different.

"The poison is out of her system she is no longer in any danger. She should eat." The doctor gathered her paraphernalia and left.

'_What outstanding creature she is. I have always been surprised by all the creatures that are in this world but never have I come across of anyone like her. What is she? She definitely has fairy traits in her blood but something else even stronger. I have never been seen anyone in blood lust either, her eyes changed when drinking Eric's blood. I wonder if she is…but…could it be after so many years I thought they had left this world. That would explain many of her traits even her telepathy. I guess I will find out in about two weeks if she is.'_

"What happened Eric?" She asked licking her lips her eyes still glowing red. He smiled.

"You need to calm down first Mrs. Northman." She blushed. "Your cousin I assume must've given you something on your drink. On our way here we were attacked, I will replace your car since it was lost. The only vampire I left alive said he was hired by woman and his orders where to take you to Jackson." Sookie thought that over, a woman who? The Queen would certainly not take her out of her turf or would she?

"You don't think it was the Queen?" She asked and he shook his head. "Do you have any possible er…ex-girlfriends that might be jealous?" She asked wryly. He chuckled.

"If that was the case they would not be trying to kill me in that case it would be the other way around, how about you?" He asked.

"No, no jealous ex-girlfriends." He burst into laughter. He sat her in his lap and kissed the top of her head. She stared at him into those icy blue eyes that made her burn. She lowered her gaze and looked away. He put a finger under her chin and made her look at him again.

"What is it my lover?" He asked.

"I've wanted to tell you some things and I just can't find the courage to do it. I find that I…want to express something." She said shyly. He smiled at her and waited for her to continue. "I think you are very attractive and I really like it when you kiss me, you make feel like I'm floating somewhere away from everything where there is only you and me. You make me dizzy but I like it. You have a gorgeous body and there is a part of you I've been dying to touch." He cocked an eye brow.

"I thought that you have touched every part of me, but you don't need to ask me. I'm yours Sookie and just so you know." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I enjoy your kisses just as much."

"So I can touch you whenever I want?" She asked still embarrassed and her cheeks were flaming hot. She felt his body hardening.

"Yes, anytime anywhere." He answered. His fangs were out completely and she smiled at him. She knelt in front of him and touched his fangs. She bit her bottom lip.

"I really like your fangs, I think they are so hot. I like it when you bite me." She licked his fangs slowly. She was fascinated with them more and more. He purred at her words and she tilted her head. He caressed her neck with his fangs. She closed her eyes enjoying the contact. He undid the first button on her pajama when there was a knock on the door. They both hissed. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sookie it's Jason, can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Yeah, come on in." Eric was thinking of leaving the room to let her talk to him but she asked him to stay.

"Hey sis how are you doing? Eric." He asked. Eric nodded and Sookie smiled at him.

"Have a sit Jason this is going to be a long conversation." He sat at the bed and Sookie told him partially everything. Leaving out the part where yeah she is a fairy and where she craves Eric's blood and their weird things that have been happening to them. She only explained why she was with Eric and how she found out about Bill's assignment.

"I could stake him." Jason offered.

"I think it was enough knowing that I am with Eric. I know he would not give up but I don't care. I love Eric and no one is going to take from him." Eric nuzzled her hair and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sook ah…when we are at the wedding you told Bill that you would take him out if he hurt Eric. You kinda scared me. You never said anything like that before." Jason was worried that Sookie would do the same thing he did and that would haunt her daily just like he was haunted by Egss death. He didn't want that for his sister.

"Is the truth Jason, the connection that Eric and I have goes beyond anything I have known. We can't get divorced we will always be together because of the blood exchange. I can't live without him Jason, I just can't." Sookie stared at him and decided that she wanted to be as honest as possible. "Jason I killed two men who tried to kill Eric." Jason was stunned. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"What the fuck Sook, are you crazy?" Eric hissed at him. Sookie gave him a look of calm down I got this.

"Jason, I did it to defend Eric he almost died." Sookie explained.

"He is dead Sook, I know you love him but he is dead. You want to go to jail for him?" Jason asked furious.

"I won't go to jail, the proclamation the magister issued protect us from that, well at least against vampires." Sookie explained.

"I'm sorry Sook I just don't understand why all this is happening to you. You know you can always come to me if you need help. Did you talk to Hadley?" He asked, because he was avoiding her the whole night.

"Yeah I did but I'm not going to visit her anytime soon." Sookie said. Jason looked worried but Sookie didn't know the reason. She couldn't really read his thoughts all the time. In order to read him, she needed to touch him, she never understood why. Maybe it was because he had fairy blood too.

"Look Jason I know you are worried about your sister but I promise to you that I will protect her. I love her Jason regardless of what you think of me and that is the only reason I did not punish you for what you did but that doesn't mean that I will always protect you. I did it because I knew it would hurt her. Don't worry about your sister you just worry about not getting yourself into trouble." Eric assured Jason and for some reason Jason believed him. He didn't want to trust vampires again.

"If you ever hurt my sister I will come after you." Jason told Eric and Eric smiled.

"Very well Jason." Eric answered. Jason hugged Sookie and left.

"He is worried about something else and I know he won't tell me." Sookie said absently.

"Why don't you read his mind and find out?" Eric asked.

"It's hard for me to read his mind, either he is blocking me or is harder because maybe he also has fairy blood. I have to touch him to read his thoughts clearly."

"Can he read human minds too?" Eric asked.

"No." She sighed.

"Can you block the thoughts too?" He asked.

"Yes, sometimes it's hard if I am not concentrated. I create shields around my mind when I want to block the thoughts I raise them but sometimes I get distracted and lower them absently. However talking to you in our mind is different. Is getting easier since I started drinking your blood I don't have to force myself as much and I don't get as tired." He would have to work on that technique maybe they could practice with Pam.

"Sookie, you remember I told you that I would be different but only with you, yes?" She nodded not knowing where he was going with this. "I didn't like the way you looked at me when I was upset with your brother. Do not do that again in front of anyone, it lessens my authority." Eric said with his serious vampire tone.

"He is my brother, you can't talk to him that way." Sookie said to him in a serious tone too.

"Sookie don't forget what I am. It's in my nature to defend my wife when someone is offending her in front of me. He doesn't have the right to say you are crazy because you are not." Eric stood from the bed furious.

"Eric!" She tried to hold his hand but he walked away from her.

"I don't want to discuss this any further." He locked himself in the bathroom blocking Sookie with his mind.

'_Why am I so enraged I don't want to hurt her but I don't like anyone offending her. She is my wife now but why would it be different now. Before I would've just hissed at them and that was it. I feel like killing someone right now. I can't lose it I need to calm down. I need to talk to her about what Niall said. How does he know I killed when I was just a boy?'_

Eric was pacing back and forth in the bathroom, his sword strapped to his waist. He was staring at his sword when suddenly he realized something. Something Niall said was wrong.

"_Do you remember the first time you killed? You held your father's sword in your hands and yet you were just a boy and you killed a grown man."_

'_This is not my father's sword; I found it in a cave. I remember my father telling me it was a masterpiece and I deserved to wield such powerful sword. This was the sword I use to kill that man to defend my family. I always thought I didn't feel any remorse because I did it to save them. I hate talking to Niall he is so cryptic. I need to talk to Sookie; I don't want her to be like me. I love her tender heart, is a weakness of her but I don't want her to be afraid of turning like me. I'll do the killing I'll just teach her to defend herself.'_

Sookie had been staring at her bathroom door for God knows how long. She didn't understand what just happened.

'_Why is he mad at me? I know he is different only with me. I don't want him to be soft I like that he is ruthless and fears nothing. I have to tell him what Amelia told me about the rings it wasn't much but at least is something. Maybe he is just trying to calm down. He told me before that he can't control himself when he is enraged. I'll just wait for him I'm so tired anyway.'_

Sookie lay in her bed and closed her eyes waiting for Eric. She sank into a deep sleep. Minutes later she woke up screaming in horror. Eric came out of the bathroom in a flash and Alcide was in her bedroom in seconds. Eric was holding her, she was crying. Seeing the scene Alcide left.

"What is it my lover what has frightened you?" Eric asked while he stroked her back.

"My dreams Eric, they are so violent lately but this one scared me the most." She was crying.

"Tell me." He commanded. He sat on the bed holding her.

"It was dark and I was walking in the forest. I heard screams nearby and I ran towards a house I think. The door was open and I saw a tall man dressed in ancient clothes he had a red shield strapped to his back. I think he was wearing Viking clothes. He was about to strike a woman and I killed him. I killed him Eric in front of other kids, they were there watching me, with wide blue eyes." If Eric could breathe he would stopped breathing at that moment. He didn't know whether to tell her the truth. Would she hate him? Would she think he was truly a monster?

"Sookie since when did you start having these dreams?" She was still crying.

"Two nights now." She said.

"I'm sorry Sookie but they are not dreams, they are my memories, is not you on those dreams is me. Do you hate me? Do you think I'm a monster?" He asked concerned with what else she had seen. She looked up at him.

"Your memories? How?" She asked.

"The dreams you just described, is the first man I ever killed. He was about to kill my brothers and my mother, I had just found this sword." He unsheathed his sword and put it on the bed. "It was an instinct just like yours I did it to save my family."

"How old were you?" The other kids in her dream were about six and younger. He couldn't have been much older.

"I was eight; my older brother and my father were out that night." He explained. Sookie was lost in thought.

'_Eight, he had to kill when he was eight to defend his family. No wonder he is so violent.'_

"Sookie talk to me." She didn't know what to say. She understood him but she was afraid of him. What else would he be capable of to defend what was his or when he was enraged. "Sookie!" He pleaded.

"Eric I'm afraid, I don't know what to say." He removed her tears.

"I will never hurt you Sookie that's why I locked myself in the bathroom. I needed to calm down." She turned around to hug him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

"I'm sorry you had to do that, I understand why you did it, but it scares me. I don't hate you, I can't, I love you Eric." He closed his eyes in relief. After a few moments he broke the silence.

"Niall was here but he didn't answer my questions. Sookie we are in more trouble than we thought we were all this that is happening to us is just the beginning. Do you want me to tell you, is not good and I don't want you to be more scared. I will always do my best to keep us safe." Sookie blinked those words he said. Those words he had said that to her before in her dream. She went through her first dream about him and everything started to make sense. Almost everything in her first dream made sense now.

"Eric my dreams about you I think they are telling me the truth about us I just don't know how to interpret them. The first night after I had your blood, I knew you had feelings for me, you told me in my dream. I knew you were different than what you portrayed, I knew you were suppressing your feelings, you told me you have love but only for me." They were looking intently at each other.

"What else did we say on those dreams?" He asked.

"We were talking about how I would be a good vampire; you said I had the right temperament and that I was bloodthirsty. You told me I was ruthless when it came to those I loved and you included yourself in that category. Even Lorena was in my dream she told me I had already abandoned Bill. I knew from my dream that I was not going to be with him anymore but you. Before my dream was over you told me this was just the beginning, just like you did now."

"So you have been dreaming about me, what else do we do on those dreams my lover?" He asked with his dark sexy voice.

"Focus Eric!" She snapped.

"Okay, so we talked about things that didn't happen yet but now they make sense because we already went through them." She nodded. "Niall said that our bond will be stronger here in your house maybe that's why you are seeing my memories. Sookie I think our connection is stronger than anything I have ever heard of." They were silent for a moment neither of them knew what to say next.

"Tell me what Niall said." She finally said. She was scared but things between them were just getting creepier.

After he said everything to her she kept thinking about them and what the future held for them. Eric was right, now they had more questions than answers.

"What do you think we are?" She asked. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"I don't know my Sookie. We will start your training tomorrow night once you are feeling better."

"I don't want to be a monster Eric; I don't want to turn into a killer. Amelia told me we could do a lot of damage with the rings, but she said that she was not worried now because she knew I was not evil. What if I become evil Eric?" Through their bond he felt her fear as his.

"I won't let you and I am sure that you will never be evil. You are sweet and have a big heart and that is one of the many reasons I love you." She looked into his eyes and she felt better.

"Do you promise?" She asked.

"I promise." She sighed. He wanted her to forget for a moment about their problems.

"When I was looking through your clothes." He stood with vampire speed and took his Fangtasia shirt from her drawer. "I found this; I thought you burned it for sure. Why did you keep it? I don't mind I just want to know." She took the shirt from him and put it back in her drawer.

"Is mine why would I burn it and why were you looking through my clothes?" She snapped.

"No my lover, don't change the subject and the shirt is mine. I wore it several times I just let you borrow it. Why did you keep it?" She blushed and looked away.

"I don't know I…I wanted to throw it away but every time I tried I couldn't do it. I kept seeing your face after I slapped you, that moment when we stared at each other. I didn't understand the feeling that rushed through my body. I know you felt it too." She turned to look at him. Yes he had felt something that moment. Heat, his inner voice asking him to take her from Compton, it was the first time 'mine' screamed at him. He wanted to claim her that night. He wanted to kiss her and take her there on the floor.

Sookie saw the heat in his eyes, it burned her. Her body was screaming at her to have his way with him. They were married what else was she waiting for?

"I wanted to take you there, to claim your mouth, to claim your body and your heart. I wanted to make you mine. That was the night I decided you were going to be mine and nothing not even Compton was going to stand in my way. That was the night I called Lorena." At his words her body got even hotter if that was possible. She could just see it. She pictured them in his office screaming each other's name in ecstasy. He was sitting on her bed looking at her intently his gaze burning her telling her what he wanted from her. She walked to him and she stood there in front of him, waiting. He positioned his hands on her hips and lifted her to straddle him on his lap. She smiled at him in approval telling him she was done waiting.

They reached towards each other and began kissing softly. She sucked his bottom lip. He groaned. He smelled her arousal and he pulled her pajamas off of her. She smiled wickedly when she saw she was still wearing her red underwear. He was about to unhook her bra when they both heard Pam outside. He hissed and she sighed tired of the interruptions.

"Just order her to leave." Sookie said not wanting to wait any longer. He smiled.

"We can just ignore her." Suddenly he realized something. "How do you know she is outside?"

"I heard her when she said 'Eric I need to speak with you' why should I not hear what she said?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I can hear her with my vampire hearing but your ears shouldn't have picked that up." Okay this just kept getting creepier by the second.

"Let's just ignore her anyways; it's our second night as husband and wife." Sookie said going back to kiss him.

"I found important information about your rings." Pam said. Sookie stopped kissing and looking at Eric she put her pajamas back on. Sookie sat frustrated on her bed and Eric chuckled although he was just as frustrated.


	12. A broken bond

**Chapter 12 – A broken bond**

"Pam you can come in." Sookie said crossing her arms over her chest. She went directly to Sookie's room. Pam knocked on the door and Sookie rolled her eyes.

"Am I interrupting something?" Pam asked behind the door.

"Yes, you are so can you just come in and get it over with. We have important things to do." Sookie snapped and Pam chuckled but opened the door.

"Oh yes I can smell you were about to do something important but Eric asked me to tell him as soon as I found news about the ring and I have so, you are going to have to wait Mrs. Northman." Pam replied. Sookie stuck her tongue out at her and she snickered. "By the way I loved how you spoke to Bill. I wish I had taken my camera; his expression when you told him you were Eric's was priceless." They all laughed.

"On a more important subject, here is what I found so far. The rings were blessed by Odin given to Freya as a gift for her. She liked the rings so much that she had them blessed by magic to be worn by two fated lovers, soul mates. Only descendants from royalty could wear them because of the power they would unleash. She believed that royals would not misuse the power. Also it says that these two lovers cannot be of a human race." Eric and Sookie were looking at her in disbelief, Sookie knew that about the soul mates part and that they descended from royalty but the rest was, just unbelievable.

"Did you find anything about the powers it would unleash?" Eric asked.

"It only said it would unleash the power within. What I understood is that it would amplify whatever powers the ring bearers held." Pam said.

"Helpful." Eric muttered. "Niall was here and he wouldn't say anything, well he said that Sookie's ring was for protection. I'm thinking that's because she is able to create shields around her mind she can project it outside her mind to protect herself. Mine I have no clue what it does. Here is the other problem I don't descend from royals as far as I remember my father and mother were commoners. My father was a chieftain but he won his position he wasn't born for it. You have to be born royal." Eric explained.

"Well the other question is that humans can't wear it, so what am I besides half-fairy." Sookie asked.

"Well shouldn't the fairy blood be enough?" Pam asked.

"No, according to Niall Sookie is what I was born to be. It can't be a vampire because I can't turn her and if I understood right from Niall, whatever I was has just awakened in Sookie and we don't know what that is." Eric told Pam. She kept staring from one to the other.

"Well we know you are fated lovers, soul mates, you are meant to be together. Eric maybe you were adopted." Pam offered.

"Why would my parents do that if they had already had a son before me?" Pam shrugged.

"It was just a suggestion." Pam said.

"What kind of creature will be feared even by fairies?" Sookie asked. She didn't want to refer herself as a creature but she obviously was not human.

"What fairies fear the most is vampires so what Niall said doesn't make sense he said you can't be turned. Why doesn't he just come out and say it?" Eric stared at Sookie for a long time trying to figure out their dilemma.

"There is something else he said that is bothering me. He said that she would come to claim me as she should've had and she will explain more, but he didn't say who she is." Sookie turned to look at him.

"You didn't tell me that, no one can claim you, you are mine." Eric and Pam burst into laughter.

"I don't think is funny." Sookie grimaced.

"No, you are right." Eric said, they just thought her reaction was funny. After thinking some more and no answers came to them Pam decided it was time for her to leave.

"Well at least we are not going to be bored, you certainly are a mystery and one we will not figure out soon. I guess we are stuck until she whoever that is comes to try to claim you, because it sounds like Mrs. Northman here is not going to let that happen." Pam snickered. "Call me if you need anything." Pam bowed to Eric and Sookie and left. Sookie sighed.

"This is just too complicated." After a long moment of silence Sookie spoke again. "I think Pam maybe was right." She turned to look at Eric and he cocked an eye brow.

"On?" He inquired.

"Maybe you were born from another family; maybe they gave you up to the parents you knew to protect you from someone or something. Maybe this woman who is coming to claim you is your real mother." Eric thought that sounded reasonable but still it didn't make any sense to him.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. I want to claim one of my kisses with one of my bites I told you I wanted." In less than a second all problems were forgotten and heat sparked from both of their eyes. She was just hoping they wouldn't be interrupted again; Sookie pushed Eric on the bed and went to kiss him. He stopped her and rolled them over.

"No, this is one of my kisses." He was about to lean down to kiss her when he registered Bill was outside far enough and he hoped that Sookie would not hear him. Hopefully Rasul could keep him out. However he couldn't stop himself from pissing Bill further. "By the way my lover did I tell you that the kiss you gave me at our wedding was spectacular." He licked her lips slowly.

"You were the one who kissed me first." She said leisurely.

"I just leaned down to press a quick kiss, and you my lover did the rest." She grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"Yes I did, so which one did you like more, the first one I gave you at your house when I stayed with you or the one at the wedding." Eric smiled because he knew Bill was listening outside.

"I told you once before that the kiss you gave me at my house will always be the best of my existence. However, I liked the one you gave me at the wedding too. The one you gave me at my house is in my top list the one at the wedding is in second place. How about you my lover, which one did you like best?" She blushed.

"I liked what we did the night we got engaged, but I definitely liked what we did the second day we stayed here when we exchanged blood. I want a repeat of both." She said shyly. He leaned down closer to her ear in a dark sexy voice he whispered.

"What if I make your fantasy come true, the one you told me about while we exchange blood." She closed her eyes.

"Oh Eric! I can't wait anymore I want you, make love to me. You make me burn and only you can ease my fire. Take me Eric, make me yours." She pleaded. He even forgot Bill was nearby. He claimed her mouth with a possessive kiss. She kissed him just as hard and with the same heat. He let her breath for a couple of seconds. "I love you Eric, God I love you so much I will not let anyone take me from you." He kissed her again hard, he bit her bottom lip and drew some blood, he sucked on her lip and she moaned. She pulled him out by his hair with all her strength to stop him from drinking her blood.

"I want to drink from you too, don't cheat. I can't bite you on your lips that hard." He bit his own lip and his blood oozed out.

"Drink my lover." He leaned down and she sucked his lip. He groaned at the feeling of both drinking their blood while kissing. However he couldn't concentrate further. Bill was outside arguing with Rasul. He stopped and growled.

"What is it Eric?" She asked.

"Bill is outside he wants to talk to us." She let out a deep sigh.

"Okay let's go talk to him and we are going to hang out a 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign outside. Next vampire that interrupts I'm staking him or her." Sookie said and Eric laughed. They arranged themselves to rights and Eric carried Sookie to the living room and sat her on the sofa. Eric went to open the door and noticed that Bill didn't need and invitation from Sookie. He would ask her to rescind his invitation later.

"What do you want Bill we said everything we needed to say last night." Sookie said to Bill in a pissed off tone.

"No Sookie, you might've said what you needed to say but I didn't. I have the right to know Sookie why did you go to Eric, I want the truth. I promise I won't tell the Queen this is just between us." Bill asked serious. Sookie turned to look at Eric and he nodded.

"You should've locked your computer with a password Bill." Eric said "When you went missing Sookie called me and I went over to the restaurant. I knew Lorena took you I told Sookie that if we could find you were working with the Queen I could go to her to retrieve you since I have no power over Lorena. We saw the e-mails the Queen sent to you about Sookie's wedding." Eric knew that Sookie couldn't explain that to Bill he could feel her pain through the bond.

"I knew that if you didn't show up with her the Queen would send someone to take her anyway. I asked her to stay with me to figure things out so that she wouldn't be taken." Eric explained and Bill smiled painfully.

"So when she stayed with you that's when you forced her into the bond, is that your way out Eric?" Bill asked furious for his own stupidity.

"First of all you have no right to request anything and second I said the truth when I told you he didn't force the bond on me. He gave me two options Bill; I was the one who decided for the bond. I asked him to let me bind myself to him because I knew I was going to be haunted by vampires all my life anyway. It was my choice and regardless of what happened between you and me I do love Eric and I want to stay with him. I'm never going to leave him." Sookie said making sure Bill understood how sincere she was. After several moments he stood and walked towards the kitchen with tears in his eyes.

"I know you do love him Sookie, you had feelings for him since you first saw him. I suppressed your feelings with the bond we share. I'm sorry, but I'm glad you are together now. He will keep you safe, I was just doing my job Sookie but eventually I did fall in love with you. I wish you could forgive me but I know I hurt you." Eric was enraged he felt Sookie's pain and he knew she was crying silent tears. Eric launched himself at Bill and hit him on the face as hard as he could.

"No, Eric let him go is not worth it, Please Eric." Eric was beyond reason. He could've have Sookie long ago. He was the one who should've had her the first time. Bill took her virginity just because he was following orders. Eric could forgive him for the rest even for forcing his blood on her but not for that. He couldn't.

Sookie understood why Eric was so furious and felt his rage as her own.

"Bill I rescind your invitation." Eric didn't wait for the magic to take him outside. He threw him out the door. Lorena was outside laughing at them. Rasul didn't know whether to intervene. He made sure he was close to Sookie because Rasul knew Eric could take care of himself.

"As your maker Bill I command you to kill Eric." Lorena said. For Eric it was the perfect excuse to finish him off.

"No, Eric please don't kill him. Please do it for me." Eric couldn't stop his rage; something inside of him was alive roaring to kill something to take Bill's life for hurting his Sookie.

Sookie was afraid of what was going to happen next she didn't want Eric to kill Bill or vice versa. They could kill Lorena instead since she was the one who gave the order. Bill couldn't help it.

"Eric please stop your are scaring me." Eric could smell her fear and stopped beating Bill but Bill was not going to stop until he killed Eric, at the moment he was not a threat. Eric had broken most of his bones and Bill couldn't fight. Eric went to stand by her side and held her to him, trying to comfort her. Lorena kept laughing. Bill was getting up and Sookie stared at him. She looked directly at his eyes.

"Don't do it Bill if you try to hurt Eric, I will kill you myself." Eric was bleeding from the fight with Bill and Sookie's blood lust ignited, making her feel a terrible pain and an urge to take someone's life for spilling Eric's blood. Her eyes were red while she stared at Bill. Bill froze at her sight but also because somehow she had stopped the command from his maker.

"I gave you and order Bill; you don't have the will to fight me." Lorena hissed.

"I don't want to kill Eric and I won't." Bill answered. They were all stunned. Sookie had done something to Bill.

"You no longer have a pull on me; Sookie has freed me from our bond. I don't have to follow your command." Bill explained. Lorena furious launched herself at Sookie. Sookie was already holding Eric's sword because she had been thinking of killing Lorena. She turned sword in hand and with a swift movement Lorena's head fell to the ground.

"Now you are really free of her." Sookie said shocked.

"Sookie what's happened to you? Why are your eyes red?" Bill asked. Eric turned to look at her, he eyes were glowing red.

"I need you Eric, it hurts I'm so thirsty. Please." She pleaded, he held her against him.

"Bill you and Rasul clean this mess and don't tell anyone about what you saw. If you do I will kill you." Eric carried Sookie in his arms.

"Just tell me what is wrong with her?" Bill asked.

"Not now, just leave and don't let anyone in the house, if her friend comes take her somewhere else is not safe for her to stay here." Eric commanded and with his vampire speed he took Sookie to her room.

"You need to eat Sookie, you haven't eaten anything since you woke up." She had tears in her eyes.

"No, Eric I'm not hungry I'm thirsty, please I need your blood." It hurt Eric to see her like that to feel her pain.

"Don't cry of course I will give you my blood." He sat her on his lap and he bit into his wrist and she started drinking as soon as he removed his wrist from his mouth. She drank, fast and sucked hard.

"Sookie!" He moaned. The pleasure he felt from feeding her was so strong he couldn't believe it. He had never felt anything like that. He also felt pride knowing his blood was keeping her alive and it was his blood she craved.

_Eric I'm burning. It hurts._

He removed his wrist from her and his wound started healing.

_I'll give you more. I promise._

He removed her clothes slowly, kissing her still on his lap. She removed his shirt that was bloody. He kissed her on her collarbone; she arched her back and pulled his mouth to her breasts. He licked her nipples and suckled them.

"Bite me Eric!" He bit her on her breast and the pleasure she felt made her tremble. He licked her wound and continued assaulting her with heated kisses. He stood with her and quickly removed what was left of their clothing and went back to the bed. He wanted to take her but their first time was going to be about her. He was going to grant her the fantasy she had. He touched her core and slid two fingers inside to make sure she was ready.

"You are so hot and wet my lover." She moaned at the sensation. The fire was consuming her. He spread his fingers inside of her while still kissing her breasts. She had her arms wrapped around him. He slid a third finger inside of her, she shuttered at the pleasure.

"I'm ready Eric, I need you inside of me, please." He removed his fingers slowly. He stared at her and positioned himself at her entrance. They both had waited for this moment for so long. She slowly let him in, she closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of him inside of her. He was so big but she felt full, complete the feeling was indescribable, she loved it.

"Oh God Eric you are so big… ahhhhh." He was staring at her afraid he would hurt her. He saw in her face the joy of being together and continued assaulting her with kisses devouring her. The beast inside of him asking him to mark her as his, but he didn't understand any of it. How would he mark her? He held her hips helping her sliding further down.

"Eric you feel so good inside of me." He growled she was so tight and he was being so careful as to not hurt her. He loved being inside of her.

"Heaven, that's how you feel around me my lover, heaven." She opened her eyes and met his gaze to her he was just heaven too. They kissed possessively trying to claim each other. Sookie grab a fistful of his hair in an attempt to control him but he was not having any of that. When they stopped with the kiss she leaned down kiss his neck and licked him before biting him. When he started bleeding Sookie latched on to his wound and started drinking his rich, exquisite blood.

"My lover, you feel so good, drink more." The feeling of him being inside of her at the same time he was feeding her overwhelmed him. Nothing had ever felt so good. Nothing. A few minutes passed with her moving slowly against him feeding from him. He moved closer to her to her neck. He bit her and started drinking from her and their possessiveness took over them. His body started warming up at the contact of her blood.

_Mine_

She thought to him and he did the same.

_Mine, my lover._

_Min vampyr, min älskare, min._

Eric couldn't understand how Sookie was calling him all those names in his language but at the moment he didn't care, he was happy to be hers.

With their blood in both of their systems things heated up quickly and the moment for them to be slow ended. Eric started helping Sookie with her pace and she screamed welcoming the feeling.

_Faster min vampyr._

A deep growl formed inside of him. Sookie could feel it through his blood that was rushing through her body. He was taking her in more than one way and she was doing the same. They were one.

They climaxed together still drinking from each other. Sookie wanted to scream his name but she didn't want to let go afraid she would lose the wonderful sensation that her whole body was going through.

_Eric jag älskar dig._

_Min älskare._

Eric felt something different in him. He quiet didn't understand what it was but he had never felt so satiated in all his life, so full, so complete. Being inside her and finishing with Sookie was the best thing that he had ever experienced.

They finally let go of drinking their blood. They stared at each other for a second and they met to kiss with the taste of their blood still in their mouths. They kissed for a long moment until Sookie needed to come out for air. He held her tight to him and they savored that moment. She was still weak from the poison and she hadn't eaten anything he could feel how exhausted she was.

"I love you Sookie." He kissed her making sure she felt loved with that long passionate kiss.

He laid her on the bed and she missed him the moment his erection left her body. She snuggled next to him. She rested her head on his chest and draped a hand over his abdomen.

"Are you okay my lover did I hurt you?" He asked after several minutes of long silence.

"No, you didn't hurt me." She raised her head to look at him. She sighed, he was so gorgeous, utterly beautiful to her. "Being with you is the most amazing feeling. You should've taken me before but I'm glad you waited for me. I love you Eric." She kissed him softly on the lips and he smiled at her. She went back to rest on his chest.

"I'm scared Eric. I spoke in another language, I heard Pam when I shouldn't have, I have killed three people but what scares me the most is that I don't have any guilt over it. Am I a monster?" She asked.

"I don't know how you were able to speak my language but I loved to hear those words from you. You will never be a monster, never; you did what you had to do to keep us safe. Sookie if I die you die with me so in a way it was in self defense. I don't want you to worry about it. Just know that I am here for you." Eric stroked her hair.

"Thank you Eric. I'm going to work tomorrow." She needed the distraction she needed to keep her mind occupied on something else or she was going to be insane.

"I hired another body guard I think you know him. His name is Tray Dawson. He will not be with you all day like Alcide but if you need help, call him on his cell phone, I added his number to your cell. Now my lover you have me thinking about something you said earlier. You said you have been dying to touch part of me did you touch that part yet?" He asked. She giggled and turned to look at him. She shook her head.

"No, what are you waiting for?" He asked smiling at her.

"I'm embarrassed." She blushed.

"I love it when you blush." He rolled her over the bed his body above hers and he was looking intently at her. "Now can you please do it or I am not going to sleep thinking you really don't want to touch that part of me." She closed her eyes.

"What if…" He stopped her by placing his two fingers on her lips.

"No excuses my lover I want you to do it. You are killing me with the suspense." She giggled again, she slid a little under his body and carefully she placed both of her hands on his back and started moving them lower and lower. She kept staring at his eyes while doing this and then finally she touched his bottom.

"They are perfect, soft and hard just like the rest of you, is my favorite part to look at when you undress." He burst into laughter.

"My lover, I like yours too, they are so round and firm. I have my own fantasy too but not for tonight perhaps for another day." She smiled.

"I'm tired; I want to sleep over your body with you holding me. Will you let me?" She asked.

"Won't you be uncomfortable?" He asked. She shook her head. He lay on his back and Sookie crawled over his body until she was comfortable over his. He covered her so she wouldn't be cold and she fell asleep." He pressed a tender kiss on her forehead.

'_My little Sookie, I won't let anyone hurt you. I love you. Being with you is like being in Valhalla itself. You warm more than my body. You warm my heart and make me feel alive again. I'm alive because of you, I live for you.'_

He slept happy with his wife wrapped around him.

* * *

_Min vampyr, min älskare, min._

My vampire, my lover, mine.

_Eric jag älskar dig._

Eric I love you.

_Min älskare._

My lover.


	13. A faint voice

**Chapter 13 – A faint voice**

The next day in the morning Sookie woke still over Eric's body.

'_I love him so much. I never thought that he could be like this with me. I would never get tired of him.' _

She watched him lay still.

'_He really trusts me, to keep him safe during the day. I could hurt him and yet he stays here with me. I wonder why he does that.'_

She sighed after looking at him. She kissed him softly on his lips. She got up and took a shower, got dressed, had coffee and breakfast and then she heard a truck pull over. When she went to open the door Alcide was waiting for her and there was a truck from a delivery service. A lady stepped off the truck with a note.

"Good morning I have several deliveries for Sookie Northman; I'll just need your signature here." The lady handed her a pad and a pen. It was all the items she had ordered from New Orleans. She was so excited because she could wear some of what she got for Eric tonight.

'_Wow I don't remember buying all of this. Where am I going to fit everything?'_

She remembered the safe room; there was a closet there. She would put them away there for now and later she would arrange everything. Alcide helped her carry everything when they were done she remembered she didn't have a car.

"I'll give you a ride to work. Eric will pick you up when you get off tonight." He opened the door to her pickup truck and let her in. He drove but he was very interested in what happened last night.

"I smelled a couple of vamps in your back yard, did anything happen last night I should know about?" He asked.

She knew he was only concerned with her safety. She looked at him and saw his concern on those green eyes.

"I killed a vamp. I killed Bill's maker." She said not wanting to look at him. She thought he was probably going to think she was not a good person.

"What happened Sookie?" He asked.

"She ordered Bill my ex to kill Eric. I didn't want Eric to kill Bill so the only way to stop Bill from killing Eric was for me to kill her, so I did. Eric says I should look at it as self defense since if he dies I will die too." Sookie turned to look at him and he gave her a very pleasant smile. He took her hand to comfort her.

"Yes Sookie he is right." She took a deep breath.

"Are you upset with me?" Sookie asked him.

"Why would you think that?" He asked puzzled.

"You said I did something to you. I changed you and we haven't talked about it. I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I don't even know how I did it." She looked at him but he only smiled at her.

"Sookie just because we don't know how you did it doesn't mean I don't welcome the change. I feel like now I have purpose in life. My purpose is to keep you safe. As long as I live I won't let anything happen to you. You Sookie are very special to me. You are very attractive but I don't mean it that way at all. Let me think how to explain this to you…um….I know, I think of you as a princess and me as knight who will do anything to keep his princess safe." She blushed.

"Thank you Alcide, that makes me feel better I don't want to screw up your life." Parking his truck at the employee parking lot he looked at her.

"Don't ever think that Sookie, I'm proud to be at your service." She giggled.

"Now you really sound like a knight." He smiled at her and went around opening the door for her.

"Okay my princess let's go to work." He helped her down since his truck was a little too high. She kissed his cheek.

"You are going to make me blush." He teased. They went inside and she hugged Sam. Before she started to work she wanted to fill him in what happened the last days. They went into his office and Alcide stayed right outside the door. A couple of waitresses were looking at him kind of interested but he really didn't like them. He liked the witch he met at Sookie's wedding. He was going to call her but he decided it was not good since now he was determined to keep Sookie safe and he really wouldn't have time to be with the witch. He heard everything through the door. Sookie was explaining to Sam about the marriage and what had happened.

He understood that Sam was not only her boss but a good friend who really cared for her. He wondered how many other people really cared for her. For what he had heard not many liked her because she could read their mind. He wondered how much she was able to pick up from his thoughts but he wasn't worried, he didn't have inappropriate thoughts about her. He respected her now more than ever. Not everyone can kill a vamp. Sometimes he worried that Eric could hurt her but by what he saw Eric tried to protect Sookie even in his sleep it looked like he wouldn't let any harm come to her and that was the only reason he was able to leave at night to rest.

He wondered what she was and what she had done to him but was not upset he had really told her the truth. He really saw her as a princess. He was her protector and he would protect her from anything.

Sam opened the door and called his workers to his office. A red hair girl, and two other waitresses walked in and the chef, a man with makeup who looked at him ready to devour him as he passed by he even winked at Alcide.

"Listen everyone Sookie has something important she wants to say to you. Please keep your comments to yourself if you are not going to be nice about it." Sam said.

"I know you are probably upset because I took some days off that I didn't deserve. I'm sorry I know it was harder on you but something changed in my life recently and I worked it out with Sam. I can only work the day shifts. I'm not with Bill anymore." She looked around to see their expressions and they were about to start asking questions or give their opinion she signal them to stop. "I'm married." She showed them her engagement ring.

"So what we saw in the news was true?" Arlene asked.

"Yes, I'm married to Eric a vampire from Shreveport, he owns the vampire bar Fangtasia. I don't expect you to understand but I want you to know I'm in love with him. I had a misunderstanding with Bill and we are still speaking to each other but what I had with Bill was different. I don't expect you to understand I just thought it was fair for you to know where I was. That's all I have to say." She sighed in relief.

"Sookie you know how I feel about you being with vamps but if you are happy with him that's all that matters." Arlene gave her hug and left the office. Her thoughts were of concern for her and of course she wanted to know what happened with Bill.

The other two waitresses were new so they didn't really care.

"Sam can you give us a minute?" Lafayette asked. Sam nodded and left them alone.

"What happened sugar?" He asked holding her hands. She hugged him and she felt tears in her eyes, she was done crying for this and she knew Eric will feel her pain so she stopped herself.

"Tara didn't tell you?" She asked.

"No, she said you would share when you felt it was the right moment. Why are you with Eric I thought you didn't like him." Lafayette asked. She took a deep breath.

"In short what happened was that I trusted the wrong person. Eric went out of his way to help me and I fell for him, the truth is I had feelings for him since I met him I just didn't want to accept it. I know what you are doing for him; he told me what he is forcing you to do. I will find a way to get you out of this if I can. I love him and I'm happy with him." She smiled at him and he knew she was being honest. He hugged her.

"That's all that matters sugar now tell me who is that outside he looks very delicious Sook you can't keep all the men, you gotta share the love." She laughed.

"I'll introduce you, he is my bodyguard, but I don't know if you are his type." She giggled.

"You let me worry about that, he can keep an eye on you and I will keep an eye and whatever else he lets me on him." She giggled again.

Sookie introduced them and actually Alcide was very polite.

"You need anything just let me know, I'll make it special for you." Lafayette winked at him before returning to the kitchen.

Soon Sookie felt right at home. She started her day taking orders, she lowered her shields wanting to know the crazy secrets and worries the people of Bon Temps were keeping. She wanted to keep up with the latest news and that was the best way to do it. All was the same the more exciting news was about her. She suddenly realized she hadn't seen Tara that morning or last night.

"Lafayette where's Tara?" He shrugged.

"I saw her yesterday before she left but I haven't talked to her since. You didn't see her this morning?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Maybe she slept in late; she has the late shift tonight." Sam offered. Sookie nodded and continued with her work.

Eric awake in the afternoon he was dreaming again but this time it felt so real. He went through his dream again, no it wasn't a dream it was memories. Memories of Sookie when she was younger. Now he was getting her memories. He liked that now they would be even closer because they couldn't lie to each other, they would share everything in their lives past, present and future.

It was about mid afternoon when a big truck appeared on the front of the restaurant with a car loaded, right behind the truck a black car pulled up. A pale man with brown hair stepped of the car and went inside the bar. He asked for Sookie right away and Alcide recognized him so he just went to stand beside Sookie.

"Mistress." He bowed a little. '_Mistress?' _"I'm Bobby Burnham Mr. Northman asked me to deliver your new car today and to give you this." He handed her a box, she really didn't care about the car she was more interested to know what was in the long thin white box. She opened it and inside was a single red rose and an envelope. She took the rose, it smelled wonderful. She opened the envelope it was a note from Eric.

_Mrs. Northman_

_I hope you enjoy your new car. I'll come over tonight so we can go out together I have a surprise for you. I hope you like your personalized license plate._

_E_

_P.S. We will fight over it when I come over to pick you up._

"Thank you Bobby." He nodded. "Is there anything else you will be needing Mistress? I'm at your disposal during the day if you should need anything. My master informed me my number is in your cell please call if you need anything." Sookie knew from his thoughts he was just being polite but he really didn't like her. Well not everyone had to like her she thought.

"Uh thanks Bobby I don't need anything." He left right away.

"Are you going to look at your new car?" Alcide asked her. She nodded and went outside the keys were inside, the guy unloading left the door open for her and he left. She didn't want to look at the car; she wanted to see the license plate now she was curious. She went around the car to see the plates read:

**ERICS1**

Her mouth fell open. Did he really expect her to drive a car with his name on it? Yes he did.

_If you are listening to me I'm having the license plate changed right away. Jerk._

_No you are not my lover._

_Eric!_

_Sookie!_

_Uhrgg I hate you._

_I love it when you hate me lover, will you show me your hate later tonight? Did you like your new car?_

_I like the color I don't really know about the rest but I'm sure I haven't seen one, what kind of car is it?_

_Is a Bentley Continental Flying Spur I ordered it in electric blue but if you don't like the color we can change it. It's bullet proof that's why it took longer to be delivered._

_How much?_

_Don't worry about it lover, I will see you tonight._

He was gone.

"Alcide how much do you think this car costs?" She asked.

"A couple hundred thousand." He answered.

"You are kidding right?" She asked.

"No, Sookie this is a luxury car and very expensive. He has good taste." Sookie knew it wasn't about the car it was about the price. Of course he would pick an expensive car. She threw the envelope on the floor but she kept the rose. Alcide locked the car and went after her.

He didn't understand why she was so upset. '_Women are so difficult sometimes.'_

Sookie put the rose in a bottle with water and left if in Sam's office. Her whole body hurt she thought it was due to the fact that uhm yeah what she did last night with Eric. She was soared but she liked the feeling. She was blushing just remembering and her legs trembled. Maybe she shouldn't have those thoughts while she was working. Her hand went automatically to her stomach, '_Shit, it's that time of the month.'_ She suddenly remembered what Eric told her he wanted to do with her. She was having hot flashes.

"What are you thinking about baby doll? You are burning alive." Lafayette asked. She bit her bottom lip.

"Sook, you go girl show that vampire what he got." She giggled and took the order she was waiting for to the table. When the sun finally set she looked at the clock twenty more minutes and she was off. She was busy taking an order when she felt Eric's presence she turned around to see him seating at her section.

He winked at her and heat spread through her body. She swallowed hard because she knew any moment he would pick up her scent. She walked to greet him and to ask him if he wanted anything to drink. She stood next to him and he took her left hand and brushed it with his lips. He knew she was burning up and he liked that. He couldn't wait to be alone with her when he picked up her scent. A deep growl came from him and his fangs elongated. She tried to hold a giggle but she couldn't.

"Do you want anything to drink while I finish it will be just another ten minutes." She asked nervously.

"True blood, though I know what waits for me tonight will be much sweeter." She blushed.

_Eric!_

_My lover I have been waiting patiently for tonight._

She turned around and started walking off to get him his true blood. His body hardened when he saw her walking off in those shorts, swaying her hips and that fine ass she had. He couldn't wait to be alone with her.

_My lover do you know how hot you look with those shorts?_

_Is not polite to stare at the waitresses' mister._

_I don't give a crap about polite right now, I want you, and I think your surprise can wait for later._

She heated the true blood while still talking to Eric she went to his table left the true blood and napkin and walked off to check on another customer. He was teasing her while she worked so she thought she could tease him right back. She thought of her in _the dress_ in his office and her sprawled over his desk. She turned to look at him and then was sorry she did that.

His stare on her was animalistic, possessive and so hot. She knew exactly what he was feeling because she could feel it through the bond. She was nervous because she thought if he didn't control himself he would hurt her or someone there. She noticed Alcide was gone.

_I'll wait for you outside._

He left some change on the table and left. She finally started breathing again. Of course Sam noticed.

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, I'll see you tomorrow." She went to his office grabbed her purse and her rose and went to her car Eric was standing next to it. He took the rose from her and put it in the cup holder. He threw her purse and the back sit and then he pushed her against the car with his hands on her hips. He kissed her hard; he swallowed her moans and cries.

_Show me that picture again Sookie._

_No._

He growled.

_Do it Sookie._

_No, you are hurting me let me go._

_No until you show me the picture again._

_Eric, you are hurting me._

_Show me the picture Sookie._

She tried to fight him off but she knew she wasn't strong enough. She also knew that if Sam saw he would try to help her and Eric would get angry and she didn't want them fighting. Instead she tried to relax against his strong hold and started stroking his back to make him relax. She complied and showed him the picture.

Eric took over the image or fantasy in her head. She was on his desk at Fangtasia, he started kissing her hard. He pushed up her dress to find she was not wearing anything underneath. He took her hard and bit her on her neck and her breast. She screamed with tears in her eyes that he didn't see. When he finally climaxed in their fantasy he realized in reality what he had done. He stepped away from Sookie. The reason she had tears in her eyes in their fantasy was because she was really crying. She slapped him and got in the passenger side.

He drove to her house in silence when they arrived to her house she ran to her room and locked herself in her bathroom. He stood on the other side feeling her pain, hearing her cries. He tried to talk to her through their mind link but she blocked him out.

"Sookie!" He whispered.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, leave me alone." He had the oddest pain in his chest and he knew he had hurt her not physically but emotionally. The fact that he had done it enraged him. He swore to protect her to keep her safe and he had hurt her instead. A single tear of blood fell down his cheek. He left and took flight.

After a while Sookie knew she was alone. She was in her kitchen not knowing what to do. Rasul came over.

"Sookie, Bill wants to talk to you." She nodded and headed out she didn't want to invite him in if Eric was not around.

"Sookie what's wrong I know you are in pain." He asked with his calm cool voice.

"Nothing that is of your concern." She snapped. He nodded.

"I guess I deserve that. I want to talk to Eric and you about what happened yesterday." He said. She looked at him and she felt like he was truly concerned but she couldn't trust him anymore.

"He is not here right now so maybe later or tomorrow." Her eyes watered.

'_What if he doesn't come back? I'll go look for him I won't let this come between us. If he doesn't come back tonight I will go look for him with Rasul tomorrow night. Maybe I shouldn't wait. I can feel his pain he is hurting just as I am.'_

"Did he hurt you Sookie? I will kill him if he hurt you." He growled.

"Look Bill thanks and like I said before I am no longer of your concern so if that's all you need to say. Good night Bill I will tell Eric you came by to look for him." She stomped inside the house.

Sookie knew they needed to talk this out she just couldn't do it at the moment she figured he would come back eventually. She took a quick shower and wore a special red gown for him a small top with spaghetti straps and small red shorts. She brushed her hair and waited sitting on the bed. She knew she was going to fall sleep and she thought that if he came back he would go to the safe room, just in case she went there and wrote a note for Eric and left it on his laptop. She went back to the room and sat on the bed waiting for him until she fell asleep.

Eric didn't want to be near her. He should've stayed and felt her pain in return for what he had done to her but he couldn't stand it. It was too much for him. He had suffered through his thousand years but not like this. He stopped in a forest near a lake and sat on the edge looking at the stars on the sky.

'_What have I done? I hurt that what I love the most. She will never forgive me. I don't want to lose her. Please Odin help me. How do I erase this? How do I fix it? Can it be fixed? I'm sorry Sookie, please forgive me. Please don't leave me. I thought that once I had her this feeling, this yearning for her would ease but instead is stronger, stronger than ever. I have hurt my Sookie, my lover, my beautiful wife.'_

The pain that had accumulated on his chest made him cry more. He had cried when Godric left him but the pain was different and it hurt like hell. He didn't understand why it hurt so badly, why he had such strong feelings for her.

_Because she is your true mate, your vampire mate. Go to her Eric, she needs you, she will forgive you and she will ease your pain._

The voice that sounded in his head was the delicate voice of a woman. A tingling ran through his whole body. He had heard that voice before but he couldn't remember where. He waited but the voice didn't talk to him again. He needed to talk to Sookie to ask her to forgive him.

On his way home he made a decision he would probably regret later or not but somehow he knew he was doing something right. He stopped by Bill's house. He went right inside without knocking; Bill was in the living room working on his computer.

"Eric, Sookie told you I wanted to speak with you?" Bill asked.

"No, there is something I need you to do and no one can know about this." Bill nodded and Eric explained what he wanted to do. Bill was just shocked. "You said you love her and I believe you do. So if you really do you must do this for her." Eric said.

"You trust her safety to me after what I did? She was hurting earlier what happened?" He asked.

"That is not of your concern, will you do it or not it's a simple question Bill." Eric stared at him and he nodded.

"Come tomorrow night after the sun sets." Eric went back to Sookie's house but was hesitant. He knew she was sleep, he went to the safe room he didn't think it was a good idea to sleep with her tonight. When he entered he saw the note from her.

_Eric_

_Please come back to our room. I need you, I don't want you to stay here. I'll be waiting for you. You don't have to wake me up just sleep with me._

_Your Sookie_

'_How could she still want me after what I did? I truly don't deserve my little fairy.'_

He went to their room not her room but their room. She was in the middle of the bed sleep. He was astounded to see her there, ready for him. She wore special night clothes for him. Clothes she knew he would like on her. He tucked her under the covers. He removed his clothes and got under the covers with her. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her lightly he didn't want to wake her. She felt him in her bed, she threw her hand to get closer to him. She took a deep breath to inhale his male scent. He wrapped his arms around her. In her sleep she started whining and he knew she was in pain. She opened her eyes slowly and touched her stomach.

"What's wrong are you ill?" He asked.

"I have cramps." He knew what that was. Women had those when they were bleeding. He remembered his wife having those when he was human. He sat on the bed.

"Sit against my chest Sookie." He commanded.

"Why? I don't want to move it hurts." She whined.

"I'll help you ease your pain, come you'll see." She did as he requested. "Pull your knees to your chest and try to relax, don't focus on the pain, and focus on something else, something that takes your mind away." She didn't know what to think of but then she thought of the days they spent together at his house. He felt her relax and started massaging her lower back. She was so tensed that's why she was having cramps her muscles needed to be relaxed. After a couple of minutes the pain started to fade away. His touch burned her and she was getting aroused more than anything.

She started moaning and he knew the pain was gone. He laid her on the bed and she stared at his eyes, she didn't want to talk about what happened. She just wanted him to do what he had asked her, to drink from her when she was bleeding. He was about to look away from her.

"I'm still in pain." She said teasing him. He knew that voice and he knew what she wanted.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked her. She took his hands and put them on her belly.

"Here, do you know how to make that pain go away?" She asked.

"I think I can find a way." He moved over her body and when he pushed her top up he saw the bruises on her skin, the marks of his fingers. He growled pissed at himself for hurting her. She knew why he was upset, he saw her bruises.

"Just make the pain go away, Eric I need you to make my pain go away." He felt her need for him. He pressed tender kisses to her stomach and nuzzled her, he licked her skin. She moaned softly.

"Does still hurt?" He asked her.

"Yes."She took both his hands underneath her top to her breasts. "There, it hurts too." He ripped her top.

"I really liked the one." He stared at her breasts.

"I'll get you another one." Staring at her he leaned down to kiss her beautiful breasts; he licked her nipples and teased the other one with his hand. She moaned. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that she still wanted him. She was so soft. He moved to her other breast.

"Are you still in pain?" He asked pinching both of her nipples.

"Oh yes so much pain." He smiled and went to hover over her face. He touched her lips with his fingers.

"Does it hurt here?" He asked. She nodded and leaned down to kiss her, softly but for a long time.

"I think you are hurting here too." He slid his hand under her little shorts.

"Oh yes the pain there is unbearable, do you know of another massage to make that pain go away?" She asked in soft cries.

"Oh yes I know of a special massage that will help with your pain." He removed her shorts and parted her legs softly. She was looking at him intently. He stared at her beautiful entrance he knew she was wet he could see it and smell it.

"You are so beautiful; you should torture me and make me wait another month for this." He said.

"I don't want to torture you I want to love you and I want you to do what you told me, I want to feel your mouth on me, I need you, take your kiss Eric."

"I don't deserve you; you are too good for me."

"I am in pain Eric are you going to stay there and argue with me or are you going to take your damn kiss." He smiled at her.

"I'll take my kiss my Sookie." He leaned down and the moment his tongue touched her. She cried out his name.

"Oh God Eric, you make burn." He liked it when she screamed his name. He massaged her belly and licked her hard and sucked on her, drinking from her. She climaxed more times then she could count he was merciless with her. She fisted her hands on the blankets so hard because she needed to hold on to something.

"Oh Eric I don't think I can take any more, please." He smiled at her and kissed her on her neck, licking her. He kissed her breasts again and he started teasing her core with his finger softly. She wanted him to stop but not really. She entwined her fingers in his hair; she made him look at her asking for mercy. He gave her a wicked smile.

"One more my lover, just one more." He teased her core slowly and she was hot again for him. He slid his finger inside to see if she was ready for him. She was so wet. He groaned at the feeling.

"Do you want me my lover?" He asked her.

"Yes, I need you inside of me, right now." She was shaking and didn't have any more strength left.

"Do you want to drink from me first to recover your strength?" He asked her.

"No, I'll bite you when you are inside of me, it feels so good." He entered her slowly because he knew she was swollen from the pleasure he had given her. He pushed slowly at first kissing her on her face and her lips tenderly.

"Oh my Viking you feel so good. Tell me you are mine." She commanded. He thought it was funny that she asked that of him.

"I'm yours my Sookie only yours." The moment his words left his mouth she bit him and pushed inside of her faster and faster. He growled. She helped him to get deeper inside of her. When she let go of his neck he smiled at her. He slowed down and winked at her. He knelt on the bed and lifted her hips. He was staring at her entrance as he entered her and he loved that sight of them.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Looking at you as you consume all of me and you look so beautiful." He said in his dark sexy voice.

"I want to see show me." He sent her the images and she got hotter and wetter. "Oh Eric you are superb." He laughed at the word she picked. "Stop laughing and make love to me Viking." He pushed hard inside of her and she screamed.

"Again." He pulled out and pushed hard again. "Oh God Eric again, you feel so good, again…ahhhh…Eriiiiic!" She came so hard she thought she was going to break into pieces and he came right after screaming her name too. He collapsed on top of her. She kissed the top of his head. He kissed her softly on her shoulders.

"I love you, Eric." He closed his eyes.

"You still love me after what I did to you, you should hate me." He said. She stroked his back.

"I just showed you how much I hate you." She kissed him again. "I don't want you to that ever again Eric."

"I promise next time you tell me to stop I will. I still think you should find a way to torture me." He said.

"Oh don't think I won't, you are not getting off that easy. Now my license plates…" He interrupted her.

"Will stay the way they are, if you change them I will change them again to something else I will enjoy more and it won't be my name." She hit him on his head and he laughed.

"Why do you always get away with this stuff?" She asked.

"Because you love me so you will let me. Did you like your car?" He asked.

"I liked the rose better, the car is too expensive, and why can't you buy me a car that is not that expensive?" She asked whining.

"Because you are my wife and I want you to have the best of everything." She couldn't see his face but she knew he had that smug smile on his face. After a long moment she asked.

"Eric I know you…uh…enjoy having sex a lot…have you…you know been with someone since we have been together?" He felt how nervous she was about this. Would she be jealous if he said yes?

"I haven't been with anyone since I gave you my blood the first time and I haven't drank from anyone either except you?" That shocked her. She pulled his face to look at him.

"Really? Why?" She asked astonished.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you and your scent and I felt like I was being unfaithful or something like that. It didn't make sense to me. I tried but I couldn't do it. Pam had a good laugh. I was frustrated and on a bad mood since then. She said it was a side effect of you having my blood." She pulled his face to him and gave him one of her kisses.

"Sookie you are going to kill me one of these days." He said as he lay on his side and pulled her closer to him, she was on her side too, her head on his arm.

"Yeah that's my goal." He gave her a quick kiss.

"I heard a woman in my head." He said and she frowned.

"Excuse me?" She asked all jealous.

"Earlier when I was away from you, I was in pain and I heard her voice in my head. She told me that I should come to you because you needed me and that you would forgive me because you were my vampire mate. Her voice sounded familiar though I cannot seem to place it, I cannot remember where I have heard her voice before." She stared at him. She didn't know what to say.

"Why would she say I was your vampire mate?" He shrugged.

"I've never heard of vampire mates. We don't usually have a long relationship with our kind. If you are my mate I guess that explains why I'm so possessive around you. I have had the weirdest feelings when I'm with you to mark you but I don't know how." He explained all confused just like she was. He started laughing out of the blue.

"What is so funny?" She asked.

"Bill." He answered, Sookie cocked and eye brow at him like he always did to her. "He thought I was hurting you earlier and then you screamed my favorite line '_oh God Eric'_ he doesn't understand why you scream so loud when you didn't when you were with him." He burst into laughter and she slapped him in the head.

"You can hear him?" She asked and then she added blushing. "Wait he can hear us, oh my god that is so embarrassing."

"No I can't hear him with my vampire hearing but with my mind. I was listening to his thoughts and yes he can hear you when you scream, you are quiet the screamer my lover. He doesn't enjoy your performances as I do." He chuckled.

"And you just love that don't you?" She asked.

"It is very gratifying to know that you take more pleasure with me." She rolled her eyes.

"From now on I'm not going to scream anymore so you can remove that smug smile from your pretty face." She promised.

"Are you sure?" He asked staring at her with a promise of making her scream right there.

"Oh God Rasul is outside can he hear us too?" She asked avoiding his question on purpose.

"Yes my lover he can, now are you sure you are not going to scream anymore?" He hovered over her face. She gulped and she nodded. He leaned down and pressed soft kisses on her neck and he moved his hands up and down her body. God she was burning again needing him but she wanted to fight him. Gathering her last strength to resist him she said.

"So Bill was here earlier looking for you." She said but he didn't fall for it.

"Mmmmm…was he?" He continued with the kisses and she shivered closing her eyes she almost gave in but she thought of something else.

"So where is my surprise?" She asked almost crying. He chuckled again. He knew she was trying to resist him. Very slowly he lowered his hand to her core and started moving his finger slowly. She couldn't take it anymore. Damn he but she wanted him again.

"Okay you win now can you stop?" She said but she didn't even believe herself.

"You need to sound more convincing my lover, do you really want me to stop?" He asked softly and he slid a finger inside of her. She just lost it. She didn't answer for a few minutes as he continued kissing her.

"Eric!" She said hoarsely.

"Yes my lover, do you need something?" He asked quietly again.

"Oh yes, you, I need you." She knew he was going to ask her to say it louder.

"I don't think I heard you, can you repeat that again my lover." He asked at her beaming and stopping for her to do it. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and she didn't care who heard her.

"Damn it Viking just take me." She commanded, he pushed inside of her so hard she couldn't hold her voice, she screamed his name so loud she thought all Bon Temps heard. "More Eric I want more." He gave her everything she requested. Minutes later after they were both ready to talk again Eric pulled her closer to him and turned her around so they could see each other.

"There is something I want to talk to you about. I have been avoiding the subject but I can't anymore." She nodded. "I heard what you and Godric spoke that morning and I am very grateful Sookie that you stayed with him. I know you didn't do it for me but because you truly cared for him. However, I was more grateful when you assured me that you would stay with him. When you held my hand I couldn't go. I stayed just past the door down the stairs. You are an incredible being and I don't care what you are but you are mine and I love you. Now there is something that puzzles me. Why did you go to my room and how did you get in my room?" He was stroking her face with the back of his hand. She took his hand and kissed each of his fingers.

"I went because I wanted to comfort you. I know it's silly I was debating whether I should go inside of your room and I didn't know how you were going to react. I was a little afraid but when I was about to leave I noticed the door was opened." He frowned.

"I locked my door because I didn't want anybody to see me like that. I know I did. I'm sure I even remember lying back against it as I closed it." She shrugged.

"Well I didn't open it, it was slightly open and when I pushed it I saw you sitting at the sofa and I knew I had to stay with you. After all I did promise Godric I would take care of you." He rubbed his cheek against hers closing his eyes enjoying her warmth.

"Why did you make such promise Sookie?" He asked softly.

"Well first I told him I didn't think you would let me, but he insisted and after what he did for me I thought it was the proper way to thank him back. I wanted him to leave with no worries; I wanted him to leave in peace like he wanted." He kissed her shoulder and went back to rest on his pillow looking at her he was fascinated that she could cry again for his maker's dead.

"Do you know Sookie that you crying for my maker's dead made me realize how beautiful you are on the inside? Without you knowing you did the most honorable thing a vampire could ask for and I was in your debt for life. I know that Pam feels the same way about it. She would do anything for you, just because you stayed with me that day and grieved with me." She shook her head.

"We are vicious creatures Sookie but when it comes to loyalty we respect that very much and we do have honor even when we are devious and manipulative especially when it comes to maker-child relationship." He was playing with her hair inhaling her scent.

"Why are you telling me this? Why would Pam feel like that, she only works for you?" She asked.

"Because, one day you might want to call in those favors that you don't realize you own. I know Pam would never say this to you but I know if you ever asked her a favor even one that would go against my wishes she would probably do it if it was in your best interests or mine. Sookie Pam is my child, I turned her." He said.

"I didn't do it with that intention; I am not expecting anything back. I did it because I wanted to, because I felt it in me to do it. I don't want Pam to feel like she owes me anything." She said just to make sure he understood that.

"You don't have to say that to me Sookie. I know because I know your heart, but sometimes your hasty decisions lead you to bad places and sometimes you will get great rewards from your self-less acts. After I put you in bed that night I stayed with you a little. I thought you had stayed with me because of pity which I didn't want from you, but through our bond I felt you were there because you cared for me and for Godric. I held you against me and I didn't want to let you go, you felt so right against me. I kissed you, and you kissed me back and I knew I had done right by giving you my blood." He said and his lips curled in a smile hoping she wouldn't catch that last line in his speech.

'_I thought I was dreaming he kissed me.'_

"Ha, ha you mean by tricking me into drinking your blood." He laughed.

"You were very good at sucking the bullets out. I remember exactly how I felt when the first dropped went into your body. What did you feel tell me." He asked. She blushed.

"The truth is that I really wanted to know how different your blood would taste compared to Bill's and we had that weird connection from the beginning. Something compelled me to do it but when I realized what I had done I felt guilty and you know that you just didn't want to say anything. It burned and I wanted to drink more, it felt right for some reason. One of these days I'm going to find a gun and shoot you just so you can repeat that performance again and of course I will gladly suck the bullets out." She said the last sentence with a wicked smile and a promise.

"And exactly in which part of my body are you going to shoot I just want to know if I'm going to enjoy the bullet sucking as much." He asked.

"Well I didn't think about that but now you gave me some ideas." He laughed and she laughed too.

"Is almost dawn my lover let's go to sleep, don't you have to work?" He asked.

"Yes, but I like talking to you, are you going to Fangtasia tonight?" she asked.

"No, Pam is coming over I must practice the mind reading and I will need your help and we need to talk to Bill about what happened." She nodded. They stared at each other not saying a word but he knew what she wanted so he leaned in to her and gave her a killer good night kiss that made her toes curl.


	14. I'm at your service Mistress

**Chapter 14 – I'm at your service Mistress**

The next morning she got up, showered and thanks to Eric her period was gone. Now she will be looking forward for this every month instead of dreading it, absently she smiled remembering what they have done last night. She went to the kitchen and saw that she had a couple of messages on her home phone.

The first message was from Tara.

_Sookie don't worry about me, I'm sorry I didn't get to speak with you before I left but I really need to get away for a while. I need to make peace with myself and I can't do it at your house. I will call you once I'm settled. _

The second message was from Sam.

_Sookie I was wondering if you could come earlier today. Holly the new waitress is running late and Arlene can't do it by herself. Call me if you can't make in, thanks cher._

She ate as quickly as she was able to but Jason stopped to talk to her. He came in with a gift which was odd.

"Good morning sis I got this for you I hope you like it." He said with a smile handing her the gift.

"Jason today is not my birthday." She reminded him.

"You're my only family I can give you a gift whenever I want and we promised that we were going to be closer. I know you are going to like it. Open it." He ordered her and he sat at the table waiting for her.

She unwrapped the box; it was a picture frame that shows pictures by inserting a memory card. She had seen them at Wal-Mart.

"It's pretty Jason...Thank you." She had no idea how she was going to fill it with pictures. He rolled his eyes and took it from her. He plugged it in next to the blender and turned it on. The frame played pictures of her and Eric at their wedding. Her eyes watered when she saw how they were looking at each other and when they finally kissed. She ran to hug him.

"How did you do it?" She asked him.

"I took the pictures with my cell phone and when I went to Wal-Mart the lady there helped me with the rest. She said you can take the memory card and print the pictures there if you want." She hugged him again and gave him a peck on the cheek. They left the house together.

"Good morning Alcide, ready to go?" She asked, on the way out.

"Yes Sookie, we are driving your car today." He said.

"Wow Sook how did you get that car?" Jason asked, astonished.

"Eric gave it to me since our car was wrecked on our way here from the wedding." He looked over at Alcide waiting for an explanation but Alcide didn't offer an explanation he wasn't sure how much he could disclose of the incident.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"Don't worry about it Jason, Eric took care of it." He smiled understanding her words. He jumped in his truck and left.

"Alcide who do you think was behind the attack?" Sookie asked.

"I don't know but we should be careful, I don't think they are going to stop. Eric told me this car is bulletproof so we should use your car when we go out. Do you want to drive?" He asked but she gave him the keys. He opened the passenger door for her and went around.

"So how did you became a Were?" she asked out of the blue.

"I was born a Were." He simply answered.

"Are the movies a lie then?" She asked. He smiled at her.

"Some of it. My mother and my father were born Weres so their first baby, lucky me, inherited the traits. However there are some Weres that are bitten by a born Were and then they become Weres. Now that is tricky too because some humans can be bitten twenty times and still they won't turn. You could say the Weres are chosen, you can't chose to become a Were if your body won't adapt. Bitten Weres also can't father Were children." Sookie smiled at him.

"That's very interesting, maybe we can talk more when we are at the house, which reminds me. Tomorrow morning I would like you to have breakfast with me; I don't like to eat by myself." He nodded and they both got out of the car.

Once inside Sookie approached Sam.

"Sam did Tara call you?" He nodded and motioned her to follow him in his office.

"Yes, she said she needed to get away from here for awhile I don't know where she is, she said she would call once she was settled." He explained.

"I know, that's what she said to me too. Where do you think she went?" Sookie asked, worried for her friend.

"I don't have a clue. Let's get back to work." Sam said, ushering Sookie from his office.

Arlene smiled nervously at them.

'_I knew she wasn't the lady she portrayed. She must've done something to get that vamp to marry her. I still don't understand why she did that. Her grandmother would roll on her grave if she knew what she was doing.'_

"I'm not doing anything wrong Arlene and I have a clear conscience. I know you are thinking that because you don't know what happened, but I'm not going to tell you because I really don't care what you think." Arlene looked upset but she thought Sookie was right. She had no right to judge her.

"I'm sorry Sookie you are right." Arlene smiled at her and gave her a hug.

The morning was not that busy at Merlotte's until it was lunch time and they started having customers. Alcide was sitting at the end of the bar trying not to be in the way when a Were walked into the bar looking around. Alcide knew the Were was from Jackson. He didn't want to create a scene so he sent his thoughts to Sookie.

'_Sookie go into Sam's office right now. GO!'_

Sookie was about to walk to a customer but hearing Alcide's thought she went to Sam's office. Though the Were saw her. He didn't look particularly interested in her. Alcide caught Sam's eyes and he motioned to the new Were. Arlene was looking around for Sookie but didn't see her. The new customer was at her section and she was just about to help him when she saw Sam taking the order. She didn't know what to think so she shrugged and went back to her customers.

Sam handed him the menu and the Were stared at him.

"You are not from around here?" Sam asked.

"No, just passing through, I'm going to Shreveport. I have business there, maybe you can give me directions. I'm going to a bar called Fangtasia." The Were said.

"I believe it's closed and it doesn't open again until Tuesday." Same gave him directions anyway.

"Too bad, a friend recommended the place but I'll do my business anyway." Sam nodded and took his order. He ate and left without any further comment or problems. Once he was gone Alcide told Sookie she could come out.

"What was that about?" She asked Alcide.

"Nothing, just making sure he was not here for you, he is from Jackson. Though I'm concerned he mentioned wanting to go to Fangtasia." She took a deep breath.

"You know him?" She asked Alcide.

"Not personally but I have seen him in Jackson. I'll talk to Eric about it when we get home. He is gone now, don't worry." She nodded and went back to work.

"You al'right Sook? You missed one of your customers." Arlene asked.

"Yeah, I just needed a moment." Sookie winked at her and went back to work. Bobbie Burnham came in a couple minutes later with another package and handed her a note.

"Mistress, Mr. Northman asked me to deliver this to you." He nodded a little and left this time without even bothering to ask her if she needed anything. Not that she needed anything but what if she did, rude.

She opened the note.

_My lover_

_To replace the one from last night, I hope you will wear it tonight for me._

_E_

She blushed and took the packet to her car. She wasn't going to open it in front of everyone. After that she couldn't concentrate on working anymore. She was missing him so much she thought maybe she could check on him.

_Are you awake?_

_Yes my lover, I miss you. How much longer before you come home?_

_Another hour, I came in earlier today._

_Did you get my present? _

_Yes. _

_Did you like it?_

_I haven't opened it yet. I'm working Eric._

_By the way, Alcide wants to talk to you about something that happened earlier. Do you want to wait until we get home or do you want to call him now?_

_I have to wait for him to tell me, remember no one knows what we can do. _

_Oh yeah that's right I forgot, it just feels so normal._

_I know, I'm anxious to see you. Later my lover. I love you._

_I love you too._

She sighed, she really liked that she could talk to Eric even when they were not close. An hour later she was excited to get home. She practically ran out of the car when two cold hands wrapped around her and caught her mid run. He took her and levitated with her. She screamed when she saw that they were not on the ground and she wrapped her arms tight around him.

"God Eric, you are going to give me a heart attack. I didn't know you could do that." He smiled.

"Yes I know, I wanted to show you yesterday. I can fly. One night I will take you out and we will fly together under the stars. She wrapped her legs around his waist when they heard Alcide clearing his throat. He kissed her softly and took her down to her backyard.

"Alcide I thought you had left." Eric said pretending he didn't know he wanted to talk to him.

"Can we talk; something happened today at the bar that we need to speak about." Alcide said. Eric motioned him to go inside.

Sookie sat next to Eric while Alcide explained what happened.

"What are you thinking Alcide?" Eric asked.

"I'm thinking that whoever was behind the attack is going to keep sending someone for her. I think that we shouldn't wait, we should go to Jackson and try to find out what is going on." Eric stared at him.

"How do you propose we do this?" Eric asked.

"Well, I can take Sookie to Josephine's and we both can listen in and see if we could find out who wants her." Alcide noticed that Eric didn't like the idea. "Sookie already has been exposed on TV so I was thinking maybe she could wear a wig." Eric nodded appreciating his last thought.

"I'll think about it, though I don't know if that would work, she smells like vampire, she now carries my scent in her blood because of our bond, but I appreciate your suggestion." Alcide nodded and left for the night.

Once he was gone Eric kept staring at Sookie. Smiling wickedly and with vampire speed he picked her up and pushed her against the wall. She giggled and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. He undid her shorts and slid his hand teasing her.

_Don't rip the shorts they are work clothes._

_Take them off._

_No._

_Sookie!_

_Eric!_

_Is this your way of torturing me?_

_Oh yeah._

He growled when he registered another presence inside her house. She tried to pull him away but he wouldn't stop.

_Eric, Pam is inside the house._

_I know._

_Well then stop._

_No._

_Eric!_

_Sookie!_

_Eric, I won't do this when someone is watching at least tell her to leave._

_You tell her to leave._

_Like she is going to do what I say._

_I have a theory, now humor me and command her to leave the house. Don't rescind her invitation, just ask her to wait outside._

_Fine, I'll do it now stop._

He stopped kissing her. Sookie's face was already burning.

_Say it like you mean it Sookie, use the power of my blood._

"Pam! Wait outside please." Sookie commanded. Pam found she couldn't object to her command so she went to wait outside. Eric laughed and let Sookie go. She arranged herself still burning with embarrassment.

_Did you know I could do that?_

_No, I'll explain later._

She took a deep breath and went outside to ask Pam to come back, Bill was waiting outside too. She didn't know why Bill was there though.

"Sookie could you please invite Bill in." Eric asked.

_Why?_

_I want to practice my mind reading. I want to see if I can read his mind and Pam's at the same time while keeping a conversation with them. He is here also for another reason. I will not fight him tonight if he behaves._

_Promise?_

_Yes my lover._

"Bill, Pam please come in." She held the door for them and they walked inside sitting at the kitchen were Eric was waiting for them.

"Would you like a true blood?" She asked and they all nodded except for Eric. She heated two true bloods and gave them to Bill and Pam. When she gave them their drinks Sookie noticed that Bill was wearing his sword. She went to stand next to Eric.

"Are you sure you don't want one?" She asked him.

_No, I'll wait for yours. How do you do it Sookie?_

_Do what?_

_The mind reading, how do you concentrate on someone's thoughts?_

_Their mental voice will sound the same to you. Try to focus on one and then the other as if you were having a conversation with them._

"No my Sookie I don't need to drink every day." He kissed her hand and turned to look at Bill. Bill nodded. Bill stood from his chair stepped in front of Sookie. He unsheathed his sword and dropped to the floor on one knee baring his sword on the floor. Sookie gasped. Eric smirked and Pam was just stunned again. She didn't understand what Bill was up to.

"_What is my master up to now with Bill?"_

"_I deserve this, I know Eric would rather kill me but I will do anything to be close to her. Though I know she would never come back to me. My punishment would be to watch her with Eric for the rest of our lives."_

"Sookie Northman, from this day forth I swear you fealty until final death takes me. I am at your service Mistress." Sookie couldn't breathe. She turned to look at Eric and he gave a little nod.

"_That is priceless I should carry my camera with me from now on. I'm missing major Kodak moments; I know Eric is doing this to punish him. He is beneath Sookie now. Though I doubt Sookie understands that. That's what he gets for messing with my master's bonded. I have to congratulate Eric later."_

_Why is he doing this? _Sookie asked Eric.

_I'll explain in a bit._

"Uh thank you Bill, you can stand now." She said unsure on what the hell was going on and what the protocol was for someone who just swore to protect you until they died. Why was he doing that?

"Eric can you please explain why he called me Mistress and why did he just do that?" Sookie was kind of upset. Eric was doing things behind her back.

"Come Sookie, I will explain." Eric pulled her to sit on his lap. Sookie, Bill and Pam stared at Eric expectantly.

"_I want to know too, all he said last night was that it was possible I could do this but I still don't understand how."_

"I know the Queen is going to keep using him to spy on us, he can't help it. He has to do as she orders. However, after what you did to him to break his bond from Lorena, he is no longer pledged to the Queen either. If the Queen orders him to harm you again he would not be able to follow his orders. He owes you fealty. This has never happened to anyone Sookie I'm not sure how you are doing it but we must take advantage of what we can." They all had the same expression, they were puzzled.

"But I'm not a vampire, I don't have any position in your world, to them I'm just a human." Sookie said.

"No Sookie, you are my wife and my bonded therefore you do have a place in our world now. He is able to do this because of my blood running in your veins. You are not just any human Sookie." Bill was still confused as to what was going on and Pam started to understand a little.

"_Yes she is not just any human, she has other abilities too, I wonder if she has told him what happened with Mary Anne."_

"_I don't know if I should be offended now that she can command me, at first I was just shocked. She is Eric's wife so I should see her as my Mistress too. I know Eric would not make me do what he did to Bill."_

"So is that why I was able to hear Pam and why she has to obey my commands?" Sookie asked.

"_She was able to hear me? When? My voice or my thoughts. Would Eric tell me is she heard my thoughts they would be in deep trouble if she starts hearing vamps thoughts."_

"No the reason why Pam has to obey you is because I'm her maker, and we share the same power through our bond." Eric answered and Bill turned to look at Pam.

"How did you know this would work?" Sookie asked.

"You were able to hear Pam when she spoke to me; you never mentioned hearing Bill or Rasul talk. I knew it had to be because of our bond. Since our connection is so strong I thought you would be able to command her." He kissed her softly on the lips. Pam cleared her throat.

"_If he is not going to share he shouldn't tease us with her. I want to be part of it, I feel lonely lately, I know our love is different but would he not care for me anymore? Now he has another companion."_

"Would you mind explaining to us what the hell is going on?" Pam snapped.

"Lorena ordered Bill to kill me, Sookie was able to break their bond stopping Lorena's command and then Sookie killed her." Eric said proudly.

"_I missed that bitch's decapitation? I most definitely need a camera."_

"How did you do it Sookie?" Pam asked.

"I don't know I just stared at Bill and I asked him not to do it." Sookie shrugged because truly she didn't know how she accomplished that.

"No, how did you kill Lorena?" Pam asked excited.

"She took my sword and when Lorena launched at Sookie, Sookie lifted my sword and cut her head off." Eric smirked. "She killed two Weres too at the Queen's headquarters with a sword I might add." Eric sounded so proud but Sookie was not.

"_Definitely not human. I wonder if she would ever…No Eric probably wouldn't allow it."_

"Would you stop I'm not proud of what I did, I did it to save our lives." She was about to start crying.

"I'm sorry my love, I have explained this to you before, if I die you will die too. You should feel proud Sookie you saved our lives." He kissed her lightly.

"Why did he call me Mistress, Bobbie does the same thing." Sookie asked. Eric smiled at her and lifted her chin with his finger so she could look into his eyes.

"Because that's what you are Sookie. I'm their Master therefore you are their Mistress." He smiled at her.

"_Maybe I can move in with them, they are so much fun, would my master care? Technically she is my Mistress. Uhmm something to think about."_

"But Eric, I don't like to order people around. I'm not used to that, to me we are the same…" Eric interrupted her.

"Sookie you must understand that you are no longer of the human world, you are in my world now and you are not the same. They are beneath you. You are my wife and you need to act as such. I know this won't be easy for you but I will help you. Even if you weren't my wife or my bonded you are not human Sookie and you are royalty don't forget that. I know all this is hard for you but you must learn to accept what you are." He kissed her softly on her lips.

"_How can he be sure she is not human? How does he know she has royal blood? He sounds so sure, I missed a lot since Lorena took me. I wonder if he would share what they have found out about her."_

"I'll try but I don't like it and we still don't know what we are." He smiled at her. Though Sookie didn't like the concept of ordering people around she thought it could be useful in the future. Pam was smiling at her and then Sookie thought of ways she could put good use of her new position. She bit her bottom lip and smile wickedly at Eric.

_Payback Viking._

Eric raised his eyebrows and looked at her quizzically. "Pam, tell me what Eric did the first night he tried to feed when he came back from Dallas." Sookie giggled.

"Sookie you can't embarrass me in front of my subjects." Eric warned her.

"Okay if I get this right only Queens and Kings have subjects and last I checked you were still Sheriff and Bill owes fealty to me not to you and Pam is your child and she already knows." Eric scowled at her and Pam snickered. Bill chuckled.

"You are too smart for your own good my Sookie this time you win, just because I owe you one." Sookie turned to look at Pam expectantly.

"He was in the room downstairs where he usually feeds waiting for the human I was to bring to him. He was so thirsty when we got downstairs he was about to drink from her when he wrinkled his nose. The human was mortified because she didn't appeal to him. I brought two more but he had the same reaction. When I sent them back upstairs after I glamoured them to forget the…incident I asked him what was wrong and he said they didn't smell like you." Pam snickered. "He said you had the most wonderful scent and none could compare to you, I gave him true blood after that because he didn't want to try anymore. He said he would feel uh….unfaithful if he drank from another that was not you. He was moody after that until you moved in with him." Sookie giggled and Bill was holding down another chuckle.

"You are so sweet, I'm glad you didn't drink from anyone." She kissed him on his cheek and then on his lips. One arm was around his waist and the other one was on her legs. He pulled her closer to him and Pam cleared her throat again. Sookie felt his body hardening. She blushed.

"_Sweet? She never asked that of me. She didn't even care if I drank from anyone."_

"Sorry." Sookie said.

"Can you share what is going on with Sookie, I don't understand. Why were her eyes red? And why did you say she is of royal blood and not human." Bill asked hoping he could get an answer because he was really confused.

Eric explained to Bill about Niall, about Sookie's heritage, the thirst for his blood but he didn't tell Bill or Pam that he could read vampire minds. He might share that with Pam later but never with Bill. Eric also told Bill that their lives were tied and that if Eric died Sookie would die too or vice versa. After Bill processed everything he understood why the Queen wanted Sookie so bad aside from her telepathy. The Queen knew about her fairy blood but she probably didn't know that she descended from royalty.

"_A blood thirsty fairy princess? Who would've known? I wonder why their lives are linked, would it have to do with what they are? The question is what are they?"_

"That explains what you did to the maenad." Bill said out of the blue and Eric and Pam gaped at him.

"You didn't tell Eric?" Bill asked Sookie.

"I'm not sure what I did; I don't even know how I did it." Eric stared at her.

"What did you do to her my lover?" Eric asked.

"Bill tried to bite her but he kind of got poisoned or something. She kept staring at me asking me _'what are you?_' over and over. I put my hand on her face and my hand glowed pushing her back a little. I was just so angry, my house was a mess and the whole town had gone crazy, it was horrible. I was the only one that was not affected by her, everyone was turned into worshippers or under her trance, except me." Pam was so thrilled Sookie was going to give them excitement their lives had been so boring lately.

Bill told Eric how they were able to get rid of the maenad.

"I heard her thoughts you know, when she went to Merlotte's once. It was just chanting it was weird I should've known she wasn't normal." She sighed; she didn't want to remember that whole mess. Eric was disappointed with himself. Sookie could've been hurt and he didn't come to help because he was upset about not being able to drink blood lately.

"Eric I think the Queen knows Sookie has fairy blood."

"Why do you think that?" Eric asked.

"Well, she used to drink from her cousin all the time and although the scent of Hadley's was not as strong as Sookie's I think the Queen knew Hadley had a strike of fairy blood, so of course the Queen must've assumed Sookie does as well. She probably confirmed it when you were married." They all stared at each other not knowing if that was good news or bad news.

"Eric there is something you should know. Sookie may I use your TV?" Pam asked.

"Yes." They all moved to the living room. Pam loaded a DVD on the TV and played the DVD it was a recorded announcement from Nan that was going to be played out tonight on the news it was sent to Fangtasia from the magister.

_Rumors had been spread about one of our kind, an old vampire contracting matrimony with a human with a vampire ritual. Many followers and non-followers are asking if she was forced into the marriage and whether that is legal. _

_The human girl was not forced to marry the vampire and while it is not legal to humans it is legal to us and we do see it as legal if they are married. By our traditions she is one of us now even while she remains human. _

_There are also speculations of whether she will be turned. I do not know the answer to that since it is between them. _

_We don't usually approve of these types of ceremonies but it was done under special circumstances. Whether we would allow this in the future is still unknown. The circumstances will not be made public since it is part of their private lives. As the AVL representative I will handle any special inquiries or requests for interviews regarding this event._

"I received a call from the magister earlier letting me know. Nan will be coming by in a couple of days to talk to us about the interviews and how we should handle it." Eric explained.

"Why?" Sookie asked.

"Well there has never been a ritual like the one that was performed for us. Sookie if the magister hadn't approved we wouldn't have been able to get married by our traditions." Eric said. Sookie looked upset. "We are also lucky the Queen offered to host the ceremony because it meant she gave us her approval and therefore nobody beneath her could object to our marriage."

"How come you didn't explain that before?" Sookie asked and then continued. "When you first told me about it you made it sound like it was a done deal."

"Sookie I didn't lie to you if that's what you are thinking. I thought the magister would approve and I never thought he would object. Once the magister approved the Queen had no say in the matter. Though some vampires had requested for the protection of their bonded none had requested for the marriage ritual and I didn't ask for it. I told you that I thought the vampire wedding was going to be pushed on us. Didn't I?" She nodded. "It was the only way the Queen could question our bond. If I had rejected her offer after I had given you the ring the Queen would've used that to show you that I really didn't care for you and I was only using you. But you know that is not true Sookie I love you and I would do anything for you." Sookie stared at him confused, she was having second thoughts.

"Eric tell me the truth why did you give me the ring? Why did you ask me to marry you?" He smiled at her.

"My Sookie, do you still doubt that I love you? I asked you to marry me for several reasons. First and most important because I love you and I truly wanted to marry you, I know for you our bond didn't mean commitment as much as marriage does. The other reason was because in our world Sookie a bonded human is looked as a slave or a pet and I told you before I would've never treated you that way because you mean so much more to me and I didn't want anyone to think or see you that way. However, being my bonded also has many advantages, no one can approach you without my say so, this is for your protection little one." Sookie was looking at him intently knowing he was telling her the truth. "I love you Sookie." She hugged him tightly, she didn't want to let go.

"Get a room." Pam muttered. Sookie giggled.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Eric asked Sookie. She blushed. She was going to talk to him about not doing that in front of other people, who or what they were didn't matter.

"Eric, I haven't opened the box yet and I don't think that's appropriate." He smirked.

"I was talking about teaching you how to fight. Remember I told you I would teach once you were feeling better." She blushed again and smiled nervously.

"Oh yeah that, uhm then yes I'm ready." Pam chuckled and Bill shook his head when Sookie registered another vamp besides Rasul outside. She placed her finger to her mouth letting them know to be quiet.

_Can you tell who it is?_

_I think it is your cousin but she is by herself._

With that Eric left her house with vampire speed and Sookie heard Hadley shrieking in pain. She got up and went outside to see what was going on.

"Damn it, let me go! I just wanted to visit Sookie." Eric was on top of Hadley who was pinned to the ground and Eric had the promise of death on him.

* * *

A/N: Thanks everyone for the great reviews.


	15. The King's secret agenda

**Chapter 15 – The King's Secret Agenda**

"Who ordered you to poison Sookie?" Eric asked enraged.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hadley was still trying to get free.

"_Poison Sookie? The Queen will kill whoever tried to kill my cousin; she just wants Sookie to work for her now that she is married to Eric she wouldn't try anything against her. Who would dare incur his wrath?"_

After Eric listened to her thoughts he knew she was telling the truth.

"How did you get the champagne you gave her?" He asked, Hadley was still pinned to the ground. She frowned.

"The King brought a bottle and he asked me if I wasn't going to congratulate my cousin. The Queen allowed it so I poured champagne from the bottle he gave me."

'_Why would the King want to kill Sookie? So it wasn't the Queen, maybe the Queen didn't send the Weres either. What benefit would he gain?'_

"Why are you here?" He asked her.

"There is something very important I need to speak to Sookie about. The Queen gave me permission to visit for a couple of days." Eric finally let her up.

"Bill, Pam you can leave." Eric said and they both left.

_Sookie I need to speak to Pam alone. Rasul will stay with you._

"Sookie there is something I need to take care of. I will be right back." Eric kissed her softly and left.

"Hadley please come in." Sookie smiled at her cousin and Hadley came in, when they were inside Hadley hugged her.

"I'm sorry Sookie. I know all that has happened to you is my fault. I was so lost and she found me, helped me, I thought I was saved. I didn't know all this was going to happen to you I swear." Sookie held Hadley's hand and went to sit on her couch.

"Sookie where's Gran?" Sookie sighed.

"I'm sorry Hadley, she is gone." Sookie answered and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. At least you still have Jason and now you have your husband." Hadley tried to smile but she knew that she had done wrong by telling the Queen about Sookie.

"What do you want Hadley?" Sookie said finally.

"I came to tell you the truth Sookie, I want your forgiveness and I want to tell you a secret and you are the only one I can trust with that information." Sookie nodded.

"When I left my mom's house I went from bad to worse, living on the streets. I found this wonderful man; he took me into his house and helped me get off the drugs. He was really sweet and after a couple of months of living with him we got married. We had a baby."

Hadley stopped and though now she didn't need to breathe, she felt she needed to stop to catch her breath. "I knew I would go back to the drugs, I couldn't stop myself. I did it behind his back so many times. I was becoming a danger to my son so I left them both to protect them. That night that I ran away two men attacked me. I was screaming so loud I thought my ears were going to burst. Suddenly the two men were off me and I heard this awful growl behind me but I was so beaten up that I didn't bother to see what it was. I passed out and when I woke I was at the Queen's compound. She saved me. She told me she couldn't stand for men to attack defenseless women." Hadley looked at Sookie trying to identify the expression on her face but Sookie didn't know how to feel about the whole fiasco of her cousin's life.

"It was wrong to trust her but I did and I told her about you because I thought if something happened to me, she would come and protect you. She told me she sent Bill to protect you and I believed her. I didn't know she had other intentions until the night you went to the compound with Eric. Sookie you have to believe me." Sookie thought that Hadley had been just as stupid as she was to trust a vampire but what was done couldn't be undone. She took Hadley's hand and smiled at her.

"At first I was mad at you but now that I think about it if it weren't for you I wouldn't have Eric. I love him Hadley." Hadley smiled at her. She stood from the sofa.

"Sookie I know you are a good person. If something ever happens to me Sookie I want you to look for my baby and help him." Hadley said and her tone was fearful.

"Why would something happen to you? Aren't you in the Queen's favor?" Sookie asked concerned for her cousin's life.

"Oh yes the Queen cares a lot for me but I'm afraid that would cost me dearly in the future. When you are dealing with Kings and Queens it gets too complicated. The King doesn't like me in fact the Queen had been thinking of sending me away."

"Why don't you come and stay here in area 5? I'm sure Eric would be okay with it." Hadley smiled at her cousin because she was truly concerned about her but she thought that Sookie had no idea what vampires were capable of to obtain power.

"My well being is not important Sookie, just promise me that you will find my son and keep him safe." Hadley held Sookie's hands pleading.

"Of course I promise but Hadley if you are in trouble I want to help you." Hadley hugged Sookie.

"I must go now, the Queen only gave me a few days and there are other things I need to resolve. Take care Sookie." Hadley left. Eric was back a couple of minutes later.

"Is she gone?" Eric asked.

"Yes, Eric I think she's in trouble. I think the King wants to get rid of her." Sookie said.

"I think the King wants to get rid of our Queen and of us." Eric began pacing back and forth in her living room.

"Why do you say that?" Sookie asked.

"On my way to talk to Pam I thought about what your cousin said about the champagne. The King knew that the Queen wanted you badly and so I think he set her up. He set her up so that I believed she was the one that wanted to kill you, thinking that I would take her life and he would inherit her kingdom." Eric said while still thinking what he was going to do about it.

"So you don't think it was the Queen anymore." He shook his head.

"She was upset first but she is Queen for a reason. She knows that if she asks me to bring you to her to use your telepathy for her benefit I would take you to her. Of course I'd stay with you I would never leave you alone. She is my Queen and we have to do as she orders but you are under my protection so I can also deny her request but I wouldn't, we don't want to enrage her either because we are under her protection too." Sookie nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Sookie knew Eric wouldn't let anything happen to the Queen he was loyal.

"We must warn her but first we need to get your cousin out of there." Eric knew that Sookie was worried about her cousin and she was the only proof that the King was against the Queen, so they needed to find a way to keep her alive until they could warn the Queen. Sookie thought that if Hadley left the Queen, the King would assume Hadley was staying with Sookie so that was not an option. Where else could she go?

"Eric do you think Isabel would help if we ask her? She is the Sheriff of Dallas now isn't she?" Eric smiled at Sookie and whipped his cell phone and dialed her number.

"Isabel how is your area doing?" Eric smirked and sat on the sofa and pulled Sookie to sit on his lap.

"Good Sheriff, how is your area?" Isabel asked.

"I'm going to put you on speaker phone there is someone here who wants to talk to you." Eric said and hit the speaker phone.

"Hi Isabel is Sookie, Sookie Stack…I mean Sookie Northman." Isabel burst into laughter.

"So Eric finally did it, you are his." Isabel asked and Eric grinned, Sookie rolled her eyes.

"Yep, so you knew too?" Sookie asked.

"No, but he tried to deny that he had an interest in you but it was obvious to me that he wanted you, so are you the couple that got married by a blood ritual?" Isabel asked.

"Yep." Sookie said.

"You are quite the news, what can I do for you." Sookie stared at Eric waiting for him to speak.

_You can ask her, she will help you._

"I hate to bother you but I need to ask you for a favor, it's rather important." Sookie said shaking.

"Sookie, I would do anything for you. Godric told you that you were dear to us and even though he is not with us anymore, I will help you Sookie. What is it that you need?" Sookie sighed.

"Would you accept a vampire in your nest? Her life is in danger and I'm afraid our Queen's life depends on the secrecy of her whereabouts. I think you should know what is at stake since you would be taking a great risk for helping us."

"Explain." Isabel commanded. Sookie explained as briefly as possible about Hadley and Isabel agreed.

"Thank you Isabel this means a lot to me." Sookie said.

"You can always count on me Sookie, let me know when to expect her, she will be safe here." Isabel assured Sookie. They hung up. Now how to get Hadley out of Louisiana and warn the Queen without the King knowing.

"Any ideas how we are going to do the rest?" Sookie asked.

"I think the best way to go about this is to kidnap your cousin?" Eric said and Sookie looked at him baffled.

"If she leaves on her own the Queen would want to know where she is therefore the King would know too. In order for this to work we have to keep it hidden from the Queen and the only way to do it is to kidnap her. I don't think your cousin is very smart and she would ruin everything." Eric explained and Sookie had to agree.

"When?" Sookie asked.

"The sooner the better." Eric and Sookie went over the plan and when they were sure they had discussed every possibility. Eric began making the necessary phone calls. Once Hadley had been secured in Dallas they would execute the second phase of their plan.

"Now my lover we need to practice. Come." They went outside and Eric began explaining to Sookie how to stand and what movements not to make or she would be off balance and lose her life in the process. Eric began with a few exercises. She needed to strengthen her core and her legs in order to move efficiently. While she practiced the moves that Eric had given her. He was practicing with two swords that Rasul had and Sookie was mystified as to how glorious he looked. He was breathtaking, he smiled at her.

_Concentrate lover, you don't want to lose your head for gaping at attractive men during a fight._

_Bigheaded, jerk. Is just I have never seen you move like that. You look so…sexy. _

Without any warning he launched at her and pinned her heads to her back. She stopped breathing.

"Eric!" She managed to say surprised.

"Sookie this is very important our lives depend on it. Keep practicing." She nodded and finally he let her free. That was the only time she would joke around with him while practicing. He was right and she knew it. After an hour of practicing they finally went inside but Sookie was so tired and she had to work tomorrow, she was also worried about the plan to kidnap Hadley. What if something went wrong?

She sat on the bed thinking of all the things that could go wrong and she was scared to death. Eric felt her anxiety and he understood she was not used to being part of his world and it was normal for her not to trust that his way would work.

"Sookie do you not trust me?" He asked sitting next to her holding her hand.

"Of course I do, it's just that…" He stopped her.

"Listen to me, this is very important and I need you to understand this. I have lived a thousand years and I have done far worse than what we have planned. I understand your feelings but there is no reason for you to have them. You must learn to trust I will make the right decisions for both of our sakes. Is not just me anymore Sookie it's us." She stared him trying to feel the confidence he had but she couldn't.

"What if I fail?" She asked.

"You won't I trust you with my life, have you not noticed that?" He asked. "You did what you had to do in New Orleans to save me and you did what you had to do with Lorena. Sookie you are capable of many things to keep your loved ones safe. Didn't we discuss this already in your dream I believe?" She looked at him and nodded.

"You have to understand Eric that I am not used to this. Like you said you have done this many times, I haven't. You can't expect me to be like you in a couple of days. I can't." He stared at her for a couple of minutes.

"I'm not expecting you to be like me Sookie, I just want you to trust my decisions and have confidence in yourself. You need to believe in yourself and you need to believe in the power you have. I do, I trust you and I believe in you." Sookie thought about his words and didn't understand why he trusted her, she wasn't a warrior like him, yet he was right. She would do anything to keep her loved ones safe. She took a deep breath.

"You don't like Alcide?" She asked but it sounded more like a statement.

"Why do you ask that Sookie?" Eric looked puzzled he hadn't been rude to him, lately.

"I don't know, from the beginning I noticed that you didn't like him. You trust him to keep me safe because of what I did to him but I noticed earlier when he proposed his idea you were kind of irritated."

"Of course I was, he wants me to send you where someone is looking for you and you carry my scent. Besides Weres are easily irritable and lose it, they don't have any control of themselves, they are animals in the inside Sookie." He explained.

"So you don't like Weres in general, yet you hired one to look after me. I don't understand you." She said irritated.

"The only reason I did that is because he owes me a favor. I would've hired a Were anyway, they are strong and have keener senses and abilities. Plus they can be out during the day, where I cannot be with you. Vampires and Weres have quarreled for centuries Sookie, it's not something personal." She nodded.

"Can I ask what you talked to Pam about?" She asked changing the conversation.

"You can ask me anything." She smiled at him and he continued. "When we were talking with Bill I was able to read their thoughts at the same time and I was able to tune him out or her at will. I think if I practice more it would be easier. My mind doesn't work like yours; I can't create the shields you speak of. I just sort through the thoughts and pick them at will and as you said their mental voice is how I recognized them." She nodded.

"I found that she feels lonely and that she thinks that I would not love her anymore as my child because now I have you, though she had other very interesting thoughts. I asked her if she would cover for me next weekend so that we could go away on a trip and she agreed. I told her that part of my happiness now was thanks to her too because if she weren't here I would not be able to be with you as often. I told her that she will always have a very special place with us, because I think you feel the same way. You trust her, I have seen it. I also thanked her for accepting you in my life and she said she would do anything that would make me happy." Sookie thought that he only had those feelings for Godric as his maker but she felt proud of him for reassuring his child his love for her.

"Is she jealous of me?" Sookie asked.

"No, on the contrary she wants me to share you with her." Sookie was stunned because she saw Pam as a friend not as…well, a lover. Eric smiled and he saw her shocked expression.

"But you won't right?" She asked nervously and to keep her in suspense to see what her reaction would be, Eric stared at her not answering and not changing his expression. She swallowed hard in anticipation. He burst into laughter and she was mad for making fun of her.

"Of course not my lover, I would only do that if you asked that, if you wanted to do that, but I don't think you are ready." Her face was burning.

"You would let me…you know…with Pam, would you like that of me?" She didn't know how to ask. That would've never crossed her mind.

"If you wanted to, yes my lover but I know you don't want that. Don't concern yourself." He kissed her on the cheek and went to get the bath ready for both of them. She was lost in thought while he was in the bathroom when he came back he knelt in front of her seeing how serious she was.

"What is going on in that little head of yours?" He asked softly. She looked at him unsure whether she should say what she was feeling. She didn't even know how to put it into words. "Tell me Sookie, are you upset at me for saying that I would let you be with Pam."

"I don't know, I never thought that you would want that of me. It never crossed my mind. It makes me feel as if I am an object or a toy to be use for entertainment. I know you don't mean that because that is who you are, but I don't think I was ready to hear that yet." He held her face in between his hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. You are not an object Sookie. I just wanted you to know that if you ever wanted to experience being with a girl I would let you be with Pam but I would not trust anybody else Sookie. I forget you are not used to our ways." There was another long silence and Sookie didn't know what to say.

"Would you like me to be with her?" She asked.

"No Sookie I said I would allow it if you would want that but it is not one of my fantasies for you to be with someone else that is not me. I want to be the one that always pleasures you, I want to be the only one you think of being with." She took a deep breath.

"Thank you." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"For understanding me and for being honest with me." He smiled at her they were about to take a shower on his phone rang.

"Pam!" He answered.

_"__We have a problem, can you come to Fangtasia?" _Pam asked.

"Is it important Pam, can it not wait until Monday?" He asked.

_"__No Sheriff, I'm afraid it cannot wait. Jessica killed a human and there were witnesses."_ He cursed.

"Is Bill aware of it?" He asked.

_"__No Sheriff I was going to summon him after talking to you." _She explained.

"I'm on my way." He hung up.

"I'm sorry my lover, I must go and I will call you later." He kissed her passionately and he left. He didn't know what he was going to do about it. First he needed to assess the situation before making any decisions.

Sookie took a shower thinking of everything that had happened that night. Her life was changing drastically and she felt like she wouldn't be able to keep up with the changes. She was so stressed about everything. She wished she could have her life back but then she would be alone. Even though it was just her and Eric she still had Jason. She forgot to show Eric the gift Jason had given her.

She wondered what Tara would be up to and if she was doing okay. She also wondered what was bothering Jason. Since she was working only half shift tomorrow she decided she would go talk to him and see if there was anything she could do to help him out.

After she showered she dressed in another pretty gown for Eric and she waited in bed for him. Her phone rang disturbing her thoughts.

"Eric!" Sookie answered.

_"__My Sookie did I wake you?" _He asked sweetly.

"No, is everything okay?" She asked knowing he would probably not give her any details on the matter since it was vampire business.

_"__No little one I have to stay at my house tonight I will take care of this problem and go to you tomorrow night. Dream of me as I will dream of you."_ Eric said.

"I always dream of you. Be safe. I'll miss you." They hung up and she went to sleep. It took her longer than usual to drift to sleep. Something felt wrong but she hoped tomorrow will pass soon and she would be with Eric again.

She woke in the morning still with the feeling that something was amiss but still didn't know what it was. After she got ready for work she called Alcide to join her for breakfast. While eating she decided to ask him more questions about Weres.

"Have you ever turned someone?" She asked.

"No, besides our pack doesn't accept turned Weres but we also analyze the situation before making that decision. I would only turn someone dear to me to save their life." He answered.

"Do you like being a Were?" She asked.

"Yes, at first I didn't but now I can't think how I would live if I wasn't one. When the magic takes over and you turn into the wolf it is the most amazing feeling, Sookie. The strength, the abilities you gain is just beyond words. I wouldn't give it up, not for anything. I love being a Were." Sookie understood his words, his expression said it all. He helped her clean up the kitchen and left to work. She was antsy as hell. After she had spoken to Jason she would go do some grocery shopping.

She was cleaning up a table when Sam took her by her arm to the back door. He closed the door behind him.

'_Sookie call Tray and run don't stop until you are somewhere safe.'_

Sookie didn't understand what was going on but she took out her cell phone. Thank god she kept it in her pocket. When she flipped her phone open she saw she had a missed call from Eric early in the morning. She speed dialed Tray's number.

"Tray it's Sookie I need your help I'm at the bar, there is…"

"On my way." Before he hung up Sookie heard a howl but Sookie and Sam didn't get far. They were surrounded by three wolves while Alcide was surrounded by two bikers at the bar. Alcide threw the first Were out the window and the second one didn't go unscathed, Alcide broke his leg and his arm. He took his cell and hit speed dial.

"Need back up, Bon Temps I need the whole Pack, changing now." He hung up ran out the back door to find Sookie. He took off his shirt while running and jumped, midstride he changed into a beautiful black wolf. A gray wolf joined him seconds later, Tray Dawson.

Sookie didn't know what to do and Sam couldn't help much if he turned into a Collie and to make matters worse more Weres appeared. At once Claudine popped in standing next to Sookie, Tray and Alcide joined in.

The bad wolves were growling but didn't attack, they were waiting for something it seemed. A huge wolf joined them and then all hell broke loose. Surprisingly Sam didn't change to a Collie but a Wolf just like Alcide.

Sookie didn't know who was who; she couldn't keep track of all the Weres since they were similar.

"Use your shield Sookie." Claudine ordered. Sookie tried to use her shield but this time it didn't work and she knew that something had happened to Eric. That was the only explanation she could come up with.

"Is not working." She said shakily.

"Run Sookie I will find you." Claudine snapped the neck of a wolf and cleared the way for Sookie to leave. While Sookie took running, Claudine and Alcide made sure to keep the Weres occupied so that they didn't follow her.

Sookie felt the adrenaline rush kicking in and she took advantage of it to run faster. No one was following her but she was running with no direction and was not familiar with the area. There was a huge growl and she turned to see she was being followed by a Were, there was blood dripping from its fangs and it looked ugly as hell. She didn't know if it was Alcide, Tray or Sam but she wasn't going to stick to find out. She figured if it was one of them they would change back but the Were just kept growling at her. She was trying to step back slowly when she fell into a pit. She heard a Were whimpering, and then after a snap all became silent. She was able to hold on from the root of a tree it seemed like. She looked down and she prayed they would find her soon because the root she was holding on to didn't look like it would hold her for long.

"Don't break, just hold on a little longer. I swear if I survive I will lose weight." She tried to breathe normally but it just didn't work.

_Eric, Eric can you hear me._

_Sookie are you alright? I can feel your anxiety. Fuck._

_Eric did something happen to you?_

_Yes, I was kidnapped, I'm inside a coffin and I can't get out. Where are you?_

_Uhm, at the moment, you are safer than me. Who_ _kidnapped you?_

_Sookie is Alcide with you?_

_Yes, Tray, Sam and Claudine as well. They are fighting a pack of Weres I was trying to run but I'm hanging from a tree root right now. So since there is nothing else I can do, can you tell me who kidnapped you?_

_I should've known that bitch was up to something years ago, I should've known she would figure out a way to come back._

_Who Eric?_

Sookie waited for a long time but there was no answer.

_Eric, can you still hear me?_

_Eric?_

_Eric, just hold on. I will find you once I get out of this. I swear I will find you. I love you._

She heard some noises. She tried to pull up but she wasn't strong enough. Then she heard Claudine's voice.

"Bring it on, fur-ass!" There was a growl, a thud, some wrestling sounds and then a small growl. Sookie looked up and saw a black bloody Were looking down at her. She didn't know if it was safer to let go and break all her bones or wait to see if someone would come to her rescue. The Were didn't move his gaze from her then the root she was holding on to snapped and Sookie screamed so loud she thought her ear drums burst. The Were bit her on her arm and with mighty strength held on to her. She begged it was Alcide, Sam or Tray. She started losing blood fast from the wound and darkness took her.

Hours later she woke in her room. Her whole body ached, she felt like she had been kicked by a horse or had she fallen into the pit. Slowly she started remembering the last events. She needed to get up. Eric was kidnapped.

She panicked when she couldn't move, her body was not responding. She thought she had fallen into the pit. God how was she going to find Eric all broken? She couldn't even have vampire blood to heal because the only vampire she would drink from was not with her. Trying to hold herself together she took long deep breaths. That's when she heard the conversation outside.

"When he finds out what you did he is going to kill you and then he would find a way to bring you back to life and kill you again." Said an unknown masculine voice.

"I saved her and that's what matters, you weren't there and you don't know what happened. Keep your fucking comments to yourself fairy." Alcide growled.

"I had enough from both of you; I'm going to stay here because we don't know how her body will react." _Was that Dr. Ludwig? _Sookie thought. That was good that doctor had saved her life more than once. She wondered who the fairy was. Slowly she started feeling her body but it felt wrong. Her vision was sharper and now she noticed she could hear a bunch of people outside mumbling about her and how she would look like.

She wanted to call Dr. Ludwig or Alcide. She experimented moving her mouth, it felt so weird, she licked her teeth and what she felt scared the hell out of her.

'_Don't freak out Sookie, maybe the doctor gave you a drug that makes you feel all weird. Yeah that has to be it.'_

If she could move her hand, she would feel better. She just wanted to see her hand and feel it move. Slowly she started lifting her hand and was very happy to feel it was responding. Slowly she lifted her hand until she brought it in to view. She wanted to smile at her success but what she saw confirmed her suspicions, she tried to scream but instead a big loud howl came out of her.


	16. Sookie's Pack

**Chapter 16 – Sookie's pack**

A paw she had a freaking paw. What the hell had happened to her? How did she end up with fangs and paws? And why was she howling?

'_Oh God I'm a… Were. Oh how did that happen? Oh my God what am I going to do?'_

Her bedroom door burst opened and three faces where gaping at her. Their shocked expressions didn't help one bit. Alcide, Dr. Ludwig and a very good-looking male were staring at her as if she was not real. Sookie tried to talk but instead of words what came out of her was barks and rumbling noises.

Hell she wanted to know what was going on with her and they were just there, staring at her. She growled at them since she couldn't talk.

"Leave me with her." Dr. Ludwig ordered and both men left. "Sweetie there is no easy way to tell you this but I'm afraid you are a Were now. A very cute Were I might add. We had never seen a Were like you that's why we were speechless and then the fact that you shouldn't have changed until the full moon which is tomorrow night. When we left you in your bed a few hours ago, you were still human. I think the change happened sooner in you because of the DNA you have, which is rare." Dr. Ludwig petted Sookie which felt really weird.

'_What am I going to do? Eric is going to hate me, how am I going to look for him, I am definitely so screwed?'_

Sookie wanted to ask so many questions but in her current state she couldn't talk to anybody and where was Claudine and who was the other fairy? The doctor knew that Sookie would need answers but she didn't know what was on her mind.

"Alcide." The doctor called and he came back to Sookie's room that's when Sookie noticed he didn't have a shirt on. He had a very nice body '_Sookie! Focus_.' "We can't wait for Colonel Flood you have to do it." Alice looked at her with an expression of doom.

"He had a car accident and he didn't survive the crash." Alcide said now the doctor had the same shocked expression. "Only an Alpha male can do it and I am not an Alpha and now that our Alpha is gone we can't do it." They looked at her with pity.

'_Do what? I think I'm so totally SOL. Why did this have to happen now?'_

"Just change and try to see if it at least you can communicate with her. We have to try; we can't leave her like that. Besides she is your responsibility you changed her, maybe you will be the only one who can talk to her." Alcide nodded. He shifted into the black Wolf that had been staring at her when she was about to fall, the one who had bitten her. She saw that while he shifted his jeans turned to shreds.

When he changed she felt it in her body. She felt his magic.

_Alcide?_ Sookie tried to talk to him the same way she talked to Eric.

_Sookie, I can hear you. I'm really sorry cher. I didn't know you would change so quickly and just so you know that was not my intention when I bit you. I just didn't want you to fall down._

_Why does everything hurt?_

_I think is because you just changed to a Were. Dr. Ludwig is right you are very cute in that form, not that you are not when you are a woman._

_Alcide! We have problems, focus. How do I change back?_

_I don't think you should try to change now, your body is adjusting. _

Dr. Ludwig looked at him expectantly and he nodded. She sighed in relief.

_What were you talking about doing to me? You said only an Alpha can do it._

_Making you a member of our pack so you could be protected. But only the Alpha of a pack can grant protection, I can't I'm sorry Sookie. This is my fault._

_You were just trying to save my life. Thank you. Who is the other man or fairy or whatever?_

_He is Claudine's brother, Claude._

_Why is he here? Where is Claudine?_

_She had to leave to report what happened to your great grand-father so she called Claude to stay with you._

_Alcide something happened to Eric, I can't explain how I know I just do. He was kidnapped. We have to find him Alcide._

_Sookie first we have to make sure you are okay. At night fall I will call Pam but she is going to want more details._

_I know. We have to find out a way to change me back._

_First things first, can you move now?_

She tried moving the pain was not as bad. Slowly she stood on the bed and jumped down.

_Good girl, you want to meet the rest of my pack. They are waiting outside, they want to meet you._

_I heard them talking about the full moon._

_Yes but now we don't have to worry about it._

The doctor opened the door of her room to let them both out. Claude came in and handed Dr. Ludwig the phone.

"Niall?" She guessed.

"Dr. Ludwig is she a white wolf with sapphire blue eyes?" He asked but he already knew the answer he just needed confirmation.

"Yes," The doctor answered staring at Sookie.

"Well, then have her meet her new pack, she is the Supreme Alpha."

"Are you sure, I thought that was myth?" Alcide and Sookie waited listening to the conversation.

"Yes, I'm sure. She must name the new Alpha and she must name her pack before the full moon. She will be able to have a mind link to all of them. She will shift back to human in a couple of hours." With any further explanation Niall hung up.

"Well you heard your great grand-father Sookie. Let's go out." When they were out the Weres who were in their human form stared at Sookie in awe. She was mesmerizing, her fur was white and she had the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes and from her was emanating a brilliant white light. She was wearing a gold collar with a big ruby. Her ring had changed form as well.

Alcide wouldn't stop staring at her. He had never seen a wolf that was not of a dark color. They varied from brown, black, reddish and gray but never had he seen a white wolf well not a white Were and well Sookie was just different. They believed in a myth about a white Were that existed long. All Weres followed her and protected her until it was her time to leave this world. It was believed she was the essence of their existence, life and that one day she would come back to them.

"All of you shift." The doctor ordered and they looked at Alcide waiting for him, he nodded. Immediately they began undressing and Sookie covered her eyes with her paw. Alcide made a rumbling sound making fun of her modesty. Sookie stared at Alcide and without waiting for them to say anything (with their mental voice) Sookie named the Alpha.

_Alcide you are the Alpha._

_No Sookie it was Colonel Flood but he had an accident._

_No, didn't you see that? I don't even need to name you, you are already their Alpha, they were waiting for your permission to shift and they did when you approved. They will follow your lead now._

_But this is not how it works, there has to be a challenge and the council has to approve._

_Apparently not for my pack! Alcide you are the leader of this pack. You are the Alpha of the Moonbeam Warriors. _

At her mental words an explosion of red light burst out from her collar surrounding all the present wolves. Once each of the wolves was touched by the red light a mind link was established.

Alcide stood next to Sookie facing the new pack. One by one the wolves walked towards Alcide and Sookie and bowed their head showing them deference. Now they all shared a mental link.

_Thank you all of you for helping Alcide earlier. I'm sure there must be other things that you rather be doing. _

_We are just glad that everything turned out okay. Believe us we like action._

Said a brownish smaller wolf.

Sookie had noticed the sun was setting. Claude walked up to her. "I can't stay here any longer; I have to go your vampires will arrive soon." Claude said and then poof he was gone.

_How much longer until I can change?_

_I don't know Sookie, your change has been out of the ordinary from the beginning. I think that's the only reason why Dr. Ludwig is still here. _

_How do you change back?_

Alcide didn't have a chance to answer because in that moment Rasul and Pam arrived. Pam was puzzled as to why there was so many Weres at Sookie's backyard.

'_I just know something exciting happened and I missed it, damn it. What's with the glowing Were? Ew stinks like dog.'_

"Dr. Ludwig where is Sookie I need to speak with her it is very important." Dr. Ludwig stared at Sookie and Sookie nodded. Dr. Ludwig pointed at Sookie's new form. Pam burst into laughter.

"Doctor I didn't know you had a sense of humor that's funny but seriously I need to speak with her, where is she?" She asked again but when she saw that the doctor had a serious expression she stared at Sookie. "You are serious Sookie is a Were, what the hell happened, Eric is not going to like this." Pam walked over to stand in front of Sookie and looked down at her.

"Sookie?" Pam looked at her quizzically and Sookie's nostrils flared.

_She stinks what is that awful smell._

Alcide couldn't stop himself from laughing and if he had been human he would've burst into laughter until he cried but all that came out of him was a rumbling sound which was followed by the rest of the pack. Pam frowned at her.

_That's how vampires smell to us; they don't like our smell either. I'm going to shift back to explain to her what happened._

Alcide shifted back and of course he was naked and Sookie had to look away though she didn't want to but she felt very uncomfortable staring at Alcide, he was on the floor for a couple of minutes trembling. She thought it had to do with the change. She noticed that Pam and Rasul didn't have any problems with his nudity. Pam was appreciating Alcide's body.

'_Too bad he is a Were, he looks yummy.'_

It was strange that Sookie felt Alcide's magic when he shifted back to human. She kept thinking what she was going to do to get Eric back while Alcide explain to Pam what had happened during the day.

"Eric is going to rip you into pieces. I know I should've stopped for the camera last night; I'm just missing too much. I have to say Sookie you are a really cute wolf, I don't think I have ever seen one like you." Pam tried to pet Sookie but Sookie growled at her. "Still feisty. We need to talk Sookie; do you think you can shift to your…human form now?" Sookie turned to look at Alcide and he nodded.

She focused feeling the magic inside and then she pictured her human (she didn't know what else to call it) body and willed her mind to change and it happened. Sookie was in her human form and Pam just stared at her and so did the rest of them since she was naked. Thank god Dr. Ludwig had thought of bringing something to cover her with. She wrapped a towel around Sookie's naked body. Sookie was so embarrassed.

Sookie went inside the house and Pam followed after her and so did Alcide. Pam stood at the door and looked at the rest of the Weres.

"Shoo, go find something to do." Pam said making an imperious gesture with her hand. Alcide smiled at her gestured and ordered his pack to leave but not too far.

"Let me check you first my dear and then I will leave you." The doctor went to check her vitals and everything looked fine.

"Does anything hurt?" The doctor asked.

"Not anymore, I feel better. Thank you so much for coming. How much do I owe you?" Sookie asked and the doctor smiled at her.

"Nothing dear I'm glad I can be of service. Eric and I have an agreement don't worry about that. If you noticed anything unusual call me and I'll be back. Doesn't matter what time it is." Sookie nodded and the doctor left. Alcide, thank god had gone to his truck and got another pair of jeans. He came in the house.

"I think you need to speak with Pam alone. I'll be outside if you need anything." With that he left.

"Sookie, Eric is missing. He was supposed to come back to your house last night but he didn't. Earlier when I went to open Fangtasia I found his cell phone into pieces just outside the back door and his car was still parked there. When was the last time you heard from him?" Pam asked. Hell Sookie didn't know what to tell her but she had no other option.

"He was kidnapped Pam, don't ask me how I know this but he said he should've known she would find a way to come back but he didn't tell me where he was taken or who took him. All he said was that he was in a coffin and I know he doesn't have his ring on him because when I was attacked I tried to use my shield and it didn't work. How are we going to find him Pam?" Pam stared at Sookie if they had any chance at finding Eric Sookie was the only way.

"Sookie, you are the only one who can find him. I know your connection to him is stronger than anything we have ever witnessed. Use that power to track him." Sookie stared at her but she didn't know how.

"Can't you track him he is your master?" Sookie asked.

"No Sookie, he can track me but I can't, but maybe you can, you have used the power of his blood use that same power to find him. Concentrate Sookie I know you can do this." Sookie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She summoned the power of his blood and she felt the warm feeling that she always felt when drinking from him. She focused but nothing, all she felt was him with her but how was she supposed to find him.

"I don't know Pam, maybe I can't do this." She was about to start crying when Pam growled at her.

"Sookie!" Pam yelled. "Stop feeling like a helpless little girl. You need to figure it out because if something happens to him you are going to die too and I want my master back. You have to believe in yourself, you can do this, I know you can." Pam stared at her. Sookie felt anger Eric's blood was raging inside of her, desperate she tried again, she felt dizzy as if everything around her was moving in circles and suddenly she knew where he was. She opened her eyes and smiled at Pam.

"I know where he was taken, we have to leave now." Sookie said and stood up realizing she was wearing a towel only. "You can run fast right?" Sookie asked and Pam nodded. "Do you think I could still track him if I am wolf?" Sookie asked and Pam had an evil grin on her face. Faster than Sookie could think Pam removed the towel from her body.

"Let's find out, shift into your cute wolf." Pam said and Sookie rolled her eyes. Even in her wolf form Sookie could still feel Eric. Sookie nodded they both went outside. Sookie howled so loud she startled Pam and then all the Weres came out from the woods. Pam looked at Alcide.

"Can you ask them to leave?" Pam asked.

"No, I can't Sookie called them and they are going to follow her, wherever she goes." Alcide said.

"What? Why?" Pam asked and Rasul joined them.

"I'm the Alpha of this pack now but we will follow Sookie to protect her, especially when she summons us. We follow her, we are her pack." With that Alcide remove his jeans and shifted back to wolf.

"Little girl you are so much trouble, but I like this, maybe we can name your pack the Fangtasia pack. What do you think? Catchy isn't?" Sookie shook her head in disbelief Pam was just funny. That Pam. "Let's go we will follow you." Sookie started running heading to find Eric.

* * *

"Oh my beautiful Viking we are once again together, aren't you happy to be with me again?" She asked tracing his strong beautiful chest. Eric was tied with silver chains and the woman had removed his shirt. He was laid over a table, she was straddling him.

"No, I'm not happy to see you and for the record I'm not your Viking." He growled at her. She laughed.

"We had so much fun together; don't tell me you find that pathetic little human more interesting than me. She is cute, but she will never be able to do in bed what I can do for you." She pressed small kisses to his abdomen.

"You will never be able to do what she does for me. You and I will never be together again. How did you come back?" He asked.

"None of your business, now we have changed the subject many times, how do I find your human? It will be faster if you just tell me. I don't want to torture you." She hovered over his face.

"I will never tell you. You can torture me all you want." She hissed at him.

"Fine, let's forget about your pathetic little girlfriend for now. I want you and you will be mine." She said.

"You can take my body but I will _NEVER_ be yours." He said with a smirk. She grimaced.

"I have learned many tricks Eric, and you will be mine whether you want to or not. I will make you forget your human. I will remove your feelings for her and you will remember everything about your life except anything that has to do with her and once I do that, I will find you and then you will be mine, but by then your human will be long gone." She started laughing again.

"If you touch her, I will kill you." He growled.

"Don't worry by the time I'm done with you, you won't remember her anymore but first I want you. I have waited long enough." She ripped his jeans and she took advantage of him being tied up. There was nothing he could do. She tried kissing him on the mouth but he wouldn't allow her. Frustrated and seeing that he wasn't getting aroused as he used to when they were together. She decided to go forward with her plan of erasing his memory.

* * *

Sookie, Pam, Rasul and her pack ran for about four hours until they stopped just outside of Jackson, Mississippi. They all stopped, crossing another state without being announced was too much trouble.

_Sookie we can't just go in and fight to get Eric back, there are rules we have to follow. I have to contact the Pack Master and inform him of why we are trespassing. I think that vampires have to do the same._

"Sookie is he close by?" Pam asked and Sookie nodded. "We have to go talk to the King of Mississippi, you come with me." Sookie looked at Alcide and he nodded.

_I'll go talk to the Pack Master and then I will come find you. _

Alcide left and Pam, Rasul and Sookie went to the King's compound to speak to him.

_Eric, can you hear me._

_Sookie, are you okay?_

_Yes, I'm coming for you. Pam and Rasul are with me._

_How do you know where I am?_

_Pam told me how to find you, I guess I have a MVPS._

_MVPS?_

_My Viking Positioning System._

_Just be careful, she is trying to erase my memories of you and the feelings I have for you. If you don't make in time I want you to promise me that you will make me fall in love with you again. Promise me Sookie._

_We are almost there._

_Just promise me Sookie, I don't care what you have to do to accomplish this. I'm happy with you and I don't want to be with anybody else but you. If she succeeds I will be mean to you. I will not remember you Sookie and I will not have feelings for you. Will you promise Sookie?_

_I Promise. I'll do anything for you._

_I love you._

_I love you too Eric. Now tell me who she is and what is she._

_I don't know what she is but she can wield magic and she is a Were. She is the one who gave me your ring. I thought she had left this world but somehow she came back and she is very powerful. Tell Pam to cut her head off when you confront her. Don't let her speak; she will put a spell on you or Pam._

_Eric I…something happened to me and I changed I'm not the same. I know you are going to hate me._

_I'll never hate you Sookie, I love you I don't care what you are to me you will always be my Sookie, my lover and my wife._

_Oh Eric I don't want you to forget about me. I'm coming._

While Sookie was talking to Eric they had arrived at the King's compound.

"I need to speak with the King is urgent." Pam told the guard.

"The King is not here, he is at Josephine's tonight if you want to see him." Pam nodded and then walked off with Rasul and Sookie (in wolf form). Pam's phone started ringing she answered quickly.

"Bill?" Pam said.

"Pam is Sookie with you, I just came to look for her because I caught the scent of many Weres around her house and she is not here, she left the phone at her house and I can't reach Eric either." Bill said exasperated.

"Yes, she is with me." Pam said

"Can I talk to her?" Bill asked annoyed.

"Unless you speak wolf, I don't think she can talk to you right now. We are kind of busy we will call you later." She hung up. Bill was just puzzled.

'_What the hell did she mean speak wolf? Why would I need to speak wolf to talk to Sookie. Was this another of Pam's joke?'_

"I don't know where Josephine's is." Pam said.

_Alcide where is Josephine's?_

_I'm coming to you, keep going straight we will meet where there is statue wait there for me._

Sookie growled at Pam and Sookie bit on her pink skirt motioning Pam to follow her.

"Sookie stop that, you are going to ruin my clothes." Sookie growled at her again.

"Sookie I don't speak wolf, why are you upset with me?" Rasul chuckled.

"If she answers you I don't think you are going to understand. I think she wants us to follow her." Rasul said and Sookie nodded.

"Okay, okay stop growling at me. Lead the way cute wolf." Sookie started running looking for the statue that Alcide mentioned she stop there and called Alcide to let him know they where there. Suddenly Pam took off, Sookie was going to run after her but decided to stay put. Maybe Pam was going to feed or something like that. A few minutes later she came back with a playful smile on her face. Pam winked at her and then Sookie saw a flash. Pam had gone to the store to get a freaking camera to take pictures of a statue.

'_Is she out of her freaking mind? Does she think this is funny?'_

Alcide arrived seconds later.

_Follow me, my apartment is nearby. We can change there and then go to Josephine's they won't let us in like this._

_Did you speak to the Pack Master?_

_Yeah, he is meeting us there, just in case there is trouble. The rest of the pack is already outside Josephine's they will wait outside for us._

They arrived at Alcide's apartment, they went around the back and he shifted. In the back of his apartment there was a trap door and under the trap door he had clothes. Handy.

"Sookie shift so I can take a picture of you to show Eric, he is missing all the fun." Sookie was furious she wasn't taking pictures of the statue but of her. She growled at Pam and launched herself at Pam, knocking her to the ground the camera fell to the floor. Alcide picked up the camera and snapped a photo of Sookie on top of Pam growling at her.

"I want a copy of that picture; I think I'll have it framed." Alcide said and Sookie stepped of Pam's body, swishing her tail in a playful manner. Alcide had an extra t-shirt for Sookie, so while Alcide had the camera Sookie shifted. Alcide and Rasul being gentlemen turned while she put the shirt on.

"Thanks Alcide. Now what?"

"Let's go inside to get dress. I'm afraid I don't have clothes for you though." She didn't want to wait outside when they spoke to the King.

"I'll take care of it." Pam said, she took her cell phone out and called Bobby Burnham after talking to him for a couple of minutes Pam looked at Sookie from head to toe and left. They went to Alcide's apartment and Alcide invited Rasul in. Sookie started pacing back and forth waiting for Pam and Alcide. She wanted to check with Eric again but was afraid she was late and what if she just freaked him out. There was a knock on the door and Sookie went to open the door. It was Pam with clothes for her.

"Alcide can you invite Pam in?" Sookie yelled out.

"Pam you can come in." Pam came in and handed Sookie the clothes. Sookie went in to the bathroom. Pam had bought her a red cocktail dress and matching shoes. She didn't care how she looked or if the dress was pretty she just wanted to get this over with. She took a quick shower and got dress. She didn't know what to do with her hair. She looked around and found that there was some girl stuff in the bathroom. Maybe Alcide had a girlfriend. She dried her hair and just brushed it so it was straight.

After Sookie and Alcide had dressed they left to Josephine's in Alcide's car, thank god he had a spare car in Jackson. Sookie thought. When he parked in front of Josephine's Sookie flinched.

"Eric is inside." She whispered. They all stared at her puzzled.

"There is a basement underneath the club. This will make it easier. What do we do about the King now? We don't know if he is the one doing this?" Alcide said.

"He is not, is a woman. I know trust me." Sookie said. They got off the car and went inside Josephine's. There has a weird looking man who Sookie thought resembled a hobbit. They had decided that Sookie and Alcide would go in together and then Rasul and Pam.

"Mr. Hervaux I haven't seen you in a while, who is your companion?" Said the cranky little man.

"Mr. Hobb, this is my friend Sookie." The man looked at her scrutinizing her and then stepped to the side to let them in. Sookie was almost shaking and Alcide held her hand to let her know she was not alone. They went to sit at a table in the far corner. A couple of minutes later Pam and Rasul came in, they went straight to speak with the King.

"Your majesty we would like to speak with you in private is a rather important subject." Pam said the King left his table and guided Rasul and Pam to an office nearby but as soon as he closed the door, they were not able to hear anything. Suddenly Alcide flinched and tighten his hold on Sookie's hand. When Sookie looked up she saw a tall woman smiling wickedly with a weird hair cut. She was walking straight to them.

"Alcide, I haven't seen you since…well since we broke up, did you come to my engagement party?" Sookie wanted to kill this woman. She could smell Eric's blood on her. She leaned down to try kiss Alcide but Sookie pushed her off.

"Who is this?" Asked the woman.

"She is my girlfriend and no I didn't come to your party, I was just showing her around." He took Sookie's hand and brushed it with his lips. "Luna," he said changing Sookie's name since he remembered someone was trying to look for Sookie, however she didn't smell like vampire anymore since now she was a Were. "This is Debbie."

"Nice to meet you, Debbie." Sookie managed to say in a nervous smile.

"What is she?" Debbie asked.

"I'm a Were like Alcide." Sookie responded leaning close to Alcide.

"I thought you said you didn't want anything to do with Weres." Debbie said.

"Not until I met Luna, I guess all I needed was to meet the right girl." Alcide said looking at Sookie kissing her cheek. Debbie smiled.

"Well enjoy her while you can but I know you will tire of her soon, I'm sure she can't keep with you, like I did." Sookie thought Debbie was a real bitch. Sookie just wanted to jump her but she had to keep it together.

"Honey is this the…cat you told me about?" Sookie scrutinized her from head to toe. "Now I understand why you don't like cats anymore, after such traumatizing experience I wouldn't either. I'm glad you saw the light." Sookie said and Alcide chuckled.

"You are my light." Alcide said and Debbie took off. They both chuckled after she left.

"Seriously you went out with her? Yuck." Sookie said and then she apologized it was none of her business who he went out with. After a while the King, Pam and Rasul came out of his office. Pam winked at Sookie. Then Sookie heard Debbie's thoughts.

'_What does that bitch want now, I guess I have to do a little escape to see what she wants. I'll go down when no one is looking.' _

"Pretend you're not looking at her." Sookie whispered. Debbie turned and when nobody saw her, she went in to the ladies room. Sookie followed her and she motioned Pam to follow her. They heard a squeaking noise and went inside the bathroom quietly. When they opened the door they saw a hidden door that was closing.

"Hold the door, I'll be right back." Pam, Alcide, Rasul the King and two other vamps came seconds later. They went inside following a tunnel. They heard an evil laugh of a woman and then the other one joined in which was Debbie. Sookie couldn't take it anymore. She knew Eric was there and she could smell his blood. Furious she ripped her dress and shifted Alcide did the same. Sookie ran inside and jumped on top of Debbie biting her neck. Alcide tried to jump on top of the other woman but she said something in Latin and he was thrown against the wall.

"I'll find you my sweet." Celestine said and then she threw a potion and mumbled some words and disappeared from the room.

"Get off me bitch." Debbie cried and Sookie bit her arm. Debbie was shifting while Sookie was biting her.

_This is for drawing my husband's blood, bitch. _

Sookie bit her again. Debbie screamed in agony.

_You are the vamp whore we were looking for, I don't know how you became a Were but you will die._

_Alcide turned me, we will see who dies first._

Debbie shifted into a lynx trying to fight Sookie to no avail. Sookie finished ripping her head off. Eric was unconscious. Sookie shifted back and stood next to Eric she forgot about the fact that she was naked in front of vampires. Sookie held his hand.

"Eric can you hear me?" Sookie asked while Pam removed the silver chains that tied him up. The King removed his shirt and hand id to Sookie.

"Can you leave us alone for a second?" Sookie asked. The King and his two vamps waited upstairs. Pam and Sookie dressed Eric. He had a few cuts but they were not too bad.

"Pam can you bite me and then can you check on Alcide." Pam stared at her then it dawn on her that Sookie wanted to feed Eric her blood. Pam bit her wrist and swallowed a few drops of her blood. She licked her fangs and winked at Sookie. While Pam was checking on Alcide who was shifting back knocked on the floor. Sookie healed Eric's wounds. She was enraged.

'_I'm going to find that bitch and she is going to pay for this.'_

"Eric you have to drink." He was still unconscious but when he smelled her blood he latched on to her wrist drinking from her. His eyes fluttered open and he stared at her confused.

Last he remembered there was a woman chanting in Latin, he didn't know how he had gotten there he was at his bar sitting at the throne. He was surprised to wake seeing a beautiful girl who was offering her blood to him. There was something strange, yet familiar about her but he had never seen her before. Her blood tasted so sweet, so delicious. He had a warm feeling, the girl smiled at him and for some reason that comforted him. He kept staring at her. She was blushing.

'_Who is she? I want her, she has to be mine. She has Niall's blood. Why did she offer her blood to me? Doesn't matter I'll make her mine, I'll make her my pet and I will feed from her whenever I want.'_

"_Oh master what have they done to you?"_

Eric looked confused at Pam he just heard her thoughts how was that possible? Sookie saw his confused expression she realized he must be hearing Pam's thoughts. Sookie didn't know if they had gotten to him on time but she had to warn him about reading the vamp's minds.

_Eric do you know who am I?_

He frowned when he heard a familiar voice; somehow he knew the voice was from the girl he was feeding.

_You can't remember me, is okay. You can hear vamp's thoughts, don't say anything nobody knows. Nobody knows that we can talk to each other either. You can talk to me by pushing your power as if trying to glamour me._

He thought he was going insane but he liked the sound of that voice in his head. He tried just as she had said.

_Who are you?_

_Sookie, I'll explain things later. Pam doesn't know either._

Eric was stunned. How could this woman talk to him? He talked back to her with his mind. How was he able to read Pam's thoughts? The woman said not to say anything and for now he was going to follow her advice. He was confused and he didn't know where they were.

Finally Eric let go of her wrist.

"Master your bonded found you, oh and you missed…" Eric interrupted her.

"My bonded, what are you talking about?" Eric asked confused. Sookie spoke next.

"Pam that woman did something to erase his memory. He doesn't remember anything related to me. He doesn't know who I am." Pam was stunned.

"Sookie how do you know this?" Pam asked, she took a deep breath.

"Pam there are things that happened to me and Eric and I don't think he has told you and this is not the place. Just trust me; he can't remember anything related to me. Probably his last memory is before I walked into the bar that night with Bill." Pam looked at Eric who was very confused and why did that woman spoke of him like if she knew him. He didn't remember her; he had never seen her in his life before.

"Pam where are we, how did I get here?" Eric asked. Alcide stood there just listening to everything. He thought maybe he will be allowed to live a couple more days since Eric didn't remember caring for Sookie and probably he wouldn't mind that she was Were for now at least.

"Eric you were kidnapped last night…" Sookie started to explain but he gave her a menacing look, she stopped talking. Pam held her hand.

"She knows more about you than I do. Last night I called you to go over to Fangtasia to deal with a problem. When we were about to leave you told me you were going to head to Sookie's house and that's the last time I saw you." Pam explained.

"Why wouldn't I stay at my house? And who is this woman?" He asked pointing at Sookie.

"You had been staying with Sookie since you bonded with her. Eric we need to leave we can't linger here, that woman might come back and she took your ring." Eric looked at his right hand where he used to have a ring with a ruby and in fact it was gone. He didn't understand why that was important.

Eric had a smirk on his face, he was looking at Sookie with heat in his eyes. Pam rolled her eyes, Sookie was blushing. He pulled Sookie to him and started kissing her but Sookie pushed him away. That's when Pam realized that Sookie didn't carry the dog smell like other Weres did, which was a good thing Pam thought.

"You are mine and you'll do whatever I want." Eric said and Alcide growled at him Pam pulled Sookie away from him.

"When you remember who you are maybe, but I'm not your toy or your pet. You have to respect me Eric." Sookie said and he started laughing.

"I'll do whatever I want with you if you are my bonded you have to show me deference little girl." He said in a menacing voice. "Pam don't interfere with my bonded." He commanded.

"Forgive me master but I will not let you harm your bonded because when you get your memories back you will punish me for not helping her. I'm not the only one who will protect her. You know she is of Niall's line you can't just treat her like any other human." Pam said and Eric hissed at her.

"How do you know she is from Niall's line?" He asked furious.

"He came to see you and he warned you that if you hurt her, he would take her from you." Eric stood looking at how Pam was so protective of Sookie. He thought now was not the moment to argue with them. He needed to figure out what had happened to him and who had erased his memories the girl was right. Before the woman started chanting all he remembered that he was at Fangtasia sitting at his throne.

"Very well I will not touch her…for now. Where are we?" He asked.

"In Jackson, the King Russell is waiting upstairs for us. He told me that if we succeeded in saving you he wanted us to spend the night at his compound, dawn is coming so we don't have another choice." Eric nodded and they started heading upstairs Alcide found his jeans or what was left of them and got dressed.

When they excited the woman's bathroom the King was waiting for them.

"Eric I'm glad you are well. Please let us go to my compound there is something I would like to discuss with you and your bonded." Eric nodded and followed the King. Sookie saw that Alcide had a grave expression on his face. She waited behind to speak to him.

"Are you upset with me because I killed her?" She asked.

"I don't know, we had been together for many years but she lied to me and treated me like crap. I thought that we would get back together again and sort everything out. I didn't know she was getting engaged. I know why you had to do it. Don't worry about it." Alcide padded her hand. Eric looked back for his bonded and was enraged when he saw Alcide was holding her hand. With his vampire speed he took Sookie away from Alcide leaving bruises on Sookie's arm.

"Eric you are hurting me let me go." He growled at her.

"You can't allow other men to touch you, do you understand." He said in a furious voice. Sookie wanted to yell at him but she knew the King was watching and Eric was not himself so she just let it go for now. She gave him a little nod. The King told Mr. Hobb to clean the mess downstairs.

Alcide told the rest of the pack who were still outside to go home, he was going to stay with Sookie. He went to talk to the Pack Master and related what had happened. The Pack Master told him he would talk with the King later and resolve the issue of Debbie's death.

They arrived at the King's compound and Russell called Eric, Pam and Sookie to a private office. When they were alone the King stared at Sookie for a second, he smiled and walked up to the wall behind his desk where there was a beautiful golden sword. He pulled it and walked to them. Pam stood in front of Sookie protectively.

"I'm not going to hurt her." He assured them. Eric didn't know what to think. Pam moved away. The King knelt in front of Eric and Sookie and offered them the sword. He lowered his head and said.

"Eric and Sookie Northman from this day forth I swear you fealty until final death take me." Eric turned to look at Sookie and Pam waiting for an explanation.

"Your majesty you don't have to do this, please stand." Sookie said. He raised his head and smiled at them.

"Yes I do, I have waited long for your arrival and now you have come." Pam was stunned again, from an underling she expected it but not from a King. What the hell was going on?

"_Is it possible that they still don't know what they are? She is very close to her transition. She will not get through it without him."_

Eric took the sword and bowed as it was customary the King rose. "Your majesty we are honored but we don't understand, why would you swear fealty to a human woman?" Eric asked.

"I'm honored to be at your service please spend the night with us, let us celebrate your coming. We shall go celebrate at Josephine's tomorrow night and Eric, you surprise me referring to your wife in such manner and she is not human." The King said.

"My what?" Eric roared furious.


	17. Playing with Fire

**Chapter 17 – Playing with fire**

'_What in Odin's name would make me marry a human? I must've lost my head. Doesn't matter... human laws don't mean anything to me. What matters is that she is mine.'_

"Your majesty Eric is under a spell and doesn't remember anything related to _his wife_, can you please leave us alone to explain things to him." Pam asked.

"Oh I didn't know that, but of course. This room is soundproof no one will hear what you discuss in here. Eric, Pam I will see you in a few minutes so we can go rest. Mrs. Northman I will leave word with my staff so that you can get anything you need tomorrow during the day. I will ask them to bring you clothes and food; they will show you to your room when you are ready." The King said.

Sookie bowed "Thank you your majesty, it is very kind of you." He smiled at her and left.

"Pam could you please explain to me how in the hell would you let me marry a human woman?" Eric asked furious and Sookie was offended.

"Master I can't stop you from doing anything you want. Since the first time you laid eyes on her you wanted her and you went to great deals to get her and now she is yours. You also heard the King, she is not human we don't know what she is. We have been trying to find that out for a couple of days now but we haven't had any luck." Pam explained. Eric began pacing back and forth.

"Human bindings don't mean anything to me." He said and Pam chuckled. "What is funny Pam?" He asked in a grave voice.

"You didn't marry her by human laws, a blood ritual was performed before the magister and the Queen and she was your bonded before that." Eric's eyes widened.

"That is impossible there has never been a blood ritual between a vampire and a human or whatever she is." Eric stared at Sookie who was on the verge of tears. Even though she knew he didn't remember her, every word that came out of him hurt her.

"The magister approved and the Queen called for the ritual."

"What the hell is wrong with them, how could they allow something like that to happen…" Sookie was furious.

"Stop it. Stop talking about me like that." She yelled with tears in her eyes "I don't want to hear you anymore. Whether you want to or not we are bonded because you tricked me into drinking your stupid blood and now we are married. Because of our blood exchanges you are able to hear vamp's thoughts just like I hear human thoughts. You and I have a mind link and we can talk to each other whenever we are close. You live with me, at my house. Now if you don't like any of that when we get back pick up your crap from my house and leave."

Sookie decided crying wasn't going to help so decided to take another approach to let Eric know who he was going to deal with. "I hope you have fun surviving on synthetic blood because you will not have another drop of my blood until you are nice to me. I'm tired of running all over the place looking for you; you are an ungrateful bigheaded jerk. I'm tired and I'm going to sleep." Sookie screamed at him.

"You think I won't drink from another human, stupid woman." He said and Sookie grinned at him.

"Good luck with that honey." She said in a sarcastic voice and was about to walk away when she remembered a very important piece of information he should be aware of. "Oh I forgot to tell you in case you want to kill me to get rid of our bond, let me remind you that if I die, you will meet your final dead." She blew him a kiss and left the room closing the door behind her.

Pam was trying really hard not to laugh but she couldn't hold it anymore. She started laughing.

"Who does this woman think she is to talk to me like that?" He asked Pam.

"She has always talked to you like that, that's why you liked her. She slapped you once too. She is right you can't drink from anybody else but her and if she dies you die too or vice versa. She already killed two Weres, a vampire and now a shifter to save your life and she took a bullet for you." Eric couldn't believe all the stupid things he had done. Why did he lose his head around this woman? Pam was right he liked how she yelled at him. She was not afraid of him and that was new.

"Godric will help me out of this mess he is wise." Eric said feeling a pain in his chest.

"Master, Godric is no longer with us." Pam said and Eric looked at her in disbelief. "He met the sun in Dallas a couple of weeks ago."

"Why don't I remember that?" He asked.

"Because Sookie stayed with him until he left, for what Sookie said you will not remember anything that involves her. She grieved his death with you." Eric kept staring at Pam. '_This woman grieved Godric's demise, where they close for her to do that or did she do it for me?'_

"Master you are happy with her. You told me that your life had been empty before her; she made you feel alive and whole. I have to say at first I didn't like your infatuation for her but it became amusing. She adds excitement to our lives and now that she is a Were…"

"What? She is a Were. What on earth happened to me to marry a Were, a Were of all things. I thought you said you didn't know what she was." Pam let him spoke his mind.

"She was turned today, she was not a Were when you met her. Strange enough she doesn't smell like one of them. She still carries her sweet scent." Pam started pacing back and forth thinking about that. Was it that her fairy scent that was much stronger then the Were scent or was it the power of Eric's blood.

"Pam the King was thinking something about us, me…and this woman." He was not ready to call her wife or whatever she was to him. "He couldn't believe we didn't know what we are and that her transition was coming but she wouldn't make it without someone, do you know what he is talking about." She was taken aback.

"No master your little fairy is a mystery I think he was referring about you. She might need you during whatever transition she is going to go through." Eric stared at Pam.

"Pam I am very disappointed that you let me lose my head for this woman. Let's go to rest I will issue your punishment tomorrow." He said and Pam bowed accepting his words. "You will not interfere on my dealings with her again is that understood?" He asked expecting complete obedience.

"I'm sorry master that I will not do. She is my mistress she also has power over me and because your happiness is in my best interests I will help her and I will protect her. If it is your wish that I get punished then I will receive it happily." She bowed again. He just walked away before he did something to Pam that he would regret later. He loved Pam and for some reason he believed every word she said. He would have much thinking during his day rest.

Pam waited a few minutes thinking of what to do to ensure that Sookie wouldn't get hurt emotionally by her master. She would talk to her tomorrow. She realized she was bonding with Sookie and she liked it. She was losing her head too but it didn't matter, life around Sookie was exciting. On her way through the halls she stopped, listening to a conversation between the King and Rasul.

"How is she doing?" The King asked.

"Good she worries too much about becoming evil. Eric has tried to tell her that what she has done is in self defense. I wish I could talk to her to assure her she will never be evil. She does it to defend what is hers." Rasul explained.

"Have you noticed any of her powers yet?" The King asked.

"No they are very careful which is good, she is able to command Eric's child and have used the ring as a shield but other than that I have not seen anything. I think the change already began, she is very possessive of him." Rasul chuckled.

"That is good, what about him?"

"I haven't noticed anything different with him but is better that he doesn't come to any of his powers until she goes through the change otherwise he might hurt her especially now that he doesn't have his ring." Rasul said.

"Yes we need to recover his ring soon. Keep an eye on things and let me know. What about the Queen?"

"I thought she was a threat at first but not anymore and that was before I knew who Sookie was. I should've seen it sooner I'm just glad we got to them before her change because we can help them if there is any trouble. I never expected to be a witness of this development I'm eager to see her when she is reborn."

"Indeed I never thought I would live long enough to be a witness, don't hesitate to call me if they are in need of help."

Pam waited until they left. If there was going to be trouble during her transition it was better that she knew. She wanted to be prepared; she would not leave them alone. She would close Fangtasia if she had to. She would talk to Eric tomorrow about this or once they got back.

Sookie was led to a huge room where there were some clothes for her on the bed already. There was a huge bathroom, she definitely needed a shower. There was a slight knock on the door. She opened the door to find the King waiting for her. He gave her a slight nod.

"I'm sorry to bother you my dear but there is something important I must speak with you." She invited him in and closed the door. She sat on the bed and he pulled a chair to be close to her.

"I know you are probably confused about everything that is happening to you, but I assure you that you have many that will follow you and Eric. I know you don't know what you are and I cannot tell you but I cannot let you go unaware of some things. In about a week Sookie you will go through a powerful change, you will need Eric with you." He held her hand.

"I'm scared I have never thought of being capable of such violence." She said. He smiled at her.

"I know you are frightened, but don't not concern yourself with this. You are not evil my dear on the contrary you are life, you will see after your change. I'm sorry that I cannot tell you what you are but there is a reason for it. I would like for you to come visit me after your change and I can explain further. Sookie there are only a few like me that know what you are, those few will swear fealty to you just like I did and you must accept it. I have alerted the magister, he didn't recognize you when he met you but he knows now and he will do everything in his power to protect you." She stared at the King for long moments not knowing what to say.

"My life will never be the same and I will never be safe." She said to herself.

"You have Eric, you have your pack and you will have many more. We will protect the both of you. Now if we are going to get your Eric back, we need the help of a witch. I'm afraid I don't know one but I can ask around." Sookie's light bulb turned on.

"I know one, I will call her tomorrow. Thank your majesty, for everything." Sookie smiled at him. He stood, bowed to her and left. She took a hot shower and felt much better. She was in bed but she couldn't sleep. So many things were changing and Eric was so mean and rude to her but she promised him she would do anything to make him fall in love with her again and so she would. She closed her eyes if she couldn't sleep at least she could rest.

Eric was in bed and he couldn't rest. There was something he needed, his body was cold. It irritated him that he couldn't remember this need for something. He growled, it probably had to do with that woman so he called to her.

_Sookie?_

_Yes Eric._

_I feel like there is something I should be doing, do you know what that is? What did I do before I went to rest?_

She smiled, she was going to have fun; Eric had said to do anything, right? Operation seducing hot Viking begins.

_Yes I do know but I don't think is going to be to your liking._

_Just tell me._

_Every night before you went to sleep you gave me a good night kiss._

'_A good night kiss? What the hell kind of a pussy vampire did I turn into?' _He thought to himself.

_You don't believe me, I'll show you._

She sent him images of the first time she kissed him at his house on his bed. She could practically hear the growl coming from him and she knew his body had responded to the images too. She giggled.

_You will yield to me and you will be mine again._

_We will see who yields to who Viking. Min vampyr, god natt!_

She blocked him out. He was cursing at her. His body had hardened at the sight of the images she had sent to him. He couldn't believe he had taken her to his lair. If she thought she had power over him, she was wrong. Looking down at his erection he cursed his body for reacting that way. He wanted her even when she was a Were but he would never yield to a woman, never, especially a Were. With that thought he closed his eyes allowing his body to rest.

The next morning Sookie got up and got dressed. She opened the door to find Alcide resting against the wall.

'_Did he sleep there? Why didn't he go to a room?'_

"Alcide!" She called. He opened his eyes, stretched and yawned.

"Sookie" He bowed. "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"You stayed here, didn't you go to rest?" She asked.

"No." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I don't trust Eric right now. I don't want you to get hurt; I will not let him hurt you. Did you need something?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you about something." He stood and went inside her room. She sat on the bed. "I'm sorry for what happened last night but I couldn't stop myself, I smelled Eric's blood all over her and that infuriated me. I'm really sorry Alcide I hope you can forgive me one day." She said holding his hand.

"I know how you felt Sookie you were in your right to kill her, she made a blood offense. You don't know what it means because you are new to our world. It means that whoever draws the blood of your mate needs to compensate the offense or you are within your rights to take their life. I'm sorry that it came to that for Debbie but she was not a good person. She liked playing with magic I think that's why she was with that woman." Alcide explained Sookie didn't feel much better because she didn't give Debbie the option to compensate and still their rules didn't make Sookie feel better either.

"Alcide, when I was a Were I was able to talk to Debbie and she talked back to me. Do you know why?" Sookie didn't know who else to ask and she couldn't just keep that to herself and Alcide was the best option.

"Yes, she was a member of my pack, she had permission to change with me that's why she was able to shift. If I had abjured her she wouldn't have been able to. She was linked to me by my magic." Sookie was relieved she didn't want to acquire more abilities that would get her in more trouble. She sighed and went to the next subject.

"You know that store we went to in New Orleans; I need to get that number. I know Bobby has it but I don't know his number." She said and Alcide smiled involuntarily.

"I have his number." He picked up the phone from the room and dialed Bobby's number and handed the phone to Sookie.

"This Bobby Burnham may I help you." He answered.

"Bobby this is Sookie I need your help." She said.

"Yes mistress, what can I do for you?" He answered politely.

"I'm in Jackson Mississippi at the King's compound. I need the number of the store I went to when I was in New Orleans and also I need to go buy some clothes for Eric, Pam, Rasul, Alcide and I, but I don't have any of my cards with me. Do you think you can help me?" She asked.

"Yes mistress do you have a pen I'll give you the number now." She found a pad and a pencil on the night stand next to the phone and wrote the number down.

"There is a mall nearby the King's compound, go to any store you like and give them my number I'll pay over the phone with my master's account. Call me if you need anything else." He said.

"Thank you Bobby." He hung up.

She dialed Amelia's number next and lucky for Sookie Amelia was the one who answered the phone.

"Thank God Amelia it's you. It's Sookie."

"Oh gosh, my favorite customer, what can I do for you?" She said all cheerful.

"Are you busy, it's kind of personal and I don't want to get you in trouble?" Sookie said.

"No worries I'm alone, so what can I do for you." Sookie explained to Amelia what was done to Eric and the fact that he lost the ring. "I should've cast a spell so no one would be able to remove your rings. I didn't think of that and I'm sorry. The good news is that they can't use it while you have yours. I can do a spell to find the ring, when are you coming back?" Amelia asked, she was so excited she rarely got to use her magic.

"Probably tomorrow night, I think we have to stay here tonight. I'm going to need help with something else too. Hold on." She looked at Alcide. "Alcide can you give me a moment." He stood and waited outside. "Since Eric can't remember me I promised him I would make him fall for me again. He told me almost everything that he liked about me and I discovered some things by myself so I will need your help doing some shopping. Do you think you can help me? I will pay you of course." Amelia was so excited if there was something she knew how to do was shopping.

"I'm your girl, what do you need." While they discussed Sookie's needs Amelia had already composed a list of stores where she would get all the things Sookie needed.

"I don't have my credit card with me so I don't know how to pay for all this, although…"

"No worries you have an account with us, I will just ask the stores to bill us and we will send you the bill. So, I wrote down everything you asked for. I will arrive Monday during mid-day, I have a few days off. Do you mind if I stay at your house? We will need some time to find this Were."

"No, of course you are welcome to stay at my house. Call me if you need anything, I will see you on Monday." They hung up and Sookie went to get Alcide. She was hungry, really hungry, Alcide laughed when he heard her stomach growling.

Eric was resting for the day when he started dreaming of his beautiful bonded Were.

_He was near an old house, a forest right by it. She was wearing a white sun dress. It was a beautiful sunny day and she was running around teasing him to catch her. She twirled in her little dress and laughed._

"_Common Viking or are you afraid I will drain you dry." She said in a playful sensual voice. Eric ran to her with vampire speed and pinned her to the ground. She laughed and he smiled at her. _

"_You are so beautiful under the sun my Sookie." He said, she bit her bottom lip._

"_Tell me you are mine, I want to hear you say it my vampire, tell me…tell me…"_

Eric opened his eyes and began cursing. What the hell was wrong with him? Did he just have a dream? He hadn't had dreams since he was human. He was more upset because he liked the dream, Sookie did look beautiful under the sun, she was mesmerizing and he had wanted to yield to her in his dream. He used to dream of a lovely woman who spoke to him when he was a child but after a while he stopped dreaming of her. He always thought she was an angel. He knew that if someone knew about his dreams it was only one person. Sookie. He hated the idea to ask her for everything but it seemed he had no choice.

_Sookie?_

_Yes Eric_

_When did I start dreaming?_

_After you had my blood the first time. Where you dreaming about me?_

_Yes….No. What do I usually dream about, do you know?_

_Me, as I dream of you._

He tried asking her more questions but she didn't respond. He would have a conversation with her after he rose. She couldn't do whatever she wanted. Fairy princess or not she was his. He was going to teach her a lesson or so he thought.

After Alcide and Sookie had eaten, they went to the store with the King's day person Miranda. She drove them around and she didn't let Sookie pay for anything, orders from the King. She got a white lovely cocktail dress for her, a pastel outfit for Pam, a suit for Eric and another one for Rasul. Alcide said he had clothes at his apartment and refused to buy anything. After she bought everything she needed they went back to the compound. Sookie was dressed but she wanted to do something special to her hair. At least she wanted to do curls since Eric loved them so much. Alcide heard her when she asked Miranda if she had anything she could use to fix her hair, Alcide interrupted them.

"Sookie I know just the right person who can help you with your hair. Come with me." He held her hand and drove away with Miranda. They were just a couple of blocks away from the compound when they arrived at a small hair salon. Alcide was grinning and Sookie thought that was odd. He opened the door and a thin lovely woman ran to hug him and kiss him on his cheek.

"How are you beautiful?" He asked kissing her back.

"Busy, how are you handsome and who is your friend?" The woman beamed at her. She didn't even wait for Alcide to introduce them. She went to hug Sookie.

"Mmmmm you smell wonderful, you must be Sookie, I'm Janice, Alcide's sister." Sookie felt awkward she had met many people but none had been as friendly as Janice.

"Nice to meet you I didn't know he had a sister." Sookie said glaring at Alcide, her sister giggled.

"He's not much of talker, let me rephrase that... he's not much of talker with other people but when he calls me I can't make him shut up. I swear I think he holds it all day just to spill it when he calls me." Janice grinned at him and pulled Sookie into one of her chairs.

"Let's see, curls ha…"Janice said holding her hair.

"How did you know?" Sookie asked puzzled.

"It's my specialty otherwise my brother would've taken you somewhere else." While Janice worked on her hair talking and talking Sookie wondered if Alcide was like her when he felt comfortable with people. Sookie just couldn't catch up with her; she was too fast for everything. Half an hour later she was ready.

"What do you think?" Janice asked.

"Thank you, I love it, so how much…"

"Nonsense little girl I have been wanting to meet you since my brother started working with you. He says you are too much trouble but it keeps him busy and away from that bitch so I'm grateful." Janice said and Sookie knew who Janice was talking about. Alcide just looked away and Sookie lowered her head.

"I heard she was killed last night." Said one of Janice's employee's. "I saw it on the papers this morning she was found in the woods apparently killed by a wild animal." Suddenly Sookie went cold.

'_I'm a wild animal! Oh god, what have I done? What have I turned in to?'_

Alcide noticed Sookie's reaction and didn't know what to say to make her feel better. Janice noticed too but she didn't know the reason. Janice just stared at Alcide.

"I'm sorry Alcide I didn't know." Janice said.

"It's okay Janice, we knew Debbie didn't hang out with the best crowds and sooner or later something like this was going to happen to her. I should've known not to get involved with her." Janice gave him a hug.

"You deserve so much better, you are a good man and I know one day you will find a good woman who understands you and accepts what you are. You'll see." Janice gave him a peck on the cheek. Sookie was standing up to leave but Janice pulled her inside her office.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Janice asked.

"Of course." Sookie answered.

"I know my brother likes your friend, the one who went to your wedding…could you…you know give him a little push." Janice winked at her.

"Definitely! I noticed she liked him too, she is coming to visit so this will be perfect." They both chuckled and then Sookie thanked Janice profusely. Janice asked her to visit her again soon. When they arrived at the compound it was already dark. Sookie went and waited in her room like a good girl. Pam was the first one to arrive to see her.

"I like my outfit." Pam grinned at Sookie.

"I'm glad. So where were you?" Sookie asked and Pam couldn't hold it any longer.

"The King invited us to feed; I had my meal unlike another certain vampire." She chuckled.

"Was he mad?" Pam nodded. Sookie let her in on the details of operation seducing the hot Viking and Pam told her she would help her and if Eric got upset with her she would deal with the consequences. Pam was complementing Sookie on her outfit and her hair when there was a slight knock on the door, it was Miranda. The King was waiting for them. They were escorted to the King's waiting area when she walked in she felt Eric's hot stare on her and she lifted her head high and put a radiant smile on her face. She could feel his lust through the bond. She gave him a little smile and bowed at the King.

"My dear don't you look ravishing?" The King said and he held her hand and brushed it with his lips. Eric gave him a small growl and the King smiled at him.

"I'm just complementing your wife Eric you should feel proud to be married to such beautiful woman, I mean no disrespect." Sookie giggled.

"Thank you, your majesty." Sookie bowed.

"May I have a moment to speak to my…bonded?" Eric said. The King nodded and left them alone. Sookie stood there looking nonchalant. She knew Eric was pissed and didn't want to ask her for her blood but she was not going to offer it to him although she was dying for him to sink his fangs into her neck.

Eric kept staring at her and Sookie noticed the bulge in his pants and looked away knowing she had succeeded at least for the moment.

"You are not to block me when I am talking to you and you will do as I say, as my bonded you have to show obedience, is that understood?" He said in a grave voice. He sat on a chair and called her. She stood there not moving.

"Come" He said in a much cooler voice. She didn't move one inch. "I'm running out of patience and you are not going to like my bad side." He said a little louder.

"I already know your bad side." She answered. He moved to her with vampire speed standing in front of her.

"Do you?" He asked fangs completely out.

"Yes and I am warning you, you don't want to see my bad side." She stared directly at his eyes with total confidence and he smirked.

"What could a little girl like you do to me?" He said hovering over her face.

"Just try and you will find out, now I do believe they are waiting for us. Unless there is something else you need to speak to me about or ask of me." She said with arrogance in her voice. He stared at her and he loved the fire in her eyes. She didn't smell like a Were as Pam had said and she did look beautiful as the King had said. He wanted to have her but he was not going to play her little game. He was going to feed from her whether she will allow it or not.

He held her to him and was about to bite her when she kicked him where it counts. He growled at her and she walked away from the room. Vampire or not that had to hurt she thought. When she came out alone Pam raised an eyebrow at her.

"He is just taking a moment he will be right with us." She said smiling.

'_If he thinks I'm going to do whatever he asks, he is so wrong. We will see who wins.'_

A limo was waiting for them; they all had gotten inside when he appeared seconds later with a menacing look on his face. Pam couldn't stop from staring at Sookie who had a huge grin on her face. Eric sat next to her and pulled her to sit on his lap.

"Did you enjoy your meal, darling?" She asked resting her head on his shoulder. Pam chuckled and turned to look away avoiding Eric's look.

"Not as much as I am going to enjoy the rest of the night with you my sweet." He said with same sarcasm that was on her voice.

"I'm sure the rest of the night is just going to be just as exciting." She promised. A couple of minutes later they arrived at Josephine's. While the rest were getting off the limo Eric told the King that it would just be a couple of minutes. Sookie rolled her eyes. When they were finally alone, she tried to get off of him to no avail.

"You can't kick me this time _darling._" He said.

"Don't you hate Weres?" She reminded him.

"Yes, let's talk about what Pam said. You were just changed yesterday though the full moon is today. Who bit you and how come you were able to change before the full moon?" He asked.

"Alcide bit me and I don't know why I changed yesterday, Dr. Ludwig says it has to do with whatever I am." She explained.

"I will kill him for drawing your blood." He hissed.

"You will not do such thing. If he hadn't bitten me, _we_ _darling_ wouldn't be sitting here, because he bit me so that I wouldn't fall into a pit and break my body which would have resulted in my demise along with yours. In fact you should be grateful you are sitting here at all. But I know firsthand you are not capable of such thing so instead you will not touch him." She said trying to be calm.

"Do you like this Were?" He asked a tone of jealousy in his voice. She frowned at his question.

"Who do you think I am? I am not one of your whores. I am married and though you don't seem to remember that little fact I do not go to other men. You hired Alcide to protect me and that's what he has done so far, I named him the Alpha of my pack." He was taken aback.

"Your pack?" He asked.

"Yes I have a pack; they came with me last night to help me find you. And you turned out to be an arrogant bastard afterwards. You warned me you were going to be mean to me but at least I expected a little respect. I knew you were going to hate me for being a Were but I can't believe you were such an ass. Now let's get this over with. I will not give you a drop of my blood; I'm not a doll to bend at your will. So is there anything else you want to discuss?" She asked.

"No." He kissed her hard and she kissed him back, both were trying to dominate each other. They stopped at the same time. He had a smirk thinking he won. They both got out of the limo, she waited for him and when he was out she walked up to him and smiled at him. He smiled thinking he succeeded and she was going to yield to him. She got closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"There is more where that came from and if you are nice to me tonight I will even give you your goodnight kiss." She turned around and walked to the entrance where the rest were waiting for them. Pam knew she had done something to him because he was growling and his fangs were fully extended. Pam stood next to her.

"Sookie haven't you heard that is dangerous playing with fire, you could get burned." Pam whispered.

"Oh I want to get burned." Sookie replied winking at her. Rasul just shook his head. Finally they went all in and Eric caught up with her. He pulled her again and sat her on his lap again. They all ordered their regular drinks and Sookie was laughing when Eric ordered a true blood. He couldn't stop himself from touching her and kissing her shoulder, inhaling her scent. He wanted her so much. Would he give in for her? Was this the woman who would finally tame him? He didn't expect her to kick him. He couldn't deny she was smart. He was also proud that she would even dare kill a vampire to save them. Was she in love with him? Would doing what she asked be so bad? Her aroma intoxicated him. Were or no Were he was going to have her, tonight, he promised.

* * *

**A/N: Thank your for all the reviews.**


	18. Yield or Suffer

**Chapter 18 – Yield or suffer**

While Eric was lost debating what to do, Sookie stood and ran to hug Tara who was there with another vampire.

"Tara, how are you doing?" Sookie asked.

"I'm much better Sookie; this is my friend Franklin Mott." Tara introduced the vampire who was very polite towards Sookie. Eric was looking at her intently his little fairy shone like a star among others and he couldn't help but feel pride. After Tara and Sookie caught up on the latest news Sookie was on her way towards Eric. He was standing up waiting for her but he turned to answer a question from the King.

'_I'll stake the big blonde vampire.'_

Sookie heard the man behind Eric and she ran as fast as she could and yelled.

"Stake!" The man, infuriated instead, turned around and sank the Stake into Sookie's abdomen. Eric felt a pain he had never felt before and was enraged beyond belief. He didn't even think about it when he broke the man's neck and went to Sookie's side. She had already lost consciousness. He cradled her but he couldn't hold her for long he was feeling her pain. Pam took Sookie in her arms, Rasul and the King helped Eric up. The limo pulled up and they left to the King's compound.

Eric couldn't understand why he was feeling so much pain, but it wasn't his pain it was Sookie's pain.

"Eric you have to take her pain or she won't make it." The King ordered. When they arrived at the compound a doctor was waiting for them gave Sookie drugs for the pain and they took her to a room. A vampire called Ray Don was going to perform the healing. The King wouldn't allow it until Eric gave his permission since Ray had to lick Sookie's blood to clean her wound. Apparently Ray's saliva had extra healing properties. Pam ripped the dress to give Ray access to Sookie's wound. Ray nodded and Pam removed the Stake while Alcide was holding Sookie down so she wouldn't hurt herself.

Sookie screamed in agony and hearing her was even more painful to Eric than the physical pain he was feeling through their bond. Rasul was holding him, Eric roared in pain; an evil awake in him. He was enraged, he needed to get out of there, he was losing control of himself and he didn't want to hurt anybody. Pam felt awful as she was fond of Sookie and it hurt her seeing her pain. A small blood tear fell from her eyes. Ray began the healing and in less than a minute Sookie's wound was sealed.

"She is going to need vampire blood to finish the healing process." Ray said and exited the room. Eric went to her side but he couldn't feed her, he didn't want to move her. He bit his wrist and opened her mouth letting his blood drop in her mouth, she swallowed slowly. Once she was sound sleep he left the room and asked Pam to stay with her. He left to his room before he lost control.

She had risked her life to save him. If he was staked they both would've died. Did she only do it just to save her life? Either way he felt miserable for some reason. He felt so helpless. What if Sookie died? He wouldn't forgive himself if she died and the last thing that he had been to her was an arrogant bastard, or as she called him a bigheaded jerk. He roared, he wished he wouldn't have met her; his life would've been easier. The beast within him screamed so loud that everyone in the compound was startled, but they all knew it was Eric who was in pain because his mate's life was compromised.

_Yes your life would've been easier and boring. Yield to her and let her show what life is really like or live an empty life as you have for centuries._

A woman's voice spoke to him.

"I Eric Northman will never yield to a woman." He bellowed, thinking he was going crazy.

_You will yield to her or she will make you suffer. Your choice vampire._

"Show yourself, I have heard your voice before. Are you a coward?" He bellowed again. A beautiful woman appeared just before him. She had long golden hair, soft blue eyes. She looked like an angel. She was the woman he used to dream about when he was little.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly. She smiled at him.

"Not so angry anymore vampire?" She answered knowing he could perceive her power. As always he knew his place.

"Who are you? I have seen you and heard you before." He asked her again for some reason he felt he should be respectful to this woman.

"I'm Sif. I have guided you and protected you since you were little that is why you remember my voice and my face." She answered. He stared at her.

"Why are you here now?" He asked her.

"You are too stubborn and you will only hurt her more, you need guidance and that's what I do." She answered.

"She is a Were." He said as if that would explain everything.

"She is many things and yet you still want her, do you not? When you awoke with no memories you only thought she was human, you despise humans and yet you wanted her." She said pacing around in his room looking at him intently. She knew this conversation was going to be tough but she couldn't let him hurt her. He would never forgive himself for it and he would never forgive her for not helping either, even when he didn't know who she was.

"I don't remember her." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"You don't need your memories to know what she is to you. You have feelings for her, denying them will only tear you apart and it would be easier for your enemies to kill you both. You are stronger together. She has saved you many times. She needs you as you need her. The woman who took your memories tried to remove your feelings for her but failed. Feelings can't be swayed by magic, you either have them or you don't. Your feelings are still there yet you don't know what they mean, she will teach you." He stood quiet for a moment.

"I have survived centuries because I'm strong; feelings are a sign of weakness. I will survive many more centuries without her just like I have." He told the woman and she laughed sarcastically.

"Very well let me tell you your story Eric Northman. You were born royalty you are a prince and as a prince you should've have found your mate got married and ruled besides your family. However there was war long ago and your parents had to leave this world, they couldn't stay longer. They left you here to protect you because if they had taken you with them you would've never found your mate and you would've died. For years I looked for a way to keep you from dying. You were reaching the age at which if your mate was not with you, you would've died. I found a way to keep you alive until you met your mate. I found a young vampire, Godric and I manipulated him to turn you, to keep you frozen for centuries until she came to you. Yes you survived this many years as a vampire because you are a warrior, ruthless. Now tell me all those years when you heard my voice did I save your life?" She asked. He growled at her because at least in that part she was right.

"Yes, you always told me what to do to win my battles but I was the one who defeated my enemies. I refuse to live any other way. I am a fighter and I will survive I don't need your help." She saw the stubbornness in his eyes.

"You can't drink any other blood but hers, she is keeping you alive. You can lie to yourself if that makes you feel better but you do have feelings for her." She said.

"Fine I'll stay with her." He said and she shook her head.

"You don't have to do this to please me. You have to see the big picture, understand that your life cannot be without her." She said.

"I don't love her." He assured her but there was a hesitation on his voice, as if after saying the words he realized it wasn't true.

"You don't? Then tell me why did you kill that man? Why were you so enraged when the Were touched her or when the King paid her a compliment? Why did it hurt you to hear scream in agony? That is love Eric. You might not remember her but your body does remember and is telling you what you need and what you need is her." He looked into the blue eyes of the woman speaking to him. She was looking at him pleading him to understand that this was his life now. Yet he didn't understand why she was doing this if she indeed was trying to help him.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"I'm helping you have a better life. She is to go through another change in about a week and if you are not with her, you will both die." She said.

"You are not going to tell me what this change is, are you?" He asked.

"She will change into the most beautiful creature you have ever laid eyes on. If you don't yield to her by then you both will seize to exist and if you are thinking to do this just save your life forget about it because she will know the truth. Let her teach you to love again, you trusted her before, trust her again you will not be disappointed." She laughed.

"What is it that you find amusing about all this?" He asked angry.

"She loves you so deeply that she would wear clothes she doesn't like to please you, to seduce you. She is dying to give you her blood. She loves feeding you and it is killing her denying you that. Eric you are a smart person don't make a mistake that will cost your life." He nodded understanding everything she said to him. He stood and held her hand. She felt so soft, warm and oddly familiar.

"Are you my…guardian angel?" He asked. Her eyes glowed and she smiled.

"No Eric I'm no angel." She looked at him and decided to tell him the truth. "Eric you are my son, my only son. I have done what I can to keep you alive but I will not be able to help you for much longer, your father and I gave you up to protect you. Your father gave you a mighty sword that would help you along the way. You are deeply loved by us." She said and waited for his reaction.

"Why now? Why should I believe you?" He asked yet somehow he knew she was telling him the truth. How else could she know so much about him? Why else would she care what happened to him?

"Many years I have wanted to do this but I knew you would not believe me. Everything happens for a reason Eric. Your loss of memories is one of them. If you were in your right mind you would've killed Alcide earning Sookie's rage. She would've left you and both of you would have died. It is better that you don't remember, this way you'll have more time to accept the fact that she is a Were and not kill Alcide. You are not weak by letting someone in your heart, on the contrary it makes you stronger." She explained.

"You just said that in my right mind I would've made a terrible mistake because of the feelings I have." He said.

"Not because of your feelings but because you are hard–headed you wouldn't have seen the reason. Life always gives us a little something to learn from. Learn what you need from this experience and continue on. You need to learn to listen to Sookie and not make hasty decisions. We will meet again, go to your wife she needs you Eric." She disappeared before he could ask her what she was.

Eric sat on the bed going over what just happened. This woman drops by tell him to yield to Sookie or he would die and then like nothing she tells him she is his mother. She didn't ask for forgiveness, she just told him he was loved and a prince... a prince of what? How could she live so many years watching over him? He didn't hate her that was for sure. He could feel her power and understood every word she said. In summary all she wanted was for him to have a happy life and that life he could only achieve with Sookie it seemed.

He knew the exact moment Sookie woke. He felt her need for him. She needed him so he gathered his strength and went to her.

"Pam where is he?" Sookie asked in a groggy voice.

"He is resting Sookie, it took much of his power to save your life. He had to endure your pain so that you would make it." Pam said.

"He did it to save his life not because he cares." Sookie said with the saddest tone on her voice. The door opened and Eric walked in.

"Leave us." He ordered Pam.

Sookie was resting in bed, she looked very pale and she didn't have the strength to fight him.

"I don't want to talk to you, just leave me alone for once. I hurt enough." She said looking away from him.

"Why did you do it?" He asked ignoring her wishes.

She began sobbing. "Are you really that stupid, can't you feel it. I love you stupid vampire Viking." He didn't enjoy the tears on her face as much as he enjoyed her words.

"Show me." He demanded. She just looked at him. How was she supposed to show him her love for him?

"I think the big hole in my abdomen is proof enough. What else do you want?" She asked him.

"Show me my life with you I want to see what you made me feel." She nodded. She closed her eyes and showed him every moment they shared together. He saw them at his lair exchanging blood, playing card games, laughing, talking, enjoying their bodies in bed, and taking baths together. He saw them dancing at his bar, and what he supposed was her house making love, holding each other. He also saw she had slapped him a couple of times. He saw her sucking bullets out of him and he shook his head assuming that's when he tricked her into drinking his blood. He saw her holding on to a branch about to fall off into a pit. He saw her killing the Weres trying to bring him back. He saw their wedding and the way they had looked at each other when they sealed their bond. He sat next to her on the bed he didn't know what to say, it was too much. They had been through so much together and it hurt him not remembering.

"I don't understand these feelings for you." He stared at her "They don't make sense to me, will you show me how to love you, will you teach me? I'm cold Sookie." He said.

"Lay with me and hold me." She said. He took off his clothes and lay in bed with her making sure he didn't move her. After a few minutes with her, he spoke.

"My mother was right my body knows what I need and I need you, you make me feel alive, you are so warm." He kissed her cheek.

"So it was your mother who spoke to you before?" She asked forgetting he didn't remember.

"Yes she said she spoke to me many times. She is beautiful." He said.

"I'm sure she is. How could she not? You are so gorgeous." She said and he smiled a little. Sookie was worried about something else entirely. "Are you going to kill Alcide for turning me?" She asked.

"No, my mother says you are many things. I do not think you would've survived tonight if you were not a Were. I guess you are right I owe him my life." He looked over at her and then asked, "How do you know how to speak my language did I teach you words?"

"No I think it's because of your blood, every time we exchange something weird happens to us afterwards." She smiled at him.

"Would you like to exchange blood?" He asked and Sookie thought that was as good as she was going to get for now. She nodded. He lifted her head a little and passed his arm underneath her head so that his wrist was accessible to her. He pulled her towards him so that her neck was close to him. He didn't want to move her much. She bit into his wrist and began sucking hard. He groaned, he felt so much pride feeding her and then he sank his fangs into her neck. His body warmed. His mother was right he didn't need his memories to realize how precious she was to him. How she made him feel. He wanted to weep at the rush of feelings that she sent to him. How could she love him so much? He licked her wounds and he let her drink more from him. She needed it to heal. He kissed her shoulder.

"Are you going to drain me?" He asked with a playful smile. She let go of him.

"I should," she said letting go of him. He thought of everything that happened since he awake. He wanted her from the beginning at that point it didn't matter to him what she was. Something within him linked him to her, something that was beyond logical. When she had been injured and thought he would lose her. His chest clenched and he didn't like the feeling.

He wanted her. He liked the way she smiled at him and defied him with that fire in her eyes that warmed him inside out. He wanted a different life, a life with her. He didn't understand the feeling but he wanted that. He wanted everything that Sookie would give him. He knew deep inside of him that he would never look at another woman the way he looked at Sookie, the way he wanted her, the way he needed her. Even at the night club he didn't even notice any other women all he noticed was that little fairy that shone and allure him to yield to her so he would. He couldn't resist it anymore he wanted her to love him but first he had to show her that he meant it.

"I'm yours Sookie." He said and she giggled.

"Are you yielding to me Viking?" She asked.

"That's what it sounded like, didn't it." He asked.

"Yes, so tell me what were you dreaming about?" She asked.

"You, teasing me under the sun asking me to tell you I was your vampire."

"You are my vampire and just so you know I like dreaming about you too." It was getting close to dawn.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss from my wife?" He asked.

"Yes, kiss me goodnight Eric." He hovered over her and kissed her but this time instead of fighting to see who was going to dominate who, he let her kiss him. He wanted to devour her to claim her as it was his right but felt that he shouldn't. She was hurt and he had been mean to her. He felt her passion from those lips. The warmth they delivered to him and it made him want her even more. He would never get enough. Now he knew why he couldn't rest without a goodnight kiss from her. His body, his heart and his soul needed to see her to feel her before death would take him. He wanted more but he would not take more, not tonight.

"How did you know what happened to me?" He asked her after the mind blowing kiss had ended.

"When you were taken we were able to talk. I don't think you were too far because you told me you were kidnapped while I was under attack from a pack of Weres. That's when Alcide bit me. Later that night Pam told me to use the power of your blood to find you so I did. When we were outside of Jackson I called to you again since I sensed we were close. You told me what the woman was trying to do to you. I'm sorry I guess we were late." He smelled her hair while listening to everything she said.

"Have we fought before?" He asked. "You and I?"

"Yes, a couple of times before we were together and after we were together. I think you enjoy that a little too much." She said.

"How do we solve our fights, what do we do?" He asked and she didn't know what to tell him.

"Well before we were together I slapped you and walked away." She said and then stopped.

"What about after?" He asked. He saw her blushing and knew he had her. "Tell me." He said in a playful tone and she was so embarrassed.

"I think I rather show you." She sent him images of when they fought at his house and he kissed her and then when they fought at her house and they ended up kissing on her couch, taking a shower afterwards and how he ended up rubbing himself all over her and then the last time they had fought when he came back and made her climax more times then she could count.

"I think we have fought a couple of times and that hasn't happened yet." He said with a playful voice.

"You are not getting any, I'm still mad at you." He kissed her neck and removed the rest of her dress he slowly traced the scar that was on her abdomen now. He pressed tender kisses and kissed every inch of her scar and damn if she didn't want to but she had to be strong.

"I said not tonight besides I'm tired, dying really wears you out." He stopped and was about to get off from the bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To rest." He explained.

"Uhm you don't have to leave, this room doesn't have windows, and you can stay with me if you want to." She said coyly.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked bewildered. She nodded and he got back in bed. She lay on her side and drifted to sleep. Eric had no idea what she was planning. She look so innocent while sleeping that it never occurred to him that what she was doing now was just to get him to want her more.

He watched her sleep for hours. He wondered why he was given this beautiful creature and how she didn't hate him for how he had been towards her. Did he deserve to have her? He didn't know but he decided since they were married he would not ignore his feelings for her anymore. He wanted to have that life again, that life that she showed him that seemed impossible to him. He held her close to him enveloping on the warmth and intoxicating aroma that was her. He kissed her on her shoulder and closed his eyes allowing death to take him for a couple of hours only.

A couple of hours later he woke and she was still sleep. He woke because he could feel her hunger and he didn't understand why she hadn't awakened yet.

"Sookie, wake up!" He said slowly and she didn't open her eyes. "Sookie?" He called again and she started whining mumbling about wanting to sleep more.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asked.

"No, not hungry thirsty." She said.

"Can you get up to get something to drink, it's day and I can't go out." He asked and she giggled.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked puzzled. Shouldn't she be looking for something to drink?

"I forgot to tell you, I mean I didn't forget I didn't tell you because I knew you could use this against me. I crave your blood, since the first time I drank from you. Sometimes it's unbearable and it hurts. You even made me promise once that I couldn't drink from you while you slept." She said and lay on her back so that she could see him. He smiled at her.

"Can you sit?" He asked. She tried to move but she said she was still in pain. She shook her head. He bit his wrist and gave her his blood. She closed her eyes enjoying drinking from him. He liked seeing her at his vein taking from him. He closed his eyes and let the feelings from her in. Her soft lips closed around his wound sucking from him. He felt how much she enjoyed drinking from him. He was glad they enjoyed it as much. After she had drank from him. She stared at him.

"Can I ask you why your mother came to see you?" She asked he looked intently at her and nodded. He explained everything she said to him and he hoped that she wouldn't be hurt again for all the things he said.

"I was right I knew the only reason you were not with your real parents was to protect you." She said. "The King came to talk to me the night we found you. He said in a week or so I'm going to go through a change and that I need you with me. I think is the same thing your mother was talking about. I just wished they'd tell us already. I'm afraid." She confessed and sighed.

"We will figure it out. I'll be with you unless you want me to leave your house like you said." He looked at her.

"You don't have to go, I was just mad at you for talking about me like if I was dirt on your shoe. I guess you have every right to be mad at me. It's my fault we are in this mess," She admitted.

"Why do you say that?" He asked bewildered.

"I guess since you don't remember I should tell how we ended up together," He nodded. "I was going out with another vamp from your area and he went missing so I called you…"

He interrupted her. "How did we meet?" He asked.

"Sorry let me back track a little bit. I went into your bar with Bill Compton I assume you know him since when you summoned us you said it had been a while since you had seen him." He nodded. "I went to your bar because two women had been murdered in my town and my brother was blamed for the murders. I was just trying to help him out. I heard at the bar where I work that both women had vampire marks and they both had been recently to your bar. I went to ask if anybody had seen them and that's when you summoned us and you asked me if I had any questions I should ask you directly." He looked at her intently.

"Did I scare you?" He asked.

"Not really, you were so arrogant I hated your guts and then you go and try to glamour me to give myself to you." He frowned.

"How do you know I tried to glamour you, I assumed it didn't work?" He said.

"You assume right I can't be glamoured, that's the first time I heard you, I mean I don't hear your thoughts, it's just the way we communicate." He nodded understanding her explanation. "Anyway you made us sit with you and you asked Bill if he was attached to me and he told you I was his, which wasn't true he just did it to protect me. I thought he was being nice but as it turned out later he was under orders from your Queen to protect me. There was a raid at your bar I told you before it happened because I picked the thoughts from a cop. We left that night and then days later you asked Bill to take me to you so that I could work for you." She looked at him now he was on the side looking at her listening to everything she was saying.

"Is that when you fell in love with me?" He asked and she started laughing. He kind of growled at her and she stopped.

"Sorry, no I was still with Bill. We worked out a deal. You would let go of my friend that you were torturing in your basement." He raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah I found him in your basement and I made a deal with you. You needed me to go to Dallas to find Godric so I agreed to help you so you would let my friend go free. For the record that's the first time I slapped you and later on you told me that you let me slap you because you wanted me to touch you." He laughed, amazed at himself.

"I found Godric and I was locked up with him. At the hotel we were staying there was a boy who can read minds like me and I asked him to help me. I asked him to tell Bill where I was but Bill was held hostage by Lorena his maker because you called her so you can have time with me to seduce me." He was amused again.

"And you know this how?" He asked.

"You told me and if you are wondering why on earth you would tell me that is because I think you wanted to be honest with me which worked out on your favor as later Lorena told me about this and I already knew so I didn't slap you again." He laughed and shook his head.

"You really like doing that don't you?" He asked.

"When you deserve it." She said nonchalant. "You heard the boy when he was giving Bill my message since your room was across from ours and you went to the church to retrieve us. Godric commanded you to take me out but we were ambushed and then you did the last thing I expected you to do. You offered yourself as a sacrifice so that they could let me go. As it turned out it was unnecessary because a lot of vampires from Dallas arrived and we all left the church unharmed. However when we were back at Godric's nest this guy came in and he was wired with silver. He said it was a message from Reverend Steve Newlin and then boom. Everything exploded with all of us inside. You threw yourself in front of me to protect me and then you did your Oscar performance tricking me into drinking your blood." He laughed so hard at her annoyance and then she hit him on his chest.

"I've warned you before don't make me mad or I'll shoot you myself." She warned though she didn't tell him she intended to suck the bullets again. His expression changed and she wasn't sure if she should continue.

"We met with Nan and she told Godric he was fired from the Sheriff position since he offered himself to the FOTS." She waited "I forgot you don't know what happened with Godric, I won't say anything else if you don't want me to." He knew this part was where Godric chose to meet the sun.

"I want to hear it." He said.

"Godric chose to meet the sun. You tried to stop him at the hotel roof but he commanded you to let him go. I was watching from the stairs. I told you I would stay with him and I did. I went back to your room and we cried together for hours until we both passed out from exhaustion." A tear ran down her cheek and he wiped it away.

"You didn't know Godric. Why would you stay with me and grieve with me?" He asked.

"He saved me from a man who wanted to rape me and he saved me from Lorena too. He was a good vampire, I liked him." He nodded and motioned for her to continue. "After that when we got back to my town Bill and I went to dinner where he reserved a restaurant just for the both of us and he proposed. I went upstairs to the ladies room because I wasn't sure I wanted to marry him. I wanted to ask him for more time and when I came back down, the restaurant was empty and he was gone. I called you and you knew Lorena had taken him. When we went to his house you found out that he was under orders from the Queen to secure me and take me to her so that I could be her pet, toy, whatever. You took me to your lair and you told me I had two options. Either I ran away for the rest of my life or I had to bind myself to you and so now you know which one I chose."

"Do you regret making that decision?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Sometimes you are a jerk but you love me, you keep me safe and you let me do what I want with my life. You told me being your bonded meant I was to be treated like a slave and sometimes when we go meet with other vampires I acted as such before we were married but when we are alone or at Fangtasia you never treat me that way. You said you wouldn't treat me that way because I meant much more to you."

"How did we get married?" He asked.

"On Hallows eve you gave me this ring and proposed to me and I accepted. You said that a psychic gave you this ring." He nodded, he remembered Celestine giving him the ring but he couldn't remember anything else about it. "After we finished the bond at my house you took me to the magister to petition a proclamation, you wanted to ensure my safety but the magister denied it. On our way out a guy shot at you from the roof and I took the bullet for you. You took me to the Queen's headquarters; this is the best part, the Queen didn't know we were bonded. Anyway after you sucked the wooden bullet out and you gave me your blood to heal, you took me before the magister again and the Queen was there too." She smiled remembering the Queen's shocked expression.

"She was kind of shocked when she found out I was your bonded and then the magister changed his mind. He asked me if I wanted to be free of your bond or stay with you. I decided to stay with you and then he saw the ring on my finger and he invited himself to our wedding but the Queen arranged it so we got married the next night at her headquarters."

"What happened to Bill?" He asked.

"I don't know how but he showed up the night of our wedding right before the ceremony started. You were talking to the Queen and he approached me, he knew I was with you because I had your scent all over me. He said he wanted to rip your head off. I told him not to or I would kill him myself. Lorena was there too. I told him I was yours and he was pretty pissed when he found out we were getting married. He said he was going to find a way to take me from you and the magister heard and told him to not threaten you or our bond unless he wanted another punishment."

"Did I kill him?" He asked.

"You wanted to but we both decided that him seeing me with you would be punishment enough. The next night when we were at my house he went to speak to both of us and you almost killed him. Lorena commanded him to kill you but somehow I did something and I broke the bond they shared and stopped him from carrying her command. I was pissed off at her and she was about to attack me so I took your sword and I cut her head off when she launched at me." He looked at her with pride.

"You killed Lorena?" He asked again stunned. She nodded "Hmm I might not want to incur your wrath." He sounded serious but she thought he was joking.

"I told you that you didn't want to see my bad side." She said trying to sound menacing.

"I believe you," There was a long silent where he was thinking everything she said to him. It sounded like he trusted her. He had even told her the things he had done to seduce her he still didn't understand why he would do that.

"I forgot to tell you, word got out about our wedding and I guess they are bombarding Nan with questions. The magister called you to let you know she was going to visit us to talk about interviews and stuff like that since she is the spokesperson of the AVL." He was shocked. "I'll show you the announcement she made, they sent us a copy, it's at home." He nodded.

"There is something missing in your tale, when did you fall in love with me?" He asked again curious.

"Well you fell for me first." He looked at her incredulous. "You did, I think you told me the third night I stayed with you. I told you the day of our wedding." He didn't believe her for one minute. "I wished my images had audio so you could see." She said seeing his doubt.

"You are beautiful."He said out of the blue.

"So you don't mind that I am a Were?" She asked.

"No, you don't smell like one, you still carry your sweet scent." That reminded her of something.

"How come you don't stink like Pam?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" He said puzzled.

"After I became a Were I caught Pam's scent and she stinks but you don't, you have the same scent I always like, your scent." She inhaled deeply and then she felt bad because he was staring at her.

He was smiling at her gesture. "It must be because of your blood. By what you shared with me it seems we talked a lot and we trust each other. I even told you about my plans I had carried away to seduce you. What else did we talk about; I don't know anything about your family and do you know when I cut my hair." He seemed offended by the fact that his hair was shorter Sookie didn't understand that.

"Well I don't know maybe Pam knows, I like it both ways. I only have a brother and a cousin you have met them both. We talked a lot about us and…"She blushed.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"Is just that I was just feeling comfortable talking to you about that stuff and now that you don't remember I feel awkward talking about it. I'm not used to it." She said coyly.

"Are you talking about our intimacy, we were together many times." He said trying to understand her words and her shyness.

"Yes, but it was with time. At first I was really scared to be with you but you helped me, you waited for me and you took steps so that I would feel comfortable with you. I have only been with another man besides you, I mean a vampire." She was still blushing.

"Why were you afraid? It sounds like I care deeply for you. I wouldn't have hurt you." He said sure of his words.

"No of course you didn't hurt me but I was afraid to be with you because…well…you are big." She bit her bottom lip. "You also had many women and I was afraid you wouldn't like being with me, but you…uhm said you liked it when I kissed you." She lowered her head because she felt like she was talking to a stranger about her love life with Eric. Stupid but that's how she felt. "We did things together that we had never done with anybody else either." He kissed her hot cheeks and she giggled she was so nervous now maybe she wouldn't succeed with her plan.

"Will you show me?" He asked. She lowered her head and nodded.

"No one had ever done this for me." She showed him the image of the first time he kissed her core. "I've never done this either." She showed him the time on Hollows eve when he made her touch herself. "Well not when someone was watching and not that intense either. There was something we did together that you said you had never done." She showed him when they exchanged blood, she sitting against his chest on her bed and he made her climaxed. "You asked me that you wanted to drink from me you know that time of the month…I really liked that. I was wondering if you wanted to do it again but now you don't remember." She said with a sad tone in her voice.

"I would be honored if you would let me do that." He said taking her face in his hands. "I did like the goodnight kiss, your lips are so soft and warm and you kiss me as if I was all you have."

"You are all I have, I mean I have my brother but we won't be together all the time. Eric you showed me a side of you that nobody else knows except me. I will treasure that always. You were gentle, loving and so patient with me." How could he not, she looked so vulnerable asides from the fact that she could killed a vampire and Weres and now a shifter. He rejoiced in her words, he was everything to her and he didn't want to disappoint her. He would try to be there for her.


	19. Little White Lies

**Chapter 19 – Little White Lies**

In the afternoon Alcide opened the door and came in with food for Sookie. Her mouth watered she rubbed her hands and Eric helped her up. Alcide brought her fruit, toast, juice, eggs and bacon. She ate everything. Eric chuckled.

"I thought you were not hungry." Eric said.

"I wasn't until I smelled the food. Thanks Alcide." He nodded and left with the empty tray. She wanted to take a bath but she wanted Eric to help her. If Eric hadn't lost his memories she would ask him to help her but she didn't think he would do that for her. She didn't know if what she had told him and showed him was enough for him to want to care for her.

"What is it Sookie?" He asked feeling her turmoil through the bond.

"Nothing, I just I would like to take a bath but I can't…" He didn't let her finish. He gave her a quick kiss and went to the bath got the water ready and went to the room for her, she was already undressed and blushing again. She felt like he hadn't seen her naked before well is just that he didn't remember how she looked like. What if he didn't like her?

He stood there in front of her frozen and she felt more aware of herself, she tried to cover herself with the covers but he stopped her hand. If his hardening erection was any indication that he liked what he saw he didn't know how else to tell her she was the most lovely woman he had ever seen. She wanted to pull the covers over herself or have the power to become invisible. He was just standing there gaping at her not saying anything. Though she was pretty sure he was drooling. He started walking towards her slowly taking in everything about her small features. She was so lovely, so beautiful, and so perfect.

"You are…so beautiful I don't think there is a word that describes how perfect you are Sookie. My Sookie." He added at the end. She liked that, yes she was his. He carried her into the bathroom carefully not wanting to hurt her. He got in the tub with her and he placed her as careful as he could. "Are you comfortable?" He asked. She nodded and he started washing her.

"I didn't think you would this for me." She said.

"Why not I saw us doing it before in your mind at my lair." He said. Though she was right, there were many things that he never thought he would do. One of them was caring for somebody else. He realized that when it came to Sookie there was nothing he would not do for her.

"Well you are not the same." She explained. He pulled her face so she could see him.

"I know I was mean before to you. I want you to tell me things we did together, things you liked I did to you. I want your love, I want you to teach me to love you, to care for you. You said this is how I was with you I don't want to change that. I feel how my body needs yours, your warmth, your life, your essence all of you. I need you Sookie. I think my mother likes you because she said I was too stubborn and if she didn't interfere I would end up hurting you. Pam said she would go against me to defend you too. What do you to us Sookie, all this people seem to like you and they want to protect you." She remembered what she did to Alcide and Bill.

"I don't know is not like I do it on purpose it just happens. I'm sorry." He kissed her shoulder.

"Don't apologize for coming into my life. I might have not liked it at first but I wanted you the instant I saw you. I don't even care that you are a Were and you know you will be the first Were I'll be with." He kissed her collarbone and her neck. Her body warmed with his touch she was hurting so much but damn if she didn't want to be with him right now.

"Eric! Please…don't do this now. I hurt." She pleaded. He lowered his hand down her core and began moving his finger in slow motion.

"Does this hurt?" He asked.

"No, it feels good." She said closing her eyes.

"Relax your body against mine I have you. If I hurt you I'll stop." She relaxed against him and closed her eyes. She focused on that part that he was touching and began breathing heavily and letting out moans. He was so gentle, so careful and odd enough she was about to climax. Hi kissed her lightly on her shoulders. He felt her body shuddered when she climaxed.

"Thank you, that was…so good." She turned to see him and he had that sexy smirk on his face whenever he had succeeded at something. "Arrogant jerk." She added.

"Why I thought that was pretty good myself." He said with a pleasant smile.

"That's why, because you were good and you know it and you always have that smirk on your face. You are so full of yourself." He chuckled.

"Is it so bad having the knowledge to make you feel good?" He asked.

"No, I just wish I knew how to do the same for you. I mean you liked some things I did to you but I feel like I don't know enough." He kissed her shoulder and resumed bathing her.

"We will learn together. Even if I had been with many women Sookie none can compare to you. I had empty sex Sookie many centuries. I don't want that anymore I want something else. I want you to make love to me. I want to feel that, I don't think I have ever felt that before." She thought that over and she wanted to make him feel that but not yet. First she was going to make him suffer a little.

"If you continue to be nice to me I would make love to you." She turned to look at his expression and was rewarded to see his eyes widened and his sexy smirk.

"Now you are blackmailing me, you are mean." He said.

"I learned from the best."After he finished washing her he pulled her out of the shower and dried her off. He took her back to bed and changed her into clothes that Miranda had brought for her.

"Are we leaving tonight I need to be home by tomorrow…oh shit, can you hand me the phone?" He gave her the phone she dialed a number quickly.

"Sam?" She asked.

"Sookie for fucks sake where are you? I have been worried sick about you. I went after work to check on you and there was no one there. Sookie what happened?" Sam was definitely upset with her.

"I can't explain over the phone. I'm sorry I didn't call you something happened and then well you know me I'm a magnet for trouble. We will be home tonight." She explained.

"Are you okay?" He asked because her voice sounded different. She thought about telling him she was staked but then she would spend hours telling him about her adventures and she really didn't want to do that.

"Yes Sam I'm sorry I didn't call you before. Am I fired?" She asked.

"Of course not Sook you know you are always welcome here. Just be careful." Sam said in a more relaxed tone.

"I will." After they hung up Eric stared at her. "That was Sam my boss, he helped me escape from work when we were attacked and then everything else happened I didn't even know if he was okay." He sat next to her.

"What does your mother look like?" Sookie asked.

"She has long golden hair, beautiful blue eyes…"She shook her head.

"No I meant what kind of being is she?"

"I couldn't tell, she left before I asked her. She didn't have pointy ears so she is not fairy. She had a heart beat." '_Good, that is really good.'_ Sookie thought. "She didn't smell like sulfur, so she is not a demon. She didn't smell like any kind of shifter. I don't know. Then there is the fact that after all this years she is alive and looks so young. I thought she was a guardian angel but she laughed when I suggested that." Sookie looked very disappointed. She thought if she knew what Eric's mother was she would finally knew what she was. She sighed. There was also the fact that she still thought about what she did to Debbie. A wild animal, that's how they described what had killed Debbie. What else would she do to save them how many more people would she kill. She covered her face with her hands and started crying.

Eric didn't understand what was wrong with her. "Sookie are you in pain, does it hurt?" He asked thinking that it was her injury that was causing her to cry. She thought it was sweet of him to even care about her since he didn't remember anything.

"No Eric is not that, is just that I'm afraid of what I will turn in to, what I am turning in to. I don't like to kill other people to defend our life and yet every time that our lives had been threatened I forget about it and something takes over me. Something I can't control and I don't like it." He didn't understand her confusion.

"Sookie sometimes you have to do things to survive. Would you rather die? What if this people you killed did not stop with you or me. What if you were not the first live they had taken. Doesn't it comfort you to know you have removed a killer from this world?" Since he couldn't remember her beliefs he thought this would make her feel better at least that's how he saw it.

"That's it Eric I don't want to be the one to choose whether someone lives or dies. I don't think anybody should make that decision. I don't want to take any more lives." She said out of breath.

"You would rather die than defend yourself?" He asked.

"The fact that I am here answers your question. I just…I can't stand more of this and yet knowing that a woman touched you and used your body and drew your blood infuriates me. I want to kill her. I don't her to breathe anymore. You are mine and she had no right to touch you or take your memories but part of me doesn't want her to die. Is like if I have two beings inside of me and I don't know which one I am anymore." She explained. He understood exactly what she felt. For years he had felt the same and Godric had thought him that survival was everything so he took lives when he had to. He had lived with both beings inside of him. One lay dormant and came out when he was enraged and he couldn't control it once it was out. He feared it. Just as she feared hers. Was this the reason why they were so attracted to each other? Was this the reason why he felt so connected to her?

"Eric, promise me you will not let me become evil. Please." She begged.

"I will not let you become evil Sookie I promise." He kissed the top of her head. Pam chose that moment to arrive. Eric got dress while Pam asked Sookie how she was feeling. Eric didn't understand why Sookie hadn't healed yet. She had had enough of his blood but she was still in pain. He was going to call Dr. Ludwig as soon as they arrived to her house. Did it have to do anything with what she was going to go through?

When he came out of the bathroom Pam and Sookie were giggling. He admired the site of them being so close even if was to confabulate about him. Sookie saw him and suddenly became serious.

"What are you two plotting about?" He asked.

"Me?" Sookie asked in an offended and innocent tone. "Please not everyone is like you, besides we were talking about girl stuff, the world doesn't revolve around you, just so you know." She said sounding snappish.

"It does when both of my girls are snickering behind my back." He answered. Sookie rolled her eyes.

"If that makes you feel better, you can believe whatever you want. Can we leave now? I want to go home and I hope we don't get attacked on the way. I'm really not in a fighting mood right now." She said. He shook his head and went to speak to the King. He thanked him for his generosity and hospitality but he wanted to go back as well. The King asked them to come visit in a few weeks. Eric knew he wanted to see Sookie after her change whatever that was. He nodded.

The King had provided a limo to drive them back home. The King wanted Sookie to be comfortable since apparently she was still healing. They were on their way to her house Sookie was sitting on Eric's lap again. He couldn't find the will to stay away from her and he enjoyed every moment they were together.

"So Amelia is coming tomorrow." Sookie announced, Pam and Alcide both raised their heads in amusement.

"May I come?" Pam asked.

"Of course, she is a witch you know. She is going to help us find Eric's ring and hopefully that bitch too." Sookie said enraged again.

"What is your interest?" Alcide asked Pam before he could stop himself.

"Is none of your business but she looked very delicious, what is yours?" Pam asked and Alcide turned away. Sookie saw something in his eyes, something that he was trying to hide but Sookie didn't know what it was. He didn't answer.

"So Sookie had you thought about the name I suggested for your pack you didn't mention anything further." Pam asked.

"Of course not, besides I'm not changing their name." Pam shrugged.

"I just thought it would be fun to have our own pack." Pam said with heavy disappointment and Eric chuckled.

"Where is your camera Pam?" Sookie asked. Pam pulled it out from her purse and handed it to Sookie. She scrolled through the images and was surprised how many pictures Pam had taken, she thought she only took two but no. She found the one she wanted to show Eric. The one where Sookie was growling at Pam.

"What do you think?" Sookie asked Eric. Eric looked at the picture he knew the Were was Sookie but he couldn't believe how beautiful she was in her wolf form. He thought he was crazy, he had never thought that way of another shifter or Were for that matter but that was his wife.

"I think you two are adoringly beautiful, where you trying to kiss Pam?" Eric asked teasingly.

"No, she wanted to take a picture of me as I shifted back. I was annoyed I don't know if you can't see very well but I was rather upset." Sookie answered annoyed. Alcide was dumbfounded he would thought by now sure Eric would have ripped his head off.

"Eric when are you going to kill Alcide?" Pam asked since now he looked more comfortable with Sookie. Pam was sure he would come into his senses any minute and just kill him. That question earned her a growl from Alcide and another one from Sookie.

"I'm not going to kill Alcide, unless you know something I don't." Eric explained.

"He turned your bonded and he hasn't given you any compensation for the blood offense." Pam explained matter-of-factly. In truth what Pam wanted to know is what Eric thought of Sookie being a Were and well she wanted to have some fun.

"You are right he hasn't offered any compensation but then he saved Sookie's life and mine so I would not accept any compensation even if he had offered it and I would not be killing him. His death would only enrage Sookie and I don't want that." Eric said and gave Sookie a quick kiss on her lips. Sookie smiled triumphantly. Alcide and Pam stared at Eric shocked mouths hanging open.

"Sookie what did you do to him?" Pam asked. Sookie shrugged.

"It wasn't me. I think my mother-in-law likes me so she intervened." Now Rasul was shocked too. Rasul couldn't believe it.

"You're saying the Queen came to see you?" Rasul asked and that question just earned more gaping from everyone.

"Okay Rasul you know something about this, spill it." Sookie commanded.

"I can't, I'm under oath. I cannot divulge any information; I just didn't know she had come to see you." Rasul explained.

"Wait, wait." Pam ordered. "What are you talking about? You met Eric's mother?" Pam asked astonished.

"No, but she came to see Eric she talked some sense into him." Sookie explained and she was grateful. If it hadn't been for Eric's mother Sookie wouldn't be so comfortable now. Although she was still carrying her plans. Pam just looked at Eric.

"She came to explain some things to me, which I will share later." Eric said.

"What is she?" Pam asked.

"I don't know." Eric answered. They tried to make Rasul talk which was futile he wouldn't share anything with them. He had said enough by disclosing he knew something to begin with. A few hours later they arrived at Sookie's house. She had fallen sleep a few minutes ago. Eric told Rasul to go and he asked Pam to stay with Sookie. There was something he needed to do. As soon as he left Sookie opened one eye and when she saw they were alone. She stood up and stretched. Pam looked at her confused.

"I thought you were still in pain." Pam said.

"Oh, yes please keep thinking that remember he can hear your thoughts. Do you want a true blood?" Sookie asked as she walked in her kitchen.

"Sookie please explain." She heated a bottle and gave it to Pam.

"I thought I had earned the right to fake sickness, he is very sweet when he feels I'm in so much pain. Don't you agree?" Sookie said stretching on her sofa. Pam chuckled.

"So you are all right, you are not hurting anymore?" Pam asked just to make sure she understood.

"I have been feeling fine since the first time he gave me his blood. I just don't understand why he hasn't figured it out yet. I'm going to wake up a little better tomorrow." She informed Pam.

"You are just as bad as he is." Pam said drinking from her bottle.

"I told him one day I was going to find a way to pay him back for the bullet sucking. I thought I did pretty well. What do you think?" Sookie asked.

"I think you were very convincing I just hope he doesn't figure it out or you are going to be in so much trouble." Pam said.

"Where did he go?" Sookie asked.

"He didn't say." Pam shrugged. After Pam had her true blood they were watching TV for about three hours when Eric came back and sent Pam away. Pam said her goodbyes and then Bill came in.

"Bill Compton." Eric greeted. Bill looked strangely at Eric and then he stared at Sookie.

"He lost his memories. He doesn't remember anything related to me." Sookie explained and Bill smiled. Eric held Sookie to him.

"But my wife explained everything to me, what are you doing here?" Eric asked.

"I came to check on Sookie yesterday when I caught the Weres scent around her house and then I called Pam…"

"You are not welcomed here after what you did to Sookie you should be glad you are even alive. Leave at once." Eric ordered.

"Eric, you uh…he owes me fealty now so uhm…it's okay we worked everything out. Bill I think is better if you leave now. I'm okay thanks for checking on me." Bill nodded but he didn't want to leave he wasn't sure Sookie would be okay with Eric not remembering everything. There was something odd about this behavior and Bill didn't trust him.

"I changed my mind Bill why don't you wait here for a minute. Sookie come with me." He followed their scent to what he assumed must be the bedroom they shared. He took Sookie to bed and smiled an evil grin at her. He stared at her and whispered in her ear.

"I don't like it when I'm lied to. You and I have a score to settle, sweet dreams beautiful." She felt a small pressure around her neck and passed out.

Eric went outside to deal with Bill and clear some things with him.

Sometime later Sookie started awakening.

"Wake up my sweet." Sookie heard that sexy voice whispering to her. Suddenly she felt the wind brushing against her body, all her body. Was she naked? She tried to open her eyes but everything was dark.

"Eric?" She asked.

"Yes my Sookie?" He felt him kissing her shoulder. She started using her hands to find he was naked too. She was standing on something that was moving. She brought her hands to her face to find she was wearing a blind fold.

"Eric where are we? What…" Then she remembered what he said to her before she passed out. "Oh Shit." She was in deep trouble.

"I had a little chat with Dr. Ludwig and she told me how you my dear should not be in any pain." He said tracing his finger down her breast. She shuddered. She tried to step away but lost balance and Eric held her still. "Don't move you might fall _darling_. Now how are you feeling Sookie?" He asked. She knew she shouldn't lie anymore.

"Eric you don't understand you…"

"How are you feeling Sookie?" He asked again but his voice didn't sound upset.

"I'm fine." She answered smugly.

"Are you scared?" He asked her.

"No." She answered promptly. Suddenly whatever she was standing on starting moving making her lose her balance. He caught her.

"If you are expecting for me to apologize I'm not going to. You lied to me too so this was my perfect time for payback." She argued. She knew he wouldn't let her get hurt. He stared at her and he knew she was telling him the truth. He removed the blind fold and she opened her eyes slowly all she saw was branches and branches and trees and…

"Oh my god." She jumped to his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Mmmm…I didn't think you would have this reaction I would've tried this sooner my lover." He kissed her neck. "Hold your breath." He warned.

"Eric what…" She was lifted on the air he smiled at her. He brought her lips to his and he kissed her leaving her breathless.

"Hold your breath." He said with a sexy smirk and he let go, both falling into the lake. Sookie screamed and as they fell a rush of adrenaline hit her. Eric was laughing the whole time. They sank deep in the water and he held her to him kissing her to make sure she didn't inhale any of the water he brought them out. She started breathing heavily but was still wrapped around him. She hit him with her hands and then let go of him.

"Jerk."She breathed. He was still laughing.

They swam and played in the lake for a long time. They laughed. Close by watchful eyes stared at them. They continued with their games unaware of the creatures watching them.

Eric stared at Sookie and she noticed his fixed stare on her.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm just trying to figure out what you are. You must have done something to me I can't stop thinking about you. Your voice allures me. Maybe you are Siren?" He said swimming closer to her and she started retreating.

"Siren?" She asked.

"Yes, they are beautiful and enchant men with their playful voice. Once they have their victim captivated by their looks and their beautiful voice they feed on them and then they kill them." Eric said and Sookie felt she was the one being pulled to him.

"I haven't killed you." She offered. The glowing moonlight illuminated their naked bodies and Sookie went closer to Eric. She went to his arms and kissed him hard promising much more then death. Once they stopped kissing she added "Yet."

Eric went underneath the water teasing her to bite her but he didn't do it. Just the anticipation that he would and she couldn't see him made her excited. She started swimming around to play his game she knew the hunt would excite him.

Eric was below the water looking to see what she would do. She began swimming around looking for him but she couldn't find him. He started getting close to her and she closed her eyes smiling and he knew she felt him. He touched her skin slightly. She came out of the water to take some air and when she did he went behind her. He wrapped his arms around her. She bore her neck to him waiting for him to bite her. He wanted to make her suffer and tease her longer but he couldn't wait to drink from her.

He kissed her shoulder and her neck he sank his fangs to her drinking, taking from her what she would freely give to him, what was his. She was so sweet and he couldn't get enough of her. He knew what he felt when he drank from her but he was curious as to what she felt. He checked the bond and was surprised to find the same feelings he had when he fed her. He was astounded. She was not a vampire why would she feel the same? He closed her wounds and turned her around softly and held her to him.

"My lover, do you like me drinking from you?" He asked her as he held her. She stared at him dumbfounded by his question. He had never asked her before. Her face flushed because she more than like it actually she enjoyed it a little too much.

"Of course I do, did I do something wrong to make you feel I don't?" She asked.

"What do you feel Sookie?" He asked pressing his palm to her face.

"I feel pride that you are surviving on my blood. I feel closer to you when we feed from each other. It feels so intimate when we feed." Her answer intrigued him more.

"When did you start having these feelings?" He asked. She frowned not understanding why he was asking this of her now but she answered anyway.

"When we started bonding, I never said anything to you but I wanted you to only drink from me. I didn't want you to go to other women either. At that time I didn't know you couldn't drink from anybody else. You tried but you wouldn't at least that's what you said to me some time after we finished the bond."She stared at him but couldn't read his expression.

"When did you start feeling possessive about me?" She blushed.

"When we started the bond. Eric why are you asking me this?" He kissed her nose and pulled her hair away from her face.

"I'm trying to figure out what you are. So you are blood thirsty, possessive, and proud to feed me." He said to summarize what they have been discussing.

"What other creatures are blood thirsty?" She asked.

"Many creatures demons, fairies, angels, vampires, all kinds of Weres, Elves not so much but they have a kind that are, sirens and so on. Though not all those are possessive. Only mated couples have these feelings of pride to protect and feed their mates." Eric explained.

"Angels are blood thirsty?" She asked shocked. She wouldn't have thought of that. To her angels were divine creatures.

"Very, Sirens too even more than vampires." He said.

"Have you seen an angel?" She asked.

"Yes, they are very beautiful as are described in stories, mesmerizing especially because of their wings as Valkyries are." He said looking at her.

"You've seen Valkyries too; I thought that was just a myth." She said. He took them out of the water and laid them on the afghan he had brought with him as he dried her off.

"All myths come from somewhere Sookie. In my times when I was human creatures roamed more freely and didn't hide as they do now. Humans became jealous of other creatures and began hunting them so some fled to other realms. Just because you don't see them everyday doesn't mean they don't exist."

"What do you know about fairies?" She asked.

"Fairies are fearsome, devoted to nature, they have strong ties to their families but desire power above else. They believe they are the most beautiful and believe themselves highly above any other creature." He said helping her into her clothes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you are a fairy princess and if Niall had not allowed me to bond with you which I find strange that he did in the first place. You would've have been taken care by them whether you would allow it or not. He most likely would've found a suitor for you that met his expectations. He would've made sure he was wealthy, and was a descendant from royalty as you are. He wouldn't have allowed you to mate with someone unworthy of you." As he was saying all this Sookie realized that's exactly what he did.

"That's exactly what he did. You are wealthy right?" She asked and he nodded. "You are a prince, you are a warrior." She said to him. He kissed her cheek.

"Yes Sookie but I'm a vampire and fairies despise us. We have fought many wars against each other. I fought Niall long ago but at the end we made a compromise because we didn't want to lose many more of our people." Now dressed Sookie laid her head on his thighs.

"What was the compromise?" She asked.

"On the last war I was one of the leaders of the rebellion against the fairies. Niall was the leader of the fairies. Our numbers decreased rapidly. We were tired of fighting and neither of us thought we would survive much longer. We called a truce to speak our minds. Niall realized that we couldn't control ourselves from being drawn to fairies and draining them when we encountered one. It wasn't like we were hunting them on purpose when we encountered one we would drink from them until there was nothing left we didn't have the will to fight the attraction we felt for them. He became enraged and that's why we often had wars. He acknowledged this but said he wanted compensation for killing one of his relatives a royal. In exchange he took my child, a young man I had turned before Pam. We sealed the compromise by me taking his blood in oath I would not seek revenge or hunt them. He took mine too. He said I had honor and he would trust we would not fight anymore and we haven't."

"Would you fight him if he takes me from you?" She asked.

"Yes, I would not let anyone take you from me. You are mine as I am yours." She sat up and looked at him. His blue eyes glowed in the night with a spark that hit Sookie down her core. She held his face between her hands and kissed him. She pushed him on his back and laid over him, kissing him. He moaned as she kissed him. He gave himself completely to her. She sucked his lips, lingering a few seconds she ran her tongue over his now extended fangs. She had a hold of his hair and didn't notice she was pulling his hair forcefully and he didn't care. She continued her kissing assault on him but he didn't push her for anything he wanted her to take charge and take him. She finished the kiss and smiled at him.

"Twelve." She said. He was staring at her looking for an explanation. "I forgot you don't remember. Uhm we made a deal. We were playing games at your house and for every game each of us won we get to kiss the other however we wanted. Each game was worth five kisses I won three so I have twelve left." She explained. He raised two eyebrows at her.

"How many did I win?" He had that smirk and this time Sookie was going to enjoy removing of his perfect face.

"One and you have two kiss left." She said. He looked incredulous. "I'm not lying." They laid there for moments and Sookie couldn't stop noticing the bulge in his pants and felt bad. She wanted to ease him but she also wanted him to learn a lesson.

"Can I ask you something and would you tell me the truth?" She asked him.

"Yes." He answered stroking her back.

"When you are…uhm aroused. Do you go to other women or do you, you know ease yourself." She asked blushing. He sat up and held her to him and held her face so that she looked at him.

"I have done both but I won't go to other women now. I have you." He answered.

"I know, but like now you are aroused and well we haven't been together, would you do it?" She asked. In truth what she wanted was to see him do it. He wondered what it would look like but she didn't know how to ask him. He stared at her thinking why she wanted him to do this but he wasn't shy so of course he would do it.

"Do you want to watch Sookie? You want to see me?" He asked her and with her flushed cheeks she nodded. He started touching himself over his jeans and she stopped him.

"Not here, can we go home?" He nodded. He picked up the towels and held her to him. He took flight and minutes later he landed in her back yard. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began kissing him wildly. He moaned and pushed her against the back door.

Bill saw them from the woods. He was enraged. He loved Sookie and lost her because of his stupidity now that he thought he had a second chance because Eric didn't remember anything he thought it would be easier to sway Sookie away from Eric but he was wrong. Eric threatened him and he told him how he would enjoy taking Sookie from him again. He growled seeing how she kissed Eric.

Sookie stopped the kiss breathing heavily. Resting her head on his neck she said. "I'm waiting Eric, I want to see you let's go to our room." He kissed her possessively taking her inside the house. He dropped the towels in the living room and carried Sookie to their room. He dropped her on the bed. She was flushed with excitement. He began touching himself over the jeans and Sookie began getting aroused just by looking at him. He unzipped his jeans slowly letting his erection out. His jeans felt to the floor and Sookie licked her lips. She wanted to take him in her mouth but she would wait…for another couple minutes maybe?

Eric began stroking himself slowly, seeing him excited her more. He closed his eyes slowly enjoying the sensation thinking it was Sookie's little hands instead of him even her mouth on him. He groaned and when he opened his eyes he was shocked to find Sookie stroking herself absently.

"Sookie take your clothes off; let me see you touch yourself, little one." He said hoarsely. She began stripping for him until she was naked. She moved to the middle of the bed and parted her legs. He could see how wet she was.

"Are you wet for me Sookie?" He asked still stroking himself.

"Yes Eric I'm so wet and hot." She started stroking herself slowly as Eric did it for her. He joined her in bed. They kept their gazes locked touching themselves until they almost came Sookie couldn't take it anymore and she removed his hands and took him into her mouth. She kept stroking herself.

"Ah Sookie!" He said softly. Her mouth on him felt better than anything he could have imagined. Seeing her pleasuring him and her touching herself made him climaxed and she took everything he gave her but she still needed to reach her orgasm. He took her hand and licked her cream of her fingers. He pushed her onto her back and she didn't resist him. She knew what was coming and she wanted it, need it.

"Please Eric." She begged and he went to kiss her core, to lick her slowly. He teased her with his fangs and her skin warmed even more. He put two fingers inside of her and she began moving faster. He knew she was close.

"Eric please." She said and he gave her what she wanted until she screamed his name. Once her breathing became even. She stared at him.

"You are so delicious Sookie. I don't think I can't wait long for you to finish torturing me. I can't wait to be inside of you but I will wait until you make love to me." He kissed her thigh and rested his head on her abdomen. She played with her hair.

"I won't make you wait long. I promise. Soon we will make love again." She said to him.

"As you wish my lover. I do not mind doing this until then. Even just watching you is the most pleasant sight. You are so beautiful so perfect. Sookie I like seeing my reflection into your eyes and I want to do that for the rest of my existence. I do not wish to exist without you. I feel complete when I'm with you." He said tracing circles on her thigh.

"I love you too Eric. I like looking into your eyes and seeing your soul. I like drinking from you and I like when you drink from me. I want to be with you forever. I will not leave you I don't care how many times I have to make you fall in love with me again. I will never give up on you and I will do everything that I can for you to always love me whether you like it or not." She said, he moved closer to her and kissed her passionately.

"Thank you Sookie, now we should rest, your witch friend will be here during the day and you will need to rest. You can show me your house tomorrow." He lifted the covers and she snuggled next to him. She told him she loved him again and drifted to sleep. Once she was sleep he kissed her all over her body. He couldn't get enough of her. She was so warm and he needed her desperately. He didn't want to let go of her. He remembered she said she worked during the day and he wondered if that took her away from him for a long time. Would she accept to leave this work to be with him instead?

* * *

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. **


	20. The Marking

**Chapter 20 – The Marking**

The next day around noon Sookie awoke. Her vampire rested next to her. He looked so peaceful when he was resting, it was impossible to think that he was so powerful and what he was capable of. She should have been mad at him for what he did to her last night but she enjoyed their trip to the lake. She laid there watching him for minutes. He was so gorgeous and he was hers, all hers. After a while she got up, she showered and dressed. She went to the living room to wait for Amelia. She laughed when she saw the towels and the afghan on the floor. She cleaned and went to call Alcide in for breakfast.

"Alcide do you like Amelia?" Sookie asked. Alcide just stared at her and almost choked.

"Why do you ask?" He asked evading her question. Sookie smiled.

"Because I consider her my friend just as I consider you my friend and I don't want either of you hurting each other." She explained eating her sandwich.

"I'm not that kind of man Sookie. I'll be honest with you, I feel a strange link to her I think it must be because of our magic, but yes I like her and I had been wanting to call her but I don't want to enter in a relationship when I'm busy most of the day." He explained and Sookie felt a pang in her chest. He didn't have a life now that he was watching her almost all day.

"Alcide, why don't you change with someone else to watch over me? I don't want your job to interrupt your life. At least for a couple of days." She suggested. He shook his head.

"I can't Sookie not that I don't want to but I can't you are my responsibility during the day." He said and she knew she wouldn't be able to persuade him.

"What about your nights you can ask her out then." She offered. He looked intently at her not understanding her concern.

"I'll ask her out now that she is coming to see you; will that make you happy princess?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. The doorbell rang and Sookie winked at him. When Amelia saw Sookie she practically jumped at her to hug her.

'_I'm so going to enjoy staying here with her. Strange but I missed her.'_

"Sookie, how are you, how's married life treating you? I brought you presents." She chimed and winked at her. Sookie smiled and helped her in.

"I have everything we discussed, it's in my car." Amelia said.

"I'll get it."Alcide said walking towards Amelia and took the car keys from her hand. When their fingers touched they felt a current of electricity hit them. Trying to avoid any more contact Alcide left quickly but Amelia couldn't remove her eyes from him.

"Amelia?" Sookie asked concerned with what happened because she felt it too. When Amelia turned to look at Sookie she saw her inner wolf. She saw the powerful magic that now surrounded Sookie it was all around her and her house. Amelia hadn't noticed before.

Amelia stared at Sookie for minutes immobile. She had never felt anything like this. She didn't understand what was happening to her. Sookie looked so beautiful to her; she wanted to weep at the feeling. Amelia launched herself at Sookie and held her.

"I love you." Amelia said abruptly. Sookie was shocked. Alcide was standing in the doorway witnessing this moment. Alcide thought that Amelia was attracted to Sookie. He was very disappointed now that he had resolved to ask her out and she was attracted to women. Damn.

Neither of them didn't know what to do next. Seconds later Amelia came back to her senses and stepped away from Sookie.

"I mean I don't want anything to happen to you. You know I love you as a friend even though we don't know each other. I just feel this weird sensation. I don't want to leave you anymore. I want to stay with you. Forever." Amelia explained and they all started breathing normally again.

"Thanks." Sookie said not sure what was going on.

"I think you did to her what you did to me Sookie."Alcide explained. Amelia hugged her again. "I'm just glad I didn't have that reaction. Eric would've cut me into little pieces." Alcide said and chuckled. They finished unloading everything and took it to the room upstairs since they didn't want Eric to see it.

Amelia handed Sookie a box. "It's a present for your protection." Amelia explained. Sookie sat on the sofa and opened the box; there were about five small little bells. They were very nice but Sookie didn't understand how that was going to protect her.

"Uhm…thanks they are very nice Amelia." Sookie said trying to be polite. Amelia snickered.

"Let me explain, when they are placed in strategic places around your house they keep evil spirits out. I will hang them later." Amelia said putting the box away.

"Thanks Amelia, I'm sorry I don't know about this stuff you know." Sookie apologized.

"No worries that's why I'm here." Amelia said.

"Sookie I have to go to a funeral in a couple of hours. I called Tray to stay with you. I don't want to go because I don't want to leave you but I need to go." He explained.

"Whose funeral?" Sookie asked.

"Colonel Flood the Alpha of our pack." Sookie remembered hearing his name when she had changed to a wolf. He died in a car crash coming to see her.

"We'll go with you." Sookie said. Amelia and Sookie went to the room upstairs and changed into black outfits while Alcide changed in the bathroom downstairs.

"Let me go talk to Eric and then we will leave." Sookie went to her room and went to lie next to Eric being careful not to ruin her dress. She kissed him slowly and he opened his eyes.

"I like you waking me my lover." He smiled at her and took in her outfit. "Is your witch here?" He asked. The words he picked to refer to Amelia startled her. '_My witch, huh.'_

"Yes, she is here. We are going to accompany Alcide to a funeral; we will be back here in a couple of hours. Feel free to walk around the house, the windows block the sun. You had them installed so you can be around. I'm taking my cell. Call me if you need anything." Instead of answering he pulled her to him to kiss her deeply and passionately. She moaned and he chuckled.

"Are you sure you want to go lover?" He asked with his sexy voice.

"Not when you talk to me like that but I have to go Eric. The guy died on his way to help me when I was changed to a wolf. Is my obligation to go." He nodded.

"Just be careful I don't anything to happen to you." She nodded and kissed him again and then she left. They took Sookie's car since it was bullet proof. After they left Eric got up and put his jeans on. He was determined to learn more about Sookie and being alone in her house was a good way to start.

There was a white box in her room when he opened it he found a red night gown and inside was a note with his hand writing. Apparently it was a replacement for one he had ripped from Sookie. He chuckled. He went through all her drawers he was amazed to find she had all her clothes neatly folded and arranged. He also found a red shirt from Fangtasia. He wondered if he gave it to her or if she had bought it.

He found pictures of what he assumed where her family. Though both of her parents were blond Sookie didn't resemble them very much, strange. He found a picture of an old lady, now Sookie looked more like her. In the living room he found a picture portrait that was unplugged. He plugged in the first available plug and was amazed to find pictures of him and Sookie at their wedding he assumed. He touched the screen. She looked so beautiful what else did he expect she is a fairy princess. He watched the slide show a couple of times. He found a place to arrange it; he just couldn't turn it off.

He heard the sound of keys and turned to see a blond guy, he had seen him on some of the pictures.

"Are you Sookie's brother?" Eric asked. Jason was taken aback.

"Of course I am, what is wrong with you, don't act like you don't know me." Jason said offended.

"I lost my memories of anything related to Sookie so I don't remember you." Eric explained. Jason looked at him incredulous.

"How did that happen? What are you doing here then?" Jason asked. Since Eric didn't know how much information Jason knew about Sookie so he decided not to say much.

"We don't know. Sookie brought me here and she has explained some things to me but I don't remember her. I know we are married." Eric explained and Jason smiled. Sure that would be important to Eric. "Since you are here may I ask some questions about Sookie? I just want to know her better?" Eric said and Jason nodded.

Jason went to the kitchen to look for food, he was hungry. He turned to look at Eric and heated a true blood for him. He wasn't stupid to be around a hungry vampire. While he found something to eat Eric began with his questions.

"Sookie told me you were her only family... and a cousin. What happened to your parents?" Eric asked.

"My parents died in a flood accident. They were coming home, it was raining too hard, when they were crossing the bridge the water pulled them under and they drowned. Our grandmother raised us." Jason explained as he found a sandwich that was left in the fridge.

"Can you read people's thought's like Sookie?" Eric asked.

"Nah, just my sister. Gran said no one in the family had done that before. You know Sookie can read mine only if she touches me. We don't know why." Jason said.

'_Very interesting.'_

"How about your gran or your parents did she have to touch them to read them too?"

"No, she could read my mom and dad easily. My parents didn't know how she always knew what they were thinking. They were scared of her and didn't know how to deal with her. Now my gran she couldn't read even if she touched her. Sookie explained that it was like if gran was blocking her out."

"What happened to your gran?" Eric asked.

"She was murdered here in the house. Sookie killed the bastard, he was my friend. He killed my girlfriend too. Just because they hang out with vampires." Eric raised an eyebrow. "He killed gran because he thought it was Sookie who was in the house." Jason quickly added and Eric understood. "Did Sookie tell you what Bill did?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I know." Eric answered.

"How come you didn't kill the motherfucker?" Jason asked furious.

"Sookie said I tried to kill him but she stopped me. I think if I kill him now she would not forgive me." Eric said not really wanting to show Jason his soft side for Sookie.

"You really care for her." Jason stated "Since you don't remember I will tell you this again. My sister is not alone if you hurt her I will kill you." Eric smiled at Jason's threat.

"I will not hurt your sister but I think you should know something rather important between Sookie and I. We don't know why but we were told that if one of us dies the other will not survive." Jason looked at him stunned.

"Well if you ever need help getting rid of Bill. I'll help you." Jason offered. After their long conversation and learning what he could about Sookie Eric had an epiphany. He pushed his power on Jason.

"Jason, let me see your hand." Eric said and Jason extended his hand to Eric. Eric poked his finger with his fang and tasted his blood. Though Jason had also a strike of fairy his blood didn't taste even close to Sookie's. Jason blinked a couple of times noticing he was bleeding but he didn't have any pain.

"I have to go I came to see Sookie but she is not here. I just wanted to see how she was doing. I'll come another day," and then he left.

'_Jason can be glamoured and Sookie cannot, yet Jason is the older brother, perhaps they are not brothers as their family made them believe. Very interesting. I wonder why Sookie didn't deduce any of this information before. Perhaps she didn't think it was important.'_

He kept his search of the house and went to stand in front of what he assumed was the safe room. He needed a code to get in. He tried all the dates and codes he had used before and none of them worked. He tried the last date he remembered, the day he supposedly met Sookie and the door slid open. In the closet he found his clothes and Some of Sookie's. His laptop was there. He went to his desk and opened the drawers. He found a note on one of them in Sookie's handwriting asking him to not stay in the safe room to go sleep with her. He figured they must've had a fight and even then she didn't want them to be apart.

He turned on his laptop and entered his password. He was glad he hadn't changed it. On his desktop there was a folder with Sookie's name. He opened it to find several folders inside. He opened the folder labeled surveillance.

Inside the folder were several videos. He arranged them by the dates and started playing them. The first one was when they met. At least it played what Sookie had related to him. What she didn't tell him was that she looked so delicious in that dress. He continued playing each one until he saw a video where she was wearing the red Fangtasia shirt. She had been attacked by a maenad and Dr. Ludwig cured her and then that vile Compton gave her his blood. After that video the next one was farther apart but then she had been to Fangtasia every day until the videos stopped again. The last one he had was a party to celebrate their engagement. He liked having her sitting at his side at Fangtasia.

He searched the rest of the folders some of them had documents of information he gathered about telepaths. Another folder he had documents of the expenses he had incurred of buying gifts for Sookie and obviously he hadn't given them all to her. He wondered why? He opened a document labeled gifts. He was very intrigued by this document.

He had a list of gifts that he had given Sookie. Each entry had date and below the name of the gift Sookie's reaction. For almost everything it seemed she threw a fit or had some kind of fight with him. He was laughing at his description for the changes of her house.

"She liked the rose and my Fangtasia shirt but she doesn't like the expensive gifts. What a strange woman. I haven't given her anything since I lost my memories. I wonder what her reaction would be if I start giving her things again. I will definitely test that theory today." He used Sookie's phone to call Bobby. He needed a new cell phone for himself and…hmm maybe Sookie needed a new one too. After he talked to Bobby he continued searching through his computer. He checked his e-mails.

He had one from his Queen asking him to speak to him immediately tonight before he started his Sheriff duties. One from Mr. Catalides announcing his visit tonight regarding the changes on all his properties and his wife new legal documents. An e-mail from the magister letting him know Nan would visit him on Wednesday. An e-mail from Isabel with the words 'package secured'. He wondered what the hell that meant. He would call her at night.

* * *

Meanwhile in a different realm a group of beings gathered.

"How is she?" A beautiful blonde woman asked.

"She is well empress, she seemed happy with the Viking." One of her royal guards answered.

"Were they watching over her?" She asked.

"I saw only one; I do not know where the others were. He did not approach her I suppose because she was with the Viking. I doubt he would hesitate if she were alone. Empress everyone has gathered awaiting your return." The blonde woman nodded and went to meet with the other beings. Niall and Sif were present among others.

"Why have you summoned us?" Sif asked.

"You know why, their wedding is not valid since she has not claimed him. After her transition if she hasn't claimed him she will be taken from him, you know this." The woman said and Sif hissed at her.

"How dare you! The union was legit." Sif said furious.

"It was not since she is not fully changed and she has other mates to choose from. Once she meets all of them if she still chooses the Viking I will not break their bond or their union and she will be allowed to stay with your son. I should remind you all that she and the Viking are not allowed to know what they are until after the transition. If one of you strikes against the other I will take her from her world and end all this nonsense." The other beings stared furious at the blonde woman.

"Are we all in agreement?" The blonde woman asked. They all nodded. "You may leave." The guard came back to her.

"What do you wish me to do?" He asked.

"Continue watching over her and do let me know if you notice any struggles or if any of her mates present any problems." The woman smiled. "I wonder if she would mark him before or after her transition." The guard smiled.

"May I speak freely?" The guard asked.

"Of course." The woman said.

"I think she will do both. I have seen their interactions and believe they are deeply in love even with the loss of his memories." The guard commented.

"Yes I do believe you are right. Love is a strong feeling, I don't believe her attraction to her other mates will override the love she has for the Viking. I myself would like them to stay together. They do make a wonderful couple. She doesn't realize how fortunate she is to have all these wonderful mates. What about the Were?" The woman asked.

"He does not love her; he only seeks to protect her." The guard informed her.

"You may leave, keep watching over them." He bowed and took his leave smiling to himself wondering how this week's events will play out. What would Eric do when he finds out there are other men interested in his wife?

* * *

Back at the funeral Alcide couldn't stop staring at Amelia in the rear view mirror. He didn't want to attend the funeral anymore but he would endure the pain for a couple of hours. He parked and helped Amelia and Sookie out of the car. Sookie was on his right side and Amelia on his left. Alcide took Amelia by her hand and smiled at her. They entered the church and sat Amelia in the back with a friend. Once she was seated he took her left arm bent over and licked her wrist. Amelia suppressed a moan. Alcide was staring at her and what she saw scared the hell out of her. He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Stay here beautiful, I will come for you later and we will talk." She nodded absently. He winked at her and left with Sookie.

"What was that about?" Sookie asked him softly.

'_She is my mate Sookie.'_

"How come you didn't bring her with us?" She said still whispering.

'_I will explain later, now we have to go present our reverence. You remember what I told you in the car? What it means you sitting with me?'_

Sookie nodded.

They walked down the church Sookie was holding onto Alcide's arm. Sookie was surprised to see Dr. Ludwig at the funeral and Claudine was there too. Was she in trouble? Couldn't she go out anymore without someone attempting on her life.

"Father." Alcide greeted his father formally. He was an attractive man just like Alcide but older of course. "This is Sookie Northman and our new member." Alcide added.

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Northman I have heard of you it's an honor to have you amongst us." Mr. Hervaux said very politely. "This is Christine Larrabee." He said introducing his companion. After they greeted properly they continued with the ritual of saying goodbye to an Alpha. Alcide and Sookie took their seat at the front and there were a few gasps among the multitude knowing Alcide had broken from the original pack and had one of his own with Sookie.

During the ceremony Sookie started feeling a connection calling to her. Something strange was happening to her. She had the urge to look back but she thought it was rude. She was edgy and wanted to leave. There were several orators who gave wonderful speeches about the life of Colonel Flood and how he supported his community.

After the ceremony they left the church and Sookie had to excuse herself to go to the ladies room, on her way out she almost stepped into a gorgeous man. He was almost as tall as Eric but he had gray eyes and beautiful curly hair. His attire let Sookie see his gorgeous figure and muscles. Sookie shivered at his touch.

"My apologies beautiful lady I was not looking, are you well?" She was shocked. This man stared at her with a beautiful expression on his face and the way he spoke to her was so odd, she couldn't place his accent and she couldn't read his thoughts. Not even the buzzing she caught from shifters. What was he? He was holding her hand and if felt so comfortable, reassuring even. She couldn't stop staring at him. She wanted to touch his face to see if he was real. She thought he looked like an angel.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't see you." Sookie said wanting to break from his gaze.

"My name is Ariel." He bowed and took her right hand and brushed it with his lips sending shivers down her body.

"I'm Sookie Northman. I don't mean to be rude but my friends are waiting for me. It was nice to meet you." She walked away from him not sure why but she didn't like the way he made her feel. She wasn't paying attention to her surrounds when a strong hand pushed her against a wall.

"Bury your head in my chest and don't move." Her heart was racing but stopped when she recognized Tray's voice.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

"Shhh." After a few minutes he led her away from the multitude Claudine joined them. They kept walking at a steady pace until they reached her car.

"Leave quickly, I'll stay with the pack." Claudine ordered. Alcide and Amelia were already inside the car.

"Alcide what's going on?" Sookie asked frustrated.

"I don't know Sookie something is wrong. There were Weres from other packs here. I found Quinn and I wanted to talk to him about to make an appointment with him about registering our pack and he told me it had been taken care of. He noticed you were not with me and he freaked out. He told me we should wait for you at your car and leave as soon as someone found you." Alcide explained speeding out of the church.

"Do you know why Claudine was here? Did you call Tray? How does Quinn know about me?" Sookie asked.

"I don't know Sookie I'm starting to believe that your life will be in more danger until you go through this change you are supposed to go through. We should be more careful if you are to go out. Maybe is best if you don't go to work this week." Alcide said but his expression was very serious.

"I don't want to stay locked in my house." Sookie protested.

"It's just a week Sookie, don't you care for your life? Besides you can go out with Eric at night. I'm calling the pack, we will stay with you at all times from now on. I will make sure they can change shifts and I have to tell Eric what happened. Did anyone approach you?" Alcide asked.

"Yes when I left the bathroom but he didn't try to grab me or anything he just…he crashed into me and apologized." Sookie said. Amelia was holding her hand.

"Sookie I think you need to listen to Alcide. I can sense your magic it is much stronger than when I met you. I don't doubt there are other beings seeking to take you, to use you. I'm not sure what you are Sookie but you are very powerful. We must find Eric's ring; you will need your rings." Sookie nodded and sighed. It seemed they were out of trouble at least for now.

'_Sookie would you welcome Amelia to our pack. I'm going to claim her and mark her when we get to your house, after I talk to Eric.'_

"She should decide not me, have you told her yet?" Sookie asked and Amelia blushed. Alcide shook his head. Alcide decided he could talk to her while he drove.

"Amelia do you know what I am, can you sense what I am?" Alcide asked and she nodded.

"A Were." She answered.

"What do you know about Were-mates?" Alcide asked. She remembered everything she had read and her mind went through all sorts of possibilities. She felt dizzy.

"No, shit I'm not…how could you even…oh crap, that gesture at the church you were…oh god. You are not going to claim me are you?" Amelia asked terrified all of the sudden.

"Amelia you know how we identify our mates yes?" Alcide asked.

"Yeah shifter-101 lesson, scent, touch and magic." She answered.

'_Lessons? Shifter101? I might have to ask Amelia about that. I sure need to learn more about what I am.'_

"I have done all three Amelia you are my mate." Alcide said and sent her a wolfy grin which made her heart beat faster.

"And let me guess, you want to have wild sex with me." She answered upset.

"Amelia that is not how I see it, I have to claim you or I will go insane, the longer I wait the worse it will get." Alcide explained.

"Just admit it, that's what you want, don't use your technical terms with me." She snapped.

"Okay if that makes you feel better yes I want to fuck you senseless. I want to have wild sex with you until you can't breathe and I want to mark you and turn you. You are my mate and you can't run from me. Do you understand?" Amelia had a very vivid imagination and she nearly came seeing Alcide taking her every way she thought possible. He was right. She sensed his magic and since she wasn't a Were she couldn't do the scent thing but when they touched earlier she felt it.

Sookie nearly choked at Alcide's crude expression but Amelia pushed him. She noticed Amelia had gone rigid at his answer. They were parked at Sookie's house.

"We will be there in a moment Sookie." Alcide said and Sookie went inside the house looking for Eric. Amelia stayed in the back seat. Alcide joined her. She was speechless and terrified at the same time. Alcide took her hand.

"I won't hurt you. I need you Amelia more than I have ever needed anything. Look at me and tell me you don't want this." Alcide asked softly. Amelia looked into his green eyes but she couldn't speak. He leaned down and kissed her softly. He unbuckled her seat belt. "Come I'll take you to your room and we will talk later." She took his hand.

"Alcide, I want you too." She finally said. He smiled at her and pulled her out of the car. They walked inside. Eric and Sookie were waiting for them.

"Wait for me upstairs." He commanded her and before she left she kissed him and left. She almost passed out on the way to her room or Sookie's guest room. She sat at the bed waiting for him restless.

Alcide related to Eric everything that happened at the funeral.

"Sookie I don't want you to go out for the rest of the week. It's dangerous for you we don't know what is going on." Eric explained.

"Eric I can't stay here all day, I'll go insane." She explained.

"We'll go out at night. This is for your protection Sookie." Eric said and though Sookie wanted to fret over it she knew they were both right. "Can I at least go to the store to get my groceries? I can take the whole pack with me if you want."

"All right but if something goes wrong I'll take you to my lair and I will not let you out until your transition is over. While we are talking about security, I'm going to make a couple changes to your house to make it safer and there won't be any arguing on your part." She tried to open her mouth a couple of times to protest but she knew she would lose that argument she simply nodded in defeat.

"Now is your witch going to help us find my ring?" Eric asked.

"Yes, that will have to wait though, there is another matter. Apparently she is Alcide's mate." Sookie explained.

Eric looked at Alcide upset.

"Don't tell me you are going to claim her, here." Eric said furious.

"You know what will happen if I wait longer." Alcide said trying to make Eric understand.

"Did you stop to think how will Sookie react to that? You turned her and she is linked to you by your magic. She is going to want to kill Amelia once you start the claiming." Eric said almost wanting to kill Alcide for his lack of common sense. In truth Alcide forgot about that but what else could he do? He couldn't be far away from Sookie during the day. Sookie was shocked she would never hurt Amelia, how could she?

"I'll take her to the safe room and hold her off. Come and get us when you are done." Eric said and took Sookie with him. "Give me a few minutes to explain this to Sookie." Eric said walking inside the safe room.

"Eric you're scaring me," Sookie said.

"I'm sorry Sookie but this is not my fault. Go in the closet while I change the security code so you can't go out." She nodded and went inside the closet; she sat there in the dark thinking about everything. Why couldn't she just be normal? Tears started streaming down her face. Eric pulled her out a couple of minutes later. They were sitting on the floor.

"Why would I attack Amelia?" Sookie asked worried. Eric removed her tears.

"Alcide turned you Sookie, his magic is within you. You have not seen it but in essence you belong to each other. He is your Were as you are his, it might not be a love link but it is there Sookie. When he starts claiming Amelia you will feel it being taken from you and your only reaction will be to remove that which is threatening to take what is yours. It doesn't matter who it is Sookie." She stared at the floor.

"Eric when we are at the funeral I almost crashed into a man and when he touched me I felt something. Just like I did when we met, it scared me Eric, he said his name is Ariel." Eric stared at her and looked into her eyes. He only knew one Ariel and he hoped it wasn't him. What would be the chances that Ariel the angel would be after Sookie?

"Were you attracted to him?" He asked and she nodded. He didn't know what to think, that Ariel was the one of the most attractive angels he had met. "Have you seen him before?" He asked.

"No, but then the whole time when I was at the church I felt a strange connection. I don't know what it means. I'm scared about this whole thing." He pulled her closer to him. Now he didn't want to let her go anywhere. He would do anything so that she could stay with him as much as possible.

"As long as we are together everything will be fine. Now there is another matter I want to speak with you. Your brother came to see you and I had a talk with him and I think your family lied to you. I do not think he is your brother, a relative perhaps but not your brother." Sookie was startled.

"What are you talking about?" She sat on his lap needing his comfort.

"Well you cannot read his mind unless you touch him. Yet you were able to read your parents easily. You were not able to read your gran, she blocked you or at least that's what Jason said. Now your brother is older then you and if your traits had come from your parents it would have been Jason who inherited the traits and not you. Only the first born in families are the ones who inherit the traits." Eric stopped to see Sookie's reaction.

"What are you saying that the parents I knew were not my parents?" She asked.

"Yes, I do believe Jason and your gran are your relatives. You do look like your gran, you have some resemblance to her as I saw her in some of your pictures. I do not remember your cousin so I don't know about her." At the mention of Hadley's Sookie's brain fired up.

"Oh shit I completely forgot. I must call Isabel. Do you have a phone here?" Sookie asked.

"Isabel in Dallas?" Eric asked.

"Yes I'll explain in a bit. We are in serious trouble, well the Queen is and Isabel is helping us with something." Sookie explained.

"Sookie I do not think Isabel is up right now." Sookie nodded. "Perhaps you know what her e-mail meant; she sent me a message with the words 'package secured'." Sookie let out a sigh and started breathing normally.

"Yes that means she has my cousin. I'll explain." Sookie started relating what had happened at the wedding about her being poisoned and what they found out from Hadley and what their plan was.

"I do hate not remembering everything. I wonder what else I should remember that is this important." Eric said but he didn't mean to blame Sookie for not telling him earlier.

"I'm sorry is just that we have been through so much lately…" She started apologizing.

"Is not your fault, now about the phone, I do have a new one and one for you too. I didn't think it was fair for me to get a new phone and you not getting anything." Sookie stared at him quizzically. He opened the box Bobby had come to deliver just a few minutes ago. He gave Sookie her new phone, she stared at it blankly.

"I don't think I'll know how to use it. How do you make a phone call?" She asked. Eric snickered. While Eric showed her how to use her new iPhone Sookie started feeling the pull towards Alcide. She tried to block him out as she blocked Eric but it didn't work. Eric noticed her frustration.

"Stay with me Sookie, ignore the pain." She nodded. He thought if she was somehow irritated with him she would ignore the pull towards Alcide more efficiently. He pulled his laptop down and showed her the Sookie folder.

"What do you have in there?" She asked.

"I have videos of you; would you like to see them?" She frowned at him. "They were very helpful with my memory loss. I have cameras at Fangtasia for security reasons so can you guess what these videos are?" She rolled her eyes.

"Do you have the one when I slapped you?" He nodded and played it for her. She started laughing. She played all of them. "What else do you have in there?" She asked. He opened the gift document. She started reading the document. "You're kidding me you write what I tell you about every gift. By the way the Fangtasia shirt was not a gift." She argued.

"Did you pay for it?" He asked and she shook her head. "Then it is a gift. Now what should we put down for your phone?" He asked.

"Ridiculous, unnecessary and a waste of money. How much is this thing anyway?" She asked.

"A couple of hundred dollars." He said laid-back.

"What?" She said irritated. "I didn't even need a new phone. I don't want it." She tried to hand it to him.

"No, you will keep all your gifts. I have a no return policy, once I buy something for you I will not take it back." He said kissing the tip of her nose. She huffed.

"Then don't buy anything else. Why didn't that change about you? I wasn't going to tell you about it so you wouldn't buy any more things." She explained.

"Because that is the way I am. I found a gift in your bedroom you haven't worn for me yet." She blushed and he kissed her cheeks.

"You know what it does to me when you blush? Your scent is stronger and I want to bite your cheeks." He said in his seductive voice. He started kissing her and he caught another scent on her and a growl escaped him. Sookie felt the possessiveness through the bond and knew what would make him feel better. She took her dress off and stared at him.

"Do it Eric, I want your scent all over me." He didn't understand how she knew but he didn't argue instead he proceeded on licking her all over. She started feeling the rage take over her and yes she definitely wanted to kill Amelia. Her eyes turned sapphire blue and she couldn't hold her inner wolf. She started screaming because Eric had her pinned down.

"Look at me Sookie." He ordered. "Release your anger on me; you don't want to hurt her." Somewhere deep within Sookie she knew she didn't want to kill Amelia but she couldn't control herself. So she did the only think she could think of. Her teeth changed and she bit Eric on the neck. She started drinking from him savagely not caring that she had marked his neck with her teeth. They both assumed her marks will heal as many other times when she had bitten him.

"Mine." She said and the rage was gone all she saw was her mate in front of her. She pushed him on his back and ripped his clothes off. Eric's wound had not healed yet and he bled all over the floor. She started kissing him wildly and she noticed his wound. Her blood lust dissipated as she was concerned for him. She stopped.

"Eric can you poke my finger with your fangs?" He was feeling weaker and did as Sookie asked still not understanding what was happening. When her finger started bleeding she dropped her blood on his wound and the wound started healing before her eyes.

"Why didn't you heal as you always do Eric?" She asked.

"I don't know Sookie, how did you heal my wound?" He asked.

"My blood heals your wounds; we found once when you were almost drained. Are you okay, you lost a lot of blood?" She knew he wouldn't accept that he was weak so she pulled him to her and bared her neck to him. He started drinking greedily since he had lost a lot of blood. Once he was finished she was mortified to what she had done for god sakes she almost killed him and raped him. Yeah who would've thought she would ever do that to Eric for crying out loud.

"I'm fine Sookie I asked you to do it. I knew what would happen and I knew you wouldn't hurt me." She stood up and yelled at him.

"Look at your for Christ's sakes I almost killed you. I almost raped you. Jus leave Eric; leave me locked in here for however long I need to be." She covered her face and started crying impatiently. He stood not knowing what to do. He hugged her for a moment, she tried to push him away but she really wanted to make sure he was fine.

"Sookie I knew what you would do and I stayed with you to ease your pain. If I hadn't been here you would have been mad and in agony. I care too much for you to let your suffer alone. You stopped Sookie and that's what matters. You stopped because your love for me is much stronger than any other instinct you have. Just let your rage go, let me comfort you." She let go of her rage and took comfort in him.

"I'm sorry Eric." She said softly.

"We are fine. Everything is over. Alcide is finished claiming her and he has marked her, they are just resting now." She sighed. When she lifted her face she noticed Eric's wound, he had a scar. Her teeth were marked on his beautiful skin. She touched the wound and Eric automatically hardened for her. She felt it. She looked down and giggled.

"Is that like an automatic button?" Then she frowned. "Eric you have a scar, my teeth…"She didn't know what to say.

"You marked me Sookie as your mate." Eric said grinning.


	21. Witch Hunt

**Chapter 21 – Witch Hunt**

"What but you heal all the time, I never leave scars on you." She was trying to understand but she just stared at the mark.

"Sookie it seems that when it comes to you and me nothing is normal." He stroke her hair. "I'm happy you marked me as your mate. I will wear it with pride." Sookie couldn't stop staring. He pulled her to the bed and she put her dress back on. Eric wore another pair of jeans since Sookie left the other in pieces.

"Sookie, tonight I have to go to Fangtasia there are some matters I must attend to as Sheriff. Every Monday night I hold a meeting and I can't cancel. The magister sent me an e-mail letting me know that Nan will be coming Wednesday to meet with us." He explained looking at her.

"Can I go with you? I'll stay at the bar while you take care of your business." She asked.

"Fangtasia doesn't open on Mondays for this reason but you can come. I don't want you away from me. It pleases me that you want to go with me. Do you like sitting with me at Fangtasia?" He asked.

"Yes because I'm with you, but sometimes I don't like it when the people send me their hateful thoughts. They think I'm a gold digger, a piece of white trash who is after your money. They don't understand why you picked me. There are other women that come in hopes that you will be with them again and I get to watch what you have done with them." She said and he could sense how hurt she was by all this. He never thought of settling with someone and that his history will hurt his relationship with Sookie.

"I'm sorry my lover. You don't have to come if you don't want to." Though he really wanted her with him.

"I'll come, at first it really hurt me you know, but I don't care anymore, they can think whatever they want. I want to be with you and I like being there with you. I should call Sam and tell him I'm not working this week." She sighed.

"Why do you like working there? Your brother told me some people think you are crazy and disrespect you. I don't like you working there. You are my wife, you shouldn't be serving them." Sookie stared at him. He wasn't asking her to quit but she knew that's what he was angling for.

"What else am I going to do during the day? I don't want to stay locked in the house not doing anything. I like my job. Yeah some people don't like me but I like it because I mingle with people. Some people are nice to me." She explained and he kissed her cheek.

"Tell me Sookie, do you have dreams? What would you like to do if you didn't have money restraints?" Which she didn't anymore, but Eric knew she wouldn't consider his money as hers.

"I always wanted to go to college and get a degree. I never pursued my career because I didn't finish high school it was hard for me you know, with my quirk. Back then I couldn't control it as I can now." She explained.

"You can finish your education online and then we can look into anything you want to do next." He suggested.

"You want me to quit my job?" She asked straight.

"What I want is not important Sookie but what you want. I understand why you had to work but it's not necessary anymore. You can do something else you want to do with your life. Do you always want to work there or is there something else you would rather do with your life. I will support your decision whatever that is. For what I've learned you don't want my money but it is yours and if there is anything you want to pursue I will support you. You don't have to decide now, just think about it." He gave her a quick kiss. "Now call your boss." She stared at him. He wasn't trying to dictate her life; he was just reminding her that her life had changed.

She looked into her new phone and dialed Merlotte's. Sam answered the phone.

"Hey Sam, listen something has happened and I'm not going to be able to go to work this week. I'm really sorry." Sookie said.

"Don't worry Sook I'm glad you called. I wanted to talk to you about that too. Is this a good time?" He asked.

"Yes," She answered.

"Listen I'm not sure how but the reporters found it was you and Eric the couple that married by the vampire ritual. I have been bombarded with reporters that want to speak with you so I told them you were on your honeymoon. Sookie I don't know what you are allowed to say but I think for the moment it'll better if you don't come to the bar at all." Eric stared at Sookie nodding.

"I'm sorry Sam about all this trouble." She apologized again.

"Oh no Sook I just don't want you to have problems. For me is actually better I have had more customers. Don't worry about me, just stay safe. We will talk next week or call me whenever you want to chat." Sam added.

"Thank you again." They hung up. "Well I guess now it's for the best." She said. He smiled at her. Sookie stared at the wall thinking about what Eric had said about her family and what they had discussed about the creatures that were blood thirsty.

"Eric all those creatures that you said were blood thirsty do all of them have fangs?" She asked.

"Yes, some of them are different but yes."

"Eric do you think I will have fangs after my change?" She asked.

"I don't know Sookie; do you want to see what you would look like if you had fangs?" He asked.

"You can show me?" She asked. He nodded.

"I'll show what you can do with technology." He winked at her. He went through the videos and picked two images one of her and one of him with his fangs elongated. He saved the snapshots and opened them with a program he had to manipulate pictures. He opened both pictures after some manipulating of the images Sookie's image had Eric's fangs. She laughed at all the staff he was doing with the images.

"Wow Eric that is so cool. I didn't know you could that. Would you still want me if I have fangs?" She asked.

"I'll always want you Sookie no matter what this change is." He kissed her softly. "Now let's put music on your phone. What kind of music do you like?" He showed her how to buy music for her phone, how to add apps, games and all sorts of stuff. She was fascinated by everything he did with his laptop. She was really excited when he showed her there was an app where she could buy books and read them on her phone. She bought a couple of books for her and he enjoyed her excitement. She was like a little kid with a new toy and he liked that she enjoyed her phone much more than she had expected.

He set up a messenger account and showed her how to log in and out with the app on her phone. He sent her Pam's info so she could chat with her and he added his account as well. He told her that he could ask Amelia for her information so they could keep in touch.

"I almost forgot to tell you. I think I screwed Amelia's life." Sookie said.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"I did the same thing I did to Alcide. She told me she loved me and she wants to stay with me forever. I think she doesn't want to leave any more." Sookie said. Eric shook his head but had a smile on his face.

"My little fairy what am I going to do with you." He said amused.

"Eric where did you go yesterday when we arrived?" She asked. He stared at her. He didn't want to lie to her but he knew she would get upset. He had trusted her before with information and though he didn't want o share this with her, he had to or she wouldn't trust him anymore.

"I'll tell you because I don't want to hide things from you and frankly I don't know if I told you this before or not. It has to do with a woman." He said softly. Well he never mentioned another woman before. She shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Let me explain don't make any assumptions. Please?" He said and she nodded. "Around this time we meet and have rough sex. No Sookie I didn't go to have sex with her. I went to make sure I had broken off our deal. Since I don't remember, I didn't want her to show up at my bar expecting for our deal to continue. Apparently I did break it off because she was pissed off when I called her. To cover up my phone call I told her I wanted to remind her I didn't want to see her in my area." Eric said.

"She is a vampire?" She asked and he nodded. "You liked doing that with her?" She asked curious. He nodded but he wanted to explain further.

"I don't want to do that anymore Sookie it was a darker side of me that wanted that but I no longer need it or have any desire for it. Like I told you before Sookie it was empty sex. I'm certain that being with you is the most amazing experience of my life. I don't need my memories to know that Sookie." Sookie sighed in relief. Would he expect to have that with her? She didn't know how she felt about it.

"So you wouldn't do that with me?" She asked.

"No Sookie. What I did with her is nothing you would enjoy and I do not desire to do that with you. I only seek to pleasure you with experiences you'll enjoy, that both of us will enjoy." She hugged him.

"Oh Eric sometimes I feel like you are giving up so much for me. I don't know if I'm worth it if I will be enough for you."He chuckled.

"Even if you didn't touch me Sookie, you will always be enough for me." He said. She smiled at him.

"You are making it rather difficult for me to keep torturing you. I love you so much Viking." She kissed him showing him all the love her heart had for him. When the kiss ended he stared at her deep blue eyes and knew what all those feelings bubbling up in chest meant. Now he understood. Sookie was everything to him. Last night when he had told her that all he wanted to do was look into her eyes she had replied '_I love you too.'_ Yes he like having all those feelings for Sookie. Being in love with Sookie was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"I love you my wife, so much. I want to spend every waking hour with you." They kissed again sharing their love but were interrupted by Sookie's growling stomach. "Come I'll feed you." They left the safe room and went straight to the kitchen. He sat her at the table and went to the fridge. Sookie was curious as to what he was going to feed her. With vampire speed he had assembled a snack for her. He had cut some fruit and prepared a sandwich for her. He arranged everything on a plate for her. She was about to start eating when he slapped her hands away.

"I said I was going to feed you so keep your hands away." She giggled. She felt like a little girl. He took a fork and began feeding her. He enjoyed the little noises and the facial expression she made while she ate. When she was finished he cleaned the kitchen. Amelia and Alcide came downstairs both grinning like idiots, they were holding hands.

"I think we need to talk about how we are going to retrieve your ring back." Amelia said breaking the ice. They sat at the living room.

"What do you have in mind?" Eric asked.

"I can scry for the ring and find its location. Once we have its location we could retrieve it or I can try a new spell and conjure the ring since it's a magical object, the problem is that I can't do it in your house since it's blocked by your magic Sookie." Amelia said.

"What if we do it from Fangtasia?" Sookie offered.

"Any location would work better than your house for this spell. Now once we do this the witch would try to do the same so as soon as we get the ring I'll cast another spell to block her from trying the same but at this point I would have exhausted my magic and if she arrives at Fangtasia I would not be able to help. So it's up to you what we do afterwards." Amelia explained.

"If she comes physically for the ring I will kick her ass for trying to take what is mine." Sookie threatened.

"Sookie I will take her out, I don't want you more troubled by killing another person." Eric said. "I will let you kick her ass as you put it, then I will end her life." Sookie nodded. After discussing more strategies and their backup plan in case things got ugly they left to Fangtasia.

Pam's phone vibrated the minute she woke up. She had a new invitation request on her messenger from Sookie? She accepted and then her window messenger pop up.

**Sookie: Ready to kick some witch's ass?**

'_I missed something again. Damn it. When would they wait for me?'_

**Pam: Sookie?**

**Sookie: Eric says to pick a different pair of shoes that you wouldn't mind get ruined. Ooh and don't forget your camera.**

'_This time at least they did wait for me. I guess I have to pick a fighting outfit for tonight.'_

**Pam: Where are we going?**

**Sookie: Fangtasia of course, the bar with the bite….lol.**

When they arrived at Fangtasia Pam and Rasul were already waiting for them. Eric was wearing a top showing off his new acquired mark. Pam stared at the mark.

"Uh…What is that?" Pam asked.

"My mark." Sookie grinned at her. Pam cocked and eyebrow at them but didn't want to ask any further details. Weir stuff happened to them all the time. Rasul stifled a giggle.

Pam noticed that Alcide and Amelia were holding hands and Amelia smelled like a dog. Too bad she really liked the witch.

Sookie, Amelia and Alcide stayed outside at the bar drinking while Eric proceeded with his sheriff duties.

"Your majesty how may I be of service?" Eric asked.

"Sheriff I am requesting the services of your wife. There has been an unfortunate incident." The Queen said.

'_Here we go, the plan worked just as Sookie had explained it.'_

"Of course your majesty when will you be expecting us?" Eric said making sure she understood he would be there with his wife.

"Thursday, midnight." She said and hung up. Well that was easy enough. Mr. Catalides came to his office next.

"Eric how are you this night." Mr. Catalides asked.

"Well and you?" Eric asked.

"Good, let's get down to business. Here are the new documents where your wife is the co-owner of all your businesses. She has been added to all your accounts, business and personal. Here are all her cards and new legal documents as you requested. The magister spoke to me directly about the state of your wife. I am here to deliver the official proclamation. It has been altered." Mr. Catalides handed the proclamation to Eric and opened the official document. The Council of Elders had approved it but it only protected Sookie until a week from that day. After that a new document will be issued. Mr. Catalides handed Eric a letter that explained the proclamation.

Since Sookie would go through a transition the proclamation wouldn't protect her if a new one was not issued to disclose her new status, which Eric didn't know what that was and the magister didn't explain further. Eric nodded.

"Every Sheriff would receive a copy tonight as well as the Packmasters, she is protected from any supe not just vampires since the Council has approved." Mr. Catalides explained.

"Do you know what this is about?" Eric asked and Mr. Catalides smiled.

"Of course I know but I am not allowed to say anything. Eric you are truly fortunate to have such a wonderful creature with you. Is there anything else you might need?" Mr. Catalides asked. Eric thanked him for his services and Mr. Catalides left.

His Sheriff meeting went well. There were two new vampires in his area, a visitor and a newly turned. His maker sworn to let Eric know if there were any complications with the newbie but other than that there were no incidents to report of. Since all his area vampires were present. He took advantage of that to inform them about his marriage. He called Sookie into his office. All his area vampires paid their respects, some more willing than others. After the announcement the vamps left and it was time to kick some witch's ass.

"Let's do it." Eric said as he came out of his office with Sookie. With all the vamps gone they retrieved everything Amelia needed for the spells.

Amelia arranged everything neatly going over in her head to make sure she wasn't missing anything for the spells she was going to cast since she had to do them quickly or they would be in big trouble. After the third time she finally sighed.

"Okay let's get the show on the road. Everyone in position?" Amelia questioned, everyone nodded. Amelia began scrying for the ring and what shocked them was that it was very close by. She read the incantation to summon the ring to its rightful owner which was Eric and the ring appeared on Eric's right hand.

"Two down one more to go. Sookie hold Eric's hand." Amelia began chanting the third spell and once it was down she almost passed out. Alcide caught her and Pam gave her a drink.

"Now we wait." Amelia said taking a deep breath. In the mean time Pam thought it would be a good time to tease her mistress.

"Sookie how does it feel to be filthy rich?" Pam asked. Sookie stared at her.

"Huh?" She answered.

"Oh master you haven't told her, oh yes that's right, you lost your memories…Sookie everything that Eric owns is on your name too so you are a co-owner of this bar and the rest of his business plus his personal riches." Pam said.

"What?" Sookie retorted. Eric knew she would throw a fit. Though he was concerned about Sookie's reaction something was bothering him.

_Sookie I can't read Rasul's thoughts._

_When did you…like just now or you haven't at all?_

_I hadn't paid attention to it before now, but I haven't caught any of this thoughts._

_Do you trust him?_

_Yes, I just think that is strange._

"Eric, would you please explain?" Sookie said in the calmest voice she could muster.

"Explain what little one?" He asked with such innocence. Please who could believe him?

"Don't play with me; you know what I'm talking about. The money!" She snapped.

"I'm not sure what you want me to explain we are married. Everything that I own belongs to you." He said kissing her hand. She rolled her eyes, she couldn't have this argument right now. Right on time Celestine plus a man and a woman entered Fangtasia. The others, whatever they were, looked alike, they were both tall with dark hair and bulky even the woman.

"My sweet you are coming with me at last. And what do we have here, Amelia Broadway? A bonus how perfect." Said Celestine cheerfully.

Amelia began broadcasting loud and clear.

'_Shit, shit, shit we are in serious trouble. Celestine, Hollow and Mark together can't be good. We are as good as dead.'_

Sookie stood and put her arm protectively around Amelia to calm her down.

"Did you lose something bitch?" Sookie asked. "We are closed; don't you know how to read?"

"I'm not here on business and I just misplaced something but it seems I have found it and I will be taking it with me." Celestine said with an evil smile.

"Can't imagine what that is because everything in here belongs to me." Sookie said very confident. Eric stood next to her very proud of his wife. Celestine laughed hard.

"You are quite amusing, but my darling there is nothing you can do to stop me from taking what is rightfully mine. Now if you don't want to get hurt step aside and I will be on my way with my Viking and my witch." Celestine warned.

"Well _darling_ just try. The Viking is mine and so is Amelia so if you want to live I suggest you leave our area this instant or else." Celestine threw her head back and roared with laughter.

"Do you think you can stop me? Do you think I came alone? You don't know who you are dealing with." Celestine growled.

"Bring it on bitch." Sookie yelled. Mark and Hallow where about to walk with her but Celestine stopped them.

"I'll deal with her." Celestine said. "I won't make you suffer… much." Celestine grinned and with that she shifted into a black horrid Were. Sookie stood in front of her and shifted to her cute wolf. They went walking in circles waiting to make the first move.

After a few seconds Celestine leaped to bite Sookie on her neck but Sookie moved quickly and bit Celestine injuring an arm. Celestine whimpered and began limping but to Sookie's surprise she began healing very quickly. Instead of waiting for her next attack Sookie took advantage of Celestine's current state and attacked her. They wrestled for a bit, Celestine sank her fangs into Sookie's neck but Sookie was able to get away from her quickly before Celestine could inflict more damage.

Eric was about to jump to Sookie's rescue but Alcide held him. Eric nodded letting him know he was in control, at least for now. Hallow and Mark were going to start chanting when Pam and Rasul leapt at them and began fighting. Outside Fangtasia a group of witches began chanting but were silenced very quickly when a group of Weres approached growling at them.

Sookie had bitten Celestine several times but she kept healing at inhuman rate. Celestine was wearing out Sookie but Sookie wouldn't give up. During the wrestling Sookie bit Celestine on her neck and Sookie began feeding on her savagely. Celestine howled in agony.

Hallow and Mark shifted into Weres and so did Alcide. Pam fought Hallow and Rasul was thrown against the wall but Alcide jumped on Mark and bit him making Mark lost his balance. Rasul stood and sank his sword into Marks neck. Hallow enraged bit Pam on her leg. Pam fell to the floor and Hallow jumped at Sookie trying to remove her from Celestine. Eric jumped, grabbed Hallow and broke her body in half. Sookie wanted to finish off Celestine but Eric held her off.

"I'll do it." Eric said he was about to sink his sword in Celestine when she shifted back to her naked human form.

"Forgive me Viking. I always wanted you but now I understand that fate had this woman for you. I was the one that was supposed to bring you together and so I have. End my misery, you need to cut my head off or I will just keep healing." Celestine said almost out of breath.

"What have you done?" Eric asked her in the mean time Sookie shifted to her human form her cuts were healing but not at the same rate as Celestine's. Amelia handed Sookie a Fangtasia t-shirt so she could cover herself.

"I made a deal with the devil so to speak. Please Eric save me, even though I don't deserve it. I'll always love you. Don't let anyone take her from you. Never give up on her even when you think all hope is lost. Fight for her until there is not life in you. When that dark moment comes remember this day and you keep fighting. Now do it before is too late." Although Eric wanted more answers he saw Celestine's pained expression and with a quick swift movement he cut her head off.

Sookie fainted but Eric caught her before she hit the floor. He took her to his office and laid her on the sofa. Pam and Rasul went outside to deal with the witches. Amelia informed them that most of them were threatened by Mark and so they didn't want any problems. One of them offered to take them to Celestine's safe house in case they needed to retrieve anything. Pam went with the witch and retrieved her spell books but Pam wanted to take a closer look, perhaps later. What Celestine said before dying didn't sound a promising future for Sookie or Eric.

Sookie started waking, her body felt so different, and everything hurt. She knew she would be hurt from the fight but not as much. The fact that Celestine kept healing didn't help. She opened her eyes and there were so many faces staring at her. She smiled but then frowned because they didn't say anything. What were they staring at?

"Do I have something funny on my face?" She asked. They all turned to look at Eric who was equally puzzled. Amelia was the one who broke the silence.

"You are glowing Sookie." Amelia said.

"Huh?"

"You have a bright aura around you and we all can see it. We have never seen anything like it before, how are you feeling? You lost some blood and Celestine hurt your neck pretty bad." Amelia said staring at her.

"Everything hurts and I am light headed." Sookie answered.

"Dr. Ludwig is coming by in a few minutes to look at you. I was going to give you my blood but I decided to wait until she arrives." Eric said. "Why don't you lie down in the mean time?" Sookie thought that was a very good su…ges… She fell asleep.

"What do you think Amelia?" Eric asked her.

"I don't know, I mean I know what is, but I have never seen it appear on someone before. We will have to hide it from her or she is going to freak out. I'll do a little spell to cover it. We all would see it but she won't." Amelia said and Eric nodded.

"Is that a good idea you already used a lot of your magic today." Alcide said. Pam was already back from Celestine's and was also shocked to see Sookie.

"What is that?" She asked.

"We don't know." Amelia answered. Just then Dr. Ludwig came in. "Everyone please leave the room. Northman you can stay." The doctor ordered. Everyone left except for Eric.

"What happened?" Dr. Ludwig asked. Eric explained everything.

"Just like I suspected. She just needs rest for now. When she wakes next you may give her your blood. Feed her your blood twice a day." She took a little vile and gave it to Eric. "Have her drink that, it would cover her aura for a couple of days only." The doctor was about to leave when but Eric stopped her.

"What is wrong with her?" Eric asked.

"Not my place to tell. I'll come see her every night." The doctor left and Eric was again left in the dark about what the hell was going on with Sookie.


	22. A Jelaous FairyWere

**Chapter 22 – A jealous Fairy-Were**

The witch was dead. Yet Eric's memories were still lost. Pam went home alone as always. Alcide took Amelia with him. Rasul retired for the night and Eric took Sookie to her home. He laid her carefully in bed. Knowing she wouldn't wake for a long time he went to the safe room and did some research on Celtic symbols until he found the one Sookie now bared on her forehead.

Eric had seen the symbol before and knew it was a symbol of great power and was linked to Odin. He knew probably Sookie's witch would know more about it but he couldn't wait to ask her. He had heard of the 'triquetra' symbol but didn't know what the circle around it meant.

He found different meanings on the internet and didn't know why Sookie would bare the symbol. Did it mean she was protected by Celtic magic? Sookie's symbol was interlaced with a circle around it. The circle was of a gold color and the triangle was outlined with green. He couldn't find the meaning of the colors but what he found didn't help.

The triquetra was a symbol linked to three deities. Other sites referred to as a link to the triple goddess: maiden, mother and crone.

Maiden represented birth of new beginnings.

Mother represented fertility.

Crone represented Wisdom and death.

In others it meant the states of life: birth, life and death. He also found the symbol was somehow linked to the goddess Hecate who was associated with child birth. He also found it linked to the goddess Morrigan she is associated with sovereignty, prophecy, war and death. Both of these goddesses are considered one of the triple goddesses.

Though Eric found information on the triquetra he couldn't find the meaning of the circle around it and why was it in different colors. Frustrated because he didn't know what this change meant for Sookie he went to her room and lay next to her. In his thousand years he had never felt helpless and afraid. He feared this change for some reason but he wouldn't let Sookie know of his fears. She needed assurance from him. He took in her beautiful features, her plump lips, her eyes, her nose and even though she just gotten the symbol it look like it belong there. He traced her beautiful face, inhaled her intoxicating scent.

She was sleep but when she felt his touch she mumbled. "Goodnight kiss." Eric wouldn't deny her anything. Even when he still couldn't remember anything about her, he felt they were born for each other. He didn't know how but he knew it all the same. He kissed her softly and she smiled. He remembered the little vile the doctor had given him. He pulled out of his jeans.

"Drink this little one." Absently she opened her mouth and swallowed something sweet. He snuggled closer to her staring at her beautiful love resting next to him, safe in his arms.

Sometime during the day Sookie awoke her stomach was doing a number on her. She ran to the bathroom to vomit. After she had empty her stomach she just stayed down she was sweating and she had nausea. She thought it was probably due to the carnage she had witnessed the night before. She just wanted to lay in a cold surface for a second so she lie on the floor and fell asleep again.

Amelia and Alcide arrived at Sookie's house. Amelia knew Eric was dead for the day so she called Sookie but when she didn't get an answer Amelia opened the door. Eric was in bed but Sookie was not.

"Sookie?" Amelia called but Sookie didn't answer. She saw the light coming from the bathroom on and walked inside to see Sookie on the floor.

"Sookie, Sookie wake up." Amelia called. Sookie's eyes fluttered open.

"Are you okay sweetie, what happened?" Amelia asked.

"I had nausea and came running to the bathroom and threw up. I just wanted to lay somewhere cold." Sookie explained. Amelia helped her up and took her to bed.

"Are you hungry I can cook something for you?" Amelia offered. Sookie put in her robe and went to the kitchen what she needed was a hot cup of coffee. She started making her coffee while Amelia looked in the kitchen to cook something for them.

"Where is Alcide?" Sookie asked.

"Outside, watching the house, organizing with the pack." Amelia said.

"Are you okay, with what happened to you? We haven't had time to talk about it." Sookie said as she waited for the coffee maker to be done.

"I'm just a little overwhelmed but Alcide and I talked about it last night. We really don't know each other but we both know we were meant to each other for a reason and I am not going to go against fate. I'm not going to tell my father yet. He doesn't believe in my magic so he wouldn't understand this." Amelia sighed.

"I don't even know if he would approve of Alcide he is so…well, he was his own ideas. I told Alcide if for whatever reason my dad finds out we are going to say we are going out, dating you know." Amelia added.

"So, if your dad doesn't believe in magic, how come you are a witch?" Sookie asked pouring coffee in her cup.

"I inherited from my mom. My dad didn't like it but he never stopped her from practicing either." Amelia said but Sookie noticed how her smile faded when she mentioned her mom.

"So are you going to stay here now? How are you going to explain that to your dad?" Sookie asked and Amelia blushed.

"I was wondering if you could help me with that." Amelia asked.

"Yes of course, this is my entire fault." Sookie said.

"Oh no, please Sookie don't ever say that. I have always wanted to find a place where I could practice my witchcraft freely and I know I can if I stay here. I want to stay here with you, I'll pay you rent." Amelia added quickly.

"Well I'm glad you will get to use your magic and I could learn more about the supernatural if you are here with me." Sookie said and gave Amelia a cup of coffee. "So what's the plan?" Sookie asked.

"Well since Eric is wealthy and well known I could tell my father that he hired me to help you blend in society." Amelia explained.

"I'm sure Eric will agree." Sookie said. They both sat and Alcide came in. He kissed Amelia softly on the lips and sat next to her.

"How are you this morning Sookie?" Alcide asked.

"I'm tired and hungry I have a little bit of nausea, but I'm fine." Sookie said. She began eating and before she even swallowed the food she ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach again. Amelia followed after but waited outside. Sookie got up and washed her mouth.

"Maybe you should lie down, Sookie why don't you rest and you can try to eat something later." Amelia said and Sookie nodded. Sookie went back to bed and lay next to Eric it wasn't hard for her to fall sleep again. In the afternoon Eric woke her up.

"Sookie!" He called as he pressed butterfly kisses on her face. "Wake up." She opened her eyes slowly to see Eric. He smiled at her. "You are so beautiful when you sleep, you look like an angel." He said. She blushed. He kissed her pink cheeks.

"You must drink from me, come sit up." He helped her pulling her against his chest. He bit his wrist and gave her his blood. At the smell of his blood she got aroused and began drinking from him voraciously. She wanted to fill him again inside of her in every way.

_Please Eric I need you, please…_

_Drink little one…I'll give you what you want._

Faster then she could think, her panties had disappeared since she was wearing her red Fangtasia shirt (that was not a gift according to her stubbornness). She didn't feel like sleeping in her pajamas after she vomited earlier so she slipped the shirt on. Sookie felt Eric's fingers on her wet fold and she whimpered.

_You are so wet lover._

_Eric please…Oh god Eric I need you._

Eric slid two of his fingers inside of her and he hissed. How he wanted to be inside of her. He couldn't be patient for much longer. His wound healed and he removed his hand and began stroking her hard nipples over the shirt. He nuzzled her neck. She stopped his hand and she pulled him out of her. She turned around to face him. She stared at his mark or was it her mark? She leaned down and licked it and Eric thought he was going to lose it.

_Sookie you know what it does to me._

_I want you Eric. I want to make love with you again._

Eric didn't need any other encouragement. He cupped her face and kissed her hard until she couldn't breathe. He left her mouth and quickly he removed her shirt and tossed it on the side pushing her down in the middle of the bed. He was glad she wasn't wearing a bra. He attacked her nipples next and she held her screams because she knew Alcide and Amelia were outside. He grazed her skin with his fangs but didn't break her skin. He kissed every inch of her when he was about to enter her she moved away with a playful smile and pushed him on his back. It was her turn. She worshipped his body just as he did hers. She kissed him and licked every inch of him stopping on strategic places. She bit his nipple once and he groaned. She went to her mark and licked it again and that's when Eric lost it. He grabbed her by the hips and slid her on his erection.

She was soft, wet and hot. If he wasn't dead he could've died at the feeling of being inside her. How many women he had been with and never had he felt anything like what he felt when he was with Sookie. Sookie rode him slowly, staring at his blue eyes as he went in and out of her.

"I love you Eric." She said. Eric was trembling because it was not just the words. He felt it through the bond. Their love combined and it was the most amazing feeling he had ever known or felt.

"I love you Sookie." He said and she leaned down to claim his lips as the first time she had ever kissed him, slowly but passionately while still riding him. As their hot kiss deepened so did their tempo. Sookie bit him on his lips as she came and he came right after her. She left his lips panting heavily. He rolled them over still inside of her he started kissing her on her shoulder.

"I' can't believe you are mine." He said trying to convince himself.

"Well I am and you are mine too." She said. "Make love to me again." He shifted moving atop her. He claimed her lips and began moving again but he wanted it to last longer. He kissed her just like he knew how to do it. He licked her neck several times. Her blood called to him in a primal way. He could hear her racing heart the most perfect sound that he had ever listened to.

"Bite me, drink from me." She said hoarsely. His fangs sank to her vein and her sweet blood filled his mouth sending him to a perfect bliss. He had been right when he told Sookie he had empty sex before her, now he was sure and it was definitely true. Being inside of her and drinking from her at the same time was heaven. He was in Valhalla. He let go of her vein and went back to kiss her again. She lifted her legs wrapping them around his waist to let him in deeper. She grabbed onto his perfect ass and pushed him. He growled at her and she chuckled.

"I want more." She pleaded. He lifted her hips with one hand while he supported his weight with the other and got in even deeper. She let out a ragged moan and he chuckled.

"More?" He asked. She moved her hands to his shoulders and sank her nails holding on to him because she knew what was coming.

"Yes, more." She said. He increased his pace until she screamed his name while she came for him and he screamed her name too.

"Min älskare." He said.

"Min vampyr." She answered.

He rolled them over so she lay against his chest.

"I must apologize I haven't asked you how you are feeling?" He asked worried.

"I'm sure you had other things on your mind, but I'm feeling better. I just haven't been able keep food down. I feel better now that I have your blood." She said. He kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to Fangtasia for a little bit. I'll come back to you soon." He said as he got up. She knew he was heading for the shower.

"Can we shower together?" She asked. He gave her his sexy smirk.

"Later, so we can enjoy it." He winked at her and left to the bathroom. She felt something was odd about him but she couldn't put her finger on it. She wasn't going to Fangtasia tonight, she just didn't feel right. She lay in bed and five minutes later he came back all dressed up. He kissed her on her forehead and left. He was wearing a tank top so her mark was very visible. She smiled at that.

She didn't want to stay any longer in bed so she got in the shower when she came out her phone kept buzzing. She got a message from Pam.

**Pam: Get your ass to Fangtasia right now and dress like Eric's wife.**

What the hell?

**Sookie: Why, what happened?**

**Pam: Eric's ex-partner came in to talk about business.**

Sookie didn't understand what she meant.

**Pam: Since you owe all his businesses, you might want to get involved in this transaction.**

Well if Pam insisted she should go.

**Sookie: Be there shortly.**

What did she mean by dressing like his wife? She definitely needed Amelia's assistance.

"Amelia do you think you can help me with something?" Sookie asked peeking through her bedroom door. Amelia walked in closing the door behind her.

"Yes Sookie." Amelia said.

"Pam says I need to go to Fangtasia for a business deal and that I need to dress like Eric's wife." Sookie said. Amelia smiled.

"I'll be right back I know exactly what you need." Amelia headed upstairs to retrieve a gown that was just fit for the occasion and the matching accessories. Sookie began pacing back and forth as she waited for Amelia.

Eric drove faster than usual trying to clear his head. A swirl of emotions flooded through him and he just didn't understand it. Sookie was perfect, after so many years of empty sex here comes this little southern belle and turned his world upside down. Was this how happiness was supposed to feel like? He had wanted to stay with her but he needed some space to rationalize what was happening to him. Fangtasia was the right place to be. It was the only place he felt like himself.

He didn't need his memories anymore. Though he would love to remember all the times Sookie and him had spent together, specially the bonding and when they got married.

He wondered what Ariel wanted with Sookie and the idea of Ariel being close to Sookie infuriated him. He wondered how Sookie would look jealous. He had yet to see that from her. He would find a way to make her jealous. If she reacted anything closer as he did, they would probably end up having the best make up sex ever. He smirked. Yeah he was going to plan to do that some time later. He arrived at Fangtasia and Pam didn't look very happy not that she ever did. She didn't like wearing the black clothes that went with her job.

"Eric, glad you came today; you have a visitor waiting for you in your office." Pam said.

"I don't remember, who is waiting for me?" He asked.

"Really, this has nothing to do with Sookie. Did you forget about your little arrangement with the sheriff of area 3?" Pam asked amused.

'_Shit, I told her I didn't want to see her again.'_

"I'll fix it." He said.

"She said she is here to discuss a business venture with you." Pam added and Eric walked straight to his office.

Sookie was on her way to Fangtasia already. Amelia and her witchcraft where very handy. She felt uncomfortable in her dress but Amelia told her she looked very nice. It was a backless turquoise dress with a gold floral design embroidered on the lower back. She was wearing a gold shall and sandals and Amelia helped her curled her hair in no time. She wondered what this business was about, she didn't know much about Eric's businesses and it wasn't like she wanted to take part of that. Pam had insisted so it must be something important. Rasul who was driving her, chuckled to himself.

"What is so funny Rasul?" Sookie asked.

"Nothing, I am just thinking how you have changed your Viking. It's rather amusing." He said and winked at her.

"Cleo I told you I didn't want you in my area, wasn't I clear?" Eric said as he sat at his desk. Cleo, a short woman for a vampire but beautiful with dark brown her stared at his shoulder. She had seen all of Eric and she didn't remember ever seeing that mark.

"Eric, just because you got your little wifey now doesn't mean we can't have fun. She doesn't have to know." She stood up walking slowly towards him. Eric chuckled.

"If I were you Cleo I would walk away right now. You see my wife is very possessive and doesn't like when other women try to touch what is hers. I must warn you, she has already killed a vampire, two Weres and shifter and just last night she kicked a witch's ass." Cleo laughed.

"Please Eric she is just a little human girl. I'm not afraid of her." She sat on his lap and Eric knew Sookie was just outside. Well this was the perfect opportunity to make her jealous he thought. Cleo stared at his mark.

"How did you get that mark Eric?" She asked.

"It's my wife's, she marked me as her mate. You see Cleo my wife is just outside and I don't think she would be happy to see you sitting on my lap." Cleo ignored Eric.

"Sookie, hurry go into his office and remember you owe this bar and you are his wife, go, go." Pam said pushing her to Eric's office. "By the way nice dress." Pam complimented winking at her. Sookie walked towards Eric's office and opened the door. She was smiling but her smile disappeared as she took in what was happening. A woman was sitting on his lap about to lick her mark.

"Get off my husband, bitch!"Sookie roared. Cleo turned to look at what she thought was the unthreatening human and ignored her. "Take your fucking claws off my vampire." Sookie bellowed. Sookie walked towards Cleo and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her of Eric's lap. Cleo hissed at Sookie displaying her fangs. Cleo pushed Sookie and Sookie staggered but didn't fall. Cleo approached Sookie with vampire speed and Sookie pulled her by the hair again and pushed her face on the desk and kicked her on the stomach.

Eric knew that this was not going to end well. He took Sookie off Cleo.

"Cleo, I told you to leave and I as I said before I don't want to see you in my area." Eric said with a threatening tone.

"I'm a sheriff, she will not disrespect me. I want you to punish her in front of me." Cleo demanded and Eric chuckled.

"You were the one offending my wife. I told you what she would do and I told you our deal was off. Now leave before I let my wife finish you off." Eric growled.

"This is not over Eric." Cleo stomped off his office and she was gone. Eric roared with laughter. Sookie stared at him with hatred and slapped him. Now that she was a Were she was stronger so this time she managed to turn his face.

"How could you? I trusted you. I should've known you'd lie to me. You will never change you are man-whore and will always be." Sookie said with rage.

"Sookie, let me explain." Eric said standing in front of her. Her eyes watered.

"Explain what? She is the vampire you told me about. You lied to me. You can still have a good time with her, I'm sure she is not far. You will never touch me again." She left his office, mumbled something at Pam on her way out and asked Rasul to drive her back home. She cried the whole time during the drive. Rasul didn't ask her anything. He wondered what had happened between her and Eric but it was none of his business.

After Sookie left fuming Pam went to Eric's office.

"What did you do to her master?" Pam asked.

"I didn't do anything Pam, why do you assume it was me?" Eric said offended.

"I don't know, Cleo left in disarray and then Sookie stomps out of your office saying she should've killed that bitch. Which I would've enjoyed by the way." Pam says.

"Sookie came in and saw Cleo almost on top of me, licking the area where Sookie marked me. Sookie pulled Cleo off of me by the hair and told her to keep her claws of what was hers. Cleo left upset because I didn't punish Sookie for her offense and then Sookie slapped me and told me I lied to her and that I was a man-whore." Eric said knowing Pam would have a good time at his expense and he needed her funny reactions to calm him down.

"Why did you let Cleo so close? You could've pushed her off." Pam asked and that was not the reaction Eric expected, was she taking sides with Sookie? Of course she was, how else would Sookie know when to come at the bar and dressed like that. His own child was betraying him. Fascinating.

"I wanted to make Sookie jealous." He explained.

"Well your master plan was successful, now what are you going to do?" Pam retorted.

"I don't know Pam I have never dealt with a jealous fairy-were. What do you suggest?" Eric knew Pam would save his ass again. She did all the time.

"Let me see what I can find out, but master you truly blew it this time as humans say." She walked out of his office and he stayed there wondering how he was going to fix this. Pam came a few minutes later.

"I found that women are more receptive to an apology when there is some sort of gift involved like flowers. Though Sookie is not most women I suggest you go to her on your best behavior and apologize to your wife and bring some kind of flower arrangement with you." He wondered where he would get flowers at this time at night.

"I already ordered the flower arrangement for you master it should be here momentarily. Master you might be ready to receive the arrangement on your face if she is still upset with you." Pam said as if he was giving instructions to drive a car.

"If she is going to throw the flowers in my face why should give them to her?" He asked.

"Because it would make her feel better to relieve her anger on you." Pam explained. He would do anything that would make her feel better.

"I hope this works Pam." He said.

"Of course master. May I come I would like to snap some pictures if she does throw the arrangement in your face. I might have to add more pages to my scrap book of Sookie and you in case any of you lose your memories again." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you talking about Pam?" Eric asked confused.

"Well I have found out that humans conserve their memories in a book so they can share their moments with family members or close friends. I started one for you and Sookie. I'm just glad she didn't scroll through all the pictures in my camera. She would've thrown it out of the window." Pam said.

"You may not come and take pictures of this humiliation I might receive from her." He said furious and hissed at her his fangs elongated.

"Oh master is that a new pose for my scrapbook? Don't move I will bring my camera in a moment." Pam was really enjoying all this.

"PAMELA!" She knew that tone and stopped.

"The arrangement is here." She said indignant. Eric checked himself in the mirror and took the arrangement and turned to look at Pam.

"If you follow me and take any pictures of this humiliation I will burn your shoe collection." He warned.

"You wouldn't." She said.

"Try me." He cautioned.

Sookie arrived at her house wanting to kill something. How could he do this to her? She believed him all the time and he was just probably playing with her. How could she think he would change for her just because his mother interfered? No he was the same. If she hadn't arrived when she did he probably would've fucked that sheriff. She was fuming. She went inside and removed the dress and wore her usual pjs, nothing fancy for his taste if he came back. She should rescind his invitation into her house. She didn't want to see him. She could just close the door and lock it not that would stop him but would definitely let him know she didn't want to see him.

She lay in bed and she felt him approach. She hoped he would just let her be.

"Sookie I would like to speak with you." He said in an apologetic tone.

"I don't want to speak with you." She answered annoyed.

"Can you please at least let me explain?" Huh? He was asking for permission. Interesting. She didn't speak anymore. Hopefully he would get the hint. "I was just trying to make you jealous; I wanted to see your reaction." He said softly. She was jealous all right. She didn't say anything and she didn't believe him either.

"I shouldn't have let her touch were you mark me but I was really trying to see your reaction. I didn't feel it like when you touch me, is different Sookie." He said again. Did he really think she was going to fall for that? She was more infuriated. She stood from the bed and opened the door. His expression was blank and his feelings from the bond were regret and hope. She saw the bouquet of roses he was holding for her. She took them from him and he started to grin then she hit him over and over with them until there was nothing left.

"How stupid do you think I am? You were enjoying it! I felt through our bond. Get the hell out of my house. I rescind your invitation." She bellowed and he stood there immobile. Maybe she didn't say it right so she tried again.

"Eric I rescind your invitation into my house." She said making sure she said every word very clearly.

"I heard you the first time." He said but he didn't feel the magic pulling him away. They just stared at each other shocked.

"Sookie I wasn't enjoying being with her. What you felt through our bond was what I was thinking would happen if it was you in my office not her. Pam says I blew it and I'm sorry. I set myself for failure I don't know how to fix this Sookie. I don't want any other women just you. I can feel your irritation so I will not bother you anymore. Can I stay in the safe room?" He asked.

"Do whatever you want." She closed the door on his face and went to her bed. Why didn't it work? He didn't even say anything about it. He was just worried about fixing his problem. She sighed. Her phone started vibrating.

**Pam: Did any of the roses survive your rage?**

**Sookie: Don't think so.**

**Pam: Pity. Is he staying with you?**

**Sookie: Don't know. Maybe, safe room.**

**Pam: Will you forgive him?**

That was the thousand dollar question wasn't it?

**Sookie: Not right now. He says he was trying to make me jealous.**

**Pam: That's what he told me. Make him suffer a little longer. He needs to learn his place with you.**

Sookie couldn't believe Pam was really suggesting that.

**Sookie: Pam he is your master.**

**Pam: And you are my mistress, women need to stick together…lol. Besides I think it's fun when you two fight. Did you take any pictures?**

That Pam and her picture obsession.

**Sookie: Good night Pam.**

**Pam: Good night mistress.**

In the safe room Eric was wondering what else he could do to apologize to Sookie. He was shocked that he wasn't pulled out by the magic but right now his priority was to make peace with Sookie. His phone vibrated.

**Pam: Are you still alive?**

**Eric: Yes, but the roses didn't survive her wrath.**

**Pam: I'm glad you did. Did she forgive you?**

**Eric: No, any suggestions.**

**Pam: Leave her a love note apologizing for your immature behavior. You might want to take a bath to wash off Cleo's scent.**

'_Me immature?'_

**Eric: Thanks Pam**

**Pam: Rest well master. You might want to change the code of the safe room she might be tempted to cut off a part of you while you rest.**

Eric closed his phone. Then it dawn on him how did Pam know he was staying in the safe room. He chuckled. She probably talked to Sookie first. His child was really having a good time on their account. He thought about changing the code but he decided not to. He wanted Sookie to come and see him if she wanted to.

He took a shower as Pam suggested now that Sookie was a Were she could smell another vampire's scent on him. He wrote the note and went to rest for the day.


	23. Payback

**Chapter 23 - Payback**

The next morning Sookie woke thinking she had to clean up the mess she did with the roses. When she opened the door she saw everything was clean. She walked to the kitchen to find a single rose on top of a folded note addressed to her.

She sat at her table and started reading the note.

_My beautiful wife,_

_I am so sorry I upset you last night. I missed your bed but I know it's my fault. I have never experienced a woman feeling jealousy for me and I wanted to know what it would feel like. Pam says it was immature of my part and after some thinking I agree with her. I managed to save a rose from the arrangement last night and I hope you don't unleash your wrath and throw it away. _

_I took a shower and tried to remove any scent that was not yours. I scrubbed your mark making sure there was nothing left of the other woman's fluid on me. You might inspect it later if you wish. I tried everything in your bathroom to remove the scent; you might have an idea how to do this job better since I'm not sure I succeeded._

_My beautiful wife I would never betray you or lie to you. I was as you say a man-whore but now that I have you I no longer need other women. I apologize profusely and hope that you could forgive me. I would gladly take any punishment or torture you might want to inflict on me but please don't send me away from your side. _

_Your immature amorous husband._

_P.S. Nan is coming tonight to talk about our wedding and the interviews. _

Sookie smiled at his note. She read it a couple of times. Was he suggesting her to do what he did when he smelled other men's scent on her? She could do that but she knew what would happen as soon as she touched her mark. Damn Viking had set her up. She really couldn't stand to know if he had succeeded on removing the scent. The possessiveness was too strong for her to not check. She went to the safe room entered the code and saw him asleep on the small bed. He really didn't fit there. He must be really uncomfortable. He deserved that. He was totally naked but she would not fall for it. She leaned down and sniffed his neck. There were still traces of the vampire scent. No, she wasn't going to lick him. Nope. She had an idea. She went to the kitchen opening all the drawers looking for something strong that could remove a vampire scent. Amelia walked down.

"Morning sunshine." Amelia greeted.

"Hey, do you know what could remove a vampire scent?" Sookie asked.

"Uhh…vinegar maybe." Amelia suggested. Sookie pulled out the white vinegar bottle from her pantry. She looked at Amelia and smiled.

"Could you help me with something?" Sookie asked.

"Sure, you know I'll do anything for you." Sookie went to the safe room and covered Eric with a blanket and returned taking Amelia with her.

"Can you apply the vinegar on his neck, on my mark?" Amelia looked at Sookie quizzically. "Don't ask just do it for me please." Sookie pleaded with a smug look on her face. Amelia shrugged and took it from her.

'_Did she lose her mind? I wondered what happened last night. When I came in Eric was cleaning up. I thought he looked hilarious with the broom.'_

"All right Sookie." Amelia agreed. "Just don't kill me for touching your vamp." Amelia pleaded. Sookie held her breath and Amelia went to apply the vinegar on Eric's neck. After that was done there was something else that needed to be done. She called Bobby Burnham and requested special plates for Eric's corvette.

"Mistress I would do anything for you but that is the Masters car, I would not infuriate him." Bobby said.

"Bobby now that Eric and I are married I own everything he does. I know you are terrified of him but if you don't do this I will seek Pam on you. I will deal with Eric if he gets upset. Is that understood?" She asked with her southern accent.

"Of course Mistress it will be done before dark tonight." Bobby said and Sookie could just picture his terrified face.

That taken out of the way she talked to Alcide and Amelia about going to the store to buy some groceries. Alcide suggested putting a list together and he would send someone to get them but Sookie refused.

"I'm going to buy my groceries, besides who would try something in broad day light at a supermarket?" Alcide didn't like the idea but he had enough members of the pack to protect Sookie. Alcide, Amelia and Sookie went in Sookie's car; the rest of the pack took Alcide's truck.

Amelia and Sookie were doing the grocery shopping discussing different menus for the week and how they were going to split the different chores around the house. Sookie had never felt so happy, she had a friend who she got along with and even now that Eric was dead for the day she didn't feel lonely anymore. She had friends now. Amelia's eyes opened wide when she saw strawberries, she ran to the take some. Sookie shook her head and pushed the cart to the next isle while Amelia grabbed her fruit. Sookie was looking for her favorite cream cheese when she felt a strong hand covered her mouth with a piece of cloth and she lost consciousness.

Amelia saw the cart but Sookie was nowhere to be found. She looked around calling her name but she didn't find her.

"Alcide!" She called panicked. She started sobbing. "Alcide!" Alcide ran to her he was getting some drinks for them.

"What's wrong? Where is Sookie?" He saw the tears in her face and the panicked expression.

"I don't know…I was just getting strawberries and when I went to get her she was gone. The cart is right there." She pointed. He dropped the drinks and went outside where the staff exit was. He pulled Amelia with him. He heard another door closing and he ran towards the noise. He saw the exit door and ran towards it. When he opened it he saw a blue Toyota speeding away. He flipped his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Travis start the truck, follow a blue Toyota, it went north." He pulled Amelia and got inside Sookie's car. He was going towards north but Amelia stopped him.

"No, go right, they turned around, I can feel her magic."He handed the phone to Amelia so she could call Travis back. He sped away ignoring the traffic laws. Once they were on the highway Amelia told him that they had pulled off the road and he followed as Amelia told him. They stopped behind some woods the car was left there so they must not have gone by foot from there, they couldn't be far.

Not far away from where Alcide parked the car was a small cabin. Sookie was tied to a chair. A man slapped her across the face.

"Wake up bitch!" He said and other two men laughed. "Not so strong anymore, when you are not with your vamp."The men laughed at her again. Slowly she came awake.

"What do you want?" She asked groggy. Her whole body hurt. She could change but she just couldn't everything felt like it was going to fall apart.

"To give you a slow painful death." One man said and then she heard a growl. She was still not conscious so everything was a blur. The three men were silenced in seconds. She thought it was probably Claudine or Alcide, they always showed up when she was in trouble.

"Lay her in the sofa," a masculine voice said. She felt better now that she could move.

"Now what?" Another male voice asked.

"We should wake her up so we can talk to her," another voice answered. At least they were not trying to beat her up anymore. She felt something touch her lips and she straightened a little to drink. It was water. She opened her eyes and three male faces were starting at her one she recognized even it was blurry.

"Ariel?" She asked puzzled.

"Do you remember me?" He asked with his luring voice.

"Yes, what happened? Why are you here? Where is Alcide?" She asked.

"We came to save you; Alcide is outside with your pack. He was shot but he will fine. Your witch is helping him. Dr. Ludwig will be here shortly to see to him." Ariel said.

"I want to go home." She said. She blinked a couple of times to see them clearly. One had long blonde hair, crystal green eyes; his face was white and lean. Was he an angel? His clothes were so different than normal clothes but enhanced his lean body. Sookie could see he had two knives strapped to his back, a bow and bow quiver with many arrows in it. The other man had light brown spiky hair and honey color eyes, he had a scar along his left cheek but he looked more boyish. He had a sword strapped to a belt around his waist just like Ariel. His clothes looked like he was part of a swat team. Ariel was wearing leather pants and a white shirt.

"We need to talk to you my lady." The man with green eyes said. Wow his lips were perfect just like the rest of him. All three of them were beautiful in their own way.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked.

"Of course not my lady, we saved you."Answered the guy with the scar. The way they looked at her made her believe they were telling her the truth.

She sat up on the sofa staring at the three men. Who were staring at each other too, waiting for her to speak next, maybe? But she didn't know what to say or do.

Seeing her confusion and puzzlement they decided they should continue talking to her "I think is your turn angel boy, you are the one with the pretty face." Said the one with the scar. Ariel knelt in front of Sookie and held her hand. She felt shocks of electricity so she removed her hand. He gave her a sexy smile. She gulped, why did she feel like that around him? They were scaring her. Even when for some reason she felt they wouldn't hurt her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Aelrindel." Said the guy with green eyes.

"You can call him Legolas." Ariel said. She nodded, why Legolas? It was a character from a movie, was it because of the long blonde hair?

"My name is Raum." Said the one with the scar.

"You can call him Hellboy." Said Ariel again. What was with the character names?

"Why the nicknames?" Asked Sookie.

"It's easier." Ariel shrugged.

"So…uh… why did you save me? I mean thank you, but I don't even know you." She smiled at them and they smiled back which caused her to have rush of lust. She lowered her shields to listen to them but she didn't hear anything at first.

_Is rude to listen to people's thoughts._

_Sorry._

Aelrindel was the one who thought at her. He winked at her. She blushed.

"Stop flirting with her." Raum snapped.

"Why?" Aelrindel complained.

"Stop, we need to talk to her." Ariel commanded.

"We have been looking for you." Ariel said calmly.

"Why?" Sookie asked.

"We only found about you a couple of weeks ago and we didn't know you were in this realm." She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Realm?" She asked.

"You are just going to confuse her, I'll explain it better." Raum said and pushed Ariel away from her making him stumble on the floor. Ariel gave Raum a dead glare. Raum smiled at her but was mesmerized by her that he was speechless.

"You are so beautiful." He said. Sookie blushed again. Ariel rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were going to explain it to her not flirt with her." Aelrindel complained.

"Why not? You two already had your chance." Raum said. Sookie giggled and the three men stared at her with total adoration. She giggled again.

"You are funny." She said.

"You think so?" Raum asked excited, showing his signature smile. Wow, his teeth…looked lethal.

"RAUM!" Ariel snapped.

"Okay, okay. You see we three all come from different realms, places on this world. We three all are destined to be your mates just as the Viking is…" She put her hand palm up.

"Stop right there. What are you talking about? Eric is my only mate, he is a cheating bastard but I already marked him as my mate." She explained. They had a smug grin on their faces clearly they liked hearing that Eric was cheating on her. They still had a chance.

"No, you have more mates, Alcide was your mate too but he chose somebody else. You get one mate from different races. Eric is a vampire, Alcide is a Were and us..." Aelrindel added.

"Why should I believe you?" Sookie asked.

"You know is true, you feel the connection to us. If you drink from us you would heal, just like you do when you drink from your Viking." Ariel said. She couldn't deny that she did feel some weird connection to them, but there was no way she was drinking from them. Though Eric deserved it, she would not do the same.

"So what are you?" She asked.

"I'm an Elf." Aelrindel said. Now she understood why Ariel called him Legolas. Legolas was en Elvin prince. So Raum was what a demon?

"I'm a Demon." Raum said.

"I'm an Angel." Ariel said.

"Really?" She asked at Ariel.

"That is not fair, why the angel gets the attention." Aelrindel complained.

"Because I'm the one with the pretty face." Ariel answered. She chuckled.

"I think you all are handsome." She said blushing. That stopped the complaining from all of them. "Suppose I believe all this. I already marked Eric." She said again.

"Well we were told that you have to choose your mate after your change, that's why we are here. We only ask that you give us the opportunity to know us. We won't force you if you don't want to and is only a couple of days." Raum explained.

"I'm in love with Eric." Even after what he did she still loved him. That didn't mean she was going to forgive him that easily.

"We know." Ariel said and he looked almost hurt.

Sookie stared at them and she felt bad for them but there was no point in lying to them. She didn't see a problem with socializing with them, after all they did save her life. It was the least she could do. It was also the perfect way to make Eric jealous. Payback.

"Okay, so who is going to take me home?" She asked. They all grinned and let out a sigh.

"I will if you allow me." Ariel said.

"But you are coming too, right?" She asked Aelrindel and Raum. They both nodded. She tried to move off the sofa but it was just too painful and no she wasn't going to drink from them.

"Do you know why those men were trying to kill me?" She asked them.

"Yes, a vampire hired them last night. Cleo is her name." Aelrindel said. Well now she knew what she was going to do tonight after she talked to Nan. She nodded.

"Will you let me carry you; you are too hurt to walk on your own. They hurt you badly. Sorry we didn't get here faster." Ariel apologized.

Sookie just stared blankly at them. It wasn't like they were protecting her or anything right? "I don't think I can walk either." Ariel didn't wait for any other assurance from Sookie so he ripped his shirt off. Raum and Aelrindel rolled their eyes because they knew he was just showing off. Wow. Sookie thought those are some muscles. Impressive, might be the correct word to describe him. He gave her a sexy smirk. Was he related to Eric? Because it sure looked a lot like Eric's smirk. Once his shirt was removed two pair of huge, white, beautiful wings appeared on his back. Just like Eric said, mesmerizing. Sookie gulped.

"Uh…are we flying?" She asked.

"Yes, you are not afraid; I have seen you flying with your Viking." He said.

"You have been spying on me?" She asked.

"Not spying, protecting you." Raum corrected.

"Why?" She asked incredulous.

"You are our mate, that's what mates do, protect." Raum said matter-of-factly. Okay now she didn't feel so confident that was just freaky. When was the last time she flown with her Viking? The trip to the lake. Had they seen everything else? Sookie blushed involuntarily.

"We promise we will never harm you my lady." Aelrindel said. "We will do everything we can to defend you during the day when your Viking is not with you." He added.

"Why are you here then? I mean you know I will choose him." Even after what he did last night, she thought to herself. "I don't understand, you seem to know that I love him yet you still want to stay." She added.

"My lady we know your feelings but you are still our mate, we seek to be close to you and to protect you. Will you not let us?" Raum asked.

"It is different than what you feel from us. You call to us even though you might not feel it or know it. We answer your call, we are part of you. Our lives can't go on without you; you are in this realm so here we are. It will always be your choice who will be at your side and regardless we will stand by you." They all knelt in front of her in one knee, took their right hand and placed it over their heart, bowed in reverence and spoke at the same time.

"We promise, to serve you and protect you. Not harm shall ever come to you as long as we live. We swear." They said in unison. Sookie's heart started bouncing all over the place because she felt them. They were right; they were part of her too. She will never love them as she loved Eric but she believed they were part of her life. Whatever destiny had designed for her, they were part of it. She felt honored to have them protect her and stand by her side. Tears threatened to come out, she was frightened of everything now, but her family was growing. She went from feeling lonely one day to have such wonderful friends even when she had just met them.

"Thank you, I'm honored that you chose to stand by me. Now can we go home?" She asked. She was feeling the pull of Eric's blood calling to her. She had blocked him out but she was also craving his blood.

_I'm on my way home, I'm fine._

_What happened?_

_I'll explain when I get there. I'm safe._

_I'll see you soon._

"We will go now my lady, you need Eric's blood." Ariel said and picked her up. They left the cabin the pack was just outside. Dr. Ludwig was seeing to Alcide.

"He is fine Sookie don't worry. He will be at your house in a few minutes. Go, you need your Viking's blood." The doctor said. Sookie assumed her eyes must be showing how much she needed to be with Eric since everyone kept saying that. Ariel took flight flapping his beautiful white wings. He was warm and had a heart beat but Sookie didn't care. He could be the most beautiful angel but her heart was still Eric's.

"Your Viking will not accept us." Ariel said as he approached her house. She nodded. Sookie knew that, but she thought his first priority would be her well being. Ariel descended with her and opened the back door. He closed the door to face a very pissed off Viking. Eric took Sookie in his arms hissing at Ariel. He was about to argue with him but he saw her eyes and took her to their room.

"Little one, why must you insist on leaving where I can't protect you? Who has done this to you?" He asked. He sat her on his lap and bit his wrist. He knew she was hungry for him. She drank his blood and felt alive again, tired but alive. Once she finished drinking from him. She put her arms around his naked chest.

"Can you just hold me?" She asked. He kissed her hair. Why couldn't her life be simple? Why did it have to be so complicated?

"Of course, anything my lover, anything you ask." He started rocking her slowly until she had calmed down.

"Eric we must talk about Ariel." Sookie said and he hissed again.

"What does he want with you?" He asked.

"I think is better if they explained, he is not the only one here. Please promise me you will listen and I don't want you to try to kill them because it will hurt me." She said staring intently at his deep blue eyes. He wasn't happy with her request but he agreed. They went to the living room. Aelrindel and Raum where there too how they got there so fast Sookie didn't have the slightest idea. They stood together facing Eric who was holding Sookie's hand.

"Why are you here Ariel, Raum, Aelrindel?" He asked. Sookie frowned. She didn't know Eric knew them. He didn't mention anything before when she mentioned Ariel.

"We are Sookie's mates." Raum said with a very certain tone that Eric didn't appreciate. Eric's fangs elongated and if looks could kill all three would be dead. Maybe this was a joke, Eric smirked at him.

"Really?" He asked skeptical.

"We know you are not going to like this Viking but it is true. She must choose between one of us after her change." Ariel said. Eric hissed but then remembered his mark.

"She has marked me." Eric grinned victorious.

"We know." Raum said. "We felt it." Well that was interesting Eric thought. "We are here to protect her as our mate." Raum added.

"She is mine." Eric hissed.

"No one is saying otherwise, but she is also ours." Aelrindel added. "Even when she doesn't want us, she has made it very clear she loves you and we understand, but as her mates we will stand by her and you that is if she still will have you after her change." Aelrindel said with a grin and Sookie enjoyed that. Eric however didn't enjoy knowing he could lose Sookie to those three. Why them?

"Why would you stand by me?" He asked sure Sookie wouldn't change her mind. She loved him. He would apologize again. He wasn't going to lose her for his stupidity.

"Because she will not endure your demise. We share the same purpose; to make her happy and to ensure her happiness, we will protect you." Ariel said.

"Why are you here now?" Eric asked.

"We only found out she was in this realm a couple of days ago." Raum answered.

"How did you find out?" Eric asked.

"Our parents led us here. We were to find her and protect her. I'm sure you also know she was destined to be your mate." Ariel said. Eric nodded.

"Do you know what she is?" Eric asked "Or what this change is going to be?" Eric clarified. They all stared at each other and shook their heads.

"What good are you then?" Eric muttered. Sookie shot him a dead glare. "You may leave." Eric made a gestured with his hand dismissing them.

"We are not leaving, we are staying with her." Raum said and Eric growled at Raum and launched at him knocking him to the floor.

"Eric let him go." Sookie bellowed. "Now!" She ordered.

"I don't believe them Sookie, they are all tricky. I'm not allowing them to stay with you so they can hurt you or take you at the first opportunity." Eric said. Eric also noticed that Ariel and Aelrindel didn't lift a finger to stop Eric from attacking Raum. This meant they were telling the truth or they were just acting up to mislead him. He let go of Raum and stood up.

"They swore to protect me Eric." Sookie said in a calm tone and then added "Eric I can still choose another mate." That got Eric's attention. He turned around to stare at her. Was she serious? Very. "I can't forget what happened last night, I know you explained it to me but I still don't understand why you did that. If you hurt them I will be very upset with you." She stared at them.

"Leave us." He ordered and they all three stood just outside her house.

"Sookie, I don't appreciate you discussing our problems in front of others." He growled.

"You enjoy hurting me in front of others, but I can't do the same. Don't think I won't change my mind Eric. We have gone through a lot and you threw it out the window for what?" She snapped.

"I know you are upset with me but I thought if you were jealous we would have great make up sex." He said deflated. Sookie roared with laughter.

"Well you can you have great make up sex with yourself." She said laughing. He stalked her, walking towards her upset.

"No, Sookie just because I know I made a mistake don't underestimate me. I won't give up and don't threaten me again. I'm yours and you are mine. You can have other twenty mates and I won't care." She was pressed up against the wall. He gave her his sexy smirk. "Now I said I was sorry for my stupid behavior last night and you threw it on my face and I accept that but don't think you can humiliate me further especially in front of others." His voice was so dark. Sookie didn't know what to do or say next. Eric thought he had pushed her enough for now.

"Now tell me what happened." Sookie was enraged.

"Your stupid ex-girlfriend, that's what happened." She spat and walked to her room. Throwing the door on his face because she knew he was following her. He opened the door and closed it behind him locking it.

"I warned you Sookie." He said upset.

Sookie knew first hand that look but she wasn't going to let him hurt her again if he did she would never forgive him "Yes I know, what are you going to do? Force me to forgive you. Go ahead I will only hate you if you make me do something I don't want. Leave me alone." She said tears rolling down her face.

"I don't know how to fix this Sookie. I apologized, I didn't lie to you. I wasn't trying to hurt you and I never will, even if you chose one of them over me. I'm not saying I won't try to kill them first; maybe I'll make it look like an accident. I'm creative that way." He said staring at her. She shook her head.

"Promise me you won't do something stupid again." She asked.

"I promise." He said. He was going to get closer to her to kiss her but she stopped him.

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to torture you, besides you said you would gladly take it." She looked at him.

"Okay, does that mean I can't kiss you?" He asked.

"No, you can't touch me until midnight tonight." She said because she had her own plan. Will he accept? If he did he was going to regret it in about twenty minutes.

"Okay, We need to talk. I have all your legal documents, I didn't give them to you yet. They are in the safe room." Sookie nodded.

"Just let me take a shower and get ready for the interview. Nan would be here in a couple of hours." He nodded. He wanted to ask her if they could shower together but for now it was out of the question. He sat on the bed thinking about those three outside. He heard noise outside and went to the living room. The pack was bringing Alcide. They took him upstairs to Amelia's room. He looked tired but he was fine. At least that would make Sookie happy. What else could he do to make her happy? He wished he could remember more about her, at least she was willing to forgive him.

He knew he had frightened her earlier and he didn't like that. Something had flash through her mind as if he had done something similar before and she remained calm only not to make him lose control. Did she know what he was capable of when he was enraged? Had he hurt her when he lost it? He hoped he hadn't. He wouldn't forgive himself if he ever did. Why couldn't he get his memories back? He heard Amelia come down the stairs.

"Amelia?" He called her from Sookie's room.

"Yes, Eric." She answered.

"Is there anything you can do to get my memories back?" He asked.

"I thought about it, but unfortunately I don't know what spell Celestine used and if I use the wrong spell I might hurt you more instead of helping you. There are other ways to get your memory back but you must be patient." She said.

"What other ways?" He asked.

"Well, it works like amnesia. A strong feeling or event my trigger the memories but I don't know what that would be. Maybe Sookie or Pam can help you with that." He nodded and closed the door. He heard Sookie turn the water off in the bathroom. He stepped in to take a shower as well. She was drying off her beautiful skin when he went in. She smiled at him.

"Sookie do you know…that when I'm enraged…" He started rambling.

"Yes, I know." She said.

"I've hurt you." He asked. She nodded and looked away.

"What did I do?" He asked. She stared at him and sighed.

"You made me do something I didn't want. You said you wouldn't do it again and that you would stop next time I asked you to." She said wrapping the towel around her body.

"Would you forgive me? For hurting you, for being stupid and irrational. I don't want to lose you." He held her hand and looked at her beautiful face.

"Eric, tell me the truth if I hadn't arrived would you had sex with her?" She asked. He kept staring at her.

"No, I told her to leave and I told her you were there because I felt you. She thought you were just a little girl, an unthreatening human. I'm sorry I let her go that far. It would never happen again. I promise." She nodded and released his hand.

"I want to hold you, would you not let me?" He asked. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"No, and I'm adding half an hour for holding my hand." She said winking at him. He removed his clothes and stepped in the shower. It took all of Sookie's control to not touch him. He had a magnificent body and he knew it.

"How did you remove her scent?" Eric asked.

"Vinegar, Amelia's suggestion." Sookie said.

'_Clever, girl.'_

She went to her room and put on _the dress_. If he thought she was going to make it easy on him. He was wrong. Now she had to think of something if he didn't go along with her punishment but at the moment she wanted to get ready. She put make up on and arranged half of her up with a clip and the rest she curled. Eric was dress for their meeting with Nan. When he saw Sookie his fangs elongated on their own accord and he hardened. Sookie stared at him and giggled.

"Something wrong vampire?" She asked stepping in front of him.

He looked at her ready to devour her, "Nothing wrong fairy." He drawled, licking his lips.

'_She is going to cause my death one of these nights. I'm very patient and she is not going to be able to wear that dress ever again after midnight.'_

'_If he thinks this dress is the only torture awaiting him, he is so wrong. I know I'm playing with fire but it will be worth it.'_


	24. Reconciliation

**Chapter 24 - Reconciliation**

Eric and Sookie stepped into the living room and she called her other mates in.

"What do you eat?" She asked them, taking them by surprise. They stared at each other somehow they thought she wouldn't enjoy knowing they drank blood. So her vampire drank blood too but they killed their victims. Sookie saw their expression and understood since Eric had explained that all of them were blood thirsty. She wasn't going to have any of that while they stay with her.

"We drink blood but we also eat human food." Ariel answered affirming her worries. Since she hadn't cooked anything she heated bottles of blood for everyone. When she set the bottles on the table Eric took his and blew a kiss for Sookie since he couldn't touch her.

Her other mates just stared at the bottles quizzically.

"When you are here you will not be hunting for blood. No killing so this should help, drink." Sookie asked them. They all stared at her with an incredulous look. They did know about the human world but most of the time they drank blood.

"What is this?" Raum asked staring strangely at the bottle.

"This is synthetic blood; this is what vampires drink now for sustenance. Sure they still drink from the source but they don't kill anymore and I am expecting you to do the same. Do we have an agreement?"

Sookie asked. Three heads nodded. "Very well, now drink." They kept staring at her. Raum was the first one to taste the blood he swallowed and smiled at the other two.

"Wow, it tastes very good." He said winking at Sookie. Aelrindel and Ariel drank the whole thing. Both of them had an expression of repulsion.

"I should've known, it tastes horrible." Ariel said. Sookie and Raum were laughing and Eric just shook his head. "How do you survive on this stuff, Viking?" Ariel asked.

"Like Sookie said we still drink from the source…sometimes," He said glancing at Sookie's neck "but we don't kill anymore. It can't be that bad if you still eat human…food." Eric said.

"Sorry, I don't have anything right now and I think I'm not going to be allowed to go to the supermarket again." Sookie apologized. Amelia came down the stairs.

"How is Alcide?" Sookie asked.

"He is okay, he is just resting. Sookie why don't you put a list together and I'll go with the pack to get the groceries." Amelia suggested.

"Okay I can do that. Are you sure, you don't mind?" Sookie asked her.

"Of course not, I rather go get the groceries myself than be chasing you around." Amelia said. Sookie sighed and got her list together, giving it over to Amelia.

"Sookie you remember what I told you?" Eric questioned. "If something else happened to you I was going to take you to my lair." Eric said.

"NO!" Everyone said in unison. Eric raised his eyebrows.

"This house is for her protection. It is a great source of magic you must not take her away from here. She is safe here." Amelia explained and Sookie's mates agreed. Amelia left with Travis to get the groceries she was hungry too.

Eric hated this. Now he had to get everyone's opinion. He cursed under his breath and went to his safe room. He sat there waiting for sunset for Nan to arrive. Sookie came in a few minutes later.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing is wrong. I can't take decisions on your security anymore and is driving me insane." He muttered. What he hated was that he was losing control and he didn't like that.

"I won't go out without you anymore. I'll stay here. I'm sorry I was so stubborn before but now I understand if something happens to me. I will lose you too. I won't allow that to happen. I'll stay here." She said softly. Eric stared at her and smiled weakly. He gave her the new documents. Sookie glanced at them and smiled broadly when she saw her new last name. Eric felt that Sookie was slipping away from him. He sensed he would lose her and he felt helpless because he didn't know what to do to keep her safe. He wouldn't tell her. He would do what he could to make her happy and if the time came where he would lose her, he would meet the sun. He refused to live in a world where she didn't exist. It was stupid to give up now but the sensation was so strong as if he could touch it. Her life was slipping away.

"Eric, what's wrong. I can feel your sadness. What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing, let's go outside to wait for Nan she would be here any minute." Eric said and walked outside with Sookie. As he stepped outside he remembered Celestine's last words _never give up._ He won't, he wouldn't, he would fight for her as long as she lived he would fight to be with her.

Bill was the first one to arrive.

"Sookie, who are they?" Bill questioned.

"They are my…mates. Do you need something Bill?" Sookie asked. Bill was grinning at Eric. Now he had competition but unfortunately for Bill it also meant he was pushed down on the list.

"No, I just came to check on you because I scented other creatures around your house." Bill said. Suddenly Sookie remembered something.

"Bill, can you wait here for a second." Sookie asked and he nodded. Sookie went to her room and opened a drawer in her night stand. She took the tickets and the engagement ring in the black box. She headed for the living room and handed the items to Bill.

"I'm sorry, I keep forgetting to return this to you. I'm sure you can return the ring and get your money back or return it to the Queen." She said to Bill. "Now if you excuse us we are waiting for Nan, thanks for your concern." Sookie said.

Bill felt humiliated. Sookie wouldn't let him in her life anymore. He left but he would still watch over her at night. He didn't trust the new creatures.

Nan arrived minutes later. She studied the creatures inside Sookie's home. Interesting she thought.

'_What are they doing here? The magister said she is special. I can't believe I don't know anything about it. I always know most of what has to do with our world. The magister said that there is much I have yet to learn. She impressed me since Dallas. She doesn't fear vampires and she even defends them. I am very interested in her answers to my questions.'_

"Miss Flannigan please come in." Sookie said with her southern charm.

"It would be better if we can speak alone." Nan glared at her mates "I must say you keep interesting company Miss Stackhouse." Nan commented.

"Mrs. Northman." Sookie corrected. Nan just ignored her. Everyone left the house. Amelia went out with Alcide and told Sookie she was going to spend the night over with him to make sure he was okay. Sookie's mates waited outside. Sookie heated a bottle of true blood for Nan and another for Eric.

They were seating at the kitchen table. "Since you are quiet the news these days I will handle all interviews. Under no circumstances you are to speak with a member of the press. Now I have some questions I want to go over with you. I will record your answers but I will answer the questions to the press as I feel appropriate." Nan said. She turned on a recording device and set it in the middle of the table.

"When are you having your human wedding?" Nan asked. Eric and Sookie stared at each other.

_You still owe me my honeymoon._

_Where was I supposed to take you?_

_Later_

"We haven't discussed that yet, but we want to wait until it becomes legal in the state of Louisiana." Sookie answered.

Nan nodded she liked that answer. It would pressure another state to pass the law. Their goal was to introduce Eric and Sookie as a perfect couple since he was so well known. His past was especially good. He was known as a ladies' man and to finally settle with a human was good for them.

'_I wonder what he saw in her, she is not his usual type, she is a very nice young lady for a human.'_

"Rumors say that you were going out with Mr. Compton, your neighbor and suddenly you were engaged to Mr. Northman. Is this true?" Nan asked. Like if she wasn't in Dallas or perhaps she didn't pay attention.

"I was in a relationship with Bill, that is true. After we came back from Dallas we went out to have dinner and he proposed." Nan raised her eyebrows stunned of course.

_You look delicious Sookie._

_I'm not wearing anything underneath my dress._

Eric suddenly stared at Sookie with hunger, Nan couldn't miss it. Nan made a gesture for Sookie to continue.

"When he proposed to me I knew it wasn't him I wanted to be with. I went upstairs to decide what to do and when I came back he was gone. I called Eric. He came to the restaurant and he told me that Lorna had taken him. I spent several nights with Eric after that. Bill didn't call and I didn't know if he was coming back. On Halloween Eric proposed to me and I accepted. I suppose you know the details of our other wedding?" Sookie prompted.

"Yes I do." Nan answered. "When are you planning on turning her?" Nan asked Eric.

_I thought you said that I couldn't turn you._

_No you can't my we must make everyone believe you are._

"We haven't decided a date yet." Eric answered.

"Is she drinking from you continuously?" Nan asked Eric again.

_You have no idea. _Sookie thought.

"Yes, she does." Eric answered with a broad smile.

"Does it gross you out, to drink from him?" Nan asked curious. Most humans would give anything to drink from them. Some of the side effects were that when blood was taken in a regular basis it enhanced the body of humans. She was curious about Sookie since she was so different than other humans she had met.

"No, I like drinking from him." Sookie said with a sexy voice. Eric and Sookie were staring at each other ready to jump each other.

'_Strange, does it turn her on to drink from him?'_

Eric was of course reading every thought Nan had and that brought him back to reality. He didn't know if he could wait until midnight to touch Sookie.

"Miss Stackhouse….Mrs. Northman." Nan corrected herself. "Do you believe you are evil because you are with a vampire?" Nan asked. She wanted to cover all angles of their relationship but she was especially interested in using them against the FOTS.

"No, I don't think vampires are evil or damned." Sookie answered. Nan was just going to the next question but she wanted to know why.

"Why do you believe that?" Nan asked curious.

"I believe everyone in this world has free will. I believe everyone and everything that exists in this world was created by the same god. Yes, there might vampires that are mean but also there are humans that are mean that doesn't mean all humans are mean. We chose whether to be good or bad." Sookie said.

Nan thought that was an interesting concept coming from a naïve southern girl.

"Do you live here together?" Nan asked.

"Yes, I moved here with her after I proposed and I have been staying here since. I made some adjustments to her house so that I could be here with her." Eric said and Sookie rolled her eyes remembering everything he did to her house.

"I'm surprised. Your fans seem to think you were used to more…well under other conditions you are known for being extravagant and then you move into this house." Nan commented.

"This house might not be a state of the art but it has its history. It has been in her family for many generations and it is worth much more than any extravagant house. Besides it doesn't matter where we live as long as we are together." Eric said upset at her words. Sookie was not a toy for display.

"I didn't know you were the romantic type Viking, but then you were always good with the ladies. Talking about that, does it bother you the reputation he has?" Nan asked Sookie. That was not one of her questions but she was curious.

"No, _he is mine_ now. I don't care who he was with before." Sookie answered and Eric and Nan chuckled at the expression she used.

'_How possessive.'_

"I'm not sure if the magister spoke to you about your relationship. We plan on using your relationship to ease our existence among humans. You have an appointment with Alfred Cumberland in an hour for a photo shoot. Mrs. Northman I think that dress suits you for your personality. Viking you must wear your usual clothes that you are known for wearing at Fangtasia." Nan said. Eric and Sookie stared at each other.

"Excuse me, but I don't want our life to be used." Sookie protested.

"You have no choice. You already are being used, we are just going to take advantage. It seems you charm your way up so it shouldn't be difficult for you. No one is going to bother you. I will always handle the interviews. I'll just come from time to time to question you on certain aspects of your life. I will word your answers to our advantage." Nan explained.

"That's it for tonight, please be on time for the photo shoot."Nan said as she was about to leave she turned to smile at Eric. "By the way I like your new plates Viking." Than she was gone. Eric turned to look at Sookie who had an innocent look on her face.

"So you are not wearing anything?" He said as he stalked her.

"Wouldn't you like to find out for sure?" She asked with a very sensual voice.

"Is this your torture little one? I'm hard." She couldn't stop from looking down. She had succeeded. He was very…hard. She gulped. Would she be able to resist him? She wanted him, she was struggling to keep her hands off of him.

"I'm wet Eric, too bad you can't check and we have to leave." She said blowing him a kiss. She grabbed her purse and waited for him in the car. Eric wore his black leather jacket, a black shirt and his black jeans.

Eric walked towards Sookie's car but then he remembered Nan's comment. He went to see his new plates.

**SNPPTY**

'_You are going to pay for this little one.'_

He sat on the back of the car with Sookie. Rasul was going to drive them to Shreveport. Her other mates were going to follow them and stay hidden in the shadows.

Sookie's phone vibrated and she knew it was Pam.

**Pam: What are you up to?**

**Sookie: Going to a photo shoot arranged by Nan. Want to come visit so you can meet my new mates?**

'_What the hell is she talking about? What new mates?'_

**Sookie: Tomorrow you can come so you can meet them. Good night.**

"If you think you can just throw a bomb like this on me and send me away you are so wrong."

Sookie thought that would be enough to get rid of Pam but no. Her phone rang.

"Pam, do you need anything?" Sookie asked.

"What the hell are you talking about new mates?" Pam said. She had worked so hard to get Eric and Sookie together. Now she had to do double the work. No, she would eliminate any threats, instantly. No one was going to stand between Sookie and Eric, no one.

"Apparently, I have more mates. They are all so handsome." Eric growled. "An angel, an elf and a demon. You will meet them tomorrow when you come so we can go visit the Queen, you are going with us aren't you?" Sookie asked.

There was no way in hell she would miss that. "Of course I will. I will have my weapons ready to kill them. You are going to stay with my master." Pam growled.

"You can't kill them Pam, it will hurt me. I will explain tomorrow. No killing." Sookie commanded. Pam rolled her eyes.

"How did my master take the news?" Pam asked. She knew he wouldn't be happy about having competition but then maybe that would serve him right.

"Well he is not happy about it either, but they all know I'm with Eric. They swore to protect me and whoever I chose as my mate." Sookie explained. Well that was…interesting and unheard of.

"Did you make up yet?" Pam asked. Sookie turned to look at Eric and smiled mischievously.

"Not yet. Good night Pam." Sookie hung up.

"You know my sweet, I love that dress on you." Eric complimented.

"Really? Do you have any fantasies about it?" She asked with her sexy voice.

'_She must know. I must have told her before. Does she want to drive me insane? Because I'm about to lose it.'_

_Maybe this?_

She thought as she sent him the image of her over his desk with nothing but the dress beckoning him to take her, smiling at him seductively. She knew what happened the last time she did that but this time somehow she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Eric growled at her.

"I hope that is not your favorite dress because exactly at 12:30 tonight it's going to be history." He said with his sexy dark voice.

"I'm counting on it." She said winking at him. He wondered what time it was. This was going to be the longest torture of his life. They arrived at Shreveport at 12:00 Alfred was already waiting for them.

"Good night Mr. and Mrs. Northman. Please follow me." Alfred guided them to his set. He had it all set up for them. The background was a mixture black and red. Most of it was black but it had some red on it as if they were clouds. There was a chair throne like on it with other furniture Victorian style.

"I was told you are a very romantic couple, I hope we are not going to have any problems with displays of affection. Do you have any questions?" Alfred asked.

_Not my fault it's for the photo shoot._

_Fine. At least you managed not to touch me for the other time._

_Does that mean you are not mad at me anymore?_

_No. I love you Eric. I can't wait until we are alone. Now can you behave for the photo shoot?_

_Absolutely my wife._

To prove Alfred they didn't have any problems with being affectionate in front of others Eric grabbed her by the waist and planted a toe curling kiss and Sookie hold on to him for dear life but then she remembered they were in front of Alfred and she backed away. Her cheeks blushing.

"Okay, let's get settled then. First I'm going to take some photos of you standing. Mr. Northman can you wrap your hands around your wife. Mrs. Northman can you turn your head a little as if to look up to him." Alfred said. Alfred took a couple of shots of them standing but Eric couldn't keep his hands to himself. He kissed her shoulder and she turned to him smiling. He licked her neck and planted butterfly kisses. They total forgot about Alfred, but for Alfred this was even better. They were extraordinary together. Sookie turned around wrapped her hands around Eric's neck. He kissed her mark and Eric growled. They were being gentle kissing each other softly.

"Very good now Mr. Northman can you have a sit on the chair and Mrs. Northman can you sit on his lap." They both blinked and then chuckled. Alfred arranged the throne like chair and Eric sat. Sookie walked to him seductively and sat on his lap. Eric wrapped his arms around her waist and Sookie rested her head on his shoulders.

"Mr. Northman life her wrist to your mouth and pretend you are going to bite her." Alfred ordered. Eric did as Alfred suggested. Eric kissed her wrist and his fangs elongated gracing her skin without breaking it. The whole time they were staring at each other's eyes. Without being told Eric dropped her hand and did the same to her neck but the temptation was too much.

_Bite me, please._

_My lover._

Eric sank his fangs into her neck and started drinking from her slowly, gently. He closed her wounds and licked her neck. He stared at her deep blue eyes and kissed her thanking her for her blood.

"I think that's all we need. I will send the photos to Nan. Would you like a copy?" Alfred asked disturbing them from their kiss.

"Yes," Eric said. Sookie was dizzy. Eric carried her in his arms to the car. "Rasul drive as fast as you can." Eric ordered. Sookie didn't even fight him on not putting the seat belt on. She sat on his lap and started kissing him again. For the first time in her life she didn't car where they were or who was with them. All she wanted was to be with Eric to feel him. She removed his jacket and stared kissing him on his neck.

_Can I check to see if you are wet my lover?_

_Yes._

Eric reached Sookie's wet folds under her dress and growled. She was so hot and wet for him. He didn't think he could wait until they got to her house. With his other hand he exposed one of her breasts and kissed her nipples. He teased her and made her moaned. Sookie couldn't get enough of him. She thought she wouldn't do this again to him. She tortured herself just as he was tortured. They were meant to be together and not being able to touch each other for long hours was agony for both of them.

Sookie started to feel a hunger she had never experience before. She wanted a Eric with a need that went beyond anything she knew. Unable to control herself, she bit him on her mark and drank from him.

_Bite me again. Please._

He bit her on her neck and for long minutes they drank from each other. They needed their blood to heal their emotional wounds. This was the only way they were true to each other. Sookie knew that Eric wouldn't betray her, that he had been true to her. He wanted to experience a feeling from her that he didn't care about before, it was wrong of him but she understood.

Eric felt all the pain he inflected on her and it hurt me just as much. That night he wanted to be alone to understand his feelings for her but no matter where he went what they felt for each other was beyond any explanation. Even now that he wanted to take her every way he could think of he wouldn't. He wanted to make love to her, to make her feel good and loved that didn't mean he couldn't find creative ways to do it.

It was the first time that he wanted to take his time to savor the act of sex. They didn't notice it had been long time since they had started drinking from each other. Sookie was exhausted from all the sexual frustration, all she wanted was to be in his arms. They let go and remained quiet for the rest of drive. Sookie stayed in his arms while they touched each other.

When they finally arrived Eric told Rasul he could leave if he wanted and he told Sookie's mates to watch over the house. Eric carried Sookie in his arms as they entered the living room, he closed the door behind and disposed of Sookie's dress. He didn't rip it off, he still wanted to take her to Fangtasia and take her over his desk. He quickly divested and they kissed with a passion none of them knew. He lowered her to the floor in front of the fire place and kissed her with a tenderness he didn't know he had. He felt Sookie was worth much more for taken her quickly. He took his time administering heated kisses to her body. She moaned every time.

Sookie felt she was going to burst into flames but she felt loved, very much loved by her Viking. She was in heaven. How could she deny him when she needed him so much. Finally to end her frustration he entered her slowly he held her hands locking fingers together.

"I love you Sookie. I never thought I would feel this way about anyone." He kissed her neck and nibbled in her ear lobe as she tried to stay with him. The intensity of their love making was too much for her.

"I love you so much Eric." She whispered. She moved her head so that they could kiss. They kissed for long moments while he was going in and out of her slowly but deep and their time to climax came so sudden and too strong. Eric collapsed on top of her, for a brief moment he didn't realize how heavy he was. When she whimpered he got up and took her to their bed. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her face softly.

"I'm sorry about what I did. I will never do it again. I love you Sookie." She smiled at him.

"I love you too, Eric." She was tired not just from their love making but something was happening to her. She hadn't eaten all day except for Eric's blood which made her feel better. She drifted away to sleep.

Eric held her all night talking to her in his old language. She relaxed as soon as he started doing that. He touched her body not with lust but with love and she didn't wake. He felt her need for him and somehow he knew exactly what she needed. He was very gentle and loving with her all night. It was one of the best nights of his existence and for the first time his body was warm all night. Something had happened this night to both of them but Eric didn't know what it was. Still he was happy to be with Sookie once again at peace but for how long. Dawn finally took him.


	25. It has begun

**Chapter 25 – It has begun**

Sookie woke feeling an indescribable pain. She had felt this before once, when she killed Lorena. She was dreaming of her Viking, she was sure it was another one of his memories when he was young but this one was not a dark memory. He was with his wife and his kids. He seemed so strange holding kids, something she couldn't picture him doing. Yet he looked beautiful. She stared at his naked Viking sleeping. She needed his blood and she hated to wake him up but she needed his blood the need was too strong for her to control.

She crawled on top of him gave him a quick kiss. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I need you." She said. She licked his neck just like he always did to prepare her for his bite. He tasted so good, she got aroused. She couldn't believe she was going to do this but the thirst was too strong to ignore. She sank her human teeth into his neck breaking his skin; blood began flowing from his wound. The smell and the taste of it made everything better inside of her. She started moving on her own moaning as she consumed his delicious blood.

Eric came awake when he felt a strange calling from the bond. Sookie was at his neck drinking from him, naked on top of him and she was very aroused. Her scent had changed; it still had the sweetness he was used to but it had something else, something wild. He removed the covers that were covering his legs partially and he slid inside Sookie. She was ready for him.

_I'm sorry I needed you. I was so thirsty._

_I wish you wake me like this always my lover._

He comforted her and gave her everything she needed. There was no need for words he felt it through the bond. She needed to feel safe, loved and she needed his touch. When she had taken what she needed from him she released his neck. He kissed her softly. He explored her lips with his tongue and in return she licked his fangs with her tongue. She liked doing that a lot. She was very fond of his fangs. He did wicked things with his fangs to her and as she remembered, she became wilder with need. He rolled them over and went to kiss her between her thighs. She didn't know how he knew that's what she wanted but she didn't complain. He kissed her just the way she liked it using his fangs and that was enough to send her over the edge. A big howl escaped her and Eric grin in satisfaction knowing her other mates were just outside listening.

Amelia was coming down the stairs when she heard Eric and Sookie and she blushed. Now the scenery in the living room she didn't expect. Sookie's mates were asleep on the floor. Obviously they heard Eric and Sookie. Ariel was the first one to wake. He stretched his left hand and Raum was resting on his left leg. He kicked him and sent him flying, hitting the wall.

"I was stretching, didn't see you there." Ariel said. Then it was Aelrindel's turn he did the same to Ariel. Amelia giggled but then she stopped to marvel their bodies. None of them were wearing shirts and their bodies were the most impressive thing she had ever seen. She blushed when she saw Raum winked at her.

"Where did this come from?" Ariel said lifting a thick blanket with flowers.

"I did it, I thought maybe you were cold this morning when I arrived, and it was the only one I could find. Though you looked very comfy together sprawled over each other." Raum cleared his throat.

"They are drawn to me because of my wings and my heat." Ariel explained.

"Really? Why were you on top of the Elf? You were hugging him as if he was…something else or rather somebody else." Amelia commented.

"It's Sookie's scent." Aelrindel explained. Amelia just stared at them incredulous.

'_Sure, they looked they were making out. I thought I heard Aelrindel orgasm as I came in.'_

Suddenly a wave of lust hit all of them. Amelia felt like she was a juicy t-bone by the way they were staring at her. Aware of what could happen very slowly she started retreating but she knew if they wanted her, she wouldn't be successful at running away. Then she heard more noises coming from Sookie's room. She got saved by Alcide who walked in just then and threw her against the wall. Amelia didn't know what was going one but she needed Alcide in that moment. He kissed her hard and then pulled her upstairs. Sookie's mates just kept staring at each other.

"I'm going out." Raum said before anything got out of hand. Ariel became invisible and Aelrindel was left alone in the living room. They knew what was coming and it was not going to be easy for them. Sookie's scent was getting stronger and they were so drawn to it but there was nothing they could do.

That was not enough for Sookie she needed more of Eric and was oblivious to anything else that surrounded her. She wanted something different and she was shy to ask Eric but she had wanted to do this with Eric for some time now. Since he seemed to know what she wanted. She moved on the bed and went on her knees giving Eric a very nice view of her bottom. Eric was as shocked as a vampire can be.

"Please Eric, I need you. I want to." Not like Eric didn't want to. He knew exactly what she needed he kissed her wet folds first and the anticipation of seeing him taking her from behind had her dripping wet.

When Eric finally slid inside of her she almost cried. She didn't know this would feel so good, in her dreams she enjoyed it very much but she didn't think it could feel this good.

"Feels so much better." She said as he thrusted into her faster and faster.

"Better, then what my lover?" He asked as he kissed her back.

"My dreams. Faster Eric." She closed her eyes enjoying the feel of him inside of her. It felt even better when he started rubbing her clit with his finger. She started moaning and whimpering. She wanted to cry. It felt sinful but it felt so good. She started clenching her walls around him and that was it for Eric. They both collapsed on the bed. He kissed her back numerous times.

"Do you want to tell me about your dreams my lover?" He asked her. She was sweating and panting and trying to catch her breath. She turned around to look at him.

"You make love to me all the time. Sometimes you kiss me over and over and sometimes you do things to me that I don't think I would ever enjoy but you are always so gentle with me and you always make sure I enjoy it. I can't get enough of you awake or sleep." She said blushing. "I'm sorry I woke you I just felt so thirsty. What should we do if this happens again? I don't want to wake you all the time you need your rest." She said embarrassed for her little episode. He kissed her softly on her lips.

"I want to make all those dreams come true my lover." He said winking at her. "I think my lover this will happen more often as you go through your change. Dr. Ludwig told me to give you more of my blood. I woke because I felt your hunger through the bond so there is nothing we can do about it. You have to drink Sookie. I'll go back to sleep once I know you are sated like now. Come I'll hold you and we will sleep a little bit more." She kissed him on his cheek and they snuggled together. Eric fell asleep right away but Sookie couldn't go back to sleep.

She got up and took a shower. Her nausea was not as bad this morning and after taking Eric's blood she felt much better. She got dressed and went outside Aelrindel was the only one in the living room. She kissed him on the cheek to greet him.

"Did you stay here all night?" She asked him.

"Yes, we all did. Raum and Ariel are outside." Aelrindel said.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any more rooms for you to sleep. What did you guys do?" Sookie asked.

"They slept on top of each other." Amelia explained as she came back from her room with Alcide. Sookie giggled.

"You're kidding." Sookie said. Amelia shook her head.

"I don't know what's going on, but you missy need to control your hormones." Amelia said pointing a finger at Sookie.

"What are you talking about?" Sookie asked and then she blushed.

'_Oh my god, they all heard me.'_

"We don't know why, but all of the sudden everyone here in the room wanted to make out. I was saved by Alcide otherwise I don't know what would've happened." Amelia said and it didn't look like she was complaining, on the contrary she looked very satisfied.

"I called Dr. Ludwig, she is coming by shortly. She wants all your mates here. She said you don't need to wake Eric." Alcide offered. While Dr. Ludwig came by Amelia and Sookie fixed breakfast for everyone. Obviously the human food smelled much better then true blood so Sookie's mates were anxious to taste her food. They sat at the table staring at her food. They had been to this realm numerous times but not recently and they didn't know if they had to perform a ritual before eating at her house. She was her mate and she was feeding them so they felt uncertain on what to do next. Aelrindel was the one who spoke.

"My lady it is an honor for us that you have taken time to feed us. We are very grateful." They gave her a little nod.

"It wasn't just me, Amelia helped too." Sookie said.

"Of course my lady, but were we come from it is a great honor to receive food from our mate. Thank you lady Amelia." Raum said. Amelia nodded.

"Please eat, I hope this is better than blood." Sookie said.

"Of course it will, since you took the time to prepare it my lady." Ariel said. Finally they began eating. Sookie prepared French toast with hash browns and bacon. She didn't know if they liked milk or not. So she prepared coffee. So far they looked like they liked everything. They left the plates completely empty.

"Do you want more?" Sookie asked them. They all shook their heads and before the left they kissed her hands. Dr. Ludwig arrived shortly after. They all gathered in the living room.

As soon as the doctor arrived she stared at Sookie's forehead and then she looked to Amelia.

"Did you find out anything?" The doctor asked. Amelia shook her head.

"About?" Sookie questioned.

"Your glow, remembered last time you passed out at Fangtasia." Amelia reminded her. Somehow Sookie knew they were not talking about that.

"I heard young lady that your hormones have been unstable." The little doctor said. Sookie blushed. Not exactly, she just wanted to be with Eric.

"I don't know. I woke up this morning with a pain. I know I needed to drink from Eric so I bit him and then he woke up and I just needed to be with him." She wasn't going to tell them how she needed to be with him.

"Did you want to have wild sex with him?" The little doctor asked. Sookie felt a sudden wave of lust all her mates stared at her with an unmistakable look.

"Everyone calm down. Sookie you need to clear those thoughts away." The doctor ordered and that was all the answer the little doctor needed. She pulled some tubes from her medical bag, syringes and other paraphernalia. Sookie was alarmed so her lust went away and everyone else remained calmed.

"What is going on doctor?" Sookie asked.

"Well, little girl it seems you're change is causing a hormonal struggle in your body. In other creatures is called females in heat. When you are in need your mates are going to want to satisfy you." Okay having this conversation with everyone in the living room was so awkward.

"I don't want to be with them that way." Sookie said.

"I know you love your Viking but if we don't do something about it neither of you are going to have a choice. I will try something before anything gets out of hand. I'm glad Alcide called me." The doctor said.

"So how are we going to fix this?" Sookie asked.

"You are the only one who can control it, they can't that's what mates do, satisfy their mates, meet their needs. However you don't have a bond with them so you can't force them away. You need to take their blood." The doctor said.

"I'll wake Eric." Sookie said.

"Is not necessary child. You already have a bond with him." The doctor said.

"I know but I don't want to do this without him knowing." The doctor nodded and Sookie went to her room. She hated to wake him again but she didn't feel right about taking her mates blood if Eric wasn't there with her.

"Eric." She called but he didn't move so used the bond to call him. His eyes fluttered open.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"I need you to come with me to the living room. We have a problem." Sookie explained to Eric what happened earlier and the doctor's suggestion. He wasn't happy about it but of course knowing that he was sleep during the day and Sookie could have a rage of lust as earlier and either one of them would take her didn't work for him. The solution of taking their blood was more acceptable.

"Are you certain that is the only solution?" Eric asked the doctor. She nodded. "I can kill them too." Eric offered and Sookie glared at him.

"It was just a suggestion my lover. I'm sure Pam would help." Sookie shock her head.

"We don't want to take advantage of the situation but I think is better, in fact I was going to suggest we gave her our blood anyways." Ariel suggested. Everyone was staring at him so he continued with his explanation. "In the case that she gets taken again it would be easier for us to track her during the day. Besides of our healing properties and it would also warn us if she is ever in trouble." Ariel said. Eric was about to growl at him but something in the back of his head came back, a memory. Someone had said something to him about accepting help from others.

_Sometimes Eric asking for help is not being weak, do not make the same mistake I did years ago. Welcome those who seek to protect Sookie, many will come, and you must put your pride aside to ensure your survival._

He couldn't remember who had said that to him, but it must have been someone of great importance and wise.

"I would not let them bite her." Eric said to the doctor.

"They don't need to drink from her. She needs to inhale their blood and I know you would not let her bite them either. I will draw enough blood from them and she will drink it." Eric nodded. He wrapped his arms around Sookie and kissed her cheek. Then another wave of lust hit them this time Eric felt too and he growled at them.

"Just calm down." The doctor ordered. Sookie and Eric went and sat at the kitchen table without touching until the doctor finished.

"Alcide is your turn." The doctor said. Alcide was taken aback.

"Me, why?" Alcide asked, Amelia was his mate.

"She is your mate too, though it seems the magic in you is stronger and you chose Amelia instead. Still you are her mate." The doctor said and he saw Ariel nodding to him. Amelia was just confused but then it made sense. Alcide wanted to protect Sookie all the time but Alcide had told her he was not attracted to Sookie that way. Amelia nodded to him letting him know she would be okay.

The doctor gave the tubes to Sookie and she drank their blood. She didn't know which tube belonged to who and at the moment she didn't care. Once she drank the blood from the four tubes she felt dizzy and collapsed. The doctor told them that was expected of her since her body was trying to bond with all of them at the same time. She told them she would be fine and would wake in a couple of minutes.

"I suggest you don't go out anymore until her transition is complete. It had already begun and if she is not stable and relaxed god knows what she would do." The doctor warned them.

"We have a meeting with the Queen tonight but we are just going to talk to her." Eric said.

"That's up to you. If she gets upset she could go into a seizure or collapse and go into a comma. You must be very careful. I would change the appointment if I were you but if you are just going to talk to the Queen and you think there won't be any problems then go ahead. She needs to stay relaxed." The doctor said.

"How long is the transition going to last?" Eric asked.

"I don't know vampire but both of you will very vulnerable during that time. You will need a lot of blood and she will drink from you more often. We can draw your blood if you want and save it for her so that you don't have to wake every time." The doctor suggested.

"No!" Eric replied quickly. "I want to be with her. I don't care if she wakes me." Eric said. The doctor nodded and left. He took Sookie to their room. She slept for about an hour and when she came awake her senses were different. She heard things differently not more acutely but different. She knew Ariel was flying above her house, Raum was outside in the woods and Aelrindel was in the living room chatting with Alcide and Amelia.

"Are you okay, Sookie?" Eric asked her. She looked at him and smiled. He was so beautiful. She was naked and she didn't remember being naked. Her hootchie started throbbing and she gave Eric a shy smile.

"I'm hungry my lover." He said with a very dark voice.

"Me too." That's all they said and then they were kissing and touching. They satiated their hunger for the next two hours and Eric was able to make some dreams of Sookie reality. They showered and got ready to go see the Queen. Rasul and Pam arrived just after dark.

'_Yum, I can take them and save my master trouble. I usually prefer women, but I would love a taste.'_

Pam's fangs elongated as she caught their scent. "Mistress, would you mind if I taste your mates?" Pam asked. Sookie thought she wouldn't mind but her body obviously didn't agree. She growled at Pam. "I thought you would share with me." Pam said offended and everyone chuckled though Eric didn't look very happy at Sookie's reaction but he understood it.

"Pam the doctor said Sookie needs to stay relaxed so no more teasing." Eric commanded. Pam sighed. No fun. She was shocked when she first came in. Sookie's mates were very handsome even the demon. She hadn't met any demons that were that mouthwatering.

Amelia and Alcide stayed at the house. Pam was in the car with them and Rasul drove. Sookie sat on Eric's lap; she liked to be close to him whenever they could.

"Do they know that you marked Eric?" Pam asked after a couple minutes.

"Yes, they know I will chose him too." Sookie said as she held Eric's hand.

"I don't trust them." Pam said.

"Me either, but they said they would even protect me because all they seek is Sookie's happiness. They know my demise will hurt her and she won't survive it." Eric said nuzzling Sookie's neck.

"So did you made up." Pam said smiling at them. Sookie nodded.

"I took some pictures of your mates, I will be adding them to my scrapbook. I can't believe how many pages I have already." Pam said. Sookie's head jerked up.

"What are you talking about?" Sookie asked.

"I'm putting together a scrap book of your life and my masters. I must say you don't look very good when you are ill. The pictures of you staked seem to diminish your beauty." Pam said thinking if there was anything she could do with a computer program to fix that. Sookie looked very pale on some of those pictures.

Eric felt Sookie's rage through the bond.

"Pam what did I say. Lover just ignore her. Since you are her mistress you know you can issue her a punishment." Eric offered.

"That is a very good idea." Sookie said and Pam turned to look at them. Sookie had a very evil smile on her face and Pam loved that look on her face. It suited Sookie just fine.

"You know mistress you look very sexy with that look in your face." Pam complimented. Sookie rolled her eyes.

Sookie was touching Eric's hands when she saw the rings and then she had an epiphany. She scrounged her forehead and stared at Eric. Eric confused just stared back at her. Sookie closed her eyes and tried to remember everything Eric had told her when Niall had come to visit them.

"They are not just my mates." Sookie said aloud.

"What are you talking about?" Pam asked.

"They are Eric's protectors." Pam stared still confused at Sookie and Eric had the same expression. "How do I explain this? We forgot about the rings. You and I are fated lovers, not just mates. We are much more I still don't know what but…" Eric was about to say something but Sookie placed a finger on his mouth.

"You told me there are other creatures that are blood thirsty like sirens, how come I didn't get Siren mate?" Eric cocked an eyebrow. "I don't know either, than why do I get a vampire, a wolf, an elf, an angel and a demon. I'm sure there are more creatures out there why didn't I get a fairy; it would make sense since I'm one or part at least. When your mother spoke to you once before, she said I was your vampire mate." Eric was trying to follow Sookie's thought but he couldn't.

"Go on." He said.

"I didn't get a fairy mate because I can protect you against fairies. You can protect me against vampires and so on. I think they are our protectors as well. My fairy relative said more will come to protect us, I think he was talking about them. The reason they were destined to be my mates was because, a mate is supposed to protect his mate. Does that make sense now?" Sookie asked. "They won't hurt me hence they will not hurt you." She asked. Eric nodded.

"But why them?" Pam asked. Sookie shrugged.

"Alcide was seen as a leader even before I chose him as the pack master. However, I don't know Aelrindel, Raum, and Ariel. I don't know why they would be the chosen ones to protect us." Sookie said.

"I do." Eric answered. Sookie stared at him and remembered that he knew all of them. "They are tricky all of them but they the strongest of their kind, they are all royal and they are honorable. When they give their word they never back on it." Eric explained.

"How can you be so sure?" Pam asked.

"Because I'm still alive." Eric said. Pam looked at him with a smirk. "I have a history with them. I have fought them before. The scar that Raum has is from my sword." Eric added with his own smirk, Sookie rolled her eyes. Men.

The rest of the ride Sookie fell asleep. Eric woke her just as they were parking near the Queen's headquarters. They strode towards the front door where they were met by several guards. Sookie hadn't noticed that her mates (protectors) were already by her side. The guards stared at them but one in particular couldn't remove his gaze from Sookie's forehead. Eric totally forgot about it. It was normal for them to see it and not say anything even her protectors knew now, Amelia had told them. Eric tried to read their minds to make sure they wouldn't say anything about her mark.

"Those three cannot pass." One of the guards said pointing at Sookie's protectors.

"Why not?" Sookie protested.

"They are not on the list to be seen by the Queen." The guard said.

"Well, they are my…guards and if they don't go in with me. I don't go in and I'm sure the Queen will have your head for not letting me see her." Sookie said, Pam snickered.

"You are just a blood bag…" The guard was not allowed to say anything further…Ariel unsheathed his sword and threatened to remove his head while Raum and Aelrindel did the same with the other two guards and Eric not to be outdone growled at him. The guard didn't know the other creatures but he certainly knew Eric.

"Apologize to my lady or die for your insolence." Ariel warned.

"She is just a human girl." One of the guards said.

"Enough! You will not refer to my wife in that manner, Understood?" Eric said furious the three guards nodded. "You are just keeping us from seeing the Queen. They are with us; if our lives are not threatened they will not present any danger to the Queen." Eric said. The guards were hesitant and Sookie was getting upset.

"You either let us pass" Sookie said and she started glowing and her eyes became red which startled the guards "or I will ask them to dispose of you and we will still see the Queen and she will have to find replacements for you." Sookie bellowed. The guards believed every word she said. Now they feared for the safety of their Queen.

"I will announce you." One of the guards said. The guard spoke into his wrist. "Eric and his wife are here with their guards." The guard said. The guard nodded to some command he received. He let them in and everyone sheathed their swords. They all walked inside and they were lead by a vampire guard to room with double doors, there were two fierce looking guards at the door. They nodded acknowledging Eric but his bow was different from other vampires. Their minds were blank they were not thinking in anything in particular which Eric found strange. Sookie smiled and accepted their reverence and she felt something spark inside as if they would be part of her little family. For some odd reason she liked them and knew they would be safe not that her protectors were not enough, but the energy she felt from them was peaceful.

"You may wait here." Eric told their protectors. Pam was the only one that followed Eric and Sookie inside. The guards opened the double doors and they entered. The Queen was sitting behind a desk and Andre her child was standing next to her. The Queen and Andre were startled at Sookie's mark. Eric knew the Queen was about to make a comment but Eric shook her head advising her not to say anything which the Queen and Andre agreed. The Queen rose and went to stand in front of Sookie; she held her hands and Sookie registered the Queen's pained expression. Sookie bowed a little but decided it was most important that the Queen knew the truth.

"Your majesty, she is safe. She has not been harmed and she is very much alive. I assure you." Sookie said and the Queen once more was astonished.

"How do you know why I called you here?" The Queen asked. It was Eric's turn to speak since he knew everything.

"We kidnapped her, because your life was threatened." Eric said quickly. The Queen growled.

"How dare you?" The Queen said. "She would never hurt me. She loves me." The Queen said.

"We know, but she is an important witness. I'm afraid my Queen that your King seeks your demise and Hadley your child was a witness, the King was going to get rid of her. We got to her before he did. Like my wife says she is safe, she is with loyal friends. We knew you were going to call us, we have a plan." Eric said. The Queen and Andre were starting at them.

"Please continue." The Queen said.

"I think he will seek to destroy you during the ball which is in two weeks. The magister already knows of this as well. He is going to poison your guards and all attendants." Eric said.

"How do you know this?" The Queen asked.

"He requested special blood for the ball, did he not?" Eric asked. The Queen nodded. "He already tried his poison on my wife. I'm sure he knows my wife survived on his attempt against her life, though he made it looked like it was you who poisoned her." Eric said.

"How so?" The Queen asked intrigued.

"He gave Hadley a special bottle of champagne so that she could toast with Sookie the day of our wedding. The champagne was poisoned and my wife almost died. We both thought it was your plan to get rid of her but after we talked to Hadley we knew it was the King's plot. He knew if my wife died I would've come for your head and he would inherit your kingdom." Eric said, the Queen had an evil smile on her lips.

"You know I can't invite you to the Ball, the magister I can. How would we prove this treason against my King?" The Queen asked.

"I believe after this weekend you will have a reason to invite us to the Ball your majesty, actually these are words from the magister himself. It has to do with my wife but I am not allowed to know and neither is my wife. The magister requested not to be questioned on this matter since it will arise suspicions from your King. The magister said to be patient and await a notice he would send on Monday evening." Eric explained. The Queen nodded.

"My husband knows of her disappearance, he knows I have contacted you to look for her, what will I tell him about this?" The Queen asked.

"My wife and I will look into her disappearance of course and I will keep you informed on our fake progress." Eric told the Queen.

'_I'm glad the Weres didn't kill him before his wedding, he is most loyal. I was wrong to threaten them. I'm glad they are in my Kingdom and at my service.'_

"Well Sheriff you have done a very good job and thank you for taking matters into this betrayal. I shall reward you once all this is over. Do let me know if you have any special requests." The Queen said and she was being honest.

"Aren't you glad your Weres didn't kill me before I was married?" Eric asked. The Queen tried not to flinch but Andre was the one that spoke.

"How dare you insult her?" Andre asked furious hand in sword.

"Please," said Sookie. "We know it was you. True we don't have any proof but we knew it was you and so does the magister. He asked us if we wanted your head and in such case Eric would be made King but we don't want to deal with the politics and Eric doesn't want to be King he likes his current position as Sheriff. We know you like your position and as long as we remain loyal to each other we shouldn't have any further problems, would we?" Sookie asked. The Queen laughed.

'_I can kill them and make it look like an accident my Queen?'_

'_No, we would be the firsts ones blamed for, besides they have proven worthy to keep.'_

"You have courage little one. I agree we shouldn't have any further problems. I do have a question?" The Queen stared at Eric and Sookie not sure who to ask. They both nodded.

"What is this nonsense of you having other mates and a pack of Weres?" The Queen asked. Sookie laughed.

"I wish we knew how to answer your question but we don't have the answer. We were told my wife would change and all this nonsense has to do with her change which is already happening. I'm sure it has to do with the note the magister will send on Monday evening." Eric said. The Queen nodded again.

"I was curious when I received the proclamation from the magister that it only protects her as human till Monday. Will you inform me after her change I found myself intrigued?" The Queen requested.

"Of course your majesty." Eric answered.

"I'm glad I failed at my attempt on killing you Eric." The Queen said with sarcasm.

"Remember, you are still in your current position because it is what we want. As long as you don't try anything against us, you will keep it." Sookie said with the same sarcasm and Andre growled at her. Pam who hadn't spoken stood in front of Sookie ready to kill Andre or the Queen. The Queen laughed.

"So loyal to your mistress already child?" The Queen asked.

"I will not let anyone hurt her, and if anyone attempts to hurt her or my master they will die. I'm not the only one protecting them and my mistress can defend herself very well as you have seen." Pam said adding a smirk of her own which Andre didn't like very much.

"It was you who killed Lorena?" The Queen asked Sookie. Sookie nodded.

'_Can you detect what she is Andre?'_

'_Nothing besides fairy, though her scent has changed I'm not sure what it is.'_

"Can I ask how you killed her?" The Queen asked Sookie.

"With Eric's sword." Sookie said simply. The Queen was taken aback. No one that she knew of had been able to hold Eric's sword. The only time she tried for curiosity it shocked her. The Queen didn't believe her. Eric knew she would like a demonstration of Sookie holding his sword.

"Sookie, why don't you hold my sword to show the Queen how you wield it?" Eric said to Sookie and a playful smile spread across her face. Sookie took his sword and turned wielding the sword in her two hands as she did and turned to demonstrate how she had done it. Andre and the Queen were still astonished. She put Eric's sword back. The Queen looked at Pam.

"Can you wield his sword too?" The Queen asked. Pam shrugged.

"I have never tried and I have my own, the one is too big for my taste and besides it was gift of his father. I would not dare try to touch it without him offering." Pam said. The Queen was puzzled.

"I thought you said you found it in a cave." The Queen told Eric.

"I learned recently it was a gift from my father." Eric said.

'_My Queen I have detected a very strong power emanating from them when she touched his sword. I think it is wise to protect them. They are something else my Queen something unheard of. I have never experienced this before.'_

'_I feel it too. I am looking forward for Monday. I wonder who his father is and how he found out, but perhaps that is best saved for another evening. They can't stay much longer. It is unwise for them to spend the evening since my husband will be here tomorrow night.'_

"I wish to learn more. I have always been fascinated of your life. Perhaps once this is settled you will visit and share this with me. I apologize for my mistake before and know Eric I'm still your friend and I will remain loyal to you and I thank you very much for my life and saving my Hadley." She said truly humbled. She bowed in reverence showing Eric she was not lying and Eric did know since he had been reading their thoughts.

"I accept your apology and your friendship. We must leave, we have only a few hours and we must return home." Eric said.

"If you need assistance in guarding your wife during this transition or for your bar use Bill." The Queen said. Eric nodded.

"Good night." Eric, Pam and Sookie said and left. The two body guards stared after them and they talked to each other mentally and Eric heard them loud and clear.

'_My brother, I think it's time we pledge ourselves to our Prince. The change has begun.'_

'_I agree. What would we tell the Queen? She thinks we are to remain with her as her children.'_

'_We tell her what our duty is. It had been told to us long before she turned us and now she can't hold us. The Princess has broken our bond.'_

'_Do you think the Queen felt it?'_

'_I'm not sure, but she can hire more guards. Duty calls my brother, and we must protect our Prince.'_

'_Let's go, then why delay this any longer.'_


	26. Eric's Revelation

**A/N: This chapter includes some information related to religion. This is just a story and I don't mean to offend anyone. I apologize in advance if I do. **

**Chapter 26 – Eric's Revelation**

Eric and Sookie arrived home two hours before dawn without incidents, except there were two vampires awaiting their return. Two vampires everyone recognized. The two guards at the Queen's headquarters, the Saxons, Sigibert and Wybert. Eric of course had told Pam and Sookie what he heard, but they were just annoyed because they were kept in the dark about who they were. When Eric and Sookie stepped out of the car both guards dropped to their knees, sinking the swords to the ground and waving their axes in a ceremonial gesture over their dead heart.

"We swear to protect you from this day forth until final death takes us, our Prince." Both Saxons said with their thick accent.

"Please rise." Eric said. They both stood and sheathed their swords. "How do you know I'm the Prince, I thought no one knew." Eric said.

"We have known for a very long time. It was our destiny. We are your royal guard." Sigibert said since he was the one who spoke more often, Wybert was the quiet one. Wybert nodded.

"Since, you were humans you have known?" Eric asked curious.

"We have never been humans just like you never were, Viking." Sigibert said. Why do they know?

"What were you?" Eric asked hoping they would answer. Both brothers stared at each other, they looked at Rasul and Rasul shook his head.

"If you don't know is not our place to tell you. We will seek a place for days' rest and will be here at first dark." Sigibert said.

"Stay with Bill, Rasul will you show them were Bill lives." Rasul nodded.

"I wonder when they are going to tell us what you are or were or whatever the hell is going on with you. Is rather irritating and I don't like other's trying to take my place." Pam said rather annoyed. Sookie chuckled.

"No one is ever going to take your place. You know much more than they do and we both love you very much and you are Eric's child. Do you want to stay here tonight? You can stay in the safe room."Sookie offered. Pam hugged her.

"I knew you had feelings for me. My master would not mind if we spend some girl time together." Pam kissed Sookie's cheek and Sookie blushed.

"Pam I love you as a friend." Sookie said just to make sure there were not misunderstandings on the subject.

"You can tell yourself what you like Mistress. I know deep inside of you I'm the only woman you will ever love. Sorry master." Eric shook his head and Pam went inside to make herself comfortable in the safe room. Since they were all safe and sound they went to sleep but not before. Sookie had some of Eric's blood which led to other things. Pam couldn't go to sleep hearing Sookie's moans.

"I wish I could share this with her. One day she would let me pleasure her. I will wait patiently." Pam said with a promised and closed her eyes.

"I suggest you don't wake him." Alcide told Amelia. "I tried once and I almost die, I'm not going to let you go in there, ask Ariel to wake him up." Alcide suggested. Amelia was standing in front of Sookie's room, thinking on what to do. Ariel was standing behind her smiling.

"I'm not afraid of him I'll do it." Ariel said and Amelia nodded. Ariel knocked on the door and to their surprise Eric wasn't sleep yet. Eric came out with a towel covering him just below the waist, his hair was wet and so was the rest of him. Amelia's mouth was hanging open but she closed it quickly when she heard Alcide's rumbling.

"You need something?" Eric asked closing the door behind him.

"I have found someone who knows something about the mark but she insists on coming by to look at it. She won't take my word for it. She says she could be here later today. She has to drive from New Orleans." Amelia said.

"I can glamour her before she leaves." Eric said.

"That's the problem, glamour doesn't work on her. She is a very powerful Witch but she knows a lot and I do trust her, she is my mentor, her name is Octavia." Amelia said. Eric thought that over. He didn't want many people knowing about what was happening to Sookie but then they didn't know themselves either.

"All right if you trust her and she has information, she can come." Eric was about to walk away when he turned around. "Amelia it is wise to let Ariel wake me next time, at least he is hard to kill." Eric winked at her and went to Sookie's room. She gulped and turned to Ariel. Eric dressed Sookie in a white silk nightgown, since there were going to have visitors.

"Don't go too far I might need you to wake him later." Amelia said yawning. They were all tired since they hadn't slept much. Alcide and Amelia went upstairs and Sookie's protector slept in the living room, this time Ariel waited until Raum and Aelrindel were asleep before he fell asleep on the sofa.

* * *

In a different Realm

"Empress, Sif seeks an audience with you." Her personal guard told her.

"Let her in." The empress said. Sif entered the palace and bowed deeply to the empress. She straightened and waited for the empress permission to speak.

"It is time; you wish to tell your son what he is?" The empress asked. Sif wasn't shocked the empress knew that Sookie's change had begun.

"It would be to her benefit if my son knows what to expect of this change." Sif said the empress was upset at her words. The empress well knew what was at stake. She had been wondering herself if she should be the one to explain to them together everything and several times she decided it wasn't time yet.

"Very well, you may tell your son only of your heritage of what you are, but not what they both are. I will speak to them both once she has transitioned over and she marks him again." The empress said. Sif bowed again.

"You are very confident she will choose my son." Sif commented.

"Yes, I know she will choose him. Love, is a very strong feeling that cannot be forgotten even through the transition." The empress said absently remembering her own transition.

"I will take my leave, Thank you." Sif left and the empress turned around to stare at a portrait. The handsome male on the portrait meant so much to her. She understood clearly what Sookie would be going through. Her eyes watered as she felt the loneliness of her palace. She had power, power she never desired but she was alone, but she will never renounce her power. It was the only way to keep Sookie and Eric safe. She felt another presence in the palace just behind her she turned around to find Niall staring at her.

"My lord." She bowed.

"No daughter of mine shall ever render me reverence. It is me I shall bow to you." He said. Tears streamed down her face.

"No father." She said and he held out his arms to hold her.

"I felt your loneliness. You are never alone, I'm always with you, come stay with me for awhile. You can still oversee everything from our realm. No one will dare touch you. They fear you and now that your daughter is in transition no one will defy you." Niall said.

"You are right, I do miss my family." The empress said.

"Will you speak to her, tell her everything?" Niall asked.

"Yes, she must know everything. She will need our guidance." The empress said.

"She will be upset." Niall told her.

"Of course, as I was when I transitioned but she will understand." The empress called her personal guard to inform them they were going to the Fae realm for a couple of days. She summoned the guard watching over Sookie to inform him.

"Shall I call you once the transition is over?" He asked.

"Yes, or if anything goes wrong. I want to know of any possible threats as well." He nodded.

"His guards, started showing up, two of them so far." He told her. She smiled approvingly. "Sookie understood why she has other mates and what they are to them." He told her. The empress turned surprised.

"How did she learn of this?" She asked.

"She is very smart, no one told her." He said. She smiled again feeling proud of her daughter.

"Thank you, Rasul I don't what I'd do without you. I'm sure they haven't figure out what you are, have they?" She asked.

"No, I'm sure they have their suspicions but they haven't." He said. She nodded and everyone parted their own ways.

* * *

Back on earth

Sookie woke up screaming in agony. Everyone was alerted as her screams continued. Ariel almost threw down the door but Eric opened it. They didn't know what to do with her. She was panting and sweating and she had a very high fever.

"Get the doctor." Eric called out to no one in particular as he opened his wrist and let his blood drip into Sookie's mouth.

The scent and taste of his blood awake her new senses and she latched onto his wrist sucking hard. Her eyes fluttered open, her irises were a deep red. Something none of them had seen before. She stared at the different faces on the room but she recognized no one. The blonde feeding her was outrageously handsome. His face was showing concern for her and she was touched. The pain was alleviated some as she drank from him, but she was also comforted. She tried to smile at him but the pain she had felt exhausted her and she let go of his wrist succumbing to a deep sleep.

All of them stared at her not minding Eric was totally naked. He walked to the bathroom and put his jeans on. Sookie would not want everybody appreciating his assets. She was sleeping peacefully for now. They stepped out of the room, waiting for the doctor. There was a knock on the door and Amelia went to get the door it was their guest Octavia.

"Amelia dear, how are you." Octavia said as she kissed both of her cheeks.

"Good please come in." Amelia said and Octavia stepped in. She inhaled deeply.

"I have never been to a place that housed so many powerful creatures. This house has a large concentration of good energy. I've passed by this town many times and I had never been drawn as I was today." Octavia said to Amelia. Amelia was not as powerful as Octavia but she had sensed the power of the house as well and that was one of the many reasons she had stayed with Sookie. Amelia nodded.

"May I see her?" Octavia asked. Amelia knocked on Sookie's room and Eric opened the door.

"Eric this is Octavia, Octavia this is Sookie's husband."Octavia nodded to Eric feeling his powerful magic.

"It is an honor for me to be here. Please let me assure you I mean neither her nor you any harm. I merely want to witness her mark, if you will allow." Octavia said. Eric turned on the light in Sookie's room and let Octavia in. Octavia stepped forward admiring the amazing glow and power emanating from Sookie as she slept. The mark was outstanding and she knew the answer they were seeking well she knew two possible options. Closing her eyes, she concentrated to see if she could get the final answer but there was a block that didn't allow her to continue. She knew the block was for her protection.

"Well?" Amelia asked.

"There are two possibilities but both are positive do not fear her mark on the contrary this is good." Octavia said. Eric made a gesture for her to continue.

"That mark is the personal mark of Morrigan. Either she is from her bloodline or the goddess has blessed Sookie with her power." Octavia said and Amelia was almost shaking. Sookie, touched by a goddess that was something she would have never guessed. Sookie must be someone very special to receive such a wonderful gift.

"What does this mean to her?" Eric asked.

"Morrigan was often seen as a dark goddess but she is not. She is called the goddess of war. She knows which warriors will die and which ones will live. It was often thought that she had the power to select such warriors, deciding their fates. She has Fae power, prophecy and passionate love. She has the power to take the form of an eel, a wolf or cow. Has this happened to her?" Octavia asked.

"Yes she has tuned to a wolf, a white wolf." Eric told her.

"You must tell me the circumstances of how the mark revealed itself." Octavia demanded of Amelia. Amelia and Eric explained what happened the night they fought against Celestine whom Octavia knew very well.

"You are saying that Sookie was fighting Celestine in her wolf form and after you killed Celestine she passed out and the mark appeared on her forehead and the same night she started glowing, a white glow?" Octavia asked. Eric and Amelia nodded. Octavia started pacing.

"Did she in any way tell Celestine she was going to die, not as a threat but as a confirmation?" Octavia inquired.

"Well, she didn't exactly tell her she was going to die if I remember correctly her words were _to leave her area or else." _Amelia told Octavia.

'_Well that pretty much covers it. Morrigan has selected this child as hers, blessing her with her power.'_

"Has she had any dreams of something that hadn't happen yet but did happen later on, or a premonition of some sort?" Octavia asked. Eric was of course annoyed he couldn't remember.

'_Dreams, premonitions, think Eric. You can do this, focus.'_

Eric tried to remember summoning his power and he got what he wanted.

_Eric my dreams about you I think they are telling me the truth about us I just don't know how to interpret them._

"I don't have all my memories but I can vaguely recall something about it. Sookie was telling me something about in her dreams, she saw the truth but she didn't know how to interpret them. She is also a descendant of Niall Brigant the Fairy Prince." Eric explained. Octavia froze and turned to look at Amelia who was also shocked. She had lived here and knew many things about them but not this.

"Well that explains everything; she is a direct descendant of Morrigan. Her powers have been awakened. I can feel her strong power and I'm sure it will only grow. I feel pity for those who tried to harm her, if she wishes them to die in battle, so they will fall in battle." Octavia told them. Eric was stunned. His Sookie would possess such power.

"Close your mouth Viking." Octavia told him. "There is a reason why you two are together I'm sure. She could only be drawn to someone with equal power. You might not have developed it yet but I can feel it in you, dormant. It is only a matter of time." Octavia said. She stood by Sookie and said some words in a language Eric had not heard for a very long time. She made a reverence to the sleeping Sookie and left. Amelia followed after Octavia once they were alone in the living room, Octavia turned to Amelia.

"I always knew you were destined to protect someone of great power. You will grow with her as you have with me. Now the real magic awaits you my dear. Blessed it be." Octavia bowed slightly. Amelia knew that kind of reverence was only shown between strong and powerful witches but she didn't feel like one. Amelia reciprocated and Octavia left. Tears of great happiness rolled down her cheeks. Amelia's wishes and prays had been answered. The young woman that rested in her room was a descendant of a goddess and she was born to protect her. What other greatness could she ask for? She had a wonderful mate, a mate that was drawn to her magic. Every time they were together, she could feel their magical connection growing.

Eric sat next to his sleeping Sookie, tracing her soft and warm skin. He didn't want her to have any pain. How long would this transition last? Was her life in danger? Why wasn't the doctor here yet? She treated Sookie with such tenderness when she had come. He heard the little doctor just outside. He opened the door and let her in.

"What has happened?" She asked as she inspected her.

"She awake screaming in pain. I gave her my blood and that seemed to calm her down." Eric said.

"She has begun her transition there is nothing I can do for her now. All we can do is wait. Give her as much as your blood as you can when she wakes. I cannot give her any drugs. You are the only one who can help her now. Nonetheless I will stay." The little doctor said and walked out of the room. A small bloody tear left his eyes.

He was patient but he couldn't stand this. He felt her agony as if it was his. How much will they endure to be together?

"You will endure much more my son, much more." Sif said as she stood by him. He fell to his knees and held her.

"She will be well, she is very strong. All she needs is you." She said as she tried to comfort her son.

"I don't want her to feel pain." Eric said.

"You cannot take that from her. All you can do is stand by her and give her what she needs through her transition." Sif told him.

"Are you ever going to explain to me what I am or what I was?" He asked as he clung to her white robe.

"That is why I am here, come lets seat by your beloved." She said, they both sat at the bed staring at Sookie. "Eric do you know how the first vampire came to exist?" She asked. He shook his head.

"You cannot tell anyone what I am about to tell, you may tell your beloved and no one else, at least not for now." He nodded.

"Just as humans were created, other beings were created by the gods. All creatures existed in different realms never aware of the existence of others. With time each realm found a way to travel to only realm in common, the realm were humans existed. You cannot travel from the Fae realm to the realm of demons it is not possible. However, you can come from the Fae realm to were humans exist and from there travel to any other realm." Sif said. Eric was thinking about all this. It all made sense why all creatures were mixed in this realm. He nodded so she could continue.

"Vampires had a realm of their own except they were not as they are now. I'm a vampire, I was born one. I'm a pure breed. I'm their Queen." Eric was…shocked. "We have almost the same nature as you have now. We feed on blood but not any blood, in order to survive we must feed from our mates. Young vampires go through their transition at the age between twenty five and thirty. If by then they have not mated they die during their transition." Sookie started making noises and Eric sat next to her and started caressing her until she stopped.

"We never had any problems finding mates for anyone. Everything was good until the human realm was discovered. Many left looking for adventure and it became hard to find mates and so many of our kind perished. One of us, my brother in fact he fell in love with a human. He loved her so much he hated the fact that she kept growing older and he didn't know what to do to stop it. He wanted her to be just as he was. He was close to his transition and he believed she was his mate, but she was human. He knew our laws wouldn't allow from him to mate with a human." Sif stopped staring at Eric seeing how he held that creature in his arms as if she would try to take her from him.

"We all banned him from our kingdom; little did we know that he was right. We were not all destined to have a vampire mate. He knew if he didn't drink from her he would die but he also knew that she would not have enough blood for him. He fed her his blood during her sleep without her knowing. The next day she had an accident and she died. She was buried and my brother suffered greatly." She stood from the bed and started pacing around as tears invaded her eyes.

"He didn't move from her grave for days, crying. On the third night she rose from the dead. She was like you are now. She was the first vampire ever turned. She was in blood lust and she bit him and he let her drink from him but it wasn't enough. She wanted more. He had never bitten her or drank from her and he didn't know the consequences of him sharing blood with her, as I said it had never happened before." Eric lifted Sookie's hand to his lips and brushed her fingertips as she slept.

"She left in the night and killed humans trying to quench her thirst. My brother thought he had created a monster and though he loved her deeply he thought it was better if he removed her from this world but it was too late. He fell into darkness brought by the transition. She felt him, his agony just as you do now. She returned to him and stayed with him that night. Right before the dawn, she started feeling a strange pull. She took him with her into and old grave and buried both of them. He woke several times and he fed from her not knowing what he was doing. When his transition was over, she had been almost dead. He didn't know who she was, but he knew she had saved his life so he fed her his blood. Driven by their blood lust they drank from each other forming a bond. The bond brought them closer, they couldn't lie to each other they always knew the truth.

He found she could only survive from blood; she couldn't eat food like he could. She couldn't be awake during the day, she succumbed to sleep just before the sun rose, she didn't have a heart beat like he had. They both found many things together. They also found because she was in a different state than him that she couldn't conceive children, but they both loved each other and so they stayed together for many centuries until she was killed by another vampire, one like us who despised what he had done. He killed the vampire and in the following days he died as he could only leave off of her.

He was the first to mate with another creature but he was not the last. After what he did we mated with other creatures. He had found the answer to be with humans. So we evolved and this transition we found that depending on what creature we mated with we shared our power. We pure breeds were gifted by the gods with special gifts." Sif said.

"What kind?" He asked.

"Telepathy, foresight, telekinesis and many more." She said.

"You are telling me that Sookie and I are both born of a pure breed vampire?" He asked.

"You are both descendants of a pure breed vampire, she is becoming a stronger vampire and that is why she will need your blood." She said.

"Okay, now explain to me why I have a royal guard of vampires like me and why other vampires like me seem to know us or understand what we are." He said. Sif smiled.

"That is very easy, those vampires are like you my son. They were born of a pure breed and turned at some point. As I told you before, I found a way to save you until you found your mate or you would have died. They all were turned by a turned vampire who was turned by a pure breed. There are not that many of us left." She said as if he was missing the obvious.

"So I am the Prince of all vampires?" He asked. She nodded.

"Why does she have to chose a mate after her transition if she has already marked me?" He asked.

"Because she will not remember you, her connection to you will be broken by the transition and she will have to choose a mate." She said.

"I don't understand something. If she survives the transition with my blood doesn't that already establish that I'm her mate? I still don't understand why she has to choose one." He said stubbornly. Sif chuckled.

"Eric, she is different. She has many other mates not just one like us and even if she did. She has to mark her mate to accept him as her mate, forever." Sif said. Eric grinned.

"So she will mark me again." She said just to make sure.

"We don't know that, everyone else has hopes for you, me too by the way." She winked at him and now he knew where he got his winking abilities. "When she wakes she will not remember you. You must be patient and caring with her. She will not remember anything about her life." Eric didn't like the fact that Sookie would not remember him but now at least he knew what to expect. At least he wouldn't be taken by surprise now if she woke and asked him 'Who are you?'

"Does her telepathy come from being a descendant of a vampire?" He asked. Sif nodded.

"What is mine?" He asked. "Flying?" He inquired. If that was all he could that just plain sucked.

"I cannot tell you. I am not allowed to." She said. He rolled his eyes.

"What will happen if she chooses me as her mate?" He asked wondering about the proclamation.

"The magister will reveal your existence and hers to all other supes." Eric nodded.

"I must go." She said and leaned to kiss Sookie on the forehead before she left.

"Wait before you leave, who is my father?" He asked. She froze in place. She didn't know if she could tell him. His father had said he would come to him when he was prepared to meet him. Could she at least tell him his name? Would he even believe her? Before she could move her lips to answer him thunder sounded in the sky above, the weather change as if a storm was approaching. A clap of thunder followed by a lightning bolt rumbled above Sookie's house. A handsome man appeared before Eric. He was tall as Eric was, more muscular. He had long blonde hair, striking blue eyes and he was holding a weapon on his hand that Eric was very familiar with.

"I'm your father." His voice was just as deep as Eric's and he had the signature smirk Eric was known for. Eric for the first time in his thousand years almost peed in his pants. It couldn't be true. He couldn't be his father. Yet he couldn't deny the resemblance and the mark. He was the son of one of the gods he worshipped. If vampires could have fainted, he would've passed out. Eric is the son of a mighty Nordic God.

'_Pam is definitely going to want a picture of him.'_


	27. Not alone

**Chapter 27 – Not alone**

"I have never known you to be speechless my son." Eric's father said. Eric had no clue what to say or do. It was just beyond him that he would be his father.

"I just don't know what to say." Eric finally answered. His father nodded.

"I know you might have many questions about why we didn't raise you, but as your mother explained it was to save your life. We loved you and still do. We have done everything we could do to protect you. You are a mighty warrior and I am very proud to call you my son." Eric's father said. Eric felt proud that a God himself would say such words to him.

"Thank you…father." Eric said unsure whether he could call him that.

"You welcome son, I will be seeing you again soon. Sif should we go?" Eric's father asked. Sif nodded.

"I shall be back shortly in case you need me." She told Eric, he nodded and then he was left alone as another thunder rumbled in the sky. He stared at his beautiful wife and held her. He was afraid that Sookie wouldn't come out of this alive. He feared his dreams, where he saw only darkness and Sookie was beyond his reach. He didn't want to lose her, not now. They had barely spent any time together.

There was a knock on the door and Eric went to open it. It was Ariel.

"You know that if you need anything we are all here for all of you." The angel said. Eric nodded. "Is everything okay? We heard voices." Ariel queried.

"Yes, my father was here to see me and my mother too. They had explained to me what I was." Eric said to Ariel. Eric was unsure why he was confiding in the angel. Was it because he was afraid for the first time in so many centuries? Whatever the reason was, he couldn't bear to be alone with Sookie.

"How is she doing?" Ariel asked her and then Raum and Aelrindel joined. Ariel just outside the door trying not to intrude but in reality they were just worried about Sookie.

"She is being stirring but hasn't cried anymore." Eric said. They all nodded. Eric went to bed and lay next to her. Ariel closed the door and left them rest.

"I'm worried about her." Raum said.

"We all are." Aelrindel said.

"There is nothing we can do but wait and support them." Ariel said. The little doctor agreed since she was just waiting outside. Their acute senses picked up random noises not far away from the house. Ariel turned invisible and left the house to investigate. Various Weres of Sookie's pack were patrolling the area but a bit farther away he picked up the scent of a different type of Weres. Not one but several. He flew around but couldn't find the trace. He went back to the house and informed Aelrindel he was a better tracker and Ariel needed to watch his back from the air.

"I will follow you from the air." Ariel said. Aelrindel nodded. "Raum no matter what happens you stay inside the house. I have already informed the pack." Ariel said.

"Why am I staying behind?" Raum asked.

"You are a very skilled fighter. Keep them safe we should find out what these goons want." Ariel told him. "Besides your power is to our advantage. As far as we know no one knows what you can do." Ariel told him.

"I don't think anybody knows what we can do." Aelrindel offered, they had a very wicked smile on their faces. Raum went and armed himself. Ariel and Aelrindel left right away. Raum didn't want to stay behind but then Ariel was right. It was easier for Raum to fight inside the house than it was for them. He was smaller but he was a very skilled fighter. He was excited at the prospect of a fight.

Aelrindel was light and quick and found the traces rather quickly. A few miles away from Sookie's house there were several types of Weres (goons) strategizing on how best to conquer Sookie's pack, how to kill, Eric and take Sookie hostage. They listened intently but they couldn't find out who had sent them.

Ariel flew back and alerted the pack. Raum stayed behind in the house just to make sure Eric and Sookie stayed safe. Once Ariel was reunited with Aelrindel, Ariel unsheathed his sword; Aelrindel readied his bow with several arrows. The battle begun. Ariel and Aelrindel had the advantage for the first few minutes since it was a surprise attack; however it became rather difficult when the Weres started shifting into their animal form.

Ariel was swift with his sword and not even the Were-bear was strong enough to hold his attack. Three Weres launched themselves at Ariel to stop him, but Ariel was very strong. It was obvious that they had not encountered an Angel before and not as one as powerful as Ariel. A burst of white light emanated from Ariel and burned them forcing them to shift to their human form.

Aelrindel took advantage of the Weres shifting back to annihilate them. A Were was keeping track of Aelrindel's movements and attacked him from behind but Aelrindel unsheathed one of his blades and stabbed him right on his heart.

Alcide arrived just minutes later following their scent but all the Weres were already defeated. They searched the bodies and the location where they had met to see if they could figure out who had sent them but they found nothing. Ariel was restless something was amiss.

"We should go back to the house. I don't like this." They all agreed and returned home but as they were getting close they found the Weres Aelrindel and Ariel fought were only a distraction. Ariel was content seeing that Raum stayed inside. They were about twenty Weres fighting with Sookie's pack as they approached a line of fairies appeared and the Weres didn't even stand a chance. The attacking Weres were disposed of rather quickly. Once they were all gone Raum came out with two swords in hand ready to fight.

"You should've left one through. I'm hungry." He said licking his lethal teeth.

"Sookie said not feeding from around here." Ariel reminded him.

"I'm sure she wouldn't have mind if I fed from someone who was planning on attacking Eric." Raum said upset. His stomach started growling. "Next time you stay inside." He told Ariel. Ariel licked his fangs and Raum couldn't miss the blood stains. "Stupid angel boy." He muttered and went inside. Aelrindel shook his head.

"You did that on purpose. You should tell him we didn't feed from them." Aelrindel suggested.

"Let him suffer, he is the one pulling pranks on us all the time." Ariel winked at him. Claudine approached them.

"I'm Sookie's guardian." She said introducing herself. "I'm Claudine the fairy." She said. Aelrindel ears twitched as he picked up her smell.

"We didn't know she had a guardian." Aelrindel said.

"I only show up when I feel she is incapable of defending herself. We should keep a watch on the house for the rest of the day but I'm afraid we have to leave before dark. There is another attack approaching, this was only a test to see if they could get through." She explained.

"Do you know who is behind his attack?" Aelrindel asked.

"Something dark. I can smell the darkness of the magic around the bodies but I cannot place it. Eric should know what will happen at night fall and I don't think it will stop until they get what they came here for." Claudine suggested. Ariel nodded. While Raum and Aelrindel were very powerful they didn't object to follow Ariel's lead. Ariel was older even than Eric and wise. Raum and Aelrindel stayed outside as they regroup with the Sookie's Pack to make sure everyone was okay. Claudine and the rest of the fairies disposed of the bodies.

Ariel knocked on Sookie's door. Eric was already dress and ready for battle he heard the sounds and couldn't wait to sit inside while he couldn't go out during day light he could fight if anyone broke inside the house.

"It seems we might have a few problems." Ariel said as he went inside the room. Ariel related everything that had happened including what Claudine said. "I don't think is wise for you to go into battle, she might need you. Leave the fight to us for now." Ariel offered.

"I'm not going to sit here waiting for my enemy to find me in bed. I'm ready in case anyone slips by you." Eric said. "It seems I might need to call in some favors." Eric said out loud. He had many favors to collect and it seem now was the best time to call on those favors. Of course some of his messages would not be retrieved until night fall but there were a few that he could talk to right away.

"Russell." Eric greeted the vampire.

"Eric, to what do I owe the honor?" Russell answered.

"I'm calling to ask a favor. I need your help." Eric said.

"Of course, tell me." Russell commanded.

"Sookie is in her transition and we have been attacked. We think that the two attacks this morning are not going to be the last of it. Fairies are helping guard during the day but they have to leave at night. Would you have anyone to spare that can help guard at night?" Eric asked.

"Yes of course, you don't have to ask. I told you to call on me if you needed help. Is Rasul still with you?" Russell asked.

"Yes, he is here well currently he is resting it's daytime." Eric said. Russell chuckled.

"I will call him. I think is time he showed what he is. Are the Saxons there with you yet?" Russell asked. Eric was curious about Rasul was that the reason why he couldn't read his mind and how did Russell know about the Saxons. Didn't matter.

"Yes, they are here. Sookie's guardian says that whoever is behind this attack is someone strong. I don't want to underestimate this creature. I will do everything within my power to protect Sookie. Right now Ariel is the one leading everyone outside including Sookie's pack." Eric said. Russell's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"Are you referring to Ariel the angel?" Russell asked.

"Yes, and before you suggest anything I wouldn't kill him. Sookie will hate me. He along with Aelrindel and Raum saved Sookie and since then they have swore to protect her and me. As stupid as this sounds I do trust them. They have shown they are trustworthy at least when it comes to Sookie." Eric explained.

"That is very interesting your worst three enemies are helping you. It seems Sookie is much more than we anticipated. Nonetheless, we will protect you and her during this transition. I would inform the magister and don't worry. At night fall you will have an army to protect her. I told you Eric you are not here alone. We have waited for this moment for a long time." Russell said.

"Russell, there is one thing I don't understand. I met my father and my mother and I know what they are but why would everyone else still see me or accept me are their prince if I am not what my mother is. I'm different." Eric said.

"The few that know you Eric will accept you. I have no doubt that the rest will not understand, but they have no choice and don't worry about being different Eric you are still our Prince and we will protect you. I shall start contacting the magister and I will see you tonight." Russell hung up before Eric could tell him it wasn't necessary for him to come. Now he felt much better he wondered about Rasul, what was he?

Eric went outside to speak to Ariel and to inform him of his conversation with Russell. The door opened and Rasul walked towards them. Rasul knelt and bowed to Eric. How could he walk out in the sun? He wasn't even old enough to wake so soon it was just midday.

"Rasul would you explain yourself?" Eric asked. Rasul smiled.

"I' different Eric and only a few ones know of me now I'm more interested in what's happening if you don't mind." Rasul said. Eric nodded and proceeded to tell him everything.

"I shall be back in a few minutes I must report this." Rasul said. "Before you ask I cannot tell you who I report to but know that is in Sookie's best interest." Rasul said and then he disappeared.

Eric was ready for battle but he was getting annoyed. He was pacing back and forth in the living room but he couldn't do anything. He went back to Sookie's room and lay in bed with her. He pressed tender kisses to her face.

"My beautiful wife. I will protect you no matter who you chose, to me you will always be my wife." He gathered her warm body in his strong arms. Slowly her eyes fluttered open. Her irises were crimson. She smiled at him.

"Are you an angel?" She asked.

"No, beautiful but I'm here for you. Do you need something?" He asked tucking her hair behind her ear. She blushed and bit her bottom lip. "Come here take what you need from me." He said as he settled her on top of him. She giggled.

"You are beautiful." She said to him. He smiled at her, her cheeks still had a slight blush and she looked so innocent and beautiful. She was glowing again and her eyes even though they were not her usual color were so pretty.

"Can I kiss you my angel?" He asked her. She nodded giggling. He pressed his lips to her soft lips. She started kissing him experimentally. She stopped the kiss and he didn't push her for more. "Bite me my angel, you need blood." He said. She looked embarrassed. He pulled her head towards his neck and she started kissing him on his neck and then she bit him. She drank from him. At some point he thought she would drain him but he didn't stop her. She finally let go of him.

"Did I take too much?" She asked. He shook his head. "I'm sorry but you taste so good. I want more." She said.

"Can you wait a little?" He asked her. She nodded. He kissed her forehead and went outside. He heated for bottles of blood and sipped them quickly. He went back to the room taking two more with him. He closed the door behind him and settled the bottles on the night stand. She smelled them and wrinkled her nose. He chuckled.

"I like yours better." She said.

"They are for me. You can drink from me always. If I'm sleep when you wake you can bite me it's okay." He told her.

"You are so nice to me. I don't understand anything except this need to drink your blood. I don't want to hurt you and I don't remember who I am." She said. He sat next to her and sat her on his lap.

"I know, don't feel bad. I know you want to drink from me and you should it will make you feel better and this will be over soon. Everything will make sense once this transition you are going through is over. Now drink from me." He said. He bit his wrist and she latched to his bleeding wrist drinking from him again. She looked so thirsty as she drank from him. A couple of minutes later she stopped and she fell asleep in his arms. He swallowed the blood from the other two bottles but it wasn't enough. He didn't want to let go of her. As if reading his mind Raum came to the room with four more bottles for him.

"Let me know if you want more." Raum said.

"Have you had any yet? You should drink too." Eric said.

"Yes, the little doctor showed me how to heat them up. I had some and so did Ariel and Aelrindel. Did she have more of your blood?" Raum asked.

"Yes, she was awake for a bit. She wasn't in pain this time but she was very thirsty." Eric said. Raum looked at her one more time and left the room.

* * *

"My lady, she is under attack." Rasul said.

"Yes, her guardian informed me. Is everything under control?" She asked.

"Yes, we should be fine. His royal guard started arriving last night. He is expecting more tonight." Rasul said.

"Have you figured who is under the attack?" She asked.

"No, the guardian said she was able to sense some kind of dark magic but nothing she could trace. Their goal was to take her." Rasul said.

"I shall go to her if the attacks continue. She is not alone." The empress said.

"No my lady she is not alone. I shall come to inform you of the events later." Rasul said.

"I will be checking on her carefully. I will not allow anyone to take her." The empress said. Rasul nodded and left.

* * *

Nigh fall came quickly. Pam rose hearing noises outside. She dressed quickly and to report to Eric.

"What has happened?" She asked.

"We were attacked during the day. I want you to call Bill and tell him to manage the bar with Chow. I want Clancy and Thalia here ready for battle." Eric said. Pam nodded.

"How is she doing?" She asked.

"She has been asleep most of the day. She woke earlier and drank too much from me. I met my father he came to see me." Eric said. Pam's eyes widened.

"Who is your father? Do I know him?" Pam asked.

"You have heard of him and I'm sure he would come again. Get your camera ready because I know you would want a picture of him." Eric told her and winked at her.

"You are not going to tell me who he is, are you?" She asked.

"Of course not. I will not spoil the surprise. Now go." He said. Pam made the phone calls Eric asked of her and while she waited for something exciting to happen she wondered who Eric's father was.

Two hours later vamps started arriving. All of them were either sent by the magister or Russell. They all reported to Ariel. As they strategized the best places to keep watch of the house Russell arrived with his own army. Russell asked Pam to ask Eric to come outside. Eric left Sookie unwillingly but he told Raum to stay with her.

"Russell, you didn't have to come." Eric said.

"Of course I did." Four tall dark haired vamps stood behind Russell with weapons Eric was very familiar with. They were enforcers the four known to be lethal to their race. Eric raised his eyebrows at Russell and Russell smiled.

"I'm sure you know them. He is the Prince." Russell informed the four lethal vampires. They all fell to the ground on their knees and swore their loyalty to Eric just as Russell had done.

"Michael, Gabriel, Simon, Alexius please stand." Eric commanded.

"We shall guard the Prince and his mate. We will not let any harm come to you." Michael said. Eric nodded. As soon as the words left Michael's mouth Sookie's backyard was invaded by vampires and other creatures all of them had to come to kill Eric and take Sookie. Eric was about to unsheathe his sword when Sookie's scream called for his attention. He left to the room.

Raum was trying to soothe her chanting in his language but something unexpected was happening to her. Sif and Eric's father appeared in the room.

"Call the doctor." Eric ordered. He tried to feed Sookie his blood but she wouldn't stop screaming. She turned around and her back was bleeding. She screamed in agony and Eric didn't know what to do to help her.

Outside Ariel and the rest were fighting. One of the Weres was badly injured but they wouldn't stop. It was Sookie's screams that broke Ariel's concentration. He was worried about her just as Aelrindel was. Amelia cast a ward inside her room just in case.

"Your blood will not help her. She needs to drink from Ariel." The doctor told Eric.

"Why?" Eric asked.

"Because, that will ease her pain of her growing wings." The doctor said. Raum called Ariel and took his place outside. Ariel went inside the room and he couldn't stop staring at Sookie's back. She was suffering too much.

"Give her your blood." Eric told him. Ariel nodded and bit his wrist. He knew Sookie was suffering too much for her to detect the blood. Ariel pushed his wrist into her mouth and she started drinking from him. Just as with Eric she was taking too much leaving Ariel weak. Eric called Pam who came in to the room with her camera ready. She was about to take a picture when she took a minute to look at the assembled company.

"Holy shit, Eric why is the god Thor in your room?" Pam asked.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay updating this story. I'm on vacation but I wanted to upload at least a small chapter. I hope you like it.


	28. Sookie's Wings

**Chapter 28 – Sookie's wings**

"Forgive her manners father, this is my child Pamela." Eric said. Pam could've have fainted but whatever was going on in Sookie's room was just too much to miss by fainting. "Pam bring more blood for Ariel. How are things going outside?" Eric asked.

"The enforcers took over with the Saxons. We don't know how many are left and more keep coming. I'll be right back." Pam said leaving to get Ariel and Eric more blood. She was shocked; she didn't even take a picture. Thor, the God Thor was Eric's father. Her gran daddy was a god and a very handsome at that. Was that woman in there Eric's mother. Outside the clasping of swords, the cries of wounded bodies sounded as she heated the blood for Sookie's mates. Sookie was growing wings was that why she had a mate who was an angel? Did that meant she was going to turn into a demon too? And an elf? Holy shit a vampire too. Sookie was going to be vampire. It would be fun if they could go hunting together.

"An angel is being born, can you fell it?" Niall asked the Empress. They both turned to look at each other a happy smile spread across their face.

"Sookie." They both said in unison.

"We must leave now." The Empress said and Niall agreed. They held hands together and pop into Sookie's living room. The little doctor's eyes widened in disbelief the Empress herself had come to Sookie's house. What was she doing here?

Pam stood frozen in the living room as she was carrying the blood to Sookie's room. The beautiful woman smiled to her and nodded acknowledging her. Was she a threat to Sookie? Yet she was there with Prince Niall.

"I wish to see Sookie." The woman said to Pam.

"I'm afraid she is unavailable at the moment." Sookie's screams broke their conversation and Pam hurried into the room giving Ariel one of the bottles. Eric's parents left the room as soon as they felt the Empress in Sookie's house. They both nodded in reverence. Eric's father was itching for a fight.

"Don't, they must solve this issue themselves." The Empress told him.

"You don't rule over me." He told her.

"I'm not ordering you I'm asking you to. If you step in he would never know where his loyalties lie." The Empress said and he nodded.

"I will not interfere for now but I will during the day if they are outnumbered." He said. She nodded because she would do the same. She stepped towards Sookie's room. Her wings were fully extended her back was bloody and bruised. Eric kept talking to her in his ancient language. Her face was full of tears and the angel kept holding her hands speaking a healing chant to erase the pain. Their three bodies were glowing except that no one had noticed. Were they healing her or was she healing them? She couldn't tell were the energy was coming from.

Sookie was even more beautiful her glow had intensified now that her wings had grown. The Empress was holding a giggle because Eric's child was shocked. An expression she didn't often have. She was shaking.

"Eric why are her wings that color?" Eric's child asked. Eric shrugged what he wanted to know why Sookie had wings all of the sudden. The Empress couldn't miss the way Ariel and Sookie stared at her daughter. They were both in love with her but his daughter's heart only had love for one of them.

Sookie kept crying she didn't understand why she was in so much pain, but the angel standing in front of her had eased her pain somehow. The other man, the god looking one kept caressing her hair, talking to her in a language she didn't understand and yet her body seemed to know it. She relaxed with his touch. She felt another creature step into the room. She was the most beautiful woman she had seen, she tried to remember any of them but she couldn't. She felt safer with the man with blonde hair and blue eyes. She felt overwhelmed by all the beings in the room and she started retreating until she found his body and she held on to him for safety.

Sookie could hear all the sounds outside of battle. Her magic within her was trying to pull her to the battle but she was scared. Were people trying to hurt her? Why? Was she an evil person? The woman smiled to her.

"They want to take you from him." The woman said staring at the man that was holding her. She looked at his beautiful face and wondered why. The man touched her cheeks softly.

"I will not let any harm come to you and neither all your friends. We are here to protect you. You are safe." He told her. His words meant so much to her. She didn't know why but she relaxed a little. She noticed the bed she was on was all bloody. She kept staring at the woman.

"Why does she have wings?" Eric asked the woman. He didn't know if she knew the answer but he heard the conversation between her and his father so she might know something about them.

"She has evolved to an angel during her transition." The woman told him. Eric didn't understand. Was that a normal occurrence?

"No, it is not a normal occurrence. She evolved to an angel because she escorted a soul to heaven, giving him hope and peace." The woman said. A soul? Godric? How did she know what he was thinking?

"Yes, Godric and I can read your thoughts." She said to him. All right. Sookie kept staring at both of them. "I don't want to overwhelm you dear one. I will let you be for now. Don't be scared you will be safe." The beautiful woman told her smiling at her. She stepped of the bedroom. She stared at the man and the other beings left them alone too even the one with wings.

"Are you okay? Do you need more blood?" He asked her. Her eyes glowed instantly at the sound of that. She liked drinking from him. Her mouth watered. Eric knew that look on her face. Not wanting to hurt her he sat on the bed and arranged her on his lap. She stared at his eyes asking for permission but she didn't need any.

"Bite me, bite hard…my…" He couldn't finish his sentence. A feeling of déjà vu hit him. Images came crashing to his mind. Images of them together. Everything that they had gone through since they met. He felt her teeth sank into his neck. As she drank from he relieved all the memories of them together.

_My dear Sookie, how long you been craving my blood?..._

_Eric what are you doing? ….Getting ready to sleep with my Sookie…_

…_.Dreams of her running in the sun….Sookie you don't understand vampires don't dream._

_My Sookie I want my good night kiss. You are not going to get one tonight._

…_A nightmare. A dark place where Sookie was not with him…You I was dreaming I lost you._

_Alcide this is Sookie Stackhouse, she is my bonded. This is the woman I want you to protect._

…_The first time she kissed him on his bed…My Sookie this is and will always be the best kiss of my life…_

_I'm in love with you my Sookie…Is that a Vampire thing?...No it's a Sookie thing…_

_Sookie Stackhouse my life, my heart, body and soul are yours; will you spend the rest of your life with me and be mine?_

_I need you Eric…Please I need you…_

_You can't leave me, you promised you would keep me safe and I can't stand to live in a world where you don't exist, you hear me you can't die and if this ever happens again, you will fight to live. I don't want to lose you Eric, you are the only one who can heal my heart, I love you Eric. You are mine, my vampire, the love of my life._

_I promise my Sookie that I'll always fight to stay with alive for you, you are my life._

…_My life, my heart, my soul and my body are yours take me into you and be mine forever…_

_I really like your fangs, I think they are so hot. I like it when you bite me…_

_I love it when you hate me lover, will you show me you hate later tonight?_

…_Yes my lover do you need something…Damn Viking just take me…_

All the things that they had gone through together flashed in his mind in matters of seconds. He savored the return of his memories he hadn't even noticed that Sookie was moving against him as she was drinking from him. Just like the first time they had shared blood. Except this time he would not dare touch her to bite her. He didn't know if he could do that or if it was forbidden until she chose her mate but he couldn't stand to think that she would be with another. Finally she let go of him. She had done good on her promise and kept them together.

He smiled at her, she was blushing noticing how their bodies were entwined together. Her scent was stronger and more exquisite; he could only guess how good she would taste now. His fangs elongated. She gasped. He didn't want to frighten her but she didn't seem afraid of them. On the contrary she thought his fangs were so hot. She wanted to reach out those couple of inches and touch them. She raised her hand slowly staring at him; his lips were parted inviting her to touch what she wanted. Her eyes returned to her usual blue color as she reached them.

His fangs were strong and intimidating, sexy and hot and there was nothing more she wanted at that moment than to have those fangs on her vein. As she touched them his erection throbbed. Only Sookie made him feel this way. Sookie felt his arousal and looked down embarrassed at what she had done. She removed her hand.

"I'm sorry." She said with a glint of sexiness in her voice that Eric had not heard before. He kissed her lips softly.

"Don't be, they are yours. Would you like to bathe?" He asked her. She nodded. He slowly helped her off his lap and went to the bath to get her bath ready. When he came back she was naked. Obviously her transition helped her with her nudity problems. He just stared at her, like if he had never seen her before. She blushed as she noticed he was staring at her. She walked towards him while she studied how to get in the bathroom with her new wings. She tried sideways, it was better. She stood in front of the mirror to look at herself.

She had long, blond hair it almost reach her hips. Her skin was flawless and radiant and her eyes were shinning. She looked down at herself and touched herself experimentally. Her pink nipples hardened and she giggled. She reached out and moved her wings to touch them. They were white but the ends were a sparkly crimson color. She had never seen wings like that or had she? She could feel the ends touching her bottom. When she touched them a glitter came of them. She licked it experimentally and she sneezed. The man behind her chuckled.

"Come or the water will get cold." He was wearing a pair of jeans.

"You'll get your clothes wet." She said to him blushing. What she wanted was to see his glorious body. What she had seen of him was no disappointment. His chest was gorgeous and he had broad shoulders and his arms were hard and strong. He had a smirk on his face and he removed his jeans slowly so she could appreciate the rest of him.

'_Oh my my. He is so handsome. HE WILL BE MINE!'_

She didn't understand the possessiveness coming from her but she knew the man before here was only going to be hers. No one would ever have him. No one but her. She walked towards him and he let her in the bath but she couldn't sit due to her wings. She stood and he washed her body, worshipping every inch of her, as it should be. This man definitely knew how to take care of her. He knew what her body wanted even before she knew it. He turned her around and washed her back slowly removing the blood from her back. He thought it was a waste but still he didn't know when she would choose a mate and what the process was. She felt her winced a little as he tried to scrub her back.

"I'm sorry." He told her.

"They are still sensitive." She said. She started moving her wings around experimentally to get used to the feeling but she was making a mess in her bathroom since her wings were wet. She started giggling and Eric just watched her have fun. He wanted to touch them but he had learned (from Ariel long ago) that to touch angel's wings without permissions was a great offense. So he reframed. She thought maybe he would get upset with her because she was messing his bathroom. She turned around wanting to see his face but instead he was smiling at her. He had the most beautiful smile that she had seen. He probably broke a lot of women hearts with it.

"Are you going to stay still so I can finish cleaning you?" He asked her. She gave him a mischievous look and nodded. He just shook his head. He kept on cleaning her but never wanting to take advantage of her. She just watched him clean her body and sometimes she could see he was struggling to keep his hands off of her. When they finished he helped her out of the bathroom and dried her off. The door opened and Eric went to see who it was.

"God Eric…Do you mind." Amelia said closing her eyes shut. He put a towel around his waist and returned to the room. "I brought something for her to wear, this dresses and gowns are backless so they will be easier for her to wear." Amelia explained. Sookie walked out of the bathroom still naked. Amelia had not seen her yet. "Oh my god Sookie, you look….gorgeous." Amelia told her.

Sookie noticed that the woman standing before her was gorgeous herself. She wasn't lusting after her. Sookie smiled at her and went to hug her feeling a strange pull towards her. Sookie felt safer around her and she also felt a sense of familiarity with her. Amelia didn't know what to do. Sookie kissed her softly on her lips.

"You are beautiful too. Are you my sister?" Sookie asked her. Amelia shook her head. She was still in shock. She shook her head. Eric cleared this throat and Amelia left the room.

Still in shock Amelia walked towards the living room it was Pam who approached her.

"What happened witch?" Pam asked her.

"Sookie kissed me…on the lips." Amelia said absentmindedly. Pam was deflated.

"Next time someone needs something from them I'm going in there alone." Pam said hoping Sookie would kiss her too. She had changed into a gorgeous creature if she wanted her before now even more. It was the Empress who started laughing at Pam's expression.

"She loves you too. Just be patient. She will be not be with you in the same manner you want but you are in her heart." The Empress told her.

"Who are you?" Pam asked.

"I'm Empress Axelle." The Empress answered. Pam just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Empress of what?" Pam asked. Sif chuckled and Thor shook his head.

"I'm the Empress of All Realms. Sookie is my daughter." That shut Pam very effectively. Ariel stared at them. If Thor the God was Eric's father and this woman was Sookie's mother they were even more powerful than he thought. Ariel just didn't understand how Eric could not have any of his father powers. Yet. Well now that he knew who he was he was not going to mess up with him. As he finished composing himself he returned to the battle relieving Aelrindel. He refused to rest but then he accepted when Ariel told him they would need their strength during the day. As Aelrindel went inside the house he heard Ariel's battle cry. He just felt sorry for the enemies that were near when he did that.

Outside Eric's royal guard had defeated most of the intruders and when the enemies saw Ariel's and Raum's power combined, they trembled. Would it be coward of them to flee and save their lives? They were not even sure the woman inside was worth all this bloodshed.

_You will die for thinking of her in that manner filthy creature._

The creature stood frozen as he heard the words in his head and then he died by Raum's hand as he cut of his head some of the creatures blood made its way to Raum's lips. He licked his lips and the madness of the battle drove him and Ariel insane. They were only a few more intruders left and they would not last very long.

"My name is Sookie." She said and Eric nodded. "What is your name?" She asked him.

"Eric." He said. She liked his name. He was trying to choose something for her to wear. He was holding a red gown for her. She approached him slowly. She noticed she kept staring at her wings.

"Do you want to touch them Eric?" She asked her voice was the sexiest sound he had ever heard before. He dropped the dress. Was she trying to seduce him? Because oh boy was she succeeding. He nodded like an idiot. She stood in front of him so close their skin almost touched. She held his cool hand and helped him get closer to her wings. He let go of her hand and with his index finger he traced the edge slowly. She closed her eyes enjoying the sensation. His touch made her wet and drove her wild with a need she hadn't known.

Eric could feel the softness of her wings and yet they were so strong at the same time. They were so beautiful. He had known red was a good color for her but the way her wings looked on her was just...Incredible!. As he removed his finger he traced the back of her wings with his whole hand and she moaned. When he lifted his hand he noticed his hand had glitter from her wings. He had seen her licking it and she had sneezed he wondered if it had any taste.

"May I?" He asked moving his finger closer to his mouth. She opened her eyes and nodded. It tasted like her. Like her blood and her sex mixed together. His lust ignited. He would never let anyone touch her wings and try this glittery dust. She heard him growling deep. When he removed his finger from his mouth she took his hand and she licked the same finger. He looked at her ready to devour her. His body showed her how he was feeling for her and she liked having this power over this gorgeous creature that soon was going to be hers.

"I want you." She told him. No shit! He wanted her too but could they be together. Would this be breaking the rules? She stood in her tip toes and kissed him lightly. Screw the rules and screw the other mates. She was his. He held her by her hips and raised her to hold her closer to him. She wrapped her legs around him and his erection was pressed against her belly. She moaned involuntarily into his mouth. He sat on the edge of the bed. They had to rethink their sexual positions now. He didn't want to hurt her. She devoured him alive. He didn't mind she was leading. He was so turned on by her he couldn't wait anymore to be inside of her but just as he was about to enter her she screamed, her eyes turned red one more time. Her head fell back and she started panting heavily. A few seconds later she came to his view.

Fangs. Her fangs were out. They were smaller than his but they were so beautiful. He claimed her lips and he licked them to show her how exciting it was when she did that to him. She couldn't wait anymore she arranged herself and he entered her. He kissed her voraciously and accidentally he bit her lower lip. Except he didn't think he had done that. '_That's it soon you will be mine gorgeous take my blood.'_ She moaned and started increasing her pace. He stopped the kisses.

"Please don't stop, take it, take my blood." She said sounding desperate but managed to also add her new sexiness and Eric couldn't resist. He claimed her lips again and drank from her. Their thirst for each other was too strong for any of them to stop. Even if someone had walked in their room they wouldn't have stopped.

_Please bite me Sookie._

_Drink from me Eric. I want you to I need you to drink from me. I need to be in you._

She had no idea how they were talking to each other but at the moment she didn't care. He stopped the kiss and held her by her hips, slowing her pace. He kissed her neck and sank his fangs into her. She screamed again but in pleasure this time.

'_That's it take me into you Eric. You will be mine. Mine! Bond with me.'_

She didn't wait any longer. She used her new fangs and she bit him too. Their energy brought them together. The feeling that flowed from one another was strong and pure. She knew they were meant for each other. There was no way she would be able to survive without him.

Her blood tasted more of fairy and fearing he would hurt her he let go of her. They both screamed in pleasure and a burst of white glow emanated from them as they both hit their climax. She let go of him and she looked into his face she noticed her bloody mouth but what shocked her the most was that his eyes were red. Her mate had awakened.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I certainly enjoyed writing it.**


	29. Choose a mate

**Chapter 29 – Choose a mate**

Outside of Sookie's house in the darkness of the forest a shadow watched intently, patiently. Everyone that had attempted to break through the defenders had been taken out. At this moment they were cleaning out the carnage that had been spilled over the last hours. How could he get what he wanted, what was rightfully his. He knew the only way he could get his princess would be by receiving help from the only person who had a dark side like him. Soon he would show his true colors and deliver his princess to him. Soon.

Ariel sensed a dark being watching them he stared out into the darkness and he saw the shadow, but as he tried to approach it, it disappeared.

"What is it Ariel?" Raum asked.

"Nothing, I thought I saw something, but it's gone." He said. The vampires started retreating but the enforcers and the Saxons stayed guarding the house. No one dare interrupted what was going on inside the house and no one dare interrupted what was going in Sookie's room. The noises they were making was very uh…distinctive so Amelia casted a spell to eliminate the noise and let them have their way with each other for however long they needed to be together.

"She has yet to mark him." Axelle said to Sif. Sif sighed she knew Eric had the upper hand, but for how long? She didn't want his son hurt if Sookie didn't mark him. True they had exchanged blood now that she was fully transitioned, but now he was a lower being and she could with him whatever she wanted. Sif only hoped that Sookie would not treat her son as pet. It actually would teach her son a lesson since that was what he wanted to do to her the moment he saw her and now it was the other way around. Funny how destiny worked.

"You mean she could still choose one of us?" Raum asked as he entered the house with Ariel. Pam was not a happy camper right now. Axelle nodded. Raum, and Aelrindel were excited at the prospect of being chosen, but their smiles faded away when Ariel shook his head.

_Why not? Raum though at him._

_We all know how much she loves him even if she doesn't remember. Would you take her knowing deep within her soul she loves the Viking? Ariel responded in his head._

_How do you know he is the one for her? Aelrindel asked._

_How can you question that when we have watched them together for days. Have you ever seen anyone in love as they are? Would you be the one to break such beautiful union? Ariel thought back at him._

_I'm not giving up. Aelrindel thought._

_I thought you like the fairy, her guardian. Raum thought at him._

_I do, but my race and my duty comes first before my heart. Aelrindel thought._

_You are an idiot. Even if she wore to choose you, you don't love her. Your heart is already taken. You would just make her miserable. Ariel thought at him._

Raum's eyes watered because everything Ariel said was true. She had watched them fight, make love, play and there was nothing more beautiful than that. Raum did love Sookie, but out of his love he would renounce his claim on her. It was for her own benefit.

"I, Raum prince of the Demon realm officially renounce to claim Sookie as my mate." He said and he felt his heart shatter into pieces. He knew he was never going to have her. Even if he had make the biggest mistake of his life. Black tears fell from his eyes and Ariel felt the pain he was going through. Raum couldn't stand to be inside the house he simply stepped outside, he didn't wait for an acknowledgement or if there was one he didn't hear it.

_Coward. You were never meant to have the kind of power you hold if you can't even claim your mate. _

Raum didn't know who the words came from, but he blocked his mind. He would not talk any longer. He closed his eyes and concentrated in her future. His heart clenched at what he saw. His visions always brought nothing but grief. He had never intervened to change the outcome of the future he saw, but this time he would not stand aside and watch her suffer. He had not saved his mother, but Sookie he would not allow to endure such pain. This time he would do everything in his power to change her future, the dark future that awaited for her. He would die for her if that would save her from such darkness. He would wait for the appropriate time to make his move for tonight he would silently watch over her, in the shadows were he would not be seen as he had watched her many times.

Inside Sookie's room, Sookie giggled as she noticed Eric was covered in her glittery dust.

"Look what you have done angel." He said to her, but she kissed him as if apologizing in that instant her stare turned dark. Something Eric had never experienced.

"You would wear my colors with pride, _my pet_." She said. In that moment Eric knew something was wrong with her. Her mark on her forehead, glowed. Eric didn't understand what was going on. She stepped away from him and took the dress he had dropped. She put the dress on and nothing else.

"Get dress I sense someone waiting for us." She commanded and he found he couldn't object to her request. What had she done to him? He put his jeans on and he walked outside behind her.

Sookie took in the assembled company and immediately she noticed the stare from the angel on her. Asides from the lustful look he was throwing at her she didn't feel a connection to him like she did with the beautiful girl that had brought the dresses to her. There was another turned vampire in the room, a female she too was beautiful and she was lusting after her. Sookie winked at her. Pamela's jaw dropped and Axelle chuckled.

Slowly Sookie was caught in the gaze of the beautiful man with golden hair and crystal green eyes. He was staring at her in awe, but she also felt appreciation and admiration coming from him. She walked to him and she felt a powerful string of magic coming from him, calling to her. She stopped just inches from him, studying his reaction. She held his hand and she felt the connection stronger, even with this beautiful creature she didn't feel what she felt with Eric.

As Sookie held Aelrindel's hand Eric growled. He didn't want Sookie touching any of her other mates. She was his. Sookie felt the rage coming from Eric, but she ignored it. Sookie turned her head and smiled at Eric with a malevolent smile.

"So possessive of me vampire, on your knees." She said and Eric felt to his knees. Pam growled and so did Sif and Thor. Sookie was humiliating Eric and Eric couldn't fight her power. The power of her blood.

Sookie stood one her tiptoes to kiss Aelrindel when the scent of sweet blood hit her nostrils. She knew that smell too well, it belonged to Eric. Her head snapped around, upset. How dare he use his blood to reach her, to call her back.

Everyone stood still as they took everything in. Eric had bitten both of his wrists and his blood was running free falling onto the floor. His face was filled with tears. He was done playing with this. Sif and Thor had a smug smile on their faces. A sound rumbled in the sky and this time it was not Thor's doing.

Pam watched intently, she didn't understand what was happening least of all she didn't understand why Eric was wearing glitter. Was that some kinky stuff they were doing in the bedroom earlier? She stopped her wild imagination as a red glow emanated from Eric and they all felt his power rising. Sif and Thor were the first ones to step outside. Pam didn't know what to do, dawn was coming so instead of stepping outside she went to the safe room.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sookie snapped.

"OUT!" Eric ordered to everyone who was still inside the room. One by one they vacated the house, some more hesitant than others. His wounds were already healing, he bit his wrists again. Aelrindel was the last one to leave but he did sensing Eric's wrath.

Axelle and Sif started laughing outside. Everyone thought they were losing it.

"Pay up." Sif told her.

"Alright, you were right your son is too strong for my daughter to command. How did you know?" Axelle asked her.

"Family trait." Sif said winking at her.

"Would someone explain what the hell is going on?" Amelia asked.

"It was never for Sookie to choose her mate. Her mate would eventually lash out and so he has. She would be attracted to all of her mates no matter what, but her true mate would eventually not stand it." Axelle said.

"You said, that Sookie would not be able to command him and yet she did." Amelia said.

"That is because he allowed her to. If she tries now, he would not respond." Sif said.

"Why did he bit his wrists?" Ariel asked.

"Because it is his blood that she desires and she knows it. Now who wants to bet on how much of the house is left before he is done claiming her?" Sif asked. Thor shook his head.

"The house stands." Axelle and Niall said at the same time.

"Not fair, you both casted a spell on the house. Amelia can you cast another spell to keep the noise inside the house. That way it will stop all of us from interfering, they need to solve this problem alone." Sif asked. Amelia shook her head but did as asked.

"Just out of curiosity what did you win?" Ariel asked Sif. Axelle and Sif started laughing, Thor couldn't help himself and he laughed too and even though no one knew what the price was they all started laughing at the whole thing. As dawn started approaching the rest of the vampires went down to ground however the rumbling in the sky did not stop.

"Woman you have been the bane of my existence since I first met you. I have done many things to have you and I am not going to lose you now." Eric stood up facing her. A red glow surrounded him and his eyes were crimson. Sookie felt the darkness from him and his power, but she was not afraid of him. Sookie tried to control him again however, this time it did not work. She gulped. How could he not submit to her demands he was just a turned vampire, a lower being. He bit his wrists again.

"Do you know why you want my blood angel?" She tried to back away and too soon she reached the end of the house her wings were against the wall. "I'm yours as you are mine. My blood is the only sustenance you will have and I yours. No one! And I mean no one will ever take your blood and you will only feed from me is that understood?" He asked her.

"You are not one to me, you are my pet because that is what I desire. You will not command me. You will not rule me. Yes I might desire your blood above any others, but that is not enough." She told him.

"It is not just my blood, we have a special connection and I know you can feel it. You can chose to ignore it if you wish, but it is there. You gave me your, body, your heart and your soul and now it is time I claim what is mine." He said and with that he launched her, claiming her lips with the most passionate kiss she had ever felt from him.

At first she tried to fight him, but her body betrayed her. Her body knew him and so did her heart and her soul. Eventually she kissed him back just as fiercely. She started panting and he allowed her to breathe. He held her golden curls softly and tilted her head to the side.

"Forgive me angel, but I have wanted to do this for a long time and now I know how to mark you." Before she had time to react he sank his fangs to her neck. She screamed, in pleasure or pain she didn't know. Her head was dizzy. Eric covered her wounds with his right hand, healing her wounds but leaving a very distinctive mark on her neck. His fangs and teeth were marked on her lovely skin but it was only a mark supes would be able to see. He kissed the mark and while she kept panting she recovered enough and kicked him away throwing him against another wall. He fell to the floor but she landed on top of him.

Sookie was enraged. She had been claimed by a turned vampire that would not go well with her. Eric had always loved her feisty spirit and he could see the fire in her eyes. He gave her his signature smile and ripped off her gown leaving her naked before him. As Sookie stared at him she noticed he was already marked on the neck. She had seen it before and she was jealous.

"Is your mark, my love. You have marked me before I know you don't remember, but I don't mind if you mark the other side. Touch your mark and you will see." He said. She became furious. How can she mark him and not remember it. Even now that she would not believe anything she wanted to mark him even further. He didn't understand that the dust she had spilled on his body will always remain there. He was hers, damn it. He pulled her down and kissed her again fervently as to remind her why they were together. She moaned in his mouth. They were both battling for dominance and neither of them gave in.

Without noticing they were both slowing their kiss, making it tender. She started sucking his lips experimentally and they fell really good. She traced his fangs and she was rewarded with a deep growl that escaped him. "Mmmmmm." She said and continued kissing him, down his jaw, his neck and then she stopped and without any warning, she marked him just as he had. When she was done, she ripped his jeans off and he guided her hips slowly to his already throbbing erection.

She never once after that left his lips. She had never known pleasure was this good.

_I love you Sookie, even if you don't remember, you are my everything._

_I remember now Eric, forgive me. I don't know what took over me. I love you._

They made love several more times and eventually they moved to their bedroom. Eric stared at his mark and kissed his mark softly.

"I love you." He said to her as she rested on top of him.

"Even if I am the ban of your existence?" She asked.

"Even if you were the devil itself I still would love you. I love you so much Sookie Stackhouse." Eric told her.

"Eric who were all those people in the living room?" She asked.

"The man who looked like me, is my father and the beautiful blond lady that was next to him is my mother. Sif is her name." Eric said.

"The man he looks familiar, not just because he looks like you." Sookie said.

"Maybe you have seen pictures of him, he is very famous well as God's go." Eric said. Sookie frowned. Eric chuckled. "Sookie my father is the God Thor." Sookie's eyes were wide.

"Alrightie now you certainly are my Viking sex god." Sookie said.

"I like that." Eric said in his sexy voice and they kissed again which lead to other things.

Pam was trying really hard not to listen to Eric and Sookie make love but it was rather difficult. As she was drifting away to her slumber she wondered how Sookie would look now if she turned to her cute wolf. Would her fur be the same color, would she have wings? Ooh that would be cool pictures for her album. Death took her but now she was happy her master and her mistress were together again. Right before she died a dark voice entered her head.

_Not for long. They won't be together long. __**She is mine!**_

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: Sorry for the cliffy but it I couldn't stop myself. Thank you so much for all the reviews and the alerts that everyone has set up. Let me know what you think is going to happen next to our favorite pair and what you thought of this chapter.

Yerelly -:K


	30. Taken

**Chapter 30 – Taken**

Early in the morning everything had settled. The attacks had seized and the pack was resting or rather they were exhausted sprawled on Sookie's backyard all of them naked, sleeping and some snoring. Dr. Ludwig was seating on the swing her hands were bloody and her hair in disarray. She had never witnessed so much killing and so much darkness in her life. Two members of Sookie's pack were badly wounded and she thought they barely made it. It also saddened her that so many other creatures had died driven by dark magic; she could still smell it on the air. Aelrindel was nowhere to be seen. Raum was resting on the roof of Sookie's house and Ariel was sitting on top of a tree, intently waiting for the shadow. He knew the shadow was the cause of everything. He scanned the area moving from tree to tree, but found nothing. He only felt it close by, waiting to attack.

"What is it angel?" Claudine asked.

"It is out there, waiting patiently for the right time to attack. I can feel it." Ariel said absently as his eyes looked intently.

"I know I can feel it too." Claudine said.

"Where is your elf?" Ariel asked.

"I have not seen him this morning. He is…not close by." She said hesitant. Ariel stared at her for a moment to see the pained expression on her face and he knew something had happened between them, something she didn't want to talk about.

"What do you suggest?" Ariel asked referring to the dark presence.

"I will alert the others. Tell me if you see anything." She said and walked straight to Axelle. She bowed slightly.

"What is it my niece?" Axelle asked.

"It is the same being, empress I know it. I can feel it. It is the same dominant dark magic. I can smell it." Claudine said. Axelle was enraged. Her blue eyes searched the area, but just as the rest saw nothing. She would not allow him to take another precious being from her. Not again. She had failed once.

"You cannot have her. She has chosen her mate and he has chosen her. Leave us or I will bring you to your death." Axelle warned the being. A dark laughter surrounded the air.

"You cannot stop me, you don't have that kind of power and she would be mine as it was long prophesized. You would lose her to my darkness, she has tasted it and she loved it. She will welcome it, I have sensed it and she will be mine." The dark voice said and the laughter sounded again.

"Come and get her, coward." Thor threatened.

"She will come to me on her own and neither of you will be able to stop her. Go and say your goodbyes." The voice said. Raum who was listening to the whole thing snuck inside the house Aelrindel was also inside.

"What are you doing?" Raum asked.

"I will not let her step outside this house."Aelrindel said. Raum nodded.

"I'm going to check on them." Raum said and went inside Sookie's room. She lay tangled in the sheets resting her head on Eric's chest, she mumbled sensing Raum's presence.

"Raum?"

"Yes, my princes it's me. Rest, you will be safe. I promise." Raum kissed her cheek and disappeared the time had come and now he had to leave her.

_Come to me princess. Come to me my sweetness. I am waiting for you, we shall be together._

_Who is it?_

_You know who it is. Come to me, I am outside. I have come for you, you sensed me last night. Come outside and you will find your way to me. Be with me._

_But I love Eric he is my mate._

_Yes, but you will be happier with me. I will not let you hold back on your desires. You can unleash your power as you will. The ring binds you, take it off._

Unsure of the words in her head Sookie resisted. The voice insisted and she started shaking with fear.

"Eric…Eric." She said, tears falling from her face. Eric started waking up slowly. "Eric, something is wrong, please don't let me go. He is calling me." Sookie said trembling. Eric sat up quickly.

"Who is calling you?" Eric asked.

"I don't know. I can feel it, in my blood. I can't stop myself. Please…" She begged him. He noticed her hands were trembling and she started removing the ring.

"No, Sookie don't take it off." Eric told her.

"I can't…he wants it off." With a swift motion the ring was off and Sookie threw it away. She covered her face.

"I hate you…I hate you whoever you are." Sookie said crying.

"Sookie block your mind, you can do it." Eric told her. "Mother!" Eric called and in seconds everyone was inside Sookie's room.

"I don't want to leave." She answered.

_If you don't leave, I will kill everyone. Come to me._

"No please don't kill them." Sookie said, sobbing, trembling and shaking. The darkness was taken over her. She knew it wouldn't be long until she was lost and she was afraid. Axelle knelt in front of her and grabbed her hands.

"Fight it Sookie, you are stronger than he is." Axelle told her. A pain invaded Sookie and she screamed and screamed.

_Don't make me wait, come to me. I will make them suffer. I will hurt them as you are hurting._

"Stop it!" She called.

_Come to me, come outside. Leave them. Leave HIM._

"NO!" Sookie bellowed and the pain returned. Axelle held her and tried to create an invisible shield around her to protect her, but it didn't work. Somehow he was still able to get to Sookie's mind.

"Who is it? I will kill whoever is hurting her." Eric threatened. The rumbling in the sky deepened.

"We don't know how to kill him." Axelle said through clenched teeth. "I have tried for many centuries and have not found the way. He keeps coming back, stronger each time." Axelle told Eric. "He will not show himself physically, but he is here, close by. We all can feel him, but we can't pinpoint his location, he keeps moving." Axelle told Eric. This was the moment he dreamed of. This was the moment where he lost her and it hurt him because he knew what he had to do to save her. They had being through so much together and he was losing her, when will they get some peace? But he will not give up. Ever. He will fight for her even after his final death. He will not lose Sookie to anyone. Not now. Not ever.

"Listen to me Sookie. I love you, I will always love you with all that is me and I will find you and I will find a way to kill him. Go to him Sookie, go and be strong." He kissed her on her lips branding her as his.

"No you cannot let her go, you will die." Sif told him.

"I am dying seeing her like this. I will survive for her." He said as he stared into her eyes. "Now go Sookie." He told her.

"I don't want to leave you." She said with tears in her eyes.

_You won't I live in your heart. He doesn't know this but you and I do. Hold to your light, hold to your good heart, remember why you have wings. You escorted a good soul to heaven, you are good and you are light not matter what he tells you. I love you._

_I love you too._

_I know._

Sookie stood up and put on a gown that Eric was holding for her. Eric already had his jeans on. He didn't want to see her walk away from him because he knew it would be harder for her and for him. She stood in the door way with tears on her face and Eric turned around to make it easier for her. Sookie looked at everyone and Axelle kissed her on her forehead.

"May the gods accompany you and keep you safe. We will find you and bring you back, daughter mine." Axelle told her. Sookie didn't understand why or how this woman was here or who she was for that matter, but her voice sounded so familiar and she believed her. She smiled at everyone and left.

As she approached the woods of her house she saw an entrance and she stepped inside the portal closed behind her and she followed the path. It was a beautiful place surrounded by flowers she had not seen before. There was a river close by, she could hear the stream and smell the waterrunning. The path widened and as she kept walking the tall trees parted to show her a beautiful gothic palace with two fierce dogs guarding the…was that the gate? It was made of crystal bars. The gate swung open and hesitant she walked inside the door closing behind her, she turned her head and saw nothing but flowers and trees. She kept on walking towards the next door and a tall set of double doors made of god knows what, opened to reveal a majestic foyer, something not even her imagination could conjure. Light fell from the transparent ceiling, the wall surrounded by majestic drawings of what she thought were epic battles amongst every creature ever foretold in her novels and fairy tales. A grand stair case with emerald green carpets leading upstairs and a path to a hall straight ahead.

Suddenly she was afraid. How would Eric find this place?

_He won't, he cannot come into this realm._

She was so afraid. She closed her eyes and wished this was a dream, a nightmare, but somehow she knew it was real. She was standing there alone, surrounded by darkness. A darkness that threatened to overwhelm her, invade her and take over her. She had asked Eric many times that she didn't want to be evil and he promised he would never let that happen, but standing in that place she knew it was her choice not his. Half of her was possessed by darkness that came out when her loved ones were threatened, half of her was good and that is that part she had lived with for most of her life. She was afraid of her dark half, but that was her, she couldn't deny it no matter what Eric said to her. Perhaps it was wrong that she had received her wings. Maybe she didn't deserved them, but no, she would not give up even if she was dark, she would let dark overtake her and return to Eric that she promised to herself. So she let the darkness in.

"I am here." She said though she knew, he whoever he was knew that already. She heard a mischievous laughter and then a second one. The second one, sounded very familiar for she had heard it once before, many times in the last couple of days. Two figures approached her, both were wearing dark cloaks and she could not see their faces. One figure approached her walking slowly towards her. He appeared as if he was floating. His eyes stared deep into her soul and it was then she knew who it was for she had seen those beautiful honey eyes before. She gasped and started retreating backwards. The other figure was suddenly behind her.

"Leaving so quickly my princess." He said and they both laughed again.

"No, not her you disgusting creatures. You will pay for this I swear." A rough voice came from nowhere and yet she heard it followed by muffled screams. "You will pay for this, I will find a way to kill you both. I should've killed your mother before you were both born." The voice said and it sounded as it was so painful to even speak. Both figures laughed, a diabolic sound.

"Well done brother, I wouldn't have been able to control her if it not had been for you. I am very proud of you, big brother." The figure in front of Sookie said. More screams filled the castle and she fainted unable to take any more of what was happening and fearful of what was to come next.

"You must know who this creature is?" Eric asked Axelle. "Tell me everything you know." Eric commanded enraged.

"I know you are upset but being disrespectful isn't going to get you to Sookie faster. First I do not know what he is or who he is. I just know I cannot kill him. I have tried, but I have never fought him physically. He holds many forms of many creatures, he deceives his opponents with mind tricks. He can change form at will, he can control the minds and the bodies of those he wishes to command. I do not know how he does it. Of something I am certain he has not being able to control me and I do not know why nor does he for that matter, but he was obviously able to control Sookie. Second, I know what his goal is." Axelle told Eric.

"Forgive me, what is his goal?" Eric asked.

"To take my place, but he cannot take over me unless I renounce my throne and my power or relinquish it to my daughter. If he marries her and becomes his mate than he would be able to do it, because he knows I would relinquish my power to save my daughter." Axelle explained.

"But he can't marry her. We are married, joined by a blood ritual and I have marked her and she has marked me." Eric said.

"If you die, he would be able to. So we all know what his next move will be." Axelle said.

"To kill me." Eric answered.

"Yes." Axelle said.

"I swear on my honor Eric I will protect you. I will not allow Sookie to fall in dark hands." Ariel said and yet somehow he knew, there were place where he couldn't follow. If he was an angel he should be able to go anywhere, could he not?

_Let go and you will. Let go and become what you were born to be my son._

Ariel feared that what he was but for Sookie he would risk anything, even dying and fall in to the depths of hell itself. He will follow Eric anywhere.

"You said he cannot be killed that you have tried, tell me everything you know of him." They all sat waiting to hear the story.

"I first saw him when he killed my husband, Sookie's father. She was just a baby and I knew if I wanted to save her I had to give her up so I did. I gave her up to a mortal family that descended from us. I left her at their doorstep and they took care of her. I cloaked her powers for he could sense it. I didn't wish for her to be found and so I left her. When I returned to my home my husband was gone. I couldn't feel him anymore and all these years I don't know if he is dead or alive nor do I know where this creature hides. I have traveled to all realms and have not found him." She said staring into space.

"Once I found him in the vampire realm, he had killed two vampires. Sif was unconscious and was his next victim. He was feeding on them and I saw how he was absorbing their powers. We had never heard of such a thing, but it was obvious it could be done. I pushed him away and as I approached by him, he smiled at me and told me he would find her sooner or later he would find her and take her. That's all he said before I cut his head off and his body disappeared. I am not able to tell what kind of being he is. His blood was splattered all over me and I went home and cleaned after myself. My niece came to visit me as I was getting cleaned. She told me she was able to sense the magic before, when my husband fought him, that it was him. We saw him again in the fae realm feeding of one of us, but he looked different. That time it took me longer to kill him, actually it wasn't me it was my niece that killed him. We were able to tell it was him because of his scent. Many times after we have encountered him, we have stabbed him through the heart, cut off his head and every single time he disappears is as if his physical body is not there. We don't know where he is or where he hides. I don't know how we will find them." Axelle said feeling hurt and defeated.

"Through my blood." Eric said, he stood up and started pacing around. "I know that works in this realm and I am sure it works in other's as well." He said feeling confident.

"You cannot travel to other realms, only to the vampire realm as you are one." Axelle told him.

"I can, her blood is in me, if she can be there, then I can as well." He told Axelle.

"You don't know that, you can't be sure." Axelle said.

"I know, I have seen it, in my dreams." He said.

"Actually he can because of my blood." Thor told Axelle and she nodded, soon enough they would find out.

"We will wait until dark and then I will go I just need you to open the portals for me." He told Axelle because he assumed she could.

"I cannot. I can open a portal and take myself there, but I cannot open a portal for somebody else." She told him. Great just freaking great, how was he supposed to find Sookie. Enraged he took the lamp from Sookie's room and threw it against the window breaking it, letting the sunlight it and amazingly enough he didn't burst into flames. Everyone stared stunned at what had just happened. A knock on the door distracted them. Aelrindel opened the door it was a demon.

"I must see Mr. Northman right now." The demon said almost out of breath. Eric knew who it was and he was in front of the demon on a second.

"Mr. Cataliades what are you doing here?" Eric asked.

"I know where she is. I know where he took her." Mr. Cataliades said, panting, struggling to stand still.

"Who took her, where is she?" Eric asked.

"She is being held at the palace in the…" He screamed in pain and fell to the floor it was then that Eric noticed the demon looked like crap. Like if he had been in a fight. He was bleeding everywhere. "Demon realm he is calling all of us to flee back. He doesn't want any of us to open a portal for you." The demon said panting. "Hurry if you want to come." He said. Eric went inside and retrieved his sword. He went into the safe room and retrieved a special blade he had given long time ago, designed to kill a dark monster he was told and he was sure this being who took Sookie was this dark monster. He saw Pam lying on the bed holding the small dagger he had given her when he turned her. She had heard him, and she was trying to fight slumber to help him and Sookie. He took the dagger from her and kissed her forehead.

"Live free if I don't come back." Bloody tears left Pam's eyes. She wanted to wake and go with Eric, but she knew she couldn't follow.

"I…love…you." She croaked.

"I know. I love you too." One more tear rolled down from her eyes and Eric left. Eric helped the demon up and carried him outside.

"Son in order to defeat you must let the dark take over." Thor told him as he eyed the special blade he had taken.

"I don't need to become a monster to kill him. This I have learned from Sookie." Eric said.

"Come back to us. I don't want to lose you." Sif said, her eyes full of tears. She ran to him and hugged him. "I love you, I always have." She said.

"I will come back with Sookie. I promise." Eric said.

"I would go with you if I could." Ariel said hesitant '_Don't be a coward and go, you swore to protect him to keep her safe'_. Ariel struggled with himself as Eric got ready to leave. It was then that Eric noticed he had not seen Raum.

"Where is Raum?" Eric asked.

"He is with her." Mr. Cataliades answered.

"Fucking demon, I should've killed him centuries ago. Mr. Cataliades I'm ready." Eric said. Mr. Cataliades began speaking in his language and the portal opened. This was their test. Eric walked slowly and then he was inside in the demon realm. Mr. Cataliades pointed to the where the palace was.

"I cannot go with you." Mr. Cataliades told him. Eric nodded and he let go of him. The first thing that Eric heard were her screams and he ran towards the palace to find Sookie.

"Stop!" She begged. "Stop hurting me." Sookie said, thrashing her head against the pillow.

"Wake up, you are dreaming." Raum said. Sookie opened her eyes and was comforted by Raum's boyish face. She hugged him.

"Thank god!" She said. "Where is Eric?" She asked.

"He is here, he will be with us shortly." Raum told her. Sookie noticed she was not in her house. No, she was in a beautiful place. The darkness still deep within her. She let go of Raum.

"You are going to kill him, aren't you?" Sookie asked Raum. Raum smiled at her, he placed his hand against her cheek.

"No my princess, you are going to kill him for us. You will stab his dead heart." Sookie gasped. The other figure joined them in the room, his cloak now gone. He looked exactly like Raum except he didn't have a scar on his face. His face was just as beautiful, but she could see the darkness that possessed him. Twins, they were twins. His laugh a horrendous sound that filled the room.

"I like your diabolical plan, my brother. I knew you hadn't in you. I knew sooner or later you would join me and now with father gone we both should rule along with our princess, our mate." They both laughed and stared at Sookie with lust in their eyes.

Sif sobbed and sobbed. Thor held her against his tall, strong frame. "He is going to die, isn't he?" She asked.

"Yes, he is going to die." Thor said. Ariel stiffened and the rest were just shocked.

"Not if I interfere!" Then he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will reveal more of Sookie's father and how Raum betrayed them. Would Eric finally die or will help arrive on time?**


	31. Marked for death

**A/N: This chapter is a bit dark but full of surprises with a sad ending. If you are a sentimental person you might want to grab some kleenex. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 31 – Marked for death**

Ariel flew to his birth place. Time was against him. Raum had warned him before. Why didn't he listen to the demon? If Eric and Sookie were lost the world would become the darkest place ever known to humans and other beings.

He landed in the balcony just outside of his chambers. The huge white palace that had been his home for millennia and now he would see it for the last time. He entered his chambers looking for what he needed to bring Eric and Sookie back. He looked through scrolls and scrolls until he found the one he was looking for. He heard the flapping of wings outside of his room.

"Are you just going to stand there father?" Ariel asked.

"Do you need my help son?" Ariel's father asked.

"I think I found what I was looking for." He walked through the palace gathering the elements he needed before he left. He found the little bottle he had won centuries ago filled with true 'angel tears'. "She was never meant to be mine." Ariel said as his father stood behind him. It was not a question, but a statement. His father chuckled.

"She is yours, she might not have chosen you as his mate, but she is yours nevertheless, yours to protect. Why then do you feel the need to save them both?" Ariel's father asked.

"I don't know father. They are both part of me. I cannot explain it. Will I ever find love father? A woman who is only meant to be mine?" He asked.

"Yes my son, you will in time you will understand everything. Are you sure you want to do this? You have always been afraid of letting yourself go?" His father asked.

"I will do it for them father and for the rest of us, darkness should not rule this world not when I can help it." Ariel said.

"Spoken like a true angel. Go my son, go fight the darkness and bring them back safe." His father asked. Ariel turned around to see look into his father's eyes in case he didn't return. The blue of his eyes held warmth and the wisdom he always loved. His curled black hair was falling just over his shoulders and his big white wings bigger than his. Of course as an archangel and a fighter his father was more beautiful and feared than any other.

Ariel had always been pushed to the limits because of who his father was. He always caused trouble and his father always scold him for his behavior, but every single time his father told him, there will be a time when his games will be long forgotten for he would be the one to save the world. He would have to ascend and take on his role.

It was hard to live under the shadow of one of the archangels known to mankind to save the world. He approached his father and bowed as many of the other angels did. "Father, I will make you proud if it's only once. I will live up to your expectations and I will do what I must to save them. Forgive me for my childish behavior, I love you father." Ariel said. His father curled up his lips in a smile.

"I have always been proud of you and I love you since the first day you were born I know you would make me proud when the time came. Go now before it's too late." Ariel's father gave him a hug and gave him his blessing. He touched Ariel's sword testing the sharp edge with his finger. His finger had a small cut and the archangel smeared the blood in the rest of the blade. The sword glowed. It was done his son was ready to be the leader this world needed. The archangel took one of his fathers and gave it to his son.

"Father, I cannot…" Ariel started to say.

"You have earned it my son. Good luck." Ariel felt a pang in his chest. He was graced with a feather of his father. A blessing only few angels were gifted with. He attached the feather to his sword and left the palace.

"He is grown Raphael, your little boy is ready." Another archangel said. Raphael looked through the windows of his palace as his son flew away.

"Yes he is." Raphael said. "Let us hope everything will be well." Both archangels walked away leaving the fate of the world to the young ones.

"I will not kill Eric." Sookie said. No matter what darkness was within her she would not kill the love of her life, her mate, her vampire Viking.

"Don't fret my princess it will not be hard. We will help you, or have you not told her Raum the power we both possess."The twin brother asked. Raum sat next to Sookie pulling her closer to him holding her in his arms. He kissed her forehead.

"I didn't tell her brother and she never bothered to ask." Raum said. Sookie's eyes were wide with fear. How could she have trust him? His eyes didn't show the darkness his brother's had. Raum's eyes were filled with love and hope for her. She didn't understand why. She looked between one and the other. A dark mark appeared on Raum's brother forehead. The mark of death.

Sookie didn't understand how she knew this, but she did. Death was going to take him soon. This gave her little hope, perhaps the same hope that was in Raum's eyes. Raum's brother sat on the edge of the bed, tracing her leg with his fingers.

"My brother and I can control the body of other's to do what we want. Our power is stronger when we are together. For some reason we couldn't control you, just as we can't control your mother, but Raum fixed that for us. He gave you his blood and now we can, would you like to see how it works?" He asked.

"Eurynome don't frighten her." Raum said. His brother smiled.

"You want to kiss Raum don't you princess?" Eurynome asked, pressing her power into her. Sookie couldn't fight it. Raum looked at her lips and their lips met. Raum kissed her gently and soft. Sookie opened her eyes when she had felt his lips leaving her.

"You liked it don't you, kissing my brother?" Eurynome asked. "I know you do, your bond with him is strong. I will not force you to kiss me. I want you to come to me on your own. You didn't fight my power this time princess why is that? Did you want to kiss my brother?" Eurynome asked laughing with his dark laughter.

"Leave her alone!" The voice called.

"Who is that?" Sookie asked. Both brothers laughed.

"I think is time you meet him. You have not seen him since you were born." Raum told her. They all left the bedroom Sookie was staying at. They walked through numerous halls until they reached a set of stairs. They went downstairs and at the end was a cell a man was there. His eyes were the same blue as Sookie's. He started backing away as soon as he saw the three approach.

"See she is finally with us, we are finally together despite all your struggles, despite all your warnings and neither you nor your wife was able to stop us. When the Viking is finally dead you will see the world transform before your own eyes and that is the only reason you still live. You will see your daughter fall and you won't be able to do anything to stop it. You are powerless." Eurynome told him.

"You will pay for this. You will not get away with it. You think you are so smart, do you think everyone will sit and let you take over that easily. I might be powerless, but I know my daughter is not alone, for she is the light this world needs to survive. No matter how much darkness lives in her she will not be subdue to your desires. You will never own her because she is already owned. You are just a stupid little boy and you will lose. I have seen it. Your downfall is very close. Laugh, today for it will be your last." Eurynome was enraged. Sookie did notice how the man said he was her father. She could see how he was handsome and somehow she understood his words. She noticed that he only told Eurynome he was to die, but not Raum. He was right about something, even if she let the darkness take her, her heart will always belong to Eric.

_He is right my lady_

Sookie knew that internal voice belonged to Raum, yet she didn't understand his small message. She knew it was important, but she was afraid. Very afraid. The man looked deep within her and then he closed his eyes.

_You have to stab your Viking, dear daughter it is the only way. I'm sorry, but you have to, let Raum help you. You can't do it on your own. The only way to end this is to stab your Viking in his dead heart._

Since Sookie had years and years of practice she stopped from reacting. Why did she had to stab him? What would that accomplish? Tears fell from the man's eyes. He refused to look at her. The noises of swords crashing against others and the growls were getting closer which only meant Eric was close by.

"Let him think he is winning." Raum said to Eurynome and he nodded. They all left the cell and took Sookie back to the foyer where they waited for Eric to enter any moment now.

Sif was sitting at Sookie's living room shedding tears since Eric had departed. Thor couldn't find the words to comfort her. The sun set and they were invaded by all the vampires that were now at Eric's service. Pam came out of her room not understanding the pain that was in her chest.

"Where is Eric? What has happened?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Sookie was taken to the demon realm and Eric went to get her, but he is not….going…to make it back." Sif said. Pam was shocked. If Eric was in danger how could they just sit back and do nothing. For fuck's sake Eric's father was a god.

"We can't go and risk war. Eric is the only one who can get her back, but he cannot kill this creature who has taken Sookie." Axelle told her.

"I will not stand here and wait for my master's demise I don't care who you are I will find a way to go to them." Pam yelled infuriated.

"I forbid it." Axelle told her.

"I don't give a fuck who you are. Don't try and stop me. I will get my master and my mistress back." Pam told Axelle. Everyone gasped in the room. Axelle moved out of her way and let Pam out.

"Ariel!" She yelled. "Ariel!" she yelled again. Pam heard the flapping of wings.

"You can't come, I'm going alone." He told her. "I promise I will get both of them back." He said.

"You can't expect me to just stay here and do nothing." She told him.

"Something is coming, you have to stay here and take over during the night Aelrindel will take over during the day. We need a safe place to return. I know you hate me, but you have to trust me to bring them back." Ariel said.

"Who is coming?" Pam asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that he will want all of us gone. You must make sure everyone here stays alive." She nodded and then Ariel put the elements together he needed. He said words in a language Pam had never heard before and the portal open, allowing Ariel to enter the Demon realm unnoticed.

Eric made his way down to the palace after killing demon after demon. He was also greeted by hellhounds, but his rage gave him the strength he needed to fight them all. His sword was the most powerful weapon he possessed. Now it full of demon blood, he swiped it clean. His chest had numerous cuts and they were healing, but he had lost a lot of blood and he was thirsty. He tried the demon's blood, but it didn't satiate his thirst, he needed Sookie's blood. He can smell her, she was close by. The doors opened and he was greeted by two demons. Raum and another that was just identical to him, Sookie was standing in the middle. Raum was holding her hand.

Eric was pissed beyond belief. He should've killed Raum when he had the chance. One day he would enjoy killing the demon, perhaps that day would be today.

"Drop it Viking or she dies." Eurynome said pointing a blade to Sookie's neck. He dropped his swords and when he did. Eric didn't miss the look of shock on Raum's eyes. Did Raum know what the other blade was for? Raum winked at Eric. What the fuck?

"On your knees Viking?" Eurynome told him. Eric did as he was asked.

"See princess he is not so powerful after all. The mighty Eric Northman down on his knees before us. You have made everything easier for us Viking. Now your beautiful wife should do the honors and kill you, with your own blade. Now however I don't want you to struggle. Guards." Eurynome called. Two demons appeared and subdued Eric. They tied him down to a table with silver chains. Sookie's eyes were filled with tears. Raum took the smaller blade Eric was holding and gave it to Sookie. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Do this for us princess, stab his dead heart." Raum told her, pulling her hair behind her ear. She shook her head and started walking backwards. Eurynome stood behind her. He kissed her cheek.

"You must do this, it will be fun. Let the darkness take you, forget about your morals. Close your eyes, feel our power, let us be in you". Eurynome bit his wrist and gave Sookie his blood. Raum pushed his power to help her, because he knew she would resist them. Sookie took Eurynome's wrist and drank his blood. It didn't taste like Eric's or Raum's. Raum's was better than his brothers; he had given her his blood during her transition. She remembered they were alone in the room it was right before her wings started coming out. She swallowed the blood and gag a couple of times. Eric was growling. His eyes were the deep crimson Sookie's once were.

"Don't do this Sookie. Don't let them rule you, you are more powerful than they are. You are blessed by a goddess, my blood is in you. Use your power kill them both." Eric said, his voice was broken no longer the power deep baritone voice he once had. "You are light Sookie, you are my light the good this world needs." Eric said again, his eyes now shedding blood tears. "I love you Sookie no matter what happens I will always love you and you will always be my sweet Sookie, _**mine**_." He told her. Sookie's black eyes turned to see him, but she no longer heard what he was saying.

Raum guided Sookie to stand over to where Eric was. He helped Sookie grasp the blade in both her hands cutting herself in the process. Raum guided her hands.

_You have to do it my lady._

Sookie knew that the way Raum asked her to kill Eric would mean something to her but she was so lost. All she saw was deep blackness. All she felt in her body was the need to stab Eric. Something within her was screaming at her to not do it, to stab Eurynome instead, but the power holding her was too strong.

_I'm sorry Eric, I have to do this._

Eric knew that this was not his Sookie. His Sookie would never hurt him. Every single minute that they had spend together crossed his mind. The first time they met, when she took his blood tricked by him, so worth it. How she pretended to be enraged, but deep down she wanted him, always did. The few nights they spent together at his house at her house. The lovely nights they made love. The beautiful noises she made when they were together lost in their need for each other.

_Never give up on her even when you think all hope is lost. Fight for her until there is no life in you. When the dark moment comes remember this day and you keep fighting._

How could he fight now, all he could do is make this less painful for her. He closed his eyes and wished he would have given more time to spend with her under the sun as he dreamt once, chasing after her and yielding to her. His dead heart was hers, only hers. How ironic to discover the sun would not burn him today when he was going to die. How he wished he could see her under the sun, extending her beautiful red wings. He waited for the moment she would end his life.

_I love you with all my heart Sookie Northman._

She took a deep breath and she stabbed his dead heart. Her blood running freely to the now and finally dead Eric. His eyes were closed, tears running on his once beautiful face. The power that held her left her body and Eurynome's laughter broke the trance. A desperate cry full of pain and terrible agony filled the skies. The horrible sound was heard everywhere.

"What is that?" Sif asked.

"That is the sound of my daughter crying for Eric." Axelle said, everyone gathered at Sookie's house felt the pain. They all crumpled to their knees, crying for Eric's dead. Crying for Sookie's pain.

Ariel heard Sookie's cries, but it was now or never. He broke into the palace unseen. Eurynome was still laughing. Raum saw Ariel and Ariel nodded. Raum took Eric's special blade and stabbed his brother in his now vulnerable heart. Eurynome looked shocked at his brother.

"I told you brother that one day your laugher was going to get you killed." Raum said.

"How did you…" Eurynome tried to asked.

"Samael's words he has always been wise. He found your weakness brother. Now go back to hell where you will not escape." Raum took out his own sword and beheaded his brother.

A dark shadow emanated from Raum's brother. Ariel roared and a cry that once came out of his father's mouth now had come out of his. The shadow fell to his knees. As Ariel approached the shadow he fell his power grow. His wings extended and a light glow emanated from him. He unsheathed his long sword and stood before the shadow.

Raum couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Ariel was ascending right before his eyes. To watch an angel ascend was a great gift. Ariel's hair started to grow, his wings were bigger and his body was the most beautiful thing Raum had seen. Ariel's deep voice rang in the palace. It was deep, commanding and scary as hell.

"Go back to the shadows were you belong. I Ariel command you." Aril swung his sword breaking through the shadow, making it bleed before a horrific scream broke through. The shadow was being summoned and he couldn't fight to stay, if only he could find another body to own, but it was too late. The underworld had taken him prisoner.

"I will be back." The shadow promised. Ariel and Raum knew he would try, but he will fail. Once prisoner in the underworld one could not escape.

Sookie was still crying on the floor. What had she done? She didn't deserve to live. Why wasn't she dying? She should die. Niall had told them that once Eric died she would die as well. No she didn't deserve a quick dead, she should suffer a long, painful dead for what she had done. She yelled once more and as she was giving into the darkness and falling down she didn't hear a grunt from Eric's lips.


	32. Reborn

**A/N: This chapter contains a part told on Sookie's point of view, it's in italics. It is not a dream, just something she is going through.**

**Chapter 32 – Reborn**

At the underworld

"Why do I surround myself with imbeciles?" Hades asked himself. "Right, those are the ones that I possess, losers, pathetic creatures. You were so closed to achieve our goal and what do you do? You played. What were your orders?" Hades asked Eurynome.

"To destroy the Viking and bring the princess here?" Eurynome said, coward in a corner curled into a ball.

"Now why did you feel you could toy with her? Did I not tell you she was to be brought here untouched? No you had to play with her first and I told you, that your brother would bring you down to your knees and you didn't pay attention." Hades roared and kicked Eurynome to another corner of hell, where he landed on top of Celestine's beaten body.

"He is my brother." Eurynome said as acid tears fell from his eyes.

"He is my brother." Hades said mocking him with a child like voice.

"My liege let me be your servant in this chore for you." The fallen angel Eligor said bowing respectfully at the lord of the underworld.

"What makes you think, you can accomplish this task, when these two have failed?" Hades asked him.

"I'm not bound to the human emotions, nor do I seek to possess either of them. I think perhaps all we need is to bring the princess here, the Viking cannot follow. Besides I will appear to be an angel to her, she will not be threatened by me, all I need is for her to trust me, to win her heart. I'm a knight, am I not? She often needs rescuing." Eligor said. Hades thought that over, perhaps Eligor can accomplish what other's have not.

"You know what will happen if you should fail." Hades warned. Eligor nodded. "Very well." Hades said, he was about to send Eligor off to the human world when Eligor cleared his throat. "Oh yes, your precious wings, you will need those." Eligor smiled and then off he was sent to retrieve the princess, but was that what Eligor really wanted to do?

At the demon realm

Ariel caught Sookie before she hit the floor. Her body was lifeless. He gave the bottle with the angel's tears to Raum.

"You know what to do?" Ariel asked. Raum nodded. He dropped the contents of the bottle on Eric's now beating and stabbed heart and removed the blade very slowly, making sure he didn't kill Eric in the process. His heart started to heal before his eyes. Eric's heart starting beating erratically and he screamed as his body adjusted. He felt warmth in him again, live, oxygen and magic running through his veins, his blood was surrounded by a power not even his immortal body had felt. He could feel his strength returning, but this was different. He would was no longer undead, immortal? yes.

Raum went through the many halls and released Samael. Samael hugged him. "I knew you would know what to do and I'm sorry it had to be you, but there was nobody else who could this job." Samael said.

"I know and I'm not sorry for what I did. I know he killed father, for ambition and for power. He was blinded by greed and by a prophecy that he had interpreted incorrectly." Raum said. Samael nodded. Raum helped him and took Samael before Eric. Eric was currently resting from his change.

"That's him?" Samael asked. Raum nodded. "Will he survive?" Samael asked.

"As much as I hate to admit this I hope he does, because otherwise Sookie would die too. My lady believes he is dead." Raum said and he felt evil and undeserving to be at Sookie's side. Yet he would endure her rejection, because he did what he had to do to save her from being poisoned by her evil twin brother.

"He would recover, his heart is steady. Where is my daughter?" Samael asked. Raum took him where he could hear her heart beating at a slow pace. She lay on the bed, sleep. Samael sat next to her.

"We need to remove your brother's blood from here before is too late." Ariel appeared with a bucket. He cut Sookie on both wrists letting the blood drip out of her system.

"I'll give Eric my blood keep an eye on her and seal her wounds." Ariel said. Ariel went to Eric and stood looking down at him. He cut his wrist and gave him his blood. It wouldn't be enough, but they needed him to give Sookie Eric's blood in order to save her. It wouldn't work coming from Ariel, Raum or Samael it had to be Eric's as he was her mate, and she needed the blood of a vampire.

Eric opened his eyes and started drinking from Ariel greedily. His strength had returned, but he was blood thirsty, his crimson eyes stared at Ariel's gray eyes. He didn't know what happened all he remembered was that Sookie had stabbed him. He thought he had died, but he felt his heart beat, once and then again. He thought it had been his imagination, but it wasn't. His heart was beating, loudly, steadily.

"Don't kill the demon." Ariel told him as Eric stood on the table free of the silver chains.

"He betrayed us." Eric told Ariel. Eric tried to steady himself and looked for his sword. He would have no mercy on the demon. Ariel shook his head.

"He did this in order to change the future. A future he had seen many times in his head. He had to make it look like he was the bad guy. He is not, he saved you and brought you back to life. You have been reborn. You will no longer be bound by the rules of the undead. You are like your mother and Sookie needs you." Ariel said. Eric didn't understand how this was possible.

"What have you done to me?" Eric asked furious.

"Sookie's blood mixed with angel's tears. Sookie's blood can heal your wounds, Raum made sure she cut herself in the process of stabbing you. When her blood reached your heart it started healing all we needed was to remove the blade without killing you in the process. For that we needed the angel's tears, they are very rare, and just as strong for healing. It would've taken a lot of Sookie's blood to heal you properly. She is very weak, we had to drain her to remove the demon's blood. You must give her your blood and take from her at the same time or you will both die. Come." Ariel told him. Eric followed after Ariel.

Raum was sitting beside Sookie talking to her. Tears ran freely on her face. Their bond was no longer present for Eric could not feel her pain. Eric noticed the other demon sitting on the bed and he growled sensing her mate was in danger.

"Calm down son, she is my daughter I would not hurt her." Samael said. Eric stared at Raum not knowing whether to rip off his head or thank him, all he did was pushed him away from Sookie, for the moment. He sat against the headboard and pulled Sookie against him.

"Leave us!" Eric said. They all nodded, but stood outside the room to protect them. Eric sat Sookie on his lap and he bit his wrist feeding her. Once he had given her his blood at least three times he bit her and started drinking from her.

_I was in a dark place. The pain was no longer present in my body. I wished I could hurt. I wanted to hurt. I wanted to feel agony, pain, sorrow even pity from Raum. Nothing, I felt nothing. I knew I was not dead, not yet. I wanted to die and follow after him. I would probably not, I didn't deserve it. I had stolen his life. I had killed the love of my life, my Eric. _

_I didn't know whether I wanted to live or die. How could I live? Knowing what I had done. What would I tell Pam? She would probably kill me the moment she found out. Maybe I should tell her so she would make me suffer._

_I couldn't go on, how could I? Why was I not dead? I was told many times that I would die if Eric died that our fates were tied. Perhaps I didn't deserve to die. I should suffer for what I did to him. I betrayed him. He trusted me to keep him safe, he trusted his dead heart to me and in return I stabbed him. I wanted to scream in agony, but I couldn't find my voice. _

_This emptiness, this darkness was disconcerting. I still could hear his dark voice, his dark laughter; I could hear the demon's voice, the demon that made me this being I am now. I wished it go away. Perhaps this was my personal hell. Perhaps this is where I would be punished for my sins. As I started to ponder in everything that had been of my life lately my vision was clouded by a bright light. I felt warmth in me again._

_The light surrounded me everywhere and the darkness dissipated. I was in a beautiful garden and I could see beautiful women and men all laughing and dancing. They were dressed in Grecian dresses or robes and some of them had wings like mine, some were longer and some were very colorful._

_A huge angel landed in front of me. He had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. These were truly blue eyes and he had curly black hair, shoulder length, his wings were a bright white and humongous._

"_Welcome home, princess." He said. He offered his arm and I held on to it. I tried to cry, but the tears didn't come to me. I was no longer sad. I couldn't remember how I got here. _

"_I live here, I don't remember." I told him. I searched in my mind for my memories, but nothing came to me._

"_You have never been here before; you are here because my son brought you here. You are here to be trained to become an angel. You are an angel of light, a soul reader. Your talents are very rare." He said as we kept on walking._

"_You suffered greatly because you thought you lost your soul mate, but he is fine." He said. My mind struggled and I remembered. Raum had betrayed us and he made me stab Eric and he died, but there was something more that happened. This angel said that my soul mate was not lost._

"_I killed Eric." I said. We stopped. He looked down at me._

"_No, you didn't kill him. You did what needed to be done so that dark would not take over the world of humans. My son saved him and you." He said._

"_Who is your son?" I asked him._

"_Ariel, I'm Raphael." He said. I gulped._

"_As in The Archangel Raphael?" I asked. He nodded. Oh dear lord. I was holding his arm. Should I bow or something like that. He chuckled probably seeing my shocked expression._

"_Don't fret you are here for your training, I'm to be your teacher and you will be my pupil." He said. _

"_What do I have to learn?" I asked._

"_You need to learn the ways of the angels, to hide your wings among humans, to escort the souls to heaven and protect those who need protecting. You need to learn to defend yourself and most important you need to conquer your darkness." He said. I noticed we had reached some kind of building. I could hear screams and he took me to a place where angels were learning to fight, others were trying to fly and some were in deep meditation._

"_Conquer my darkness?" I asked._

"_Yes Sookie, everyone has a dark side, you know this. You must accept your darkness, but you cannot let this darkness rule you. You must control it, so that no one would take advantage of it and use it against you." I have always believed that we all had some kind of darkness in us, but this was different._

"_How come I am here now and not when I first became angel?" I asked._

"_Everything happens when it needs to happen, nor sooner nor later. There is always a reason for everything. Answer this to me, why do some babies are born at seven months and some at nine, some take longer than others. Doctors try to predict the date and they mostly guess, but they do not know for sure." He asked. I thought about his question._

"_I don't know." I said._

"_Neither do I, I think that the babies are the ones who know when they are ready to come to this world and no matter what the doctor says, they will be born when they need to be born." He said. I was expecting a more concrete answer, but I guess he was right. _

"_Eric is not dead?" I asked again, I just wanted to make sure for some reason this place kept me calm._

"_No, he is not and you will not be punished. You are the one who told Godric that God doesn't punish he forgives, don't you remember?" He asked. I nodded._

"_How long will I stay here?" I asked. _

"_Time works differently here, you are a quick learner and then you would go back to Eric and my son will continue with your training, I'm just going to teach you the basics." I followed after him my training was going to start._

Eric stared at his sleeping Sookie. She stopped crying and shaking a while ago. He was still amazed at his changes. He couldn't believe what had happened to him. Now that he knew what to expect for his transition he wondered if he would lose his memory again. He didn't want to go through that again.

Ariel came through the door to check on Eric. "How are you feeling?" Ariel asked.

"I'm hungry." Eric said, his stomach rumbled loudly. Raum came in with food for him. Eric growled at him.

"You should've warned me." Eric told him. Samael entered the room too.

"If he did the plan wouldn't have worked." Samael said. He stared at all of them waiting for an explanation.

"Many had tried to kill my brother and they failed. Somehow he was able to _astro project_ himself from his body, before he died and then he would return to his body and heal. We needed to keep him in his body to kill his spirit along with his body, they had to be united for him to truly die, except I didn't know how to do this, but Samael told me how." Raum said.

"He enjoyed laughter way too much to leave his body. It had to be during this time that he would have to be killed. He rejoiced in the suffering of others. Since he gave Sookie his blood, he knew how much pain she was going through when she stabbed you, so he enjoyed his little victory the only way he knew, he laughed and that was his last doing. He had caused grief to many of us. I told him before one day his laughter was going to kill him. Sookie needed to feel your life slipping away for this to work." Samael said. Still Eric didn't like this, but they had succeeded in their plan.

"You saw this?" He asked Raum. He shook his head.

"I saw him taking her and her following him, she became a dark being, but in my vision I was not there. It was just the two of them. I changed things by renouncing my claim on her and by giving her my blood, when you were not looking. Ariel had known of my vision and I'm sure he knew why I had left. We swore to protect you and her and will always honor our word. We don't know betrayal, but we will if this should save her and you." Raum told Eric. Eric nodded.

"The blade?" Eric questioned.

"It was made to hold a dark spirit to his corporeal form. Everything worked out. It would have been harder to kill without the blade." Raum said.

Eric stared at the food Raum brought him, he hadn't eaten in a long time. His stomach growled again. He took some of it and put it on his mouth experimentally. He swallowed it. Raum and Ariel stared at him.

"We cooked for you." Raum told him cheerily, wanting to fall back in his good graces.

"I'm not sure you should pursue this career, it is not good. Perhaps we should wait until Sookie wakes. I know she knows how to cook." Raum sat at his bed, defeated. Ariel shook his head. Samael chuckled.

"We need to let them know we are okay." Eric said. Raum and Samael nodded. Ariel escorted Mr. Cataliades to the room where Eric and Sookie were.

"Mr. Cataliades would you please go back to Sookie's house and tell them we are alive, but we are still recovering?" Eric asked.

"Yes, of course." Mr. Cataliades turned to Samael. "Master, she is at the princess's house would you like me to deliver a message to her?" Samael knew who Mr. Cataliades was referring to. Samael was dying to see her again, but he was drained from his powers and he was not half the man he used to be when they mated. He didn't want her to see him like this. His once muscular body was thin, with scars and his face no longer had that confidence he once held. It would take longer for him to recover, but he missed her.

"She thinks you are dead." Raum told Samael. He stared at him, perhaps it was best if he was to send a message to her. "Go to her." Raum told him. Samael shook his head.

"You will have to go back and someone needs to lead our people. They are rattled and have lost trust in our race. I will stay here and lead them. I need to do this. Long ago I left them and I will not do this again. I failed once, but not again. This time I will lead them. I will pick up the pieces that remain and rebuild our world for those who chose to live here. I will not let our world perish. Let me write her a letter, would you give it to her?" Samael asked Mr. Cataliades who nodded. Samael wrote the letter and gave it to Mr. Cataliades and he bowed and left to Sookie's house.

"Pam paced back and forth. She was trying to understand what was happening to her. It was day time, and she couldn't sleep. Her blood was boiling, her body was hurting." She heard a knock on the door and she opened it. It was Sif, Axelle and Thor.

"Do you know what is happening to me?" She asked them. Axelle nodded. He took Pam and sat her on the small bed.

"Eric is alive, not undead." Axelle said.

"What are you saying, how could this be?" Pam asked.

"We can feel it, you can too, however we have a problem?" Sif said.

"What is the problem, are we being attacked again?" Pam asked. She couldn't think straight. Whatever was happening to her was getting worst.

"You are the problem." Thor said.

"I'm not…attacking anyone…I just need my master…I need his blood…" She said. She was getting too desperate. She was thirsty. Thor closed the door. What were they doing? They needed to leave. She had to be alone.

"True Blood." She said as her throat started to burn. Her control was at the edge. "Leave, leave now." Pam warned them. Axelle bit her wrist and Pam lunged at her, drinking from her. Axelle screamed as Pam kept devouring her.

"Now." Axelle said. Sif bit her wrist and Pam turned to look at her and dropped Axelle on the floor, Sif's blood smelled more like her masters and she drank from Sif next, not as much, this time Pam stopped. Thor smiled at her.

"Are you my dessert?" Pam asked licking her lips. "I never tasted the blood of a god before." Pam said with her predatory voice.

"You have tasted my son." Thor told her.

"Yes, but I'm sure yours is better." Pam argued.

"You will get zapped if you try." Thor warned her.

"I'll only take a sip." She said getting closer to him. He raised his eyebrows. A horrible pain hit her and she collapsed on the floor. Axelle caught her and lay her on the bed. Pam was exhausted. She had no idea what they were planning and she would not remember this. Sif bit Thor's wrist and he gave Pam his blood. He smirked knowing she would not remember drinking from him. No one could know about this. Pam would be safe now. They all left her room. No one had noticed their little struggles since they were assembled in the living room still waiting for Eric and Sookie. A knock on the door startled them and then they heard a man screaming. They rushed outside and saw Aelrindel holding a boy from his throat questioning him.

"Let me down, I just want to see my sister." Jason said.

"Aelrindel that is Sookie's brother." Amelia said, Jason was put down.

"What the hell is going on? Where is Sookie?" He asked. Axelle stepped down and hugged him.

"My nephew, I have not seen you for a long time." Jason stared at her.

"I don't know you lady." He said. She kissed him on both of his cheeks and he scrambled away, shocked.

"Do you remember me now Jason?" Axelle asked. He nodded.

"Where? How?" He couldn't ask the right questions.

"Long story, come in." Axelle said. Jason stepped inside and looked at everyone who was there. He stared at Thor and then down at his weapon.

"Wow, that's cool. I just have shotguns. Does it work on vamps too?" Jason asked.

"Works on everyone." Thor said with a threatening voice. Jason gulped and stepped away. He knew power when he saw it and that man whoever he was, was mighty powerful. Suddenly a man appeared in the middle of the living room, he bowed to Jason's aunt.

"Shit!" Jason said.

"Empress I bring news from your daughter and your mate." Mr. Cataliades said. Everyone gasped, except for Jason.

"He is…alive?" She asked.

"Yes, Empress our princess Sookie is well along with the Viking. They are recovering from the battle with the demon. He is finally defeated and has been sent back to the underworld. Our master will lead us, he send this to you." Mr. Cataliades said and gave her the letter. Her shaky hands took it from him.

All this time she thought he was dead and yet somewhere in her heart, she knew he was out there as she couldn't die. She thought it had to do with her fae heritage, but she had been wrong. Jason stared at the man who appeared suddenly there and at everyone else.

"Would someone explain what the hell is going, and when did Sookie become a princess. I was not invited to the coronation." Jason said. Amelia laughed.

"I think before we tell you what happened you need to know what we are and our names, hopefully this will make it easier for you." Jason nodded. He stared around the room and his stare landed on the man that had threatened him when he arrived.

"Aelrindel, I'm the only Elvin prince." _Like Legolas in Lord of the Rings. _Aelrindel thought at Jason. What the fuck? How did he do that?

"Amelia, Sookie's Witch." Was she joking? She look too pretty to be a witch, but then he had never met one before.

"Alcide Hervaux, Wolf and leader of Sookie's Wolf Pack." Jason gulped, he just had to keep breathing until they all finished.

"Niall Brigant, I'm your great grandfather and High Prince of the fae." Jason stared at Axelle and she nodded.

"Axelle, Empress of all realms." What the heck is realms? Jason wondered.

"Claudine, Sookie's guardian and your cousin." Jason waved at her.

"Mr. Cataliades, I'm a demon lawyer." What are those for?

"Sif, Eric's mother and Queen of the Vampire realm." _Is that why Sookie is a princess because Eric is a prince. Way to go Sook! Does that mean I'm a prince too, because I'm her brother? Prince Jason, I could get used to this. I'm moving in with Sook._

"I'm Thor, son of Odin, god of thunder and Eric's father." Holy Shit! Jason thought before he hit the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay of updating. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank your for everyone who is following the story and setting the alerts. I enjoyed your reviews, all of them. :)**


	33. Responsibilities

**A/N: Hi, sorry for the wait. I have been really sick and had not been able to update. Thank you so much all for all the reviews and the alerts. It's a small chapter, but I know you want to know what is happening with our favorite duo so here it is. **

**Chapter 33 – Responsibilities**

Once Jason recovered from his shock his Aunt Axelle filled him on everything. Who he was? Which was a shock all on its own. He asked Axelle several times to clarify that being fairy did not mean being gay, because he liked women…a lot. Axelle explained what had happened when Sookie was in danger when she was just a baby. Her brother Fintan had mated with Adele, Adele was also a half fairy. They had two children Jason's father and his aunt. When Axelle had been attacked she left Sookie under his father's care. Jason's father didn't know about their heritage and all he remembered was that a beautiful woman appeared in a dream asking to take care of the baby.

Axelle and Niall had made it so that they actually remembered having the baby. It was a lot of magic they had to use, but it was worth it. Jason was shocked to learn everything that had happened to Sookie and Eric. Axelle sent Mr. Cataliades back with bottled blood for Eric and Sookie after Mr. Cataliades had related the incident of Raum's cooking attempts.

Axelle wanted to go back to the demon realm and see her husband, but she knew it was best to wait for him to come to her. He was half demon half vampire and she knew being drained of his powers was a lot to recover from. She knew he didn't want her to look at him so drained and helpless and so she respected his wishes knowing that she would see him soon and that he was with their daughter.

Sookie had been training hard at the angelic school or that's what she called it. She learned how to hide her wings for about ten seconds. She still couldn't fly she was strong, but her wings were not strong enough yet. She learned her responsibilities as an angel and what she had to do. It wasn't though as they picked what she had to do, she had earned it.

When the time came she would be responsible to escort souls to heaven or hell. As a soul reader, she would know who was damned and who was saved. Raphael told her that's what her mark meant. As a descendant of the goddess Morrigan, she would see the souls that were to fall during battle and so it was her duty to escort them out. She asked Raphael what were Ariel's responsibilities.

"He is different than you; there are many types of angel's. Ariel was born angel and he had avoided his fate for many centuries. He always thought that he would fall as many like him have fallen, tempted by darkness. He is to condemn the evil souls to the underworld, where they cannot return, where salvation and forgiveness is forbidden. In a way is similar to your duties, but different. You read their souls and know what is to happen, he cannot read their souls only when they are dead and their spirit leaves their body he knows. You are to work together to rid the world of evil creatures." Raphael explained.

Now she understood why, he was assigned as her protector. Since she had been with Raphael so many things made sense now. She had been trained by Raphael to wield her angelic sword (she had earned it during a fight with another angel) and he complimented her. She was a natural skilled fighter.

"I think it has to do with Eric's blood," She said to Raphael. He smiled and shook his head.

"Only a few are born to have these traits. True he woke the warrior in you, but you are a natural. Ready?" He asked as they continued with their training. She had also learned that once she returned home, her life was going to change. She had many responsibilities waiting for her, not just as an angel, but as Eric's mate and princess of the vampires but as heir to throne of all realms.

During their meditation time Raphael taught her how to summon her darkness and how to control it. He told her that in order to find the good in people, she would have to see the darkness as well. She was more powerful when she let the darkness take over, and she had been able to control it.

"Raum I told you, I would not try your cooking again, why do you insist?" Eric told him as Raum delivered yet another dish that smelled horrendous. Ariel tried very hard not to laugh at Raum's attempt to befriend Eric. However, he had his dignity too. He threw the plate at Eric. Raum had spent a lot of time trying to prepare something to Eric's liking and Eric made rude comments and laughed at him. Eric evaded the plate and it crashed against the wall.

"I hope you die of hunger," Raum said as he closed the door behind him and returned to Samael. Why couldn't Eric see all he was trying to do was being nice to him? Stupid Vampire and why did he care what Eric thought about him? Raum sat next to Samael and Samael comforted him.

"He doesn't hate you, one day you will understand why you have these feelings. He has already forgiven you. Stop trying so hard." Samael said. Raum sighed. He heated blood for Eric and took it to his room as soon as he opened the door he saw Sookie was awake and crying in Eric's arms.

"I'm sorry I killed you, I'm so sorry," she cried.

"It was not your fault dear one, why don't you let Raum explain to you what happened," Eric said. She continued to cry and Raum was about to leave to give them some privacy, but Eric shook his head. Ariel joined them in the room and they explained to Sookie what they did. Sookie slapped Raum across the face.

"I'm sorry my lady it was the only way to save you and Eric," Raum said knelt on the floor.

"That was for kissing me," Sookie said and went back to the fluffy bed. Raum was waiting for them to tell him that they didn't want to see him ever again. "You will never do that again, you hear me?" Sookie told him. He nodded.

"I want to see him," Sookie said. Raum knew who she was talking about.

"Will…you," Raum cleared his throat and looked down. "Can I…am I allowed to return with you?" He asked Eric and Sookie.

"If you stop trying to feed me your food, yes." Eric said. He nodded, but was hurt by Eric's words. He went to tell Samael that his daughter wanted to see him.

"I think you hurt his feelings Eric," Sookie said.

"Lover, you haven't tried his food. If you teach him I will try again, but not while we are here." Eric told Sookie he was making this face like a petulant child was when forced to eat his veggies. Sookie laughed. She stared at Eric and still couldn't believe, he was alive, not undead, but alive. She wanted to see him under the sun. She couldn't wait to go home. While Raum returned he kissed her. They held each other in a tight embrace.

Samael explained Sookie what had happened when she was born. He fought Raum's brother until he had drained him of all his powers.

"If you are half vampire doesn't that mean that you would've died if you didn't feed from your mate?" Eric asked.

"Yes, but I think that being half demon suppressed that part of me. I think that is how Axelle has survived without my blood too. You cannot leave yet, you have to wait until your transition is over. I can smell it, it would not be long, however we do have a problem." Samael said.

"What problem?" Sookie asked.

"You need to wear your ring Sookie," Samael said.

"Why?" Sookie asked.

"Because Eric is half god and when his transition is over he is going to want to be with you and he will very powerful. He could hurt you. You need the ring to protect yourself." Samael told them. Eric was going to say that he would never hurt Sookie, but he kept his mouth shut. He had hurt her before.

"I can go to your house and retrieve the ring," Raum offered. Eric nodded. Raum wasted no time and left the demon realm. When he arrived at Sookie's house everyone stared at him. They didn't say anything to him, but he felt all the hatred coming from them. He went straight to Sookie's room and looked for the ring. He found it in the corner on the floor.

"When are they coming back?" Axelle asked.

"Samael says that after Eric's transition is over. He said it shouldn't be long now." Raum offered. He wanted to apologize to everyone, but he couldn't stand their looks anymore, he left. Raum secretly longed to be part of a loving family. He thought with Sookie he could have that and now he wasn't sure anymore until he started walking through the portal.

A vision played before him. A happy future awaited him at Sookie's side, but what he enjoyed the most is seeing how Eric did enjoy his future cooking. He did an internal happy dance and headed towards the room. He was so excited at what he saw that he forgot to knock on the door and found Eric and Sookie and a very compromising position. Sookie giggled when Raum saw them, but Eric growled at him. Raum threw the ring at Sookie and stormed out of their room. Ariel patted him on the back.

"Knock, Raum," Ariel offered. Now that image was going to stay embedded in his mind for a very long time. Damn, he needed to have sex, he turned to look at the angel. "Don't even think about it buddy." Ariel said and he walked away.

They were friends, weren't they? Aren't friends supposed to help friends and dire needs? Maybe when they went back he could convince Eric's child, she was a beautiful creature.

The magister learned that Sookie had been attacked by a demon and he was livid. He also learned that Sookie's life had been threatened by Cleo a sheriff of Louisiana. While he wanted to teach her a lesson for her insolence he was going to wait for Eric's and Sookie's return. He would make an example out of her.

He was also awaiting their return to punish the king of Arkansas. Oh how they were going to have fun when the prince claimed his rightful place along with his mate.

Nan had been pressuring him to tell her what the hell was going on. He kept telling her soon enough she will find out along with the rest of the vampires.

In Vegas the King Felipe De Castro had learned of the Queen's return. Now the time he had been waiting for was very close. He will take over the Kingdom, something that had been denied, because Sif had not accepted him as her mate. She would pay along with the god and the vampire they conceived.

"Victor, the time has finally come. Gather everyone, call the brotherhood, tell them to meet here. We shall rule this realm. We will take over," Felipe said as he laughed and Victor's smile sprawled on his face. Soon he will have what they long for.

Eligor, the fallen angel had been around Sookie's house, but she hadn't returned yet. He hid in the shadows awaiting her return. She will not fall, not like him. He will save her and bind Hade's power, but he couldn't do it alone, but would she believe him?

"Eric please," Sookie pleaded as he kept thrusting slow into her wet core. She was astraddle him and she tried to quicken their pace, but he was having none of that. He kept kissing her warm flesh and licking her beautiful breasts.

"Lover, this is the first time we are making love and I'm still weak. I like feeling my heart beating erratically, I like being out of breath as I keep thrusting into your wet core, don't pressure me. I'm enjoying this very much," He said as he thrusted into her again, oh so slowly. She kissed him again passionately and leaving him breathless. It was her fault after all, but she did love the beautiful sound his heart made the constant beating, his heavy intakes of breath, the rise and fall of his chest.

She would laugh at him at how he tried to reach that point and every time she would do something that his new body didn't know how to react leaving him breathless or him growling at her. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed her by the hips and started moving her faster and faster. He thought he was going to pass out as she kept on falling into his hard erection. She chanted his name over and over and he enjoyed those sounds very much.

"More, Eric…more," she begged. He gave her more and then he felt her walls clenching around him. He shuddered at the feeling and his seed spilled within her, he roared and sank his fangs into her she followed after him. He had been feeding her when she had been unconscious, but of course it was not the same. His blood tasted so much better and it was very warm, she sucked hard, but then she stopped when she remembered he was in the middle of his transition.

For the first time in centuries he was sweating, tired and out of breath. She fell atop him.

Her wings had been fluttering and the room was mess with many things now on the floor. She started kissing his chest and his neck. She kissed his face, his eyes, his nose and pressed small kisses to his lips. He moaned.

She started moving her hips against him. He cupped her face and kissed her hard, she rolled them over and he started thrusting into her again forgetting completely about her wings, but she didn't complain. He lifted her leg to get deeper into her. She fisted her hands into the blankets and stared at his blue eyes.

"Tell me you are mine lover," he ordered slowing down. She whimpered when he stopped.

"Don't stop," She begged, tears fell from her eyes. How could he still want her after what she did to him?

"No, Sookie I'll always want you, no matter what, look at me," he commanded. She let go of the darkness and stared at his beautiful blue eyes holding his gaze. "I love you," He said as he started thrusting into her slowly, she moaned. "Tell me what I want to hear my Sookie," he commanded again.

"I'm yours, always yours, now and forever," she said. He thrusted harder and harder, he fell atop her and bit her hard again. The sky trembled with the sounds of thunder. Eric felt something within his veins, something strong, electricity running in his veins. It was painful, but he wasn't going to let go of the beautiful feeling of being inside Sookie.

"Bite me," he ordered her. She was scared at what was happening to him, but she complied. She rolled them over and bit him hard. Their rings glowed as when they had completed the bond and the red glow surrounded them, binding them yet again and in a way that couldn't be undone. Sookie threw her head back as a powerful orgasm hit her. She sank her nails into Eric's shoulders trying to hold on to this feeling. Eric came just as hard and he roared again, lightning invaded their room and hit them both as they were joined, their hearts stopped for a second, but when they started beating again both beat at the same time in sync and always will.

Now they were truly joined heart, body and soul.


	34. Crack of Dawn

**I'm really sorry it has taken me so long to update this story, but I promise I'm not abandoning it. I want to thank a fellow reader who offered her help to correct my grammar, thank you again you know who you are. Thank you for all the continued support. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 34 – Crack of Dawn**

"What was that?" Raum asked, seeing the lightning illuminating the red sky of his realm. Never in history had lightning invaded the skies of the demon realm.

"Eric's transition is over, and a new era begins," Samael said as he patted Raum on his shoulder, excited for the first time in many years. Raum smiled. They had done it! Darkness would not rule for a long time. "Evil never rests, son," Samael whispered, knowing the happy thoughts that were invading Raum.

"Neither do we," Raum answered. Samael and Ariel agreed with him.

Sookie started giggling.

"What is so funny, Lover?" Eric asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"You are sweaty. You look so delicious like this. I want you again," she whispered right below his ear as she pressed soft kisses to his now warm flesh.

"Lover, any other time I would've agreed with you, but let me rest," she giggled again.

"What, my Viking sex god can't keep with his wife?" she teased. He growled at her. He took her hands and pinned her to the bed. His fangs fully extended, and his eyes darkened with lust. When he gave her an evil smile, the playful smile left her angelic face.

He straddled her and very slowly he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I know what I need to recover my strength." He pressed a soft kiss on her jugular. "Blood from my mate, vampire blood from my beautiful angel," she shivered at his words. She closed her eyes, waiting for his fangs to pierce her neck, but she only felt his tongue licking her heated skin. He moved lower and lower until he reached her breasts, and when he bit her hard, she screamed.

"Seriously, how much longer do we have to take this?" Raum asked as he heard Sookie's screams yet again.

"One day I will remind you of that Raum. When you are newly mated you'll understand," Samael said. Raum sighed, knowing he would have to wait at least…he started counting.

"Nineteen years, Raum," Samael supplied. Raum turned to glare at him, stunned.

"How do you know?" Raum asked.

"My powers are returning," Samael said. Finally, the red sun set and dark covered the skies, and Eric and Sookie lay resting in their bedroom. Eric was the first to awake some hours after their last passionate session. He kissed Sookie's back and softly caressed her wings in the process, wings only he had permission to touch.

"We must return Sookie. Something is wrong, I can feel it," he pressed. Sookie came awake right away. They showered and got ready. Sookie kissed Samael goodbye and promised to return often to see him. Ariel, Raum, Eric, and Sookie stood just outside the palace. Raum opened the portal to return to Sookie's home, and as soon as he did, they saw what awaited them on the other side.

Sookie drew her sword out, and noticed Eric was already holding his sword and the special blade. Ariel and Raum got ready and crossed to the other side. Immediately, lightning welcomed them, scorching Eric's sword with blue fire. Thor nodded as soon as he saw Eric possessed the same gift as him.

"Felipe, I do believe you are not welcome here," Eric's cool voice said. Before them was a group of vampires who were there to take the throne from Sif. Sif and Thor were heading the defense. Behind them were Sookie's pack, Axelle, Pam and Aelrindel. Sookie knew that inside her house were Jason and Amelia. As soon as Eric arrived, he was flanked by his vampire guard composed of the Saxons and the enforcers who had pledged their loyalty during Sookie's transition. The magister was also present. Smiling at Eric and Sookie, he bowed deeply.

"Welcome back our Prince, Princess" the magister greeted. Eric and Sookie gave him a small nod. Felipe De Castro and Victor Madden stood forward, not fearing anyone.

"I hereby reclaim the throne of the vampire realm," Felipe exclaimed. Sif laughed.

"You cannot claim what is already taken," she said.

"The law demands a true vampire to rule our realm. You have abandoned it for many centuries," Felipe argued. A group of ten vampires dressed all in black sharing a gold emblem stepped forward. They called themselves the brotherhood, but they were all turned, not born vampires.

"We are the law, and Felipe is right," one of them spoke. His tone was dark, but serious.

"You are the law of your own kind," the magister corrected. "The throne of the vampire realm can only be claimed by a born vampire, not a turned vampire. You cannot claim the throne," the magister added.

"I'm a born vampire," Felipe continued to argue.

The magister smiled. "That is true, but you are unmated. The law demands a mated pair," he explained. His gaze fell on Sif. "Sif, do you renounce the throne?" he queried. Sif turned to look at Eric. He gave her a small nod.

"I do not renounce my claim. Instead, I relinquish the throne to my now reborn son and his mate. Eric and Sookie Northman, do you accept?" Sif asked. Victor and Felipe growled.

"We do," Eric and Sookie said in unison.

"By the power vested in me, I declare that Eric and Sookie Northman rule the Vampire realm until death finds them or they renounce the throne," the magister said. The group of ten vampires relaxed their aggressive postures, accepting the words as law.

Sookie and Eric knelt before Sif and Thor, their heads bowed. Sif kissed Eric, then Sookie on the top of the head. "So be it," Sif said. Sookie and Eric rose, and, one by one, the Saxons and the enforcers pledged their loyalty again. The magister produced a scroll and began reading the edict. He announced to those present Eric and Sookie's new titles. Any found guilty of threatening the new sovereigns would be sentenced to their final death or years of servitude, at Eric and Sookie's discretion.

Felipe was furious, of course. He left unwillingly, but Victor assured him that it was not a defeat. Instead, they would regroup and gather more forces. The Brotherhood flatly refused to aid Felipe to recover the throne unless he was mated. He had been so long without a mate;where would he find her? As Felipe left, he promised the magister he hadn't seen the last of them. While he had wanted to take the throne by force, Felipe knew his second had been right; his followers were not enough to defeat Eric, especially with his father there. Knowing Thor could only stay in the mortal realm for short periods of time before his powers diminished, Felipe decided to seek those who shared his vision and bide his time for the perfect opportunity to strike. Alone, he could never be able to reshape the vampire world, but with the support of like-minded vampires, he would take the reins again.

Felipe also noted that Eric was well-protected. He had the angel and the demon by his side, so it would be unwise to rely on vampires only. If he was to be successful in his plan, he would have to broaden his search for allies. Felipe knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he would do it. He had been a strong leader for a long time, and he knew how to encourage others to follow him. He _would_ succeed.

Once Felipe made his exit, Jason ran to greet Sookie. He was completely in awe of her beauty, crying when he saw her wings. Jason had always felt Sookie was not of this world. Her ability to make everyone around her smile and feel loved alone set her apart. He embraced her and cried hard on her shoulder. He knew she wasn't his blood, but in his heart she would always be his sister.

"I know everything, Sook, and I think there is someone here waiting for you," Jason said, indicating Axelle. With a cry, Sookie flung herself into Axelle's arms, and they both wept as they held each other. Axelle had always had the most beautiful scent of Jasmine and fresh, clean air. As it filled Sookie's nose, a flood of old memories returned.

Pam made her way slowly towards Eric and knelt before him, but Eric picked her up and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. They were finally together again! Though for the moment they were safe, they knew what was ahead of them would not be easy. It would take all of them, working together, to prevail.

The group celebrated Eric and Sookie's return, and Eric explained how Raum's tricky ways had saved them. No one was to hurt Raum.

Sookie looked around her house, filled with so many creatures that were her family now. "Eric I think we need a bigger house," she said with a laugh, and Eric agreed.

"You cannot move from this house, Sookie. This house is linked to you, and you will grow stronger if you remain here," Axelle explained. Sookie didn't understand, and implored her mother to continue. "We as fae hold on to our memories, and we have strong family ties. You evolved here: you grew up here, you became a woman here, you finished your bond here. The power of our family is cemented here. This place will protect you and aid you as you grow." Sookie nodded in comprehension.

"We could construct another house on the land adjacent to the house," Eric suggested. Sookie briefly mulled that over before nodding in agreement. They would still have some privacy and their family and guards would be close by.

"While I'm glad you are back and I know you need your rest, I'm afraid we have many items to deal with. I'll take my leave for now, but I will be back tomorrow to go over everything we need to do. And if I remember correctly, you have to look for two new sheriffs," the magister said.

"Two?" Eric and Sookie asked.

"Yes. You'll need a replacement for yourself, and Cleo must to be dealt with as well." The magister handed Eric a folder and retired. The royal guard-the Saxons and the enforcers- remained outside, while Rasul followed Axelle closely.

"Rasul, would you mind explaining to me what you are?" Eric demanded. Rasul turned to look at Niall and Axelle, and they both nodded for him to begin.

"I was half fae before I was made vampire. I was Axelle's guard, but after I was turned I lost all connections to my friends and family. I missed them greatly, so after my maker met his final death about three hundred years ago I decided to meet the sun. I traveled to a place where I could see mountains and green grass and sat there waiting for the sun to rise. It was magnificent, but I didn't burn. I waited and waited, but I never burst into flames. I roamed the world alone, until one day I picked up the scent of fae, and I followed it. I was afraid that I would want to drain whoever I had found, but I was never invaded with the hunger. That night I found my lady again. She took me back as one of her loyal guards, but I remained here to report on anything that she needed me for," Rasul explained.

"Is that why you came to my area?" Eric asked.

"My lady told me you would be in need of my services to protect someone special." He inclined his head toward Sookie. "When I met her, I knew her immediately to be a relative of my lady. There is a great resemblance. As I spent time with you, I started learning more about what you two were. I have come to understand that it was my destiny all along to be what I am now." Rasul had loathed himself for many centuries, missing his race, but now he was happy to find he was not hated for being different. Eric assured him he was a great friend, and he would always be welcomed there.

Glancing outside the window, Sookie saw Bill waiting. With a roll of her blue eyes, she asked Eric, "What are we going to do about him?"

Eric thought final death was an appropriate way to deal with Compton, but Sookie disagreed. "It's not his time yet," she argued, knowing Eric wouldn't question her reasoning.

"I have an idea," Pam suggested. Sookie and Eric met Pam's plan with raised eyebrows, but agreed it was the best way.

Amelia came next to talk to Sookie. "Have you tried shifting to a Were now that you have your wings?"

The moment the words left Amelia's mouth, Sookie became anxious. She wanted to feel the magic coursing through her again and run wildly in the forest. Sookie glanced up at Eric, and he nodded, leading her outside. Sookie shifted to her wolf form and trotted over to Eric. He had never seen her in this form, but she was truly magnificent.

_You are so beautiful._

_I'm a Were._

_You are a beautiful wolf and very unique, and I still love you._

The rest of the group's stunned gazes fell on Sookie. Although in her wolf form, her wings still remained. She felt the magic pound in her veins, and she wondered if it would intensify during the full moon. Everyone but Jason gathered around to stroke her soft fur. He was a bit wary of seeing her in this form.

_I won't hurt you, Jason._

"Holy shit! Sook, don't you do that!" he exclaimed as he heard her voice in his head. She made a rumbling sound.

Amelia bent to her knees to whisper as she pet Sookie, "You are so very beautiful like this." Sookie licked her hand, then she bit Amelia's wrist playfully. Amelia felt power increase within her; it was the magic of Sookie mixed with Alcide's and hers. Amelia started hyperventilating as the power vibrated through her body, and she fainted.

The group rushed to help her, but Sookie warned them off, even Alcide. None of them understood what was taking place. Amelia lay unconscious while Sookie bit her other wrist and marked her neck with a small bite. Alcide couldn't resist the pull he felt any longer, and he began to change.

_Sookie, what are you doing?_

_You said you wanted her to be part of our pack. Your bite wasn't enough. I could feel your calling running in her veins, but she needed more of us in her. She will be okay._

Amelia's body started convulsing, and everyone felt the magic take hold of her. Before their eyes Amelia turned into a beautiful yellow-gold wolf with red eyes. In the center of her forehead, she had a Red Crescent moon.

_Amelia, don't freak out._

_Holy shit! What is happening to me?_

_You are a wolf now, my wolf._

_Hey, she is mine!_

_Both of you are my wolves, so don't get jealous._

The rest of the company stared at the three of them, dumbfounded. Amelia glanced down and saw her paws. She saw her yellow fur, sporadically mixed with white. Sookie lazily bit her on her neck as a sign of friendship.

"Oh look. How cute! Mistress, I never wanted to be an animal until now, would you turn me, too?" Pamela asked playfully. Eric shook his head in mock horror, and everyone started laughing. The three wolves took off running into the forest. Once they were deep inside the forest a big howl sounded. The air was thick with magic and far-off sounding howls. Everyone turned to go as the sun was about to set. Pam came to stand next to Eric, handing him a white dress for Sookie.

He flew away to a tall tree to watch for the orange ball to rise on the horizon. It would be the first in countless years that he would see it again. Eric wished Sookie was there with him again, and almost immediately, Sookie came bounding up to him. She returned to her human form and tried to fly up to join him. It wasn't an easy feat for her yet, so Eric helped her and settled the dress around her. They held hands waiting for the sun.

"Are you excited?" she asked.

"I'm happy now. I wouldn't have enjoyed it if you weren't here with me," he confessed.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. We will spend all day today out in the sun, in fact, I remember telling you once that you could be the mean vampire and I the scared girl, and you could chase me," she said playfully. As he glanced at her, he realized that his dreams were coming true.

Sookie stared ahead to watch the first rays of sun illuminate the sky. She felt tremendous joy coming in waves from Eric, when she turned to look at him to see his expression his gaze was on her and not on the horizon. He was mesmerized by how beautiful she looked. He thought it was impossible for her to look more beautiful, but in that moment she was. Her hair was glowing with the sunlight, her eyes were shinning with obvious joy and she had a beautiful smile on her face. Her wings had a special sparkle and her skin was emitting a special glow he hadn't seen before. She was the epitome of beauty and he had never been happier before than at that very moment.

"You are missing it," she whispered enthralled by his mesmerized expression. He cupped her cheek softly.

"I'm not missing anything. I'm looking at the most beautiful creation in the world shine before my eyes," he said and then he pressed his lips softly to hers.

**Next chapte Sookie will decided Cleo's fate. Eligor will also make his appearance to Sookie and it would be Eric's first time under the sun and tasting real food. **


End file.
